Le Cœur de Lumière
by Melior
Summary: Après la mort de Soluènn, Selena se retrouve seule et à la merci des sbires de Jenova. Mais ses origines lui ont conféré un pouvoir que de nombreuses forces convoitent. Et de vieux amis du passé vont revenir pour l'aider à choisir sa voie.
1. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Chapitre 1 :**

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Céallio, Selena, Alicia, Corinne et la maîtresse de l'école. _

_

* * *

_

_2000 ans auparavant, sur Gaïa, au temps des Cetras, avant l'arrivée de Jenova… _

La Rivière de la Vie, source de puissance, cœur de sagesse, océan de sentiments et de pensées…

Elle était née avec la planète, et disparaîtrait avec elle, un jour, lorsque le ciel laisserait tomber une pluie d'étoiles.

Mais cela n'arriverait que dans longtemps, si longtemps que personne ne serait plus là pour en ressentir plaisir ou douleur.

Dans une grotte parsemée de multiples cristaux, une personne était à genoux devant un lac souterrain. Une femme. Elle portait une robe de soie rouge, aux manches kimono. Un pagne violet orné de perles dorées entourait sa taille, tombant le long de sa jambe gauche jusqu'à la moitié de la jupe de sa robe. Ses longs cheveux châtains couvraient son dos.

Lentement, Ifalna rouvrit les yeux.

C'était fait.

Le cristal Mako renfermant l'esprit de Chaos était scellé. La jeune femme se releva. Ce tour de magie avait été plutôt éprouvant, elle avait passé trois jours dans cette grotte à concentrer son énergie et contrôler la Rivière de la Vie pour créer ce grand cristal. La Rivière de la Vie avait conduit l'esprit de Chaos dedans, ainsi qu'une matéria spéciale qui le faisait dormir.

Nul risque que le héraut d'Oméga s'éveille, ainsi. La planète était sauvée d'une menace. La dernière. Du moins, c'était qu'Ifalna pensait, comme tous les Cetras qui vivaient sur la planète depuis le commencement.

Ifalna fit volte-face et marcha jusqu'à la sortie. Elle contourna la cascade cachant l'entrée de la grotte et marcha jusqu'au bord du lac circulaire. Elle mit ses mains en coupe et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers l'horizon et sourit. Elle apercevait au loin son campement. Les Cetras étaient des nomades et ne restaient jamais au même endroit longtemps. Ils étaient chez eux partout sur la Planète et aimaient la parcourir en même temps que les esprits des morts, pour les accompagner, les guider, les soutenir.

C'était une vie merveilleuse. Simple et belle, au rythme des saisons de la Planète et du cours de la Rivière de la Vie.

Avec grâce, Ifalna se releva et marcha jusqu'au campement. Les tentes étaient faites dans des toiles aux couleurs chamarrées.

Quelques enfants jouaient aux abords du camp. Des Chocobos paressaient dans un enclos à l'est.

Ifalna marcha jusqu'à la tente de Céallio. C'était un Cetra aux cheveux brun sombre, vêtu d'une tunique verte. Physiquement, il affichait la trentaine, mais aurait bientôt cent quarante-quatre ans. Ifalna, elle, n'avait que seize ans, elle était encore toute jeune. Mais elle était déjà une très puissante magicienne pour son âge, et les membres de son clan la respectaient beaucoup pour cela.

Occupé à tailler une flûte dans un roseau, le jeune homme leva la tête et sourit en voyant Ifalna.

« Tu as enfin fini ? » dit-il.

« Chaos dort dans les bras de la Planète », acquiesça Ifalna.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et souffla. Céallio hésita, puis se leva et lui demanda de l'attendre. Il s'engouffra dans la tente puis en ressortit avec un bol de fruits qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci le remercia et se mit à manger. Elle réalisa alors combien elle était vidée par ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial en mon absence ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Pas grand-chose. Un autre clan est passé par-là, ils ont échangé quelques tissus contre de la nourriture, mais c'est tout », dit le Cetra en se remettant à l'ouvrage.

Ifalna acquiesça en silence, la bouche pleine d'une grosse bouchée de pastèque.

Une fois qu'elle eut recraché les pépins, elle déposa le bol, remercia Céallio puis se dirigea vers sa propre tente. L'intérieur était modeste, mais coquet. Il y avait une petite table en osier où était posé un herbier, quelques parchemins racontant des légendes sur les dieux tels que Shiva et Bahamut. De l'autre côté, une malle où Ifalna rangeait ses vêtements. Et au fond de la tente, une multitude de coussins où la jeune femme comptait s'affaler pour dormir un peu.

Mais bien plus au fond de la tente, il y avait un autre objet. Un objet magique puissant, qu'Ifalna tenait de ses ancêtres. Depuis toujours, cet objet était recouvert d'un grand pan de tissu noir, qui ne laissait que deviner qu'il était grand, long et mince, comme une fine plaque de métal dressée sur le sol.

Et aujourd'hui, le jour où Ifalna espérait se reposer, l'objet se mit à bouger. La Cetra se raidit. Que se passait-il ?

Soudain, le voile noir glissa. Un miroir apparut. Le verre s'illumina d'une puissante lumière blanche.

Ifalna saisit vivement son bâton de combat qu'elle portait toujours en bandoulière et se mit en garde.

Qui osait utiliser le miroir pour traverser les dimensions et venir la voir ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Depuis la mort de Soluènn, Alicia s'était battue pour que la vie ne redevienne pas aussi sombre et tragique qu'à la mort de William.

La jeune femme était restée à Lockwood et avait élevé elle-même sa petite-fille. Selena avait eu une enfance normale, du moins jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans.

Elle avait les yeux verts de sa mère, mais sa chevelure était bien celle de Genesis. Quoique, même si elle était rousse, ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés, avec quelques mèches brun clair qui semblaient se battre pour qu'on les remarque, sur le devant du visage.

À part cela, Selena était une adorable petite fille. Mais l'élever s'était avéré difficile. Non pas qu'Alicia fût devenue aigrie, à nouveau. Mais l'enfant faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, chaque nuit. Et cela inquiétait Alicia. De quoi rêvait-elle ? Revoyait-elle cette nuit fatidique où l'hôpital avait été attaqué par ces deux mystérieuses créatures qui avaient voulu l'enlever ?

Quoiqu'il en fût, Alicia avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec la petite. Sa présence l'apaisait toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui, le 11 septembre, jour de la rentrée des classes, Selena avait peur.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, elle buvait son bol de lait avec une lenteur inhabituelle.

« Eh bien, chérie ? Dépêche-toi, ou tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école ! » dit Alicia, debout devant l'évier, en train de faire la vaisselle.

Selena ne répondit rien et but une nouvelle gorgée.

« J'ai encore fait un rêve, grand-maman », dit la petite.

« Hum ? »

« Dedans, il y avait encore eux. »

À ces mots, Alicia cessa de frotter la poêle. Lâchant son éponge, elle se retourna et alla s'assoir à gauche de la fillette.

« Je comprends, Selena », dit-elle avec douceur.

La petite soupira. Elle avait encore rêvé de ces mystérieux êtres cachés sous des capuches, qui lui disaient toujours des choses étranges et inquiétantes : qu'elle était une Cetra, qu'elle devait les rejoindre pour punir l'humanité, tuer les traîtres…

Selena n'y comprenait rien. D'abord, c'était quoi, une Cetra ? Et pourquoi punir l'humanité ? Et tuer, c'était quoi, ça ?

Toutes ces choses étaient inconnues à la petite de cinq ans. Alicia ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle devait oublier tout ça, et chasser de son esprit ces êtres. Lutter pour ne pas succomber à ses rêves.

Selena s'y appliquait, mais le résultat était le même, à chaque fois : devant son refus, les êtres se mettaient à la menacer, puis ils la frappaient. La petite se réveillait chaque nuit avec des marques rouges sur le visage et le corps.

Elle courrait alors dans la chambre d'Alicia qui venait la réconforter, lui passer un baume sur le corps puis la laissait dormir auprès d'elle.

L'enfant avait toujours peur, du coup. Peur de se séparer de sa grand-mère. Et aujourd'hui, pour son premier jour d'école, elle devait quitter la maison, ce qui signifiait laisser Alicia.

La petite ne voulait pas. Mais sa grand-mère l'avait rassurée, en lui disant qu'elle rencontrerait d'autres enfants de son âge et pourrait se faire des amis.

Plus tard, Alicia et Selena quittèrent le manoir, montèrent dans une voiture garée près du perron et partirent vers la ville, qui portait le même nom que la maison : Lockwood.

C'était un petit village de style anglais ancien, avec des maisons aux murs blancs et à colombages noirs. Une ambiance chaleureuse y régnait depuis toujours. Du fait qu'il y avait peu d'habitants, ces derniers se connaissaient bien, comme une grande famille.

Tout le monde appréciait les Scott, car l'ancien maître du manoir, William, le mari d'Alicia, avait toujours été généreux avec les habitants les plus défavorisés.

Chaque année à Noël, il organisait même une grande fête où il invitait tous les habitants.

Depuis la mort de William et de Soluènn, les habitants se montraient particulièrement conciliants avec Alicia.

C'était la première fois que Selena venait en ville. Malgré les sourires chaleureux des passants et les bonjours qu'ils adressaient, elle se cramponnait à la jupe de sa grand-mère et enfouissait son visage dedans. Tout ce bruit, cette agitation, ces grandes personnes inconnues, ces odeurs de voiture et de nourriture du marché… C'était submergeant. Elle voulait retourner chez elle !

Arrivées devant l'école, la petite frémit. C'était une école ordinaire, une maisonnette au toit en tuiles rouges et aux murs de peinture jaune.

La maîtresse se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Grande, le visage sec et tiré, les cheveux tressés en chignon, elle observa Selena derrière ses grandes lunettes carrées. Elle tenait une longue baguette en bois dans ses mains et ne cessait de tapoter la paume de sa main avec.

« Madame la principale, voici ma petite-fille, Selena Scott », dit Alicia.

« Hum… Élève distante et peu sociale au premier abord », dit la maîtresse.

« Heu… Oui, eh bien… Dis bonjour, Selena. »

Alicia poussa la petite en avant. Celle-ci leva timidement les yeux vers la femme et frémit. Elle avait l'air aussi sec qu'un pruneau qu'on aurait écrasé pour en retirer le jus.

« B-b-b'jour… m'dame », dit l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

Elle prit les pans de sa jupe à deux mains et s'accroupit, pour une révérence maladroite.

« Bien. Entrez rejoindre votre classe, mademoiselle », dit la maîtresse en tendant sa baguette vers la porte.

Selena jeta un regard suppliant à sa grand-mère.

« Je l'accompagne peut-être jusqu'à sa classe », dit Alicia.

« Non, dit la maîtresse en lui barrant la route avec sa baguette. Les enfants doivent apprendre à se débrouiller seuls dès l'enfance s'ils veulent assurer leur futur comme de grandes personnes mâtures et responsables. »

Soupirant, Alicia s'accroupit et prit les petites mains de Selena dans les siennes.

« Allez, ma puce, vas-y. Je reviendrai te chercher cette après-midi à quatre heures. »

Selena se jeta au cou de sa grand-mère. Puis, à regret, elle s'en détacha et franchit l'allée de pelouse soigneusement tondue et entra dans la maison.

Le salon servait de salle de classe. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà assis à des pupitres de bois anciens, devant un grand tableau noir. Le bureau de la maîtresse était installé à droite. Une étagère remplie de livres était visible à gauche du tableau.

Dès l'entrée de Selena, tous les enfants se tournèrent vers elle la fixèrent. La petite se figea. Seigneur, il y avait combien d'élèves, en tout ? Et pourquoi la regardaient-ils avec cet air bête ?

Elle se retourna pour s'enfuir, mais une baguette de bois se dressa devant elle, lui barrant la route.

« À votre place, mademoiselle », dit la maîtresse.

Résignée, la petite s'assit au seul pupitre libre, celui tout au fond à gauche. Une fois la maîtresse assise à son bureau, le cours commença.

Tandis que le cours commençait par une leçon de lecture des premières lettres de l'alphabet, Selena se surprit à passer de la peur à l'ennui. Alors, c'était ça, l'école ? Finalement, sa grand-mère avait raison, ce n'était pas effrayant. Mais tout de même, elle aurait aimé faire des choses plus constructives, comme rester jouer au manoir.

Finalement, la cloche de la récréation sonna. Étonnée, Selena regarda tous les élèves se leva. Elle les imita, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Elle les suivit jusque dans le jardin et là, elle s'arrêta.

Des groupes venaient de se former. Filles d'un côté, garçons de l'autre. Les filles jouaient à la poupée ou aux billes, les garçons venaient de sortir un ballon de foot d'un sac et se mettaient à organiser un match.

Selena secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais joué qu'avec sa grand-mère, et encore lorsque celle-ci avait du temps libre. Et la façon dont elle jouait était bien différente de celle de ces enfants.

Car, depuis l'âge de trois ans, Selena était spéciale. Elle était capable de faire des choses étranges, comme changer la couleur des objets, en créer ou bien même créer une bulle magique. C'était son pouvoir préféré : elle adorait s'enfermer dans une bulle et voler.

« Tu veux jouer ? »

Surprise, Selena se tourna vers celle qui lui avait parlé. C'était une fille blonde et aux yeux bleus, qui la regardait avec l'air un peu mou, comme si elle s'ennuyait.

« Oui », dit Selena, toujours d'une petite voix.

« Tu as une idée de jeu ? » dit la petite blonde.

La rouquine réfléchit, puis sourit et se pencha pour prendre un bâton au sol. Elle se mit à dessiner une fleur sur le sol, puis dit :

« Regarde. »

Elle tendit la main vers son dessin. Curieuse, la petite blonde se pencha et vit, avec surprise, que les pétales de la fleur, jusque-là bruns, prenaient une couleur blanche. Le cœur de la fleur devenait jaune, lui.

Étonnée, la fillette regarda Selena pour lui demander comment elle faisait. Et là, elle prit peur : les yeux de l'enfant étaient bleu électrique, et ses pupilles étirées comme celles d'un chat !

Terrifiée, elle poussa un cri. Selena cessa d'utiliser sa magie et interrogea l'enfant du regard. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Selena, étonnée.

La petite blonde la poussa et s'enfuit en pleurant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en tirant la main de la maîtresse et montra Selena du doigt.

« Madame ! C'est une sorcière ! Une sorcière ! »

« Corinne ! Quelles bêtises me chantez-vous là ? » dit la femme d'une voix sèche.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Regardez-la ! Et ses yeux… ils sont devenus comme ceux d'un chat ! »

Selena se gratta la tête, confuse. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait peur parce qu'elle faisait de la magie. Sa grand-mère avait toujours paru amusée, elle ! Pourquoi diable Corinne avait-elle peur ?

La maîtresse regarda la fleur puis Selena.

« Où avez-vous trouvé de quoi peindre cette fleur au sol, jeune fille ? D'où viennent ces colorants ? »

Selena cligna des yeux. Peindre ? Colorants ? Soudain, la cloche sonna. Les élèves durent tous se mettre en rang et rentrer en salle de classe.

Pendant le reste du cours, Selena jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à Corinne. Cette dernière évitait son regard et chuchotait sans cesse des choses à sa voisine en la montrant du doigt.

Selena ignorait de quoi elle parlait, mais elle éprouvait un malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

Lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure du déjeuner, la petite se dirigea vers la cantine avec le reste de sa classe. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'assoir près de Corinne, celle-ci la repoussa.

« Cette place est prise. Trouve-toi une autre ! »

Selena obéit et se dirigea vers le bout gauche de la table. Mais les élèves se serrèrent tous et lui lancèrent des regards mauvais.

« On veut pas de toi là », dit un garçon.

Selena se figea. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle ? Une boule de douleur se forma à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Les larmes aux yeux, la petite sortit de la cantine et courut aux toilettes. Là, enfermée dans une cabine, elle grimpa sur le couvercle du siège et se mit à pleurer.

Elle détestait l'école dès le premier jour.

« Grand-mère ! Pourquoi t'es pas là ? Je veux rentrer ! » dit la petite.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Selena leva la tête, s'attendant à voir la maîtresse. Mais la personne qui se trouvait là était différente. En voyant la silhouette recouverte d'une longue cape, elle prit peur. C'était l'une des créatures de son cauchemar !

« Pauvre petite… »

La voix était celle d'une femme, mais son ton mielleux était vraiment désagréable aux oreilles de la petite fille très sensible.

« Tu vois, nous te l'avions dit, les humains sont mauvais avec toi ! Allez, viens, je t'emmène en lieu sûr. »

L'enfant hésita. Pour la première fois, la main que lui tendait cette inconnue ne lui semblait pas mauvaise. Après tout… pourquoi ne pas la suivre ? Mais elle se souvint de tous les coups qu'elle avait reçus dans ses rêves. Non, cette femme était mauvaise, comme les élèves et comme les autres créatures de ses rêves ! Personne n'était gentil, sauf sa grand-mère !

Alors, sans un mot, Selena sauta de son siège et courut vers la sortie des toilettes. Mais lorsqu'elle attrapa la poignée, elle ne put ouvrir la porte. Elle était fermée !

« Je l'ai verrouillée, n'insiste pas », dit la femme.

Selena se tourna vers elle. L'étrangère s'approchait. Elle semblait glisser sur le sol, la cape cachait ses pieds, elle n'émettait aucun bruit de pas.

« Viens », dit la femme.

« Non ! Je veux rentrer chez grand-mère ! Je veux pas venir avec toi ! » dit la petite.

« Si tu me désobéis, je vais m'énerver… »

Selena réfléchit à toute vitesse. La peur raviva en elle la mystérieuse force qu'elle avait ressentie chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs.

Elle regarda le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo des toilettes. Elle se souvint de l'histoire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles que sa grand-mère lui avait lue, une fois, pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Oh, comme elle aurait aimé que ce miroir soit comme celui de l'histoire !

Soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait entendu sa prière, le miroir ovale de la salle de bain s'illumina. Un vent puissant traversa les toilettes. Les portes des cabines se mirent à claquer, du papier toilette se mit à voler dans la pièce.

La femme serra fort sa capuche autour de son visage, révélant deux mains blanches comme la neige.

« Je m'en vais ! Tu es méchante, je n'aime pas cet endroit ! Je pars ! » dit la petite.

Elle courut vers le lavabo, l'escalada et tendit ses mains vers le miroir.

« NON ! Reviens ! » dit la femme.

Mais lorsqu'elle tendit la main, la petite s'engouffra dans la lumière et disparut dans le miroir. La surface de verre devint trouble comme une flaque d'eau, puis la lumière disparut.

La femme émit un juron puis disparut à son tour dans un nuage de fumée. La petite lui avait échappé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ifalna cligna des yeux. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. La créature qui avait traversé le miroir était… une enfant ?

La petite tomba durement au sol et se recroquevilla contre un des piliers du cadre.

En silence, Ifalna la détailla. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux. Quelques mèches brunes y étaient visibles, ici et là. Elle portait un gilet de laine verte, une chemise blanche et une jupe noire. Des chaussettes blanches et des souliers de cuir noir complétaient sa tenue.

Mais qui était-elle ? Ce n'était pas une Cetra. Enfin, si, elle sentait que cette enfant avait quelque chose de Cetra, mais cela semblait… endormi, ou plutôt abandonné. Comme une Cetra déchue. Et il y avait autre chose, encore. Quelque chose qui n'était pas normal, une puissance de nature mauvaise, mais qui semblait apaisée par la nature bienveillante de l'enfant.

Secouant la tête, Ifalna s'approcha.

« Qui es-tu ? » dit-elle.

La petite leva ses grands yeux verts et considéra la femme.

« Vous… vous êtes Alice ? » dit-elle.

Alice ? Quel drôle de nom ?

« Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

« Je suis pas au Pays des Merveilles ? » demanda la petite, se souvenant de l'histoire du livre.

Ifalna ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les questions étranges de l'enfant. Persuadée qu'elle n'était plus un danger, elle posa son bâton et s'accroupit.

« Ne pleure plus, je ne te ferai rien. Je m'appelle Ifalna, je suis une Cetra. Et toi ? »

« S… Selena. Selena Scott. Je suis… une petite fille. »

« Eh bien, Selena Scott, bienvenue sur Gaïa. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Selena considéra un moment la femme. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se fier à des inconnus.

Mais devant son sourire bienveillant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Ainsi Selena rencontra la Cetra Ifalna.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais, cette fic est assez différente de toutes celles que j'ai déjà écrites dans le monde de FF7. Donc, pour ceux qui n'auront peut-être pas compris – je n'entends pas par-là que vous êtes bêtes, mais je veux éviter les confusions ! – Selena a voyagé dans le temps à travers le miroir et atteint Gaïa au moment où c'était encore l'âge d'or des Cetras. Avant l'arrivée de Jenova, donc. Et j'ai pensé y mettre Ifalna, quand elle n'est encore qu'une toute jeune fille. _

_Car dans le jeu de Playstation, Ifalna est une adulte et elle raconte au professeur Gast ce qui est arrivé le jour où Jenova est arrivée. Elle semblait le raconter comme si elle l'avait vécu. Et je sais de par les explications officielles du jeu que les Cetras ont la vie longue. Donc, peut-être qu'Ifalna était déjà là à cette époque ? _

_Quant aux créatures dans les rêves de Selena, je suppose que vous savez que ce sont les mêmes qui ont attaqué l'hôpital, autrefois : les sbires de Jenova. _

_Quant à ce qu'Ifalna ressent lorsqu'elle voit Selena : ce côté de Cetra déchu, c'est à cause de sa nature humaine. Parce que les humains de Gaïa sont des Cetras déchus, à la base. Donc, c'est ça que ressent Ifalna. Mais les humains n'existent pas encore donc Ifalna, en pure Cetra, est perdue devant cela. Et comme Jenova n'est pas encore arrivée non plus, elle ne comprend vraiment pas ces cellules dont elle ressent le pouvoir dans le corps de la petite. Des cellules de Jenova que Selena tient de son père, Genesis. _

_Ah, j'oubliais : le cristal qu'Ilfana crée dans la grotte au début, avec l'aide de la Rivière de la Vie, je suppose que vous devinez qu'il s'agit de celui dans lequel Lucrécia finira enfermée, des années plus tard, et celui où elle puise l'énergie de Chaos qu'elle donne à Vincent pour qu'il puisse rester en vie.  
_

_Bon, je crois que j'ai tout expliqué pour l'instant. Si ce chapitre vous plaît et si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review, ce sera déterminant ! Sinon, je supprimerai cette fic. _

_J'espère vraiment que ça va aller. _

_Merci de me laisser des reviews. _

_Avec l'espoir que ce premier chapitre vous plaît, à bientôt. _


	2. Sunny

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Sunny**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Céallio, Selena, Sunny, Alicia, Corinne et la maîtresse de l'école._

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews ! Voici donc la suite. _

_Ah, **Ayame-Nightbreed**, juste pour te dire : t'inquiète, je te filerai plus d'infos pour la chaîne de livres dès que c'est possible, juré ! Dès que j'ai les infos sur ordi, je te les envoie, mais juste en ce moment, je suis si occupée que j'use du peu de temps libre que j'ai là pour souffler un tout petit peu en publiant ce chapitre. Sincèrement désolée, je jure que je vais essayer d'accélérer !  
_

_

* * *

_

Assise en tailleur sur les coussins, Ifalna détacha ses lèvres de la flûte dont elle jouait, quelques minutes auparavant. Elle regarda Selena. L'enfant s'était endormie. Elle avait l'air si petite, si fragile…

La Cetra émit un soupir. Après l'avoir aidée à se relever, elle lui avait donné une tasse de thé puis invitée à lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Selena lui avait raconté qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, une planète qui s'appelait la Terre. Là-bas, les gens semblaient ne pas aimer ceux qui avaient des talents pour la magie. Ils les traitaient de sorciers.

Et elle, Selena, était une magicienne. Elle avait montré à Ifalna ses pouvoirs en s'amusant à changer son thé de couleur. La Cetra avait paru surprise, mais pas effrayée.

En vérité, Ifalna avait utilisé toutes ses forces mentales pour cacher sa peur. Elle sentait un pouvoir immense dans le corps de cette enfant. Un pouvoir qui pourrait causer des ennuis à la petite. Si jamais une force maléfique de même envergure que Chaos apprenait son existence… Alors, Selena serait en danger.

Ifalna avait compris que la petite était gentille. Elle lui avait parlé de ses cauchemars, et des créatures qui la hantaient. Elle avait fui l'une d'elles en passant à travers le miroir.

« Qui es-tu réellement, petite ? » murmura Ifalna en caressant la chevelure rousse de l'enfant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout dans son salon, Alicia faisait les cent pas. La maîtresse lui avait téléphoné en fin d'après-midi, lui disant que Selena avait disparu.

Mon dieu, que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce lié à ces maudites créatures qui hantaient les rêves de l'enfant depuis toujours ?

La pauvre femme avait peur et ne savait que faire. Appeler la police ? Mais si c'était lié à ces monstres, c'était inutile. Alicia en avait fait la cruelle expérience dans le passé.

Son regard tomba sur la cheminée, où étaient posées des photos. Il y avait une photo d'elle, Williams et Soluènn à la plage, près de leur maison. Et une autre où l'on voyait ceux qui avaient su ramener le bonheur dans ce manoir pendant un temps : Soluènn et ses amis de Gaïa.

En arrière, tout à gauche, on pouvait voir Jug, un grand homme barbu, faisant au moins deux mètres et demi. Il était assis au sol et portait un jeune homme à la peau basanée sur l'une de ses larges épaules. Il s'agissait de Baku, un jeune médecin originaire de Mideel.

À droite se tenaient Sephiroth et Angeal. Une très belle jeune femme tenait le bras de ce dernier. Il s'agissait d'Ohana.

Plus au centre, on voyait Soluènn enlacée par Genesis. Deux gobelins, Pips et Quick, étaient au sol et faisaient de grands gestes vers l'objectif de l'appareil, comme pour exiger que l'on cadre bien la photo sur eux.

Alicia eut un sourire triste. Ses doigts frôlèrent le cadre en bois de la photo. Ils lui manquaient tant, sa fille plus que tout…

« Soluènn, tu es partie trop tôt. J'aurais dû m'en aller la première, pour ta laisser élever ta fille », dit Alicia, tête baissée.

Soudain, un bruit la fit se retourner. Le grand miroir mural du salon brillait en émettant un sifflement.

Une petite tête rousse passa par le verre devenu étincelant. Éberluée, Alicia vit Selena apparaître dans le salon, en tenant la main d'une inconnue.

« Je suis revenue, grand-mère ! Et j'ai amené une amie », dit la petite avec fierté.

L'amie en question lui adressa un sourire timide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alicia refermait la porte de la chambre où Selena venait de s'endormir, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son lit.

Elle alla dans la cuisine où Ifalna l'attendait, assise sur une chaise. La grand-mère de Selena lui sourit timidement, puis lui offrit une tasse de thé. Une fois toutes deux assises l'une en face de l'autre, le silence régna un moment.

« Merci de me l'avoir ramenée », dit enfin Alicia.

« Ce n'est rien. Elle semblait vraiment désespérée », dit Ifalna.

Alicia soupira. Ça, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, parfois. Elle souffre de sa différence, elle ignore tout de ses origines. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, c'est si douloureux pour moi, déjà… »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Ifalna se poser sur la sienne.

« Vous êtes là, déjà. Elle vous adore, elle me l'a répété plusieurs fois. Par contre, j'avoue que ce qu'elle m'a raconté m'a fort troublée. Vous dites vous-même que vous connaissez les Cetras, mais vous n'êtes jamais allée sur Gaïa ? »

« À vrai dire, ce sont des amis de là-bas qui m'en ont parlé. Un dénommé Sephiroth, en fait. Il avait lui-même appris quelques vieilles histoires concernant votre peuplé grâce à un scientifique du nom de Gast. »

Alicia lui expliqua comment serait le monde dans 2000 ans. La Cetra secoua la tête. Ainsi, les humains de Gaïa étaient des Cetras déchus ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer, ou plutôt qu'allait-il se passer dans son futur pour que tout change ainsi ? Ou peut-être… était-ce juste dans l'ordre des choses ?

Une fois que la grand-mère de Selena eut fini, Ifalna la remercia pour ses explications. Mais là, Alicia lui parla des créatures qui menaçaient la petite. La Cetra parut inquiète.

« Vous dites que des monstres en veulent à la petite ? »

« Oui. Sa mère s'est même sacrifiée pour la sauver. »

Ifalna se figea. Ses craintes se confirmaient. Quelqu'un avait besoin de Selena pour commettre un crime. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

« Alicia… Je vais vous proposer quelque chose. »

La grand-mère se pencha en avant, devinant presque ce qu'allait dire la Cetra.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le jour suivant, assise à son bureau dans la salle de classe, Selena suivait le cours avec l'esprit fort distrait. Elle remarqua pourtant les regards emplis de reproche des autres élèves. Ils ne l'aimaient toujours pas. Apparemment, la meneuse du nom de Corinne les avait bien montés contre elle.

Mais Selena était trop focalisée sur la fin du cours pour prêter attention à cela.

À la fin de la journée, Alicia vint la chercher puis la ramena chez elle en voiture. La petite prit un bon goûter dans la cuisine, puis elle courut dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs en vitesse. Heureusement, le premier jour, il n'y avait jamais trop grand-chose à faire.

Et on était vendredi soir. Le samedi et le dimanche, elle serait libre.

Une fois ses devoirs finis et vérifiés par Alicia, sa grand-mère la fit se changer dans le salon. La petite échangea sa robe et ses souliers d'écolière contre un pantalon plus chaud, un T-shirt, un pull, des baskets, puis elle enfila un sac à dos orange avec un canari jaune brodé dessus.

Dedans, Alicia avait mis un bon goûter, une lampe de poche, une brosse à dents et un dentifrice, une brosse à cheveux et le nounours préféré de la petite.

Une fois préparée, la petite embrassa sa grand-mère, puis se dirigea vers le grand miroir mural du salon.

Comme autrefois, il s'illumina. La petite passa au travers tout en faisant un geste d'au revoir à sa grand-mère qui le lui rendit.

Une fois seule, la grand-mère s'assit sur le canapé avec un soupir. Encore une fois, l'une de ses enfants était partie pour un autre monde.

Même si cette fois, les circonstances semblaient moins dangereuses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Ifalna lui avait garanti qu'elle prendrait soin de la petite et que le monde où elle irait serait sans danger. Il n'y avait pas de monstre. Mais tout de même…

En un sens, Alicia aurait aimé que la petite reste. Mais les créatures la traquaient. Selena n'était pas assez bien protégée. Il fallait prendre ce risque, il présentait plus d'avantages que de laisser l'enfant ici.

Après tout, elle ne s'en allait que pour deux jours, le temps du week-end ! Elle reviendrait assez tôt pour l'école et Alicia avait hâte de voir la petite revenir avec des nouvelles.

Un peu plus résolue, Alicia se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau pour travailler.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Selena traversa le miroir, elle vit tout de suite Ifalna qui l'attendait, assise en tailleur sur les coussins dans sa tente.

« Bonjour, Ifalna », dit la petite.

« Bonjour, Selena ! Alors, cette journée-ci s'est mieux passée à l'école, j'espère ? »

« Oui, mais j'étais impatiente de revenir ! Alors, on va faire quoi, dis ? »

Ifalna rit. La petite avait l'air si enthousiaste ! Vraiment, son côté jeune et enthousiaste rassurait la Cetra. Elle en oubliait ses soucis. Selena avait une lumière en elle, et la jeune femme avait bien l'intention de l'aider à grandir pour devenir quelqu'un de bien.

« Comme je l'ai dit à ta grand-mère hier soir, je vais t'enseigner la magie et les légendes Cetras. Je ne te garantis néanmoins pas que ce sera facile, surtout parce que tu es encore très jeune. Donc, chaque fois que je te dirai d'arrêter, tu obéiras sans broncher, d'accord ? »

« Oui, madame ! » dit l'enfant, comme si elle écoutait studieusement une leçon en classe.

« Bien », dit la Cetra.

Une fois que l'enfant eut posé son sac près du miroir et qu'elle se fût assise en face de la Cetra sur les coussins, cette dernière lui prit les mains et, en fermant les yeux, lui dit :

« Nous allons commencer par voir ce dont tu es capable. Tu vas déjà découvrir ce que tu peux faire. Ferme les yeux, sens ton corps, ce qu'il y a autour de toi, fouille en toi et regarde ce que tu peux faire. »

Selena hésita, puis ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de faire comme la Cetra lui disait. Elle sentait bien son corps, et les mains douces, chaudes et rassurantes d'Ifalna qui les tenaient. Elle sentait les coussins douillets sous elle et autour d'elle. L'odeur de fleurs et d'herbes séchées qui régnait dans la tente.

Puis en elle… La petite soupira.

« J'y arrive pas. »

« Détends-toi, alors », dit Ifalna.

Selena émit un soupir. Elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Mais elle essaya pourtant de se détendre. Ce fut assez facile. Son dos se courba un peu, sa tête pencha en avant. Elle essaya encore une fois de voir en elle, mais comment faire avec les yeux fermés ? C'était étrange.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à rouvrir les yeux pour dire à la Cetra que c'était impossible, elle sentit soudain quelque chose. De la chaleur… Cela semblait venir de sa poitrine.

Elle se concentra dessus. Une petite lumière palpita dans le noir, devant elle. Ça y est, elle la voyait !

Mais soudain, la lumière s'enfuit, comme un animal effrayé par l'arrivée d'un intrus. Selena voulut la poursuivre, mais il n'y eut que le noir.

Elle poussa plus en avant. Mais la lumière s'obstinait à fuir.

_Reste là !_ pensa Selena, énervée.

La lumière obéit aussitôt. Elle s'arrêta net. L'esprit de l'enfant s'en approcha. Elle crut un instant voir ce dont il s'agissait, mais à mesure que la distance diminuait entre elle et la lueur, la petite était aveuglée.

Elle crut entendre la voix d'Ifalna, qui lui disait de revenir. Mais elle était trop près maintenant, et elle voulait voir ce dont il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant la chose, elle ne put se retenir de tendre son esprit vers cela et le toucher. Une douleur sourdre traversa alors sa petite poitrine, puis remonta jusqu'à sa tête.

Elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« QUOI ? ! Tu l'as laissée s'enfuir ? Et elle a rencontré les Cetras dans le passé ? ! ? »

À genoux, Killièn garda la tête baissée. Sa reine, ceux que tous appelaient Jenova, la dominait de toute sa hauteur. L'espace qui, jusqu'ici, avait reflété un marécage brumeux se transforma en un désert orageux. Le monde de l'esprit était à l'image des sentiments de celui qui l'habitait.

« Je regrette, ma dame, dit Killièn. La petite a réussi à activer sa magie et traverser un miroir pour voyager dans le passé. »

Elle vit le bas de la robe blanche de Jenova trembler devant elle. Killièn n'osa lever la tête pour la regarder. C'eût été un geste de défi, et elle ne voulait pas aggraver son cas.

« Qu'importe. La venue de l'enfant dans le passé ne pourra changer mon propre passé. Je viendrai sur Gaïa. Et j'anéantirai les Cetras, puis… je ferai tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là. Par contre, il est fâcheux qu'elle ait rencontré nos ennemis. Ils vont lui apprendre la magie, maintenant. J'aurais préféré l'avoir à mes côtés dès le début. Si vous aviez tous réussi à la capturer dès sa naissance, bande d'incapables ! »

Quatre formes derrière Killièn remuèrent dans la brume. Tous étaient cachés sous de grandes capes noires qui dissimulaient entièrement leur corps.

« Nous devons attendre qu'elle arrive dans le futur. Nous n'avons pas le choix », soupira Jenova. « Ce sera tout, maintenant. Partez, je veux être seule. »

Les quatre formes s'exécutèrent. Lentement, Killièn se leva et partit à son tour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Selena ? Selena ! »

La petite sentit une main sur son front. Avec effort, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage inquiet d'Ifalna au-dessus du sien.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda la Cetra.

« Bien… Enfin, mieux, mais… il s'est passé quoi ? »

La jeune femme fit la moue. Elle l'aida à s'assoir sur les coussins et lui donna un verre d'eau. Une fois que la petite eut bu une gorgée, elle lui expliqua.

« Tu as réussi à trouver ta force, et à la capturer. Ton corps s'est mis à briller, je t'ai alors demandé d'arrêter, mais tu as voulu t'en approche davantage. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais tu as réussi à créer quelque chose. »

« Hein ? Moi ? ! J'ai créé quoi ? »

Soudain, Selena sentit quelque chose de duveteux toucher sa joue gauche. Curieuse, elle se tourna vers cela et lorsqu'elle vit ce dont il s'agissait, elle écarquilla les yeux.

On aurait dit un renard. Mais il avait de trop grandes oreilles qui lui donnaient plutôt l'air d'un fennec. Et le pelage sous ses pattes avait une étrange consistance, comme s'il était en feu. Le petit animal avait de grands yeux noirs qui le rendaient très attendrissant. Un diamant doré en forme de soleil scintillait sur son front.

« Coucou ! Coucou ! » dit le renard d'une toute petite voix.

Selena regarda la bestiole avec surprise, puis elle poussa un grand cri de joie et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ooooooooooh ! Il est trop mignon, on dirait un renard ! »

Ifalna haussa les épaules, avec une grimace ressemblant à un sourire.

« Ce renard, comme tu dis, a des pouvoirs magiques. C'est toi qui l'as créé. »

« Ah bon ? Il peut faire quoi ? »

« Feu et protéger ! Bouclier, bouclier ! Magie repoussée », dit le lapin en fronçant le nez.

« Je crois qu'il essaye de dire qu'il peut créer un bouclier magique. Le diamant sur son front dégage un pouvoir protecteur. Si on te jette un sort, il le renverra tout de suite à l'expéditeur. Et il a la magie du feu. »

« Ah », dit l'enfant.

Elle regarda la Cetra avec hésitation.

« Et… il est à moi ? Je peux le garder ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu l'as créé, n'oublie pas. »

Toute heureuse, Selena serra plus fort le lapin contre elle. Ce dernier se mit à battre de la queue, comme un chien heureux.

Ifalna regarda le duo avec un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler, mais quand Selena avait déchaîné sa magie, les yeux de l'enfant étaient devenus semblables à ceux d'un chat, et elle avait eu peur. Cette aura maléfique… Des visions de mort avaient frappé Ifalna de plein fouet. Elle avait peur.

Plus tard, lorsque la nuit tomba, Selena et la Cetra mangèrent un peu puis s'endormirent. La petite dormait à l'autre bout de la tente, avec la petite bête dans ses bras. Elle l'avait baptisée Sunny.

Mais, quelques minutes après, Selena se leva et, sans lâcher son fennec, vint se glisser dans les couvertures contre Ifalna. Surprise, la Cetra ouvrit les yeux. Puis elle sourit en voyant la petite et passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle avant de se rendormir.

Qu'importe les forces étranges qui habitaient l'enfant. Ifalna l'aimait un peu comme sa fille, et elle ne la laisserait jamais seule.

* * *

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Il y aura plus d'actions dans les prochains. _

_Je voulais que Selena ait un ami qui soit toujours avec elle, et j'ai eu l'idée de créer Sunny. Le fait qu'il soit une créature du feu est lié à son père Genesis qui est, comme certains fans le savent, baptisé « le maître du feu ». _

_Voilà pour l'instant. J'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire. Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je sache, please. _

_En tous cas, merci pour les précédentes ! _

_À bientôt, j'espère. _

_Un truc que j'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, aussi : une bande-annonce du prochain chapitre ! _

_Petites explications au cas où__ : les lignes en italique décrivent des morceaux de scène du futur chapitre, et les paroles en texte normal sont en dehors, c'est un dialogue entre les personnages, la plupart du temps ils blaguent ou disent n'importe quoi. _

_Selena a grandi. Elle a maintenant treize ans, ses cheveux ont poussé, elle porte une robe verte aux manches kimono, comme les femmes Cetra. _

**Alicia : **« Bravo, Selena, tu fais des progrès ! Ifalna, vous devez être heureuse des progrès de votre élève ? »

_La jeune fille lit un livre en compagnie d'Ifalna dans la tente. Puis elle s'occupe de faire la cueillette des plantes au bord de la rivière, quand elle tend l'oreille, comme si elle entendait quelque chose. _

**Ifalna **: « Oui, c'est vrai, mais je sens qu'une menace approche, et j'ai peur. »

_Le ciel devient rouge, un curieux objet se profile au milieu de sombres nuages, comme un météore… _

**Sunny : **« Ifalna pas peur ! Sunny protéger ! »

_Ifalna est dans une église, face à Céallio. Tous deux portent leurs bâtons et sont en position de combat. _

**Ifalna : **« Merci, Sunny, mais tu ferais mieux de protéger Selena, car… Eh, mais où est-elle est passée ? Selena ? »

_Cachée derrière une colonne, Selena regarde la scène avec angoisse. Pourquoi les deux Cetras se battent-ils avec autant de haine ? _

_Céallio la dévisage. Ses yeux dorés ont une lueur inquiétante. Il tend soudain son bâton vers elle. Ifalna crie. _

**Alicia : **«Prochain épisode : _Une fausse Cetra_. Mon dieu, Selena, chérie, où es-tu passée ! ? »


	3. Une fausse Cetra

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Une fausse Cetra**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Céallio, Selena, Alicia, Corinne et la maîtresse de l'école. _

_**Nmfrter : **Je sais, les fennecs sont craquants, hein ? Hum, ce que va donner les cours d'Ifalna, au bout du compte ? Ben, tu vas voir, là… _

_**Ayame-nightbreed : **Les pouvoirs de Sunny ne se manifesteront pas tout de suite, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Mais oui, il est très mignon, c'est vrai. Eh oui, Aéris a le même caractère que sa mère. Et je suis contente que les bande-annonces te plaisent. _

_**Yukira Shiroi : **Toi aussi, tu aimes Sunny, hi, hi ! Oui, la bande-annonce fait très prochain épisode, je me suis inspirée des bande-annonces à la fin des épisodes de manga. Et comme ça, les lecteurs sont légèrement moins impatients de connaître la suite, ils se font déjà une petite idée de ce qui va suivre.  
_

_Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

« _Dites toute la vérité mais de façon oblique,  
Le succès tient aux circonvolutions ;  
De la vérité la surprise magnifique  
est trop brillante pour notre compréhension. _

_Comme la lumière doit venir aux enfants  
Par des explications tamisée,  
La vérité s'expose progressivement  
ou tous seraient aveuglés._ »

Emily Dickinson

_Huit ans plus tard, sur Terre… _

La sonnerie du collège retentit. Toute contente, Selena ferma son cahier d'un geste sec et se joignit à la foule d'élèves qui sortait de la salle.

Une fois dans le jardin, la jeune fille vint s'asseoir au bord de la fontaine et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Elle regarda son reflet.

Comme tous les élèves de ce collège, la jeune fille portait l'uniforme. Une jupe bleue, une chemise blanche sous un gilet noir et une cravate. Des chaussettes blanches hautes et des chaussures marron complétaient sa tenue.

Selena avait grandi. Elle avait maintenant treize ans. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Elle avait l'habitude de les laisser libres, mais retenus par un anneau de cheveux nattés derrière la tête. Une coiffure qu'Ifalna lui avait apprise, lors d'un de ses nombreux séjours chez les Cetras.

Depuis maintenant plus de huit ans, la jeune fille venait tous les week-ends. Elle avait continué les cours de magie. Au début, ils étaient rares, car elle était petite et encore faible. Mais elle avait adoré suivre des exercices de combat au bâton avec Ifalna. Et chaque soir, la Cetra lui racontait de belles légendes.

Parfois, le clan de la jeune femme avait dû bouger d'endroit, les Cetras étant des nomades. Selena avait fait la connaissance du clan.

Au début, tous avaient paru surpris et méfiants de cette enfant si étrange. Mais ils avaient bien vite accepté de la traiter comme l'une des leurs. Selena était d'une nature si gentille et enthousiaste. Le sage du clan, Légan, avait offert un bijou à Selena en gage d'amitié : une amulette en argent représentant un huit à l'envers, le symbole de l'infini. Ce bijou représentait le pouvoir de Selena qui lui permettait de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace grâce aux miroirs.

Et même Sunny avait été adopté comme la mascotte du clan.

La vie avait donc suivi son cours ainsi : vie normale et études sur Terre toute la semaine, deux jours sur Gaïa le week-end.

Et aujourd'hui, vendredi après-midi, les cours se terminaient pour la semaine. Selena allait se relever, quand elle entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos.

Elle reconnut tout de suite le rythme de marche de Corinne, sa pire ennemie. Elles étaient rivales depuis l'enfance.

La petite blonde peureuse était devenue une adolescente, elle aussi. Elle avait un visage sec, des cheveux blond pâle tirés en queue de cheval et même si elle portait l'uniforme, elle avait tout de suite adopté un style provocant de par son décolleté bien accentué, sa cravate dénouée, sans oublier la jupe relevée. Elle s'était même refait le nez, une chose que Selena trouvait ridicule.

« Alors, poil de carotte ? Tu vas faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? Empoisonner l'eau ? » dit la voix insolente de Corinne.

Lentement, Selena se redressa et lui fit face. Elle était escortée de deux autres filles : Bess, une grosse brune boutonneuse, et Samantha, une fille maigre aux cheveux noirs, qui avait l'air un peu peureuse.

« Si ça pouvait me débarrasser de toi, oui », répliqua Selena.

Corinne haussa un sourcil, puis fit un signe de tête. Ses deux sbires s'avancèrent, pour frapper la rousse. Mais cette dernière, avec un léger sourire, claqua des doigts dans son dos.

L'eau de la fontaine, qui jusqu'ici s'était contentée de tomber dans le bassin, se fit soudain plus fine, puis le jet se mit à monter, éclaboussant bientôt les quatre filles.

Bess et Samantha clignèrent des yeux et regardèrent l'eau tacher leurs vêtements. Selena plissa les yeux, accentuant ainsi sa concentration.

L'eau se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à frapper les filles. Elles reculèrent.

Selena en profita pour s'enfuir vers la sortie. Furieuse, Corinne se précipita vers elle. Mais Selena se retourna brusquement et décrocha un coup de pied dans le ventre de la blonde.

Cette dernière tomba au sol en gémissant. Sans demander son reste, Selena s'enfuit vers le parking du collège, enfourcha son vélo et fonça jusqu'à chez elle.

La route qui menait chez elle était, heureusement, directe et agréable. Il n'y avait que de la campagne dans la région du manoir Lockwood.

Une fois son vélo garé devant les marches du perron, la jeune fille courut dans sa chambre. Là, elle troqua son uniforme contre une belle robe verte aux manches kimono et une ceinture de soie bleue, ainsi que des sandales, bien plus agréables que ses chaussures de classe et ses chaussettes serrées.

Puis elle prit une sacoche en cuir qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère. Sa mère…

Selena regarda la photo sur son bureau. Autrefois, cette photo trônait sur la cheminée. La photo du groupe de personnes que sa mère avait rencontrées lors de ses propres voyages sur Gaïa.

Alicia ne lui avait jamais raconté en grands détails toute l'histoire de sa mère. Tout ce que Selena savait, c'était que sa mère avait voyagé sur Gaïa, mais à une autre époque, deux mille ans après l'époque où elle, Selena, voyageait actuellement. Et là, elle avait rencontré son père, Genesis.

Parfois, Selena avait eu envie d'utiliser son pouvoir pour voyager dans le temps et aller rencontrer son père, deux mille ans après l'époque des Cetras.

Mais elle ne maîtrisait pas bien ses pouvoirs. Son esprit ne pouvait se détacher de l'époque où existait Ifalna en ce moment. Selena sentait qu'il fallait encore attendre un peu avant qu'elle essaye enfin de voyager à travers le temps. Sa force n'était pas encore assez développée. Mais bientôt…

Selena ne put pourtant retenir un soupir de frustration. Elle était terrienne, une humaine donc. Mais elle était en partie Cetra. Enfin, elle le pensait. Il n'y avait que des Cetras sur Gaïa, après tout, non ? Son père en était donc un aussi, elle avait toujours vu les choses ainsi depuis l'âge de neuf ans, quand Alicia lui avait enfin parlé de ses parents.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille s'approcha du miroir de sa commode et activa son pouvoir. Elle plongea dans la sphère lumineuse et atterrit souplement sur le sol, devant le miroir dans la tente d'Ifalna.

Cette dernière n'était pas encore arrivée. Selena sortit la tête par le rabat de la tente et reconnut la plage. Les Cetras avaient donc choisi d'emménager au bord de l'océan pour un temps.

L'adolescente marcha jusqu'à la tente voisine sur la droite. Une femme Cetra aux cheveux noirs et en robe rouge se tenait là, occupée à tisser une cape.

« Bonjour, Eliane ! »

La Cetra leva la tête et sourit.

« Bonjour, Selena ! Alors, cette semaine sur Terre s'est bien passée ? »

« Un peu ennuyeuse, comme d'habitude. Tu sais où est Ifalna ? »

« Elle est partie chercher des coquillages pour un collier, elle va revenir. »

Selena remercia la jeune femme puis retourna dans la tente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ifalna entra. Elle portait un panier rempli d'étoiles de mer et de coquillages. Elle eut la surprise de voir que Selena avait fait du thé en son absence.

Elle accepta avec joie la tasse fumante que lui tendit son amie et but le breuvage avec délice.

« Tu t'es vraiment améliorée », dit la Cetra en souriant.

Rouge du compliment, Selena baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Ifalna.

« Rien… Ça se voit que j'ai un problème ? »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Ifalna passa l'index sous le menton de l'adolescente et l'obligea à lever les yeux.

« Tu es mon élève depuis plus de huit ans, maintenant. Je te connais comme si tu étais ma fille. Allez, Selena, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Corinne et ses amies t'ont encore embêtée ? »

« Oh, elles, j'ai l'habitude ! dit Selena en accompagnant sa remarque d'un geste agacé de la main. C'est juste que… c'est dur d'être différente, Ifalna ! J'ai beau être à moitié Cetra, je… Des fois, l'envie de me venger me prend, et j'ai envie de… » Elle crispa les poings.

Le sourire d'Ifalna disparut.

« Je suis désolée », murmura Selena.

La Cetra se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille, forte et puissante. Tu as appris plus vite que les plus jeunes élèves du clan. Je suis sûre qu'un jour, tout ce que tu as appris sera utile dans ton monde. Alors n'aie pas peur. Tu es une enfant de la Planète, comme moi et tous les autres membres du Clan. »

Selena leva des yeux brillants d'espoir vers son professeur.

« Tu es sûre, Ifalna ? La Planète sera toujours avec moi ? Un jour, je pourrai même voir Minerva ? »

« Sans aucun doute. Tu as de magnifiques pouvoirs, après tout. »

Émue, Selena se leva et prit Ifalna dans ses bras.

« Merci, Ifalna. Tu as toujours su me rendre espoir. Merci. Merci du fond du cœur ! »

La Cetra fit de son mieux pour cacher sa grimace, même si Selena ne pouvait la voir puisqu'elle la tenait dans ses bras.

« Bon, je vais chercher Sunny », dit Selena en s'écartant.

« Oh… Oui, bien sûr », dit Ifalna.

Elle regarda l'adolescente se lever puis marcher vers la sortie de la tente. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Ifalna se permit enfin de soupirer avec un air triste.

Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à Selena, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une Cetra. La déesse Minerva lui avait tout expliqué, les mystérieuses forces qui habitaient la jeune fille. Elle n'était ni humaine ni Cetra, mais… si elle apprenait la vérité, comment réagirait-elle ?

Selena s'imaginerait sûrement qu'elle avait été trahie pendant toutes ces années. Ifalna avait peur. Elle adorait Selena et avait peur de la perdre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selena marcha à travers le campement. Plusieurs Cetras la saluèrent au passage, et la jeune fille leur rendit leur salut. Soudain, une petite boule de fourrure rouge et dorée jaillit d'un buisson et se jeta sur elle en couinant de joie.

« Coucou, Sunny ! Tu as été sage en mon absence ? » dit Selena en caressant son fennec.

« Sunny sage ! Sunny sage ! Bienvenue Selena ! »

La jeune fille le caressa une dernière fois avant de le poser à terre. Puis elle se dirigea vers la plage et se mit à marcher au bord des vagues. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi.

Selena regarda l'océan avec mélancolie. Elle se souvint qu'Ifalna lui avait expliqué que la mer était le domaine de Léviathan, le dieu serpent de l'eau. Elle sourit en repensant au tour de magie qu'elle avait utilisé au collège pour éclabousser les filles.

Ifalna lui avait appris à communiquer avec les esprits de la planète. En fait, depuis sa naissance, Selena pouvait voir les esprits. Mais cela l'effrayait, autrefois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gens étaient partout, même dans sa chambre ou sous sa douche (une chose qui était devenue embarrassante, quand elle avait grandi et commencé à gagner de la poitrine). Mais la Cetra lui avait appris à maîtriser sa peur et comprendre ce que les humains normaux jugeaient morbide et tabou.

Communiquer avec les esprits était une chose rassurante, surtout avec les arbres, l'eau et le feu. Mais curieusement, Selena ne supportait pas le contact direct avec la Rivière de la Vie. Elle avait touché une flaque de Mako quand elle avait huit ans, lors de son deuxième séjour sur Gaïa. Et au contact de cette substance, elle avait eu mal, comme si elle avait plongé sa main dans un acide.

Pourtant, cela n'avait pas fait mal à Ifalna. Elle arrivait même à dompter cette substance et la faire bouger par la force de son esprit. Selena, elle, en pouvait utiliser la magie qu'au travers de formules magiques et des paroles. Elle n'avait pas de lien direct avec la Rivière de la Vie, comme si elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde ou n'était pas vraiment Cetra. Elle en avait déduit que c'était à cause de son sang de terrienne, qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

Autre chose de troublant : elle possédait un pouvoir lié aux étoiles, la Magie Céleste comme elle l'appelait. Et cela, les Cetras ne l'avaient pas. Pourquoi ? Des mystères que Selena ignorait toujours.

Il faudrait qu'elle aille en parler à Ifalna, ce soir, au dîner. La jeune fille se détourna de l'océan et marcha vers la forêt. Elle s'agenouilla devant un buisson de fleurs jaunes. Des Galësas, comme le lui avait appris Ifalna. Des mauvaises herbes avaient poussé autour, empêchant les plantes de grandir. Et au milieu des tiges, elle vit un grillon qui chantait.

La jeune fille tendit la main et, fermant les yeux, murmura des mots en Cetra. Sa main s'illumina d'une lueur bleue. Près d'elle, Sunny cessa de se gratter l'oreille et fixa les plantes. Les mauvaises herbes disparurent en poussière. Les fleurs gagnèrent alors quelques millimètres et s'épanouirent, comme de petits soleils.

La jeune fille posa la main sur son cœur avec un sourire. Mais soudain, elle tendit l'oreille. Sunny se dressa sur ses pattes, l'air inquiet.

Le vent se mit à souffler, faisant danser les branches des arbres. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel en criant.

Tous les Cetras sortirent de leurs tentes et levèrent la tête. Le ciel prenait une teinte orange, presque rouge sang ! Un objet apparut lentement dans le ciel.

Selena plissa les yeux. On aurait dit un rocher… Un météore ? ! ?

La jeune fille prit peur. Elle courut vers le campement et fut surprise de voir que personne n'avait peur. Tous regardaient le météore avec un air fasciné. Pour eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une telle chose.

Près d'elle, la jeune fille vit Sunny se mettre à grogner. Il sentait le danger, lui.

Selena se mit à courir vers les Cetras, pour les avertir, leur dire de s'éloigner. Mais le temps qu'elle arrive, il fut trop tard.

Le météore se mit à descendre, loin à l'horizon, vers le nord. Au moment où tous le virent disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon, un nuage de feu jaillit du sol dans un puissant bruit d'explosion sourde.

Une vague de choc balaya l'espace, clouant tout le monde au sol. Selena et Sunny tombèrent eux aussi au sol. Cette fois, la panique gagna les Cetras.

Ils se relevèrent en criant, prêts à fuir, mais une deuxième vague les frappa. Le sol se mit à trembler. Des fissures se formèrent.

Selena vit le sol se fendre autour d'elle, l'isolant au milieu d'une crevasse. Elle leva la tête et vit Eliane qui avait le même problème, près d'elle, sur un autre morceau de roche.

« Sunny ! » dit Selena.

Le fennec comprit le message. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha vers le sol. Son corps s'enveloppa de feu. Puis soudain, une grande ligne de flammes se forma entre les deux points rocheux, comme un pont de feu.

Selena posa sans hésiter le pied dessus et se mit à courir jusqu'au rocher où elle aida Eliane à se relever.

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent la tête et virent que les autres membres du clan continuaient de courir, l'air affolé.

« Selena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit la Cetra.

« On commence par rejoindre les autres ! »

Et sur ces mots, l'adolescente saisit fermement le bras de la femme et sauta sur le bord de la falaise, près du campement. Là, Selena tendit les mains et se mit à crier, suppliant les gens de se calmer. Mais voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, elle décida d'employer la méthode radicale.

Elle tendit les mains vers le ciel, index pointés. Des éclairs en jaillirent, couvrant le vacarme des cris. Le calme revint immédiatement, tout le monde regarda la jeune fille.

« Du calme, tout le monde ! C'est fini, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur ! »

Elle allait pousser les explications plus avant quand un vieil homme apparut sur sa gauche et prit la parole. Tous reconnurent Légan, le vieux sage du clan.

« La petite Selena a raison. Le plus gros est passé. Maintenant… entendez-vous ces cris ? »

Soudain, de puissants gémissements retentirent dans le vent, provenant du nord. Les Cetras frissonnèrent. C'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils entendaient la planète gémir de douleur !

« La planète a été blessée. Nous devons aller là-bas et la guérir. »

Selena écarquilla les yeux. Ils voulaient aller là-bas ? Mais alors… les autres clans disséminés sur la planète aussi ! Cela impliquait une véritable immigration de tout le peuple Cetra !

Peu après, une fois le calme revenu, la démarche s'exécuta. On commença à rabattre les tentes, plier les bagages et atteler les chocobos. Pourtant, de petites disputes éclatèrent au sein du clan. Certains refusaient de partir et voulaient rester sur place, jugeant cela plus prudent.

Selena eut un curieux frisson. La peur devait être profonde pour miner l'instinct nomade des Cetras. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le nord. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, elle sentit un vent froid se lever depuis le nord, et venir jusqu'à elle. Ses longs cheveux et les pans de sa robe tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle, comme si une grande main invisible venait de se poser dans son dos, pour l'attirer vers le nord. Elle crut entendre une voix.

« _Selena… ma fille…_ »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Qui parlait ? On aurait dit une voix de femme. Elle était belle, douce, mais… il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, comme une note de sournoiserie.

« _Viens à moi…_ »

_Qui êtes-vous ? _pensa Selena.

« _Je suis Jenova… ta mère…_ »

« Ma… mère ? Soluènn ? »

Soudain, la jeune fille eut un flash. Elle vit un visage à la peau bleue, encadrée de longs cheveux blancs. Un instant, la beauté de ce visage étrange saisit la jeune fille. Elle eut envie de marcher vers elle. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux rouges sang de cette femme, elle cria de peur.

Selena rouvrit les yeux. Ifalna sursauta, juste devant elle.

« Ça va ? Tu avais l'air pâle, tout à coup, tu tremblais… »

« Heu… Non, ce n'est rien. Heu, tu… tu y vas aussi, alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Ifalna. La planète a besoin de nos soins, je suis désolée. »

« Je peux venir aider ? »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je préfère que tu retournes dans ton monde, chez ta grand-mère. Je reviendrai te voir moi-même lorsque tout cela sera fini. »

« Mais je suis une Cetra ! Je peux vous aider, même si mes pouvoirs sont légèrement différents. »

« Mais tu es encore trop jeune et inexpérimentée, Selena. Fais-moi confiance, je te rejoindrai dès que je pourrai ! »

Résignée, la jeune fille accepta. Mais elle choisit d'emporter Sunny avec elle.

Plus tard, Selena traversa le miroir et se retrouva dans le salon. Sa grand-mère était assise sur le canapé, à remplir des factures.

Elle leva la tête et parut surprise en voyant sa petite-fille.

« Déjà de retour ? Et tu as ramené Sunny ? »

Selena hocha la tête. Elle se laissa tomber sur un siège et reprit quelques minutes son souffle avant de raconter à sa grand-mère ce qui s'était passé. Cette dernière parut surprise puis approuva le point de vue d'Ifalna.

« Tu as bien fait de revenir, c'était dangereux. Ne fais pas la tête ! Au moins, je peux voir ma petite-fille plus longtemps le week-end, pour une fois. »

Selena lui sourit. Et pourtant… Elle avait toujours un doute. Qui diable était cette femme qu'elle avait entendue dans le vent ? Jenova… Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

Tard dans la nuit, après le dîner, la jeune fille était allongée dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle était inquiète. Comment allaient les autres Cetras ? Et Ifalna ?

Finalement, elle n'y tint plus. Se levant, elle enfila sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa longue chemise de nuit, mit des bottes, prit une lampe torche puis descendit dans le salon avec Sunny.

Elle s'approcha du miroir. Elle hésita un long moment, puis elle tendit la main et traversa la surface de verre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ifalna se laissa glisser contre l'une des colonnes de glace de la Cathédrale du Nord. Les Cetras avaient atteint le Cratère Nord il y avait maintenant plus d'une semaine. Et tout ce qui s'était passé après cela… Elle ne pouvait y croire.

D'autres Cetras étaient déjà là, discutant avec une étrange femme. Elle avait paru fort amicale, malgré son étrange physique : la peau bleue, de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux scintillant comme des rubis.

Elle avait dit être comme eux, une Cetra envoyée par le ciel pour les conduire ici, sur cette terre qui se nommait la Terre Promise.

Mais là… une véritable horreur s'était déclenchée. La femme avait ouvert les bras. Des nuages de fumée noire s'étaient échappés de ses mains et avaient touché quelques Cetras.

Ces derniers étaient tombés à genoux et s'étaient mis à hurler en se tordant de douleur. Ils s'étaient alors transformés en monstres.

Les autres s'étaient enfuis. Ifalna avait suivi le mouvement. Ils avaient passé quatre jours à errer dans les grottes enneigées du Nord, avant de se résoudre à retourner voir cette maudite femme, cette traîtresse.

Et là, ils avaient usé de leur magie et, avec l'aide de la Planète, ils étaient parvenus à l'enfermer dans l'une des colonnes de glace de la Cathédrale du Nord. Ce lieu était appelé ainsi parce qu'il évoquait beaucoup un lieu saint de par la formation de piliers de glace qui soutenaient le plafond de l'immense grotte du cratère.

La jeune femme avait froid. Elle était épuisée. Elle lança un regard aux autres survivants. Ils n'étaient qu'une petite dizaine. Une dizaine… Quel gâchis !

Elle hésita, puis sortit du pli de sa robe une sphère de cristal blanche. Cette jolie balle de Mako s'était formée peu après l'emprisonnement de Jenova. La planète lui avait dit de la garder en récompense. Ifalna aimait cette sphère. Elle ne connaissait pas son pouvoir, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de rassurant.

Soudain, un bruit de pas attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle aperçut au loin, dans un tunnel de glace devant, elle, le jeune Céallio. Il s'éloignait, il retournait vers l'endroit où était emprisonnée la fausse Cetra.

Curieuse, Ifalna le suivit. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit que Céallio s'avançait, son bâton en main, avec l'air résolu de frapper la glace.

« Céallio ! Que fais-tu ? Ne touche pas à cette prison, nous venons à peine de la finir ! »

Le Cetra se tourna vers elle. En voyant ses yeux, la jeune femme frémit. Il avait un regard… mauvais.

« Céallio ? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois.

« Pas Céallio… Appelle-moi Arkon, désormais ! Le premier serviteur… »

Ifalna ouvrit la bouche, frappée par la surprise et l'horreur.

Soudain, elle vit le jeune homme foncer vers elle, son bâton levé pour la frapper. Ifalna sortit le sien en réflexe et para son attaque.

Les deux adversaires bondirent chacun en arrière.

« Je suis l'élu de la Calamité des Cieux ! Je ne suis plus Céallio mais Arkon, le premier serviteur ! La maîtresse a semé des cellules dans le corps des Cetras, comme dans le mien, pour que nous formions tous une nouvelle espèce qui, en s'unissant, formera des êtres parfaits, comme elle. De la réunion naîtra une nouvelle ère, une ère de perfection, d'harmonie et de paix prospère », dit-il avec l'air halluciné.

« Oh non… toi aussi, tu as succombé à son charme ? Céallio, je… » dit Ifalna.

Mais soudain, Céallio porta son regard sur la gauche d'Ifalna. La Cetra suivit son regard et ce qu'elle vit la choqua encore plus.

Selena était là ! Cachée derrière la colonne, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et d'une robe de chambre, elle regardait la scène avec l'air surprise et choquée. Sunny était près d'elle, et grognait en direction de Céallio.

« Ifalna ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats ? » dit Selena.

« Mais comment… ? » dit Ifalna.

« Comment a-t-elle pu nous rejoindre aussi vite ? » dit Céallio.

« Je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas de mal à Ifalna », supplia Selena.

« Mais toi, dis-moi qui tu es ? »

« Je suis Selena. Une Cetra, comme toi. »

Ifalna prit un air horrifié. Oh non, pas encore !

« Une Cetra ? Oh, toi aussi… » murmura Céallio avec l'air dégoûté.

« Oui », dit Selena, avec un sourire innocent.

« Va à l'abri ! » cria Ifalna.

« Mais… ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis, vite ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ! Tu te bats pour empêcher la Réunion ? »

Ifalna recula d'un pas.

« Tu as… tu as tout entendu ? »

Céallio tendit son bâton vers l'adolescente.

« Si tu sais tout, ça facilite les choses ! »

« Non… Céallio, arrête ! NOOOOOOOON ! »

Trop tard. Céallio bondit vers Selena. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, figée par la peur. Un bruit mou retentit, comme un choc.

Le bâton de métal d'Arkon frappa violemment Selena dans le dos. L'adolescente tomba au sol en gémissant. Du sang tomba au sol, se noyant dans la chevelure auburn de l'adolescente. Soudain, il y eut un craquement. Une aile d'oiseau noire jaillit de la blessure.

Céallio se figea.

« Une aile… d'oiseau ? ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

Ifalna prit un air triste.

« Elle n'est pas une vraie Cetra. Elle a du sang de terrien, de Cetra déchu et de la créature que nous avons réussie à emprisonner dans la glace. Selena n'appartient à aucune espèce, ses pouvoirs sont uniques. Elle n'a pas de lien avec la Rivière de la Vie. Elle n'appartient pas à cette planète. »

« NON ! C'est faux ! C'EST FAUX ! Je suis… Je suis une vraie Cetra ! Une Cetra, comme vous tous ! »

Ifalna s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver devant Selena, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas tout simplement restée chez Alicia, jusqu'à mon retour ? »

Selena gémit. Oui, elle avait désobéi, mais elle était venue parce qu'elle se faisait du souci ! Pourquoi Ifalna la regardait-elle avec tant de colère, maintenant ? Ne voyait-elle pas sa souffrance ?

« Tu aurais pu rester vivre dans ton monde si je ne revenais pas. Tu avais tout appris, je t'avais tout enseigné pour survivre. Tu aurais pu devenir une grande magicienne bienfaitrice sur Terre », poursuivit la Cetra.

Selena se figea. Alors c'était ça, l'avenir qu'Ifalna lui réservait ? Elle s'était préparée à l'abandonner ? ! La jeune fille sentit son cœur se briser.

« Mais c'est trop tard, tu es… tu es en train de mourir », murmura Ifalna.

Selena cligna des yeux. Quoi ? ! Avec horreur, elle vit des filaments de lumière verte jaillir du sol et commencer à l'envelopper, la tirant vers le bas.

« Oh… Non… IFALNA ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! IFALNA ! AIDE-MOI, JE T'EN PRIE ! »

Elle tendit la main vers la Cetra. Mais cette dernière recula en détournant le visage.

« IFALNA ! NON… AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

La Cetra entendit le cri de l'adolescente décroître. Lorsqu'enfin elle daigna regarder, elle vit que Selena avait disparu. Elle était retournée à la Planète.

* * *

_Voilà ! Un chapitre assez frappant, non ? Je voulais expliquer comment Arkon était apparu. Vous savez maintenant qui il était dans le passé, avant de devenir ce qu'on sait dans le futur, dans la fic « La Promesse des Trois ». _

_Maintenant, évidemment, la question actuelle et non résolue est : Selena est-elle morte ? Aaaaah ! Vous le saurez dans la suite. Mais voici au moins une bande-annonce, pour vous donner des petites idées. _

_Laissez-moi des reviews comme d'habitude, s'il vous plaît, que je sache si tout va bien et si vous arrivez à suivre. _

_

* * *

_

Bande-Annonce : 

_Il fait noir. Des ruines anciennes, couvertes de noirceur et de poussière… Ifalna erre dans ces ruines, quand elle aperçoit quelque chose. Des plumes qui flottent dans le vent. _

**Selena : **« Ifalna, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Je ne suis pas une Cetra ? Que suis-je, alors ? Et cet endroit…Oh, grand-mère, où es-tu ? »

_Un homme sort de l'obscurité. Il porte un manteau rouge, ses yeux scintillent. Un autre apparaît à l'autre bout des ruines. Ses cheveux sont noirs, et son aile est blanche. _

**Angeal : **« Il se passe quelque chose, la brume s'agite. »

_Les mains sur le cœur, Ifalna regarde les deux hommes avec l'air suppliant. Angeal aperçoit quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la brume. Une petite forme brillante, qui semble triste et recroquevillé tient un petit renard de feu dans ses bras.  
_

**Genesis : **« Angeal, fais gaffe, je sens que Jenova est dans le coin. Si on sort du refuge de la Rivière de la Vie, il faudra faire attention à ne pas tomber sur Jenova ! »

_Selena hurle de rage. Ifalna est propulsée en arrière et tombe contre le mur d'une des ruines, à demi assommée. Elle s'aperçoit soudain que sa matéria blanche a disparu. _

**Ifalna : **« Non, Selena, je t'en prie, ne pars pas, je suis désolée ! Prochain épisode : _Au nom de tout ce qui est sacré_. »

_Selena domine maintenant Ifalna, regardant la Cetra avec de la haine, ses yeux débordants de larmes. _

**Ifalna : **« Selena, si je te perds encore une fois… JE… ! »


	4. Au nom de tout ce qui est sacré

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Au nom de tout ce qui est sacré**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Céallio, Selena, Alicia, Corinne et la maîtresse de l'école. _

_

* * *

_

« _Vos yeux seront mes yeux  
Et veilleront sur elle.  
Les anges, quand il pleut,  
ont besoin du ciel.  
Toutes les mamans  
prient pour leur enfant. _

_Tendez-lui la main !  
Guidez son destin.  
Montrez-lui le bon chemin… _

_Guidez son destin !  
Tendez-lui la main ! _

_Car cet ange est le mien…_ »

**_Tendez-lui la main_ - Lady Julianna**

Elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Même après avoir renvoyé tous ses compagnons sur Gaïa, puis demandé à sa mère Alicia de veiller sur sa fille Selena, elle avait continué d'exister.

Parce qu'elle avait déjà survécu à la mort, le jour où le pouvoir maléfique de _Loveless_ s'était éteint.

Parce que la matéria de l'esprit créatif des Cetras était entrée en elle, avait fusionné avec son âme et fait d'elle un être unique.

Et sa fille devait le devenir, elle aussi. Les sbires de Jenova le savaient. C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient voulu la capturer.

Soluènn avait pensé que son sacrifice protégerait sa fille. Hélas… cela n'avait pas suffi.

Debout au milieu de cet immense vide qui représentait… un monde différent de celui des vivants, Soluènn regardait un miroir magique dans un lac, devant elle, au milieu d'une praire couverte de brume.

Elle vit sa fille se faire absorber par la Rivière de la Vie et disparaître, tandis qu'Ifalna détournait le regard.

Soluènn ferma les yeux. Mon dieu, non ! Sa fille… Elle sentit soudain une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule.

« N'aie pas peur, elle ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, ce serait trop simple », dit Angeal.

Soluènn ne put se retenir d'esquisser une moue désabusée.

« Regarde ce que la mère d'Aéris vient de faire ! Selena s'imagine le pire, maintenant. Elle est train de prendre le même chemin que son père, je… »

« Ifalna n'a pas fini, ne t'inquiète pas. Continuons de regarder. Même si cela représente le passé, c'est aussi le présent et le futur de ta fille et de nous-mêmes, indirectement. »

Soluènn acquiesça, et reprit la contemplation de l'image dans le reflet de l'eau. Ifalna venait de repousser Céallio, ou plutôt Arkon. Ce dernier disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Voilà pourquoi il a survécu jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons rencontré puis tué », dit Soluènn.

« Oui », dit Angeal.

Ils n'en dirent pas plus et reprirent leur contemplation silencieuse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dès que Céallio eut disparu, Ifalna tomba à genoux, son dos secoué de sanglots silencieux. Selena… Elle était morte, tuée par la folie d'un Cetra manipulé par la Calamité des Cieux.

Selena, son amie qu'elle avait élevée comme sa fille… Mais soudain, elle vit une matéria apparaître sur le sol, devant elle. Elle avait une magnifique couleur dorée, comme un petit soleil. On aurait dit une balle d'ambre.

Ifalna la prit et la regarda. La mémoire des Cetras parcourut son corps et toucha son esprit. La jeune femme sourit, les yeux remplis d'un espoir nouveau.

Avec ça… Oui, avec ça, elle avait une chance d'atteindre Selena ! Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra, insufflant toute l'énergie de son âme dans la matéria.

Un vent chaud se mit à souffler autour d'elle. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit où la matéria l'avait emmenée, elle ne put réprimer un frisson de peur.

Les plus puissants Cetras avaient le pouvoir de voyager à travers la Rivière de la Vie pour atteindre l'au-delà. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela put être ainsi.

Tout était si… noir ! Elle était au beau milieu d'une immense cité en ruines. Les bâtiments étaient en ruines, les portes défoncées, les fenêtres brisées… Tout était sale. Un vent froid et sombre soufflait constamment, comme s'il entonnait une chanson macabre qui rythmait le mode de vie de cette cité sordide.

Cet endroit sciait aux âmes désespérées. Ifalna eut peur. Selena sombrait dans un désespoir aussi sombre et horrible que ces ruines ?

_Raison de plus pour la retrouver et la sauver ! _pensa la Cetra.

La jeune fille n'était pas de la planète, elle n'avait pas de lien avec la Rivière de la Vie, même si son père était un humain de Gaïa, un Cetra déchu. Ifalna devait la retrouver et la ramener dans son monde.

La jeune femme parcourut une ruelle et atteignit la place. La fontaine était asséchée, le bassin rempli d'algues noires, sales et gluantes. La statue d'ange qui ornait la source était fendue en deux. L'ange avait perdu une aile.

La jeune femme fut arrachée à sa contemplation de la statue par un bruit provenant d'une maison. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée et entendit un bruit de pas.

« Ifalna ? » dit une voix.

La Cetra sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Cette voix… Selena ? !

L'adolescente sortit de la demeure et eut un sourire triste en voyant la Cetra.

« Tu es venue, en fin de compte », dit Selena.

Ifalna frémit. L'adolescente avait changé. Sa jolie robe verte était en lambeaux, ses cheveux en bataille et sa peau si pâle !

« Surprise ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir ici ? » dit Selena.

« Je… j'avais peur pour toi, je… »

Selena eut un sourire, mais il était faux. Elle n'était pas venue en amie, elle n'était pas heureuse de revoir Ifalna.

« Selena, je suis venue te ramener, tu dois… » Ifalna s'interrompit quand elle vit l'adolescente porter les mains à sa robe. Elle écarta son décolleté tout en se retournant.

« Lorsque Céallio m'a frappée… mon aile d'oiseau est sortie. J'avais des cellules de cette créature, la Calamité des Cieux, en moi. Et en arrivant ici… »

La robe glissa le long de son dos, révélant une cicatrice. Comme si on avait arraché son aile. La peau s'était refermée, il ne restait qu'une longue ligne rouge, comme une brûlure.

« La Rivière de la Vie m'a soignée. Je n'ai plus rien de ce monstre en moi. Il ne reste que… moi, et l'héritage de ma mère, une terrienne, et celui des Cetras déchus de mon père, un humain de Gaïa. Je suis désormais plus proche des Cetras que je ne l'ai jamais été ! » dit l'adolescente en se rhabillant.

Ifalna secoua la tête négativement.

« Non… Selena, je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible. Tu ne peux devenir une Cetra, c'est… »

Selena leva les yeux vers Ifalna, l'air triste et choqué.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'essayer de devenir meilleure, Ifalna ? POURQUOI ? ! ? »

Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot avec tant de rage ! Ifalna balbutia :

« P… parce que… tu es différente, je… »

Elle s'interrompit lorsque les yeux verts de Selena se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Je vois… dit l'adolescente. Maintenant, tout s'éclaire. »

« Huh ? » dit Ifalna.

Lentement, Selena se mit à marcher vers Ifalna, et elle reprit la parole.

« _Selena n'est pas une vraie Cetra. Elle n'appartient à aucune espèce. Elle n'a pas de lien avec la Rivière de la Vie. Elle n'appartient pas à cette planète._ Ce sont les mots que tu as employés. Depuis le premier jour… Depuis ce jour maudit où j'ai eu la bêtise de prendre la main que tu me tendais avec un visage souriant, ta voix si douce, tes mots si réconfortants… Tout ce que tu m'as enseigné… Les cours de combat au bâton, la magie, l'histoire des Cetras et de la Planète… Tu t'es moquée de moi. Tu m'as observée toutes ces années pour étudier l'ennemi qui est arrivé sur la planète dans ce météore. Tu m'as élevée comme un petit chiot adopté par pur caprice. »

Ifalna secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est faux ! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma fille, Selena, je… »

« TAIS-TOI ! hurla l'adolescente. Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de bien, tu me regardais toujours de haut ! Toi, Ifalna… Tu n'as aucune chance de survivre, maintenant ! L'ère des Cetras est terminée, la Calamité des Cieux vous a touchés trop profondément, vous allez maintenant doucement vous éteindre. Et toi, tu survivras pour voir la planète se détériorer au contact des Cetras déchus, des _humains_, comme mon père, Genesis! »

Ifalna fit silence, choquée par les propos de Selena. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son élève. Devant elle se tenait une adolescente désabusée, froide, qui avait perdu son innocence et la confiance dans les autres.

« Maintenant, va-t-en ! » cria Selena.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue, mais Ifalna courut vers elle.

« Selena, non ! Tu ne peux pas rester là malgré tout, c'est… »

Soudain, elle ne sut comment, Selena se retrouva juste devant elle et la prit par la gorge.

« Ne me touche plus, traîtresse ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! DISPARAIS ! ! ! »

Elle rejeta violemment la Cetra contre le mur d'une maison sur sa gauche. Ifalna tomba au sol en toussant. Elle porta la main à sa gorge endolorie. Sa peau était brûlante.

Selena la regarda avec dédain, puis s'enfuit dans les ténèbres des ruines. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pour cacher ses larmes.

Mon dieu, qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle… Elle avait laissé libre cours à sa rage et blessé celle qui demeurait malgré tout son amie.

Mais la rancœur était trop forte, Selena avait encore mal. Même si la Rivière de la Vie l'avait soignée, sa cicatrice demeurait et elle avait mal. Autant dans son corps que dans son âme.

Pourquoi Ifalna ne lui avait-elle pas dit dès le début qui elle était ? Pourquoi ne jamais avoir osé dire la vérité ? Si elle le lui avait dite dès le début, Selena aurait paru triste, mais jamais elle n'en aurait voulu à Ifalna. Mais non, la Cetra avait eu peur, peur d'elle pour ce qu'elle était à l'époque : un monstre.

Qu'importe. Maintenant, Selena n'avait plus aucun lien avec la Calamité des Cieux, elle était comme sa mère, une terrienne aux pouvoirs magiques. Elle allait se débrouiller seule et prouver à Ifalna qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Oui, elle donnerait tort à Ifalna et attendrait que cette dernière la supplie de la pardonner.

Alors, peut-être, Selena pourrait faire la paix avec elle-même.

Mais d'abord, comment sortir d'ici ? Elle se dirigea vers la rivière qui bordait la ville, à l'ouest. L'eau faisait un grand bruit, mais elle ne reflétait aucune lumière. Après tout, le ciel n'était que nuages et obscurité, comme le cœur de chaque âme errant dans ce monde perdu. Mais cette rivière n'était pas normale, on aurait dit de l'obscurité liquide.

Le vent se fit soudain plus fort. La brume enveloppa la jeune fille. Elle entendait maintenant de nombreuses voix. Leur murmure se mêlait au bruit de l'eau et se rapprochait.

Selena scruta les alentours par-dessus le murmure de l'eau noire, et vit une silhouette qui se tenait sur l'autre rive : une femme vêtue de blanc, ses longs cheveux bouclés couvrant les côtés de son visage. Elle tenait quelque chose de serré contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers Selena, celle-ci vit qu'elle pleurait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » cria Selena. Sa voix tomba dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, avalée par le sifflement de la rivière. La femme la regarda de ses grands yeux verts comme si elle essayait de mémoriser chaque ligne de son visage et de son corps. Puis elle parla.

« Selena. » Sa voix était faible et vide, comme si les mots avaient dû traverser un long tunnel. « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, ma fille ? Ifalna ne t'a jamais trahie, elle ne savait comment s'y prendre pour ne pas te perdre. J'ai moi-même eu tant de mal à rester en vie pour te garder auprès de moi. »

« Maman ? » Selena sentit un froid terrible l'envahir. Le bruit de la rivière devint omniprésent. La femme parla de nouveau.

« Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vues, ma chérie. Pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas espoir ? Pourquoi cèdes-tu à la haine ? Je t'en prie, Selena, rappelle-toi qui tu es et quels sont tes rêves. Au nom de tout ce qui est sacré, accepte la Lumière et reviens ! »

Elle lança l'objet qu'elle tenait contre son cœur. Il éclata en une gerbe d'étincelles dorées qui frappèrent Selena de plein fouet. La jeune fille eut l'impression que le soleil lui-même venait d'entrer en collision avec son corps.

Elle sentit son corps s'ouvrir, comme une noix que le feu ouvrait pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Mais, au lieu de la dévorer, Selena sentit cette étrange source de feu la réchauffer. Comme si elle détruisait toute la haine et la rancœur qui habitaient la jeune fille.

« N'oublie pas, ma chérie… N'oublie pas, je t'attends dans l'antre de la Lumière. Lorsque ton cœur sera guéri, nous nous reverrons. »

Selena sentit la présence de sa mère s'estomper. L'obscurité, les ruines, tout semblait s'estomper au contact de la lumière qui continuait de grandir.

« Maman ! Non, attends ! »

Selena tendit désespérément la main vers elle, mais l'image de sa mère s'éloignait.

L'adolescente disparut dans un puissant flash de lumière dorée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« MAMAN ! »

Selena se redressa brutalement. Ses yeux mirent un moment à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Elle vit alors qu'elle était… dans sa chambre, dans le manoir de Lockwood, en Angleterre, sur Terre !

La jeune fille se regarda. Elle portait sa chemise de nuit, elle était dans son lit. Rien ne laissait croire qu'elle était partie sur Gaïa, qu'elle était morte et tout le reste !

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose ramper jusqu'à elle, sur les draps. Elle reconnut la fourrure de Sunny lorsqu'il vint se frotter contre elle, pour la réconforter.

Selena le repoussa et courut dans le salon, devant le grand miroir. Elle fonça dessus, mais heurta la glace de plein fouet. Rien… Son pouvoir avait disparu, elle ne pouvait plus voyager dans d'autres dimensions !

Mais pourquoi ? Elle comprit au contact de la douleur dans son dos. Ce pouvoir, elle le tenait de la Calamité des Cieux. Mais elle ne l'avait plus.

La jeune fille se retourna et abaissa le col de sa chemise de nuit. Oui, la cicatrice était là.

Elle en vit une autre, au niveau de son cœur. Elle avait la forme d'un soleil, elle était presque belle.

Alors, elle n'avait pas rêvé, tout s'était bien produit. Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Mais comment allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Vivre sur Terre, mener une existence ordinaire en se débrouillant avec les pouvoirs qu'il lui restait ?

Elle vit Sunny s'approcher, en couinant pour réclamer de la tendresse. Avec un sourire triste, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras.

Oui, elle allait devoir s'y faire. Mais Sunny était là, sans oublier sa grand-mère. Et sa mère…

« _N'oublie pas, ma chérie… N'oublie pas, je t'attends dans l'antre de la Lumière. Lorsque ton cœur sera guéri, nous nous reverrons._ »

Oui, Selena allait devoir affronter cette nouvelle épreuve pour retrouver sa mère. Et qui sait, peut-être même son père ?

Elle verrait. La première chose à faire, pour l'instant… C'était de déjeuner, faire sa toilette, s'habiller puis d'aller au collège.

La vie sur Terre reprenait.

* * *

Bande-Annonce : 

**Alicia : **« Dieu merci, Selena, tu es revenue ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

_Selena est assise à son bureau dans la salle de classe, parmi les autres élèves, quand elle croit apercevoir une ombre étrangère parmi les files d'élèves penchés sur leurs devoirs. _

**Selena : **« Pitié, grand-mère, j'ai quinze ans maintenant, je suis assez grande pour que tu me câlines encore, et je… Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_Alicia lit tranquillement un livre dans son salon, quand Sunny, qui dort à ses pieds, se redresse et grogne. _

**Alicia : **« Ah, ça ? Oh, juste le journal _Nextweek_ de la semaine. On raconte que des fantômes hantent les collines du village, ces derniers temps. »

_Il fait nuit, les dolmens se dressent sur la colline, la brume donne un aspect étrange aux pierres dressées en cercle autour… _

_Selena tend une torche devant elle et aperçoit une silhouette. Des cheveux argentés, des vêtements noirs, des yeux de chat verts… _

**Selena : **« Des fantômes, sur les collines où se dressent les ruines des druides d'Angleterre ? Étrange… Une nouvelle aventure en vue ? Prochain épisode : _La Porte des Brumes_. »

_Les pierres dressées s'illuminent, des inscriptions étranges se dessinent dessus. _

**Alicia : **« Selena, arrête, reviens ici ! »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous êtes rassurés pour Selena, j'imagine ? Vous vous demandez qui pourrait être la personne que Selena voit dans le noir, dans la bande-annonce ? _

_S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi des reviews, elles m'aident toujours et m'inspirent pour la suite. _


	5. La Porte des Brumes

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La Porte des Brumes**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Céallio, Selena, Alicia, Corinne, Arkon, Sunny et la maîtresse de l'école. _

_

* * *

_

« _Le soir est en moi profond, et à jamais,  
Bien des lunes blondes qui lèvent au nord,  
tel un reflet assourdi, d'une voix douce,  
en évoqueront le souvenir, et le souvenir encore.  
Il sera ma promise, mon autre moi-même.  
Une raison de partir à ma propre recherche.  
C'est moi qui suis la lune montante du sud._ »

**Paul Klee - _Journaux tunisiens_.**

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour fatidique où Selena était allée en enfer et avait réussi à revenir à la vie sur Terre.

Bien qu'elle n'eût jamais parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé, Alicia se doutait que sa petite-fille avait dû vivre quelque chose d'horrible.

Selena n'était plus la même. Elle n'avait plus ce doux sourire mélancolique et rêveur d'antan. Ses yeux reflétaient sans cesse une lueur de colère et de chagrin contenus. Son visage était un masque d'amertume et de froideur. Comme si Selena avait perdu son innocence.

Même au collège, tout avait changé. Selena réagissait à la moindre provocation de Corinne et la haine qu'elle laissait éclater dans ses moments terrifiait tant sa vieille ennemie qu'elle n'osait plus l'embêter.

Selena se moquait de tout cela. Chaque nuit, elle refaisait le même maudit cauchemar : Céallio la frappait, elle tombait, son aile apparaissait, Ifalna la traitait de monstre puis la jeune fille tombait en enfer. Et là, elle voyait sa mère qui la regardait de loin.

Sa mère… Selena n'y comprenait rien. Lorsque la matéria dorée s'était logée dans son cœur, l'adolescente avait pu voir des bribes du passé de sa mère. Elle avait vu sa mort sous la pluie, devant la porte de l'hôpital, et elle avait vu ces mystérieux êtres aux mains blanches, vêtus de grandes capes noires.

Des serviteurs de la Calamité des Cieux. Ils étaient souvent revenus voir Selena, certaines nuits, quand la jeune fille était seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait fait leur connaissance et appris à les détester. C'étaient eux qui, chaque nuit, chantaient depuis la forêt du manoir et lui faisaient vivre ce même cauchemar dans son sommeil.

Parfois, Selena en faisait d'autres. Elle voyait des images étranges : les Cetras évoluant pour devenir humains, la fondation d'une société du nom de Shinra, un groupe étrange de personnes qui nommaient leur groupe Avalanche, un météore qui se dirigeait vers la planète, une matéria verte qui tombait dans l'eau, et… les dernières images étaient les pires.

Selena voyait un jeune homme blond, le chef d'Avalanche, déposer le corps d'une belle jeune fille brune dans un lac, devant les ruines d'Ajit, une des anciennes cités Cetra.

Cette jeune fille ressemblait à Ifalna, sans vraiment être elle. Et ensuite, Selena voyait un homme aux longs cheveux d'argent, armé d'un sabre, marchant au milieu des flammes consumant une ville.

Selena détestait ces visions. Elles lui rappelaient tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, en un sens. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir sur Gaïa, les pouvoirs qu'elle avait grâce aux cellules de la Calamité des Cieux avaient disparu. Elle était maintenant une terrienne avec une étincelle de pouvoir Cetra éteinte. Rien de plus.

Ifalna avait raison, elle ne pouvait rien devenir.

Néanmoins, même si elle n'osait se l'avouer, Selena continuait de garder espoir. Elle n'avait jamais oublié les enseignements d'Ifalna. Elle avait toujours le pouvoir de parler aux arbres, aux animaux et aux esprits. Sunny était là, son petit fennec existait toujours, la preuve que les pouvoirs de la jeune fille étaient toujours réels.

Mais la douleur du passé était toujours là, comme la rancœur. Selena ne pouvait pardonner à Ifalna ses mensonges, ni le fait de l'avoir laissée mourir une fois.

« Mademoiselle Scott, pourriez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

Selena cligna des yeux. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé que le professeur était descendu de l'estrade pour venir se planter devant elle.

Appréhensifs, les autres élèves assis aux bureaux autour d'elle la regardaient, attendant de voir la façon dont la jeune fille allait s'en sortir.

La jeune fille résista à la panique et, inspirant profondément, elle se concentra. Elle interrogea mentalement un fantôme présent dans la pièce, puis dit :

« L'hypoténuse est le côté opposé à l'angle droit du triangle rectangle. »

Le professeur inspira.

« Bien. Mais évitez de paraître aussi dissipée, le tableau est devant vous, pas vers la fenêtre que vos yeux fixaient. »

« Oui, monsieur. Désolée. »

Tandis que le professeur s'éloignait, Selena sourit et remercia mentalement les fantômes. Ils étaient nombreux et partout sur Terre, Selena l'avait découvert à l'âge de neuf, quand Ifalna lui avait appris à développer ses capacités médiumniques.

La Terre n'avait pas de Rivière de la Vie, les esprits ne pouvaient se réunir et faire un tout. Ils étaient dispersés dans l'espace et erraient, en quête d'un nouveau corps pour prendre une nouvelle vie.

Et Selena avait vite sympathisé avec certains d'entre eux, comme celui de l'école qui venait de lui souffler la réponse : Stuart, un adolescent au physique boutonneux, avec de grandes lunettes carrées. Il portait une de ces anciennes vestes de sportifs américains portaient dans les années cinquante, avec les initiales NYC dans le dos.

Ce dernier hantait l'école depuis toujours, il adorait traîner dans la bibliothèque du collège Lockwood. Et il s'était lié d'amitié à Selena, heureux de voir qu'il existait une élève dans cette institution qui pouvait le voir.

Il était même très utile pour la jeune fille lors des interrogations écrites et orales.

Le professeur finit sa leçon et dit aux élèves de résoudre un problème au tableau. La jeune fille sortit son cahier d'exercices comme les autres élèves, quand elle se figea.

L'air était devenu glacial, tout à coup. Elle se crispa. Ses sens magiques l'avertirent qu'un intrus était présent dans la salle.

La jeune fille leva la tête et balaya la salle du regard. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, évidemment. Stupides humains normaux…

Elle aperçut soudain une silhouette spectrale. Mais ce n'était pas Stuart. Cette personne était grande, vêtue d'une grande cape grise fermée par une fibule en forme de salamandre. Le tissu était moulant et reflétait sa silhouette élancée.

La jeune fille porta en réflexe la main à son cou où elle portait l'amulette Cetra que Légan, le sage du clan, lui avait offerte autrefois.

Selena plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas un mort, sinon elle aurait pu voir à travers lui. Et ce n'était pas un des sbires de la Calamité des Cieux, leurs capes étaient noires et dépourvues de bijoux.

Cette personne… utilisait un sortilège qui le rendait imperceptible. Personne ne voulait le voir ni l'entendre ni le sentir.

Sauf elle, bien sûr, parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle était. La jeune fille le fixa, espérant qu'il finirait par la remarquer. Elle avait peur, malgré tout. Pourquoi dégageait-il une aura aussi terrifiante ?

Soudain, il la regarda. Elle frémit. Même si elle ne voyait que l'obscurité dans sa capuche, elle pouvait sentir la lourdeur de son regard.

« _Toi…_ » dit-il.

Selena ne put réprimer un frisson. Il avait une voix sifflante et faible, elle avait l'impression d'entendre le vent. Ce n'était pas une voix humaine !

« _Je t'ai retrouvée._ »

Puis il disparut. Soudain, la cloche retentit, couvrant le cri de peur de Selena.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, la jeune fille avait eu peur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le salon du manoir Lockwood, tout était tranquille. Assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Alicia lisait un livre. Sunny dormait à ses pieds, petite boule de fourrure rouge blottie contre ses pieds pour la réchauffer.

C'était la fin de la journée, l'horloge murale indiquait dix-sept heures et demie. Les cours devaient être finis, Selena allait bientôt rentrer.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait. C'était le début de l'automne anglais, on était en octobre, le vingt. Le soleil se couchait, le ciel avait une belle teinte orangée. Dehors, par la fenêtre, Alicia pouvait voir le soleil se coucher, immense boule dorée, coupée en deux par la ligne noire du sol.

Mais soudain, une ombre passa, couvrant un instant l'éclat du soleil. Alicia cligna des yeux. Quelqu'un… était passé devant la fenêtre ? ! Mais cela s'était passé si vite, c'était incroyable !

La vieille femme vit Sunny se redresser, près d'elle, et se mettre à grogner.

Alicia fronça les sourcils. Inquiète, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour prendre le plus gros couteau accroché au mur. Elle se retourna, quand elle sentit une main se plaquer violemment sur sa bouche, et un bras lui enserrer la taille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selena monta les marches menant au couloir des passagers de l'autobus. Comme d'habitude, Corinne et son gang avaient les places du fond, tout un banc spacieux pour elles seules.

Selena prit une place au milieu sur la gauche. Elle s'assit et, tandis que le bus quittait le collège, la jeune fille laissa ses pensées dériver.

Elle regarda les maisons du village défiler. Puis les arbres du bois. Lockwood était un endroit isolé par la campagne anglaise, mais en même temps proche des villes et agréable.

Alors que le bus avait fait la moitié du chemin menant à l'arrêt de la jeune fille, celle-ci ressentit soudain une douleur à la poitrine. Comme une sensation de brûlure.

Elle gémit. Que se passait-il ? Elle eut un flash. Lorsqu'elle était face à la rivière, en enfer, alors que la matéria d'ambre entrait en elle… Pourquoi, après plus de deux ans, la douleur se réveillait-elle subitement ?

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune fille se leva et marcha jusqu'à la portière. Dès que le bus s'arrêta, elle sortit et courut vers le manoir.

Elle traversa le couloir pavé à travers les immenses buissons de dahlias et arriva devant le manoir. Elle gravit les marches et entra.

Le hall d'entrée avait l'air normal… Il faisait sombre, le soleil était couché maintenant, le ciel avait une teinte violette tirant sur le bleu.

Mais rien n'était allumé. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, sa grand-mère était dans la cuisine, occupée à faire le dîner.

« Grand-mère ? Je suis rentrée ! Tu es là ? »

Selena marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle se figea.

Les placards étaient ouverts, les assiettes étalées sur le sol en mille morceaux avec les verres, et le grand couteau de cuisine était planté sur la table.

L'adolescente vit soudain le placard sous l'évier s'agiter. Quelque chose était enfermé à l'intérieur et donnait des coups !

La jeune fille saisit le couteau et se mit en garde. Lentement, elle tendit la main vers la poignée pour ouvrir le battant. Mais soudain, celui-ci s'ouvrit de lui-même et la jeune fille fut surprise de voir Sunny sauter dans ses bras en couinant de douleur.

« Selena ! Danger ! Danger ! » dit le fennec, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Je sais, Sunny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le fennec sauta de ses bras et, tout en dressant sa queue de feu en l'air, il ferma les yeux. Des flammes s'échappèrent de sa fourrure et formèrent une petite forme humaine évoquant Alicia, et une autre plus massive, mais impossible à définir.

L'étranger attrapa Alicia, et l'entraîna vers une nouvelle forme que les flammes représentèrent comme… un cercle de pierres dressées !

Selena comprit le message. Il existait un cercle de pierres celtiques au nord-est de Lockwood.

La jeune fille prit une lampe torche dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine, puis sans se débarrasser du couteau, elle courut dehors, suivie par Sunny.

Tous deux coururent à travers bois jusqu'à la colline au nord-est. Là, elle s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Il faisait nuit, maintenant. Le ciel était noir, et la lune formait un croissant. Les nuages défilaient devant elle, avec un aspect menaçant, comme des serpents noirs.

Et sur la colline se dressaient treize pierres. Les deux premières à l'entrée en portaient une troisième, faisant office de dolmen. La brume qui régnait dans l'espace rendait ce lieu encore plus surnaturel.

Selena prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle sortit de l'orée des bois. Sunny la suivait de près. Il avait peur, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa maîtresse. Après tout, il était né d'elle, jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à la quitter.

La jeune fille regarda les pierres. Elles étaient ordinaires et pourtant, certains superstitieux du village disaient parfois que, lors de certaines nuits, elles pouvaient s'illuminer d'écritures magiques, le savoir des esprits d'un autre monde.

Selena n'y avait jamais vraiment cru ou non, elle n'y accordait pas d'importance. Elle n'aimait pas penser à la magie, cela lui rappelait trop son douloureux passé lié aux Cetras.

La jeune fille franchit la porte du cercle et arriva devant la pierre faisant office de table au centre du cercle.

Quelqu'un se tenait là. L'homme en cape grise.

« Bienvenue, Selena Scott, Prêtresse de l'Aube. »

Selena tiqua sur cette curieuse appellation, mais n'en afficha rien physiquement.

« Où est ma grand-mère ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

La silhouette en cape grise ne réagit pas.

« Je suis venue te proposer un marché, mon enfant. »

« Un marché ? »

Un bruit de pas la tira de son attention. Elle leva les yeux et vit, sur les pierres les plus proches de l'homme, cinq silhouettes vêtues de capes noires.

« Encore vous ! » dit la jeune fille.

Les cinq formes s'inclinèrent de façon ironique.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Selena », dit l'une des formes, la plus à droite.

La jeune fille fusilla du regard Killièn, celle qui avait essayé de l'enlever lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, et qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour traverser le miroir et arriver sur Gaïa.

« Prête à rejoindre le Clan des Nuages ? » dit une autre silhouette, la troisième au centre. Cette dernière avait une voix masculine. Il s'agissait de Tzakhi, le chef du groupe. Il était de loin le plus dangereux, Selena le savait. Lorsqu'il parla, Sunny se mit à grogner, tandis que Selena raffermit sa prise sur le couteau.

« Je ne serai jamais l'une des vôtres ! De toute façon, je n'ai plus le sang de votre reine, la Calamité des Cieux, en moi ! La Rivière de la Vie m'a purifiée, et je lui en suis reconnaissante depuis toujours ! »

Selena vit les mains des cinq créatures se crisper, de colère. La sixième personne en cape grise, elle, émit un gloussement.

« Tu t'obstines à vouloir suivre le chemin de la Lumière ? Pauvre enfant crédule ! Mes cinq compagnons m'ont prévenu : tu es têtue et résistante. Alors, j'ai apporté un bon moyen de pression. »

Il recula, révélant la table de pierre. Et dessus, allongée et ligotée, se trouvait Alicia. Selena frémit. Oh non, pas sa grand-mère !

« Rejoins-nous, ou elle mourra », dit l'étranger.

Selena serra les dents. Heureusement, elle n'en était pas à sa première confrontation avec les créatures. Et autrefois, elle avait reçu une formation au combat grâce à Ifalna et les Cetras. Elle pouvait s'en sortir, mais elle allait devoir s'y prendre de façon subtile.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille s'avança et tendit son couteau, pointe vers le bas.

« Très bien, je capitule. Tenez. »

L'étranger resta immobile un instant puis, lentement, tendit la main vers le couteau. C'était le moment que Selena attendait.

Soudain, elle saisit son bras de sa main gauche libre, et de l'autre, lui mit le couteau sous la gorge.

Les cinq formes sur les pierres émirent des cris de protestation et bondirent vers elle.

« Sunny ! Attaque Supernova ! » cria Selena.

Le fennec bondit vers sa maîtresse en poussant un cri puissant. Son corps s'enflamma, créant des vagues de flammes qui enflammèrent toute la colline.

Tous furent projetés au sol. Surmontant le choc, Selena se redressa et courut jusqu'à la table dressée. Le feu avait rongé les liens de sa grand-mère, mais elle était toujours inconsciente.

La jeune fille posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules pour la secouer, quand elle sentit soudain une poigne de fer la saisir à la gorge et la soulever.

Tzakhi se tenait devant elle, serrant avec force son cou. Elle put voir ses yeux luire de rage dans l'obscurité de sa capuche.

« Sale peste ! » siffla l'ennemi.

« Arrête ! » dit l'homme à la cape grise.

Il s'exécuta et lâcha, ou plutôt lança avec violence la jeune fille sur la table, à côté de sa grand-mère.

« Puisque tu refuses de m'obéir, je vais t'obliger à venir avec moi, Selena. Et ta grand-mère viendra aussi. Maintenant, allons-y. »

À travers l'obscurité qui s'était emparée des yeux de la jeune fille, celle-ci vit l'étranger lever une main humaine vers le ciel.

Les treize pierres dressées s'illuminèrent, se couvrant de runes. La jeune fille ne put rien voir de plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent, de fatigue. Sunny avait trop utilisé de ses forces pour déchaîner le feu. Il était une partie d'elle, et utilisait sa force.

Selena sentit le sol de pierre dure et froide disparaître sous elle. Le vent se mit à souffler. Une sensation de chute incroyablement rapide se fit sentir. Elle comprit qu'elle tombait dans le vide.

Mais, soudain, après un moment, elle sentit le froid environnant disparaître. Le noir disparut, faisant face à une lumière blanche si forte que Selena ne put garder les yeux fermés.

Elle vit quelque chose de jaune et blanc devant ses yeux. Curieuse, elle tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de fleurs.

Tiens ? Elle était dans un champ de fleurs. Curieuse, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Où avait-elle atterri ?

« Selena ? » dit une voix douce.

L'adolescente fit volte-face, et ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise ? Ifalna ? ! ?

Non… Cette femme lui ressemblait, mais elle était plus jeune et différente.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Selena.

La jeune femme parut surprise par le ton agressif de l'adolescente. Mais elle répondit, avec un léger sourire amusé :

« Je suis Aéris Gainsborough. Enchantée, Selena. Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Ta mère ? »

« Ifalna. »

Sa fille, c'était donc ça… Selena jaugea Aéris du regard.

Elle avait de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux bruns tressés en natte, retenue par un ruban rose. Rose comme la longue robe qu'elle portait, boutonnée sur le devant. Une petite veste en jean rose foncé complétait sa tenue, avec des chaussures de marche et des bracelets aux poignets. Un ruban noir ornait son cou, noué par un nœud papillon. Elle devait avoir vingt-deux ans au maximum, soit cinq ans de plus que Selena. Son visage reflétait la bonté et le calme.

Selena sentit des sentiments complexes l'assaillir. D'une part, la jalousie. Ifalna avait donc eu une fille, une vraie, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait sincèrement. Et de la peur, aussi. Selena avait peur que la fille soit aussi hypocrite que la mère, envers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où sont les membres du Clan des Nuages et ma grand-mère ? »

Aéris ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand elle baissa les yeux. Elle sourit et se pencha pour caresser Sunny.

« Oh, c'est ton fennec ? Il est si mignon ! »

Selena frémit. Comment Sunny pouvait-il s'approcher de cette ignoble Cetra ?

« Ça suffit ! » dit-elle, agacée de voir Sunny se rouler sur le dos pour laisser Aéris lui gratter le ventre. « Aéris, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est ta mère, d'abord ? Elle est trop lâche pour venir me voir. »

Aéris parut choquée par ces mots et baissa tristement les yeux.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans. »

Selena se fit violence pour ne pas crier. Ifalna… morte ? ! Alors… L'adolescente baissa la tête, les poings serrés si fort que ses ongles se plantèrent douloureusement dans sa paume.

« Elle a rejoint la Rivière de la Vie. Moi, je suis morte aussi, il y a de cela deux ans, mais mon esprit ne peut fusionner avec la Planète, car j'ai encore des choses à faire. Et c'est pour cela aussi que je t'ai rattrapée. »

« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? » dit Selena d'une voix fatiguée.

« Vois-tu, j'ai combattu la Calamité des Cieux avec des amis, il y a maintenant deux ans. Elle s'est fait appeler Jenova, à cette époque, pardonne-moi donc si à l'avenir j'emploie ce nom. Bref, Jenova est morte, mais elle a utilisé des gens pour essayer de détruire la planète. Des humains, je veux dire. Tu as vu l'un d'eux dans tes rêves, sans doute, non ? Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés. »

Selena acquiesça. En effet, elle connaissait ces rêves par cœur puisqu'elle avait vu ces choses chaque nuit pendant deux ans.

« Il s'agit de Sephiroth. Un Soldat, et un ancien ami de ton père, Genesis. »

En entendant cela, l'intérêt de Selena redoubla.

« Je n'entrerai pas trop dans les détails, mais ton père et Sephiroth ont tous deux été manipulés par Jenova, elle leur a fait croire qu'ils n'étaient que des monstres et qu'ils devaient détruire Gaïa pour que les Cetras dominent le monde que les humains leur avaient volé. »

Selena haussa un sourcil, avec une moue désabusée. C'était le plus gros tissu de mensonges qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ! Jenova, une Cetra ? Quelle blague !

« Sephiroth m'a tuée il y a deux ans, puis il est mort une fois, avec l'esprit de Jenova. Mais ils ont réussi à revenir avec l'aide de trois autres humains, assez semblables à Sephiroth physiquement : Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Ils ont fait la réunion avec les restes du corps de Jenova et ont pu ramener Sephiroth et Jenova, un bref instant. Et là, mes amis ont réussi à les vaincre, une fois de plus. »

« Ton histoire se termine bien du point de vue de tes amis, même si les… pantins ne s'en tirent pas, mais où est le problème, Aéris ? Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as appelée. »

Aéris se mit à se tordre les mains. Selena reconnut tout de suite ce geste, Ifalna faisait le même chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander quelque chose d'embarrassant.

« Je veux… que tu ailles sur la planète de Jenova pour les sauver. »

« Pardon ? ! ? » dit Selena.

« Vois-tu, Jenova n'est pas venue seule sur Gaïa. Elle avait cinq serviteurs, tu les connais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cinq… Selena frémit. Elle faisait allusion au Clan des Nuages, de Tzakhi ?

« Ils ont un nouvel allié, un homme anormalement puissant, qui répond au nom d'Arkon. Il a réussi à venir sur Gaïa, il a capturé l'âme de Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, et les a ramenés à la vie sur la planète de Jenova. Cette dernière y est retournée, elle panse ses plaies et se prépare à revenir à la vie dans un nouveau corps. Nous devons empêcher cela. »

« Tu veux m'envoyer là-bas pour arrêter Jenova et tuer tout le monde ? » dit Selena, méfiante.

« Non, pas tout le monde. Kadaj et ses frères ne savent rien, ils sont perdus en plein milieu de la planète, et ils me cherchent. Quand ils sont morts, j'étais venue accueillir leurs âmes pour les aider à fusionner avec la Rivière de la Vie, mais Arkon les a capturés et emmenés. Je dois y aller. Or, je ne peux pas le faire sans toi, Selena. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas Cetra, ta mère me l'a répété plusieurs fois ! Je ne suis personne, Aéris ! »

« C'est faux, Selena. Tu n'es ni humaine ni cetra, tu possèdes un pouvoir unique. Et Arkon t'a jeté un sortilège qui te permet d'aller là-bas. Quand je t'aurais relâchée, tu vas reprendre ta route vers cette planète. Et ta grand-mère aussi est prisonnière, sur cette planète ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi. Tu as le pouvoir de ramener à la vie, Selena. La matéria de ta mère te permet de créer tout ce que l'esprit imagine. Je dois aller aider Kadaj et ses frères, je dois arrêter Jenova ! S'il te plaît…

Selena fit la moue. Alors, elle allait devoir aider la fille de celle qui l'avait trahie ? Cette idée l'écœurait.

Elle fit volte-face et lança : « Je m'en fiche, débrouille-toi toute seule ! Je… Aaaaaaaargh ! »

Elle sentit soudain sa poitrine la brûler.

_Oh non ! Ça recommence, comme dans le bus… _

« Selena ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lorsque la main d'Aéris se posa sur son épaule, Selena la prit pour la repousser.

« Laisse-moi ! Je… »

Elle sentit soudain le flux de traction revenir. Oh non ! Elle reprenait la route vers la planète de Jenova !

La dernière chose que Selena vit avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le noir, ce fut le visage surpris et inquiet d'Aéris.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais, je suis sadique, je termine sur une note de suspens atroce. _

_Bah, une petite bande-annonce pour vous filer quelques idées. _

**Bande-annonce : **

**Selena : **« Aéris ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

_Un immense défilé de roche brune, des plantes et des insectes étranges, d'un noir épais. Tout n'est que solitude et ombre, ici. _

**Aéris : **« Mais rien, nous étions en train de parler, tu as eu mal puis… »

_Selena ouvre les yeux. Aéris est près d'elle, observant une des fleurs noires avec curiosité. Elle se retourne et sourit à l'adolescente qui la boude. _

**Inconnu à la cape grise : **« Hum, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait profité de ma magie pour voyager jusqu'ici. Une passagère clandestine ? »

_Trois jeunes hommes aux cheveux gris marchent le long d'une des falaises de roche brune, quand soudain ils tendent l'oreille, percevant un bruit étrange. _

**Selena : **« C'est pas ma faute, elle m'a agrippée ! Et pour le confort, on repassera, hein ! Je vais me plaindre à l'agence de voyages ! »

_Un énorme dragon noir jaillit devant les trois garçons, et les repousse d'un coup de patte. _

_Allongé sur le sol de pierre dans une grotte, Kadaj ouvre péniblement les yeux, et voit Selena penchée au-dessus de lui, ses mains émettant une lueur douce et dorée. _

**Aéris : **« Attends, ne me laisse pas seule ! Prochain épisode : _Le Royaume des Nuages_. Selena, par pitié, attends ! »

_Aéris apparaît dans l'ouverture de la grotte et regarda la scène avec un sourire. Selena paraît gênée et recule loin de Kadaj, qui la regarda sans comprendre, puis il fixe Aéris avec surprise et espoir. _


	6. Le Royaume des Nuages

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Le Royaume des Nuages**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Alicia, Arkon, Sunny, Tzakhi, Mayork et Cie. _

_Merci à Nmfrter, Yukira Shiroi, Tsukiyo2894, Ysa666, Lunastrelle et la-meurtrière-barbare pour leurs reviews précédentes. _

_Bonne lecture pour la suite que voici !  
_

_

* * *

_

« _Il convenait de se taire jusqu'à ce que certaines obscurités fussent éclaircies_ »

(Hugo)

Le ciel était bleu, un magnifique bleu d'été. Une de ces rares journées où l'été anglais n'était pas composé de nuages gris, de pluie et d'orage.

Debout sur la pente de la colline, Genesis regardait les dolmens avec l'air songeur. Cet endroit était si étrange… Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel sur sa planète.

« Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il sourit. Soluènn était près de lui. Elle portait une belle robe bleu marine serrée à la taille par une ceinture de paillettes argentées. Le col couvrait sa poitrine, se terminant en haut par un cercle de dentelle bleu ciel. Les manches étaient courtes et composées de multiples voiles de dentelle bleue lacés aux poignets. Avec ses cheveux noués en arrière par deux nattes en anneau, la jeune fille ressemblait à une princesse des légendes celtiques.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de choses sur Gaïa, en effet », dit le jeune homme en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Soluènn sourit et posa la tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à regarder les ruines avec l'air songeur.

« Hey, les jeunots ! » cria une voix nasillarde.

Les jeunes gens sursautèrent. Un petit vieux moustachu approchait. Appuyé sur une canne, il portait des sabots de paysan, un pantalon gris à bretelles, une chemise et un béret.

« Z'approchez pas des ruines, c'est'y pas qu'vous voulez vivre' un amour maudit, tsé ? »

« Pardon ? » dit Genesis.

Soluènn pouffa de rire.

« Ce n'est rien, père Mathieu, ne vous en faites pas ! Tant que nous ne foulons pas le sol des ruines, la malédiction ne risque pas de nous toucher ! »

« Moué… Bon, ben, j'suis d'trop, hé ? À la r'voyure ! »

Le vieux fit demi-tour, descendant vers le bois pour se rendre au village.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça, tout le monde le connaît au village de Lockwood », dit Soluènn.

Genesis haussa les sourcils, puis reporta son regard sur le cercle de menhirs. Légèrement inquiète, Soluènn posa une main sur son bras.

« Tu sembles soucieux, aujourd'hui, Genesis. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien, je… »

Le Soldat quitta des yeux la jeune fille et vit que les autres sortaient des bois et grimpaient la colline, vers eux. Sephiroth, Angeal, Jug, Ohana, Pips et Quick…

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, va. Sans doute l'idée de rentrer sur Gaïa. J'ai déjà hâte de revenir te voir, voilà tout », dit Genesis.

Soluènn acquiesça. Mais intérieurement, elle n'était pas convaincue. Quelque chose préoccupait le jeune homme, elle le sentait.

« Genesis… » dit-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as intérêt à revenir, ne serait-ce que dans neuf mois. »

« Pourquoi neuf mois précisément ? »

Soluènn parut fuir son regard un moment. Puis, en portant une main à son ventre, elle murmura :

« J'attends un enfant. »

Au bas de la colline, les autres ne comprirent pas vraiment lorsqu'ils virent soudainement Genesis saisir Soluènn par la taille et la faire tournoyer, faisant rire cette dernière.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selena ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, même ses paupières étaient douloureuses sous l'effort.

Quel drôle de rêve elle avait fait ! Un rêve… ou un souvenir du passé… ? Mais comment ?

Elle porta la main à son cœur. Il lui faisait encore mal.

Avec effort, elle se redressa. Le soleil cognait. La jeune fille posa les mains sur le sol et sentit combien il était froid. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était fait de roche brune.

Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille fut surprise de constater qu'elle était au bord d'une falaise, sur un immense pic rocheux. Le ciel était gris, parcouru de nuages qui défilaient inlassablement, tamisant ainsi la lumière du soleil.

Selena tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit Aéris, allongée près d'elle. L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Elle avait donc emmené la Cetra avec elle ? Ici, sur la planète de Jenova ?

À cette idée, Selena se redressa. Bon Dieu, c'était vrai ! Elle n'était plus sur Terre. Et elle n'était pas sur Gaïa non plus. Cette planète, c'était celle d'où était partie la Calamité des Cieux.

Et c'était ici qu'elle devait trouver sa grand-mère, les trois jeunes hommes dont avait parlé Aéris, tuer Arkon, empêcher la résurrection de Jenova et s'occuper du clan de Tzakhi. Sacré boulot en perspective !

Selena s'étira puis s'approcha d'Aéris et la secoua sans délicatesse.

« Eh, debout, la zombie rose ! On y est. »

Aéris ouvrit les yeux, se redressa en regardant autour d'elle d'un air désorienté, puis elle sourit.

« Alors, ça a marché ! Tu m'as emmenée… »

Selena hoqueta de stupeur.

« C'est toi qui m'as agrippée, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais t'emmener, ma vieille ! »

Aéris parut un peu triste, puis elle haussa des épaules.

« Bon, alors on peut commencer. Il faut d'abord retrouver Kadaj et ses frères. »

« Et on fait comment ? On n'a même pas d'armes, et Sunny… Sunny ? ! Où est mon fennec ? »

Les deux jeunes filles s'aperçurent alors que le petit renard de feu avait disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées sur cette planète, Sunny avait atterri près d'elles et décidé d'explorer. Le petit avait faim, il n'avait pas pu dîner sur Terre.

D'habitude, à cette heure, il devait recevoir une assiette de croquettes de légumes préparés par Alicia. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais on n'était pas à la maison, pas dans la cuisine. Et Alicia n'était pas là.

Il fallait donc qu'il cherche sa nourriture seule. Le fennec avait donc commencé à descendre un peu le chemin de la falaise, vers l'intérieur des grottes qui parcouraient la montagne.

Soudain, il tomba sur un spectacle qui le ravit : un squelette d'oiseau géant. Il se jeta sur un tibia et se mit à le ronger, quand il entendit de drôles de bruits.

« Je t'assure, j'ai senti sa présence par ici. Et une autre est avec elle. Différente, mais tout aussi puissante, peut-être plus. »

« Je sais, Yazoo, mais tout de même, ce coin est dangereux. »

Des voix ! Il hésita. Devait-il se cacher, au risque de laisser les autres approcher pour lui piquer son beau tas d'os ? Ou rester pour manger sans se soucier d'eux, en espérant qu'ils passeraient sans lui accorder d'importance ?

Il choisit l'option deux. Autant d'os si gros, si beaux et si goûteux, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours, et il mourrait de faim !

Il n'accorda donc aucune importance aux personnes qui apparurent bientôt près de lui. Il s'agissait de trois jeunes hommes vêtus de cuir noir, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux de chat verts.

« Si Aéris est ici, il faut la retrouver », dit Yazoo.

« Mouais… J'espère seulement que l'homme gris ne reviendra pas nous embêter », dit Loz.

Soudain, un grognement résonna. Les trois hommes se mirent en garde et virent, près d'un tas d'os, un drôle de petit renard. Ils se détendirent un peu. Quoique fût cette créature, elle ne leur prêtait pas attention et avait déjà trouvé à manger, aucun risque qu'elle veuille donc les dévorer.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » dit Loz.

« On dirait un petit renard », dit Kadaj, amusé.

Il s'approcha, curieux comme un enfant.

« Fais gaffe, il a peut-être tué cet oiseau lui-même », dit Yazoo.

Kadaj fit la moue. Lorsqu'il fut près de Sunny, ce dernier leva la tête et le regarda de ses grands yeux dorés.

Tandis que son petit frère et le fennec se dévisageaient, Yazoo porta son attention sur l'animal et fronça les sourcils. La puissance de cette bestiole était de même nature que celle de la personne dont il ressentait la présence près d'Aéris. Comment était-ce possible ? On aurait dit… c'était comme si cet animal était une partie de l'étranger qui accompagnait la Cetra. Étrange…

Soudain, un sifflement retentit en contrebas. Sunny sursauta, émit un petit couinement, fit mine de s'éloigner puis regarda le squelette avec regret.

Mais lorsqu'un deuxième sifflement retentit, il n'y tint plus. Il prit un os qui faisait deux fois sa taille et se dirigea vers le bas du chemin. Le petit fennec marchait lentement, car il peinait sous le poids de cet os énorme dans sa gueule.

Curieux, les trois hommes le suivirent à distance. Ils finirent par atteindre le bas du chemin menant à une plate-forme où une jeune fille rousse attendait l'animal.

« Sunny, enfin te voilà ! Mais… as-tu pêché cet os énorme ? ! »

Aéris apparut dans le champ de vision des garçons. Ces derniers sourirent, soulagés.

« Il avait faim, ne le gronde pas », dit la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les trois anciens incarnés de Sephiroth n'étaient pas les seuls à regarder les deux jeunes filles. Sur la plate-forme supérieure de la falaise, une autre personne les regardait. L'un des membres du clan de Tzakhi.

Il les fixa un moment de ses yeux noirs, puis tendit nonchalamment sa main vers le ciel. Celle-ci, d'abord aussi blanche que la neige, se recouvrit d'une brume noire, presque sale.

_Voici votre cadeau de bienvenue au Royaume des Nuages, mes enfants_, pensa la créature avec amusement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Aéris ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent. La rouquine fronça les sourcils en les voyant, mais Aéris parut heureuse et leur sourit.

« Vous êtes là ! La déesse soit louée, j'ai eu peur que l'homme gris vous ait emporté jusqu'au palais de Jenova ! »

Kadaj lui sourit. Il n'avait rencontré Aéris qu'une fois, mais il avait tout de suite été touché par sa gentillesse et son enthousiasme.

« Non, on a eu de la chance, et on a atterri sur cette montagne. Yazoo a senti ta présence et celle de ton amie, alors… »

« Amie ? ! Je ne suis pas du tout l'amie de cette traîtresse ! » dit Selena en pointant la Cetra du doigt.

Les trois frères parurent surpris, puis méfiants.

« Alors, tu es qui ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Du calme ! dit Aéris. Ne lui en veuillez pas, elle m'en veut parce que ma mère l'a blessée, autrefois. Et toi, Selena, ne… »

La Cetra ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Tous chancelèrent et se raccrochèrent à un rocher ou une paroi près d'eux.

Soudain, le mur de la montagne sur leur gauche se fissura, puis explosa, laissant apparaître un gigantesque dragon noir gigantesque, qui les regarda ses yeux rouges comme des braises.

Les trois hommes portèrent en réflexe la main à leurs armes, mais ils ne les avaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie dans ce monde inconnu ! Aéris, elle, n'avait que son bâton, mais c'était une arme bien maigre, et elle n'avait même pas de matéria.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » gémit la Cetra.

Selena se tourna vers son fennec.

« Sunny ! Lâche ton os et protège-nous ! »

Le fennec hésita. Lorsque le dragon entendit cela, il fixa l'os, puis parut soudain tout oublier du danger qu'il représentait. Il se pencha vers le fennec qui se dressa sur ses pattes, le poil hérissé, toutes griffes dehors.

Mais soudain… le dragon prit l'os et se redressa, commençant à le mâcher. L'air horrifié, Sunny bondit et attrapa le bout d'os qui dépassait.

Le dragon se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens, exigeant que Sunny le relâche. Mais le fennec refusait de lâcher ce bel os.

« Cet énorme dragon se bagarre avec mon fennec pour un os ? ! ? » dit Selena, ahurie.

« On en profite, on file ! » dit Aéris.

Elle fit signe aux autres de courir avec elle vers le chemin qui descendait le bas de la montagne. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route, le dragon se tourna vers eux, grogna puis lâcha l'os avec un air frustré puis se mit à les suivre.

Les jeunes gens redoublèrent de vitesse, mais le reptile était cruellement rapide. Il bondit soudain en avant et atterrit devant eux, leur barrant la route.

« Demi-tour ! » cria Selena.

Tout le monde fit volte-face et se remit à courir, mais alors qu'ils avaient atteint la plate-forme, le pied d'Aéris buta sur un rocher. La jeune femme tomba sur le sol.

« Aéris ! » cria Kadaj en se retournant vers elle.

La Cetra se redressa, quand elle aperçut le dragon juste derrière elle. Selena émit un juron, puis se tourna vers son fennec.

« Sunny ! »

Comprenant l'ordre, le renard de feu sauta sur sa maîtresse… et disparut à l'intérieur d'elle. Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille mit les mains sur son cœur. Son corps se recouvrit d'une lumière rouge évoquant le feu.

Puis, soudain, ses mains s'enflammèrent. Elle les tendit en avant. Deux boules de feu s'en échappèrent et touchèrent le dragon aux yeux.

Ce dernier se cabra sur ses pattes arrière en gémissant de douleur. Selena courut près de la Cetra et l'aida à se redresser, puis tous reprirent la fuite.

Le dragon perdit l'équilibre et tomba de tout son long sur le sol. La terre se mit à se fissurer, des morceaux de roche s'en détachèrent. Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Chacun se retrouva séparé des autres par des fissures les isolant sur un plateau rocheux différent.

« Et maintenant ? » dit Selena.

Soudain, Yazoo sentit un souffle brûlant dans son cou. Il se retourna et vit que le dragon se tenait juste devant lui, sur le bord du chemin de la falaise.

Aéris se tourna vers Selena. Cette dernière était à genoux sur son propre plateau. Elle semblait épuisée. Près d'elle, Sunny était réapparu, mais le pauvre était évanoui.

La Cetra hésita, puis se concentra. Elle fit rouler son bâton dans ses mains, puis le planta au sol en prononçant le nom d'une de ses limites : vent guérisseur.

Aussitôt, un vent chaud et doux parcourut l'espace et vint envelopper Selena. La jeune fille ferma les yeux en souriant. Ce pouvoir… Cela lui rappelait tant le passé, quand Ifalna lui donnait des cours de magie. Elle utilisait toujours ce sort pour aider la jeune fille à se régénérer.

Retrouvant son assurance, Selena se redressa et regarda son fennec. Ce dernier aussi avait retrouvé ses forces et semblait prêt pour une nouvelle attaque.

« Sunny ! Attaque Volcano ! » cria Selena.

Le fennec se mit en boule, devenant un petit soleil. Il fonça sur le dragon et, alors que celui-ci ouvrait la gueule pour gober Yazoo, il entra en lui.

Le dragon se redressa et regarda son ventre avec l'air inquiet. Soudain, une explosion de feu se forma à l'intérieur de son ventre et le fit exploser.

D'immenses vagues de flammes jaillirent du corps du dragon, qui se transforma en un nuage de cendres.

Tous furent projetés au sol, le long du mur de la montagne. Selena sourit. Elle avait réussi ! Elle se tourna vers Aéris. Mais cette dernière avait perdu connaissance, épuisée d'avoir utilisé sa limite si tôt après avoir retrouvé la vie. Les trois hommes aux cheveux gris étaient évanouis eux aussi, à quelques mètres d'elle. Le plus jeune, Kadaj, avait une méchante blessure sanglante qui tachait sa chevelure argentée. Il avait dû être projeté tête première contre la roche sous la violence de l'explosion.

Selena soupira. Elle, elle n'était même pas fatiguée après la puissance qu'elle avait déchaînée. Le pouvoir d'Aéris ne l'avait pas seulement revigorée, il avait augmenté sa puissance ! Incroyable…

Selena transporta les quatre personnes dans la grotte d'où le dragon était sorti puis, là, elle s'agenouilla près de Kadaj et posa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle aussi avait un pouvoir de guérison spécial, mais lié à sa nature de terrienne.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ses pouvoirs étaient assez instables, comme incomplets. Seuls ceux liés au feu fonctionnaient, héritage de son père, ainsi que son pouvoir de médium qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

Les autres capacités, que ce soit la glace, le soin, la terre, la lumière, le poison… Elle avait toujours du mal à les utiliser. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là, en elle. Mais c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas fini de se développer.

Selena prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle concentra toute son énergie dans ses mains, priant pour que sa force referme la blessure.

Après une minute, ses mains se mirent à chauffer. Elle sentit le sang dans ses veines se glacer. La chaleur de la vie diminuait en elle, mais elle devait sauver le jeune homme.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle n'eut plus d'énergie, elle baissa les bras et se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée. Son dos était humide, elle pouvait sentir sa chemise coller à sa peau à cause de la sueur, tant l'effort prodigué l'avait épuisée.

Elle ferma les yeux, tombant dans un sommeil réparateur.

Bien plus tard, après une durée indéfinissable, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Aéris penchée au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire.

Selena se redressa et vit les trois frères debout devant elle, la regardant avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Tu m'as soignée ? » dit Kadaj en portant la main à sa tête.

Selena haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

« J'ai essayé, je ne suis pas aussi forte que les Cetras. »

Elle se leva et s'étira. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Elle vit par l'ouverture de la grotte que la nuit était tombée. Le ciel était bleu, un croissant de lune seul éclairait l'ouverture de leur refuge.

Aéris décida pour tout le monde qu'il fallait bouger. Acquiesçant, Loz se mit en tête pour servir d'éclaireur.

Le groupe contourna l'ouverture de la grotte sur la gauche, passant devant une pile de gravats.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le début du chemin permettant de monter la montagne, Sunny se mit à grogner.

Selena se tourna vers son fennec et le regarda. Étant en parfaite synchronisation physique et mentale avec lui, elle reçut ses pensées : il y avait un ennemi dans les parages. Sous la pile de gravats !

Elle regarda les rochers puis poussa un cri.

« Quoi ? » dit Kadaj.

La jeune fille montra la pile de rochers. Parmi les amas de pierres et de poussière, une main d'une blancheur immaculée était visible.

« Elle a bougé, je l'ai vue ! » dit Selena.

Le groupe revint près des rochers. Les garçons se mirent bouger les rochers, dégageant bientôt un corps de là.

« Mon Dieu ! » souffla Aéris, la main sur la bouche.

Selena haussa les sourcils. Elle, ce spectacle ne la surprenait pas. Car elle avait déjà vu, autrefois, ce que cachait l'ombre des capes des sbires de Jenova.

Par terre, devant les pieds de tous, se trouvait la forme ramassée et vêtue de noir de celui qui avait invoqué le dragon. Sa capuche avait disparu, réduite en lambeaux dans son dos.

Le visage de cette créature… car c'en était une, assurément ! Ce n'était pas humain. Sa peau semblait imprégnée de farine, ou faite de neige solide et unie. Les traits étaient trop anguleux, les yeux trop profonds et trop larges ; les pommettes fines et hautes.

La lumière de la lune jouait sur son visage cadavérique, faisant ressortir les gouttelettes de sang sur sa peau blanche.

« Aéris, passe-moi ton bâton », murmura Kadaj.

La Cetra obéit, lui tendant machinalement son arme, ses yeux fixés sur la créature. Lentement, Kadaj s'approcha et ramena la pointe de l'arme sur la gorge pâle de la créature.

Peut-être sous l'effet du picotement, l'être s'agita.

« Tu es trop près, Kadaj ! » s'écria Yazoo. « Écarte-toi ! »

Kadaj lui adressa un regard glacial, mais ne bougea pas. Il abaissa un peu la pointe du bâton, appuyant sur le sternum du prisonnier. L'être battit des yeux en inspirant une grande goulée d'air à travers ses lèvres ensanglantées.

« _Ma, Djikha, hey cinadjo…_ »

« Il ne parle pas notre langue », dit Loz avec déception.

Kadaj ne dit rien, mais l'aiguillonna une nouvelle fois. Les yeux de la créature reflétèrent la lumière de la lune et renvoyèrent une étrange lueur violacée. Son regard glissa le long du bâton posé sur sa mince poitrine puis vint finalement se poser sur le jeune homme.

« Je parle », dit lentement l'être. « Je parle votre langue. »

Sa voix était aiguë et froide, aussi cassante qu'une flûte de verre. « Bientôt, elle ne sera plus parlée que par les morts. »

La créature s'assit et fit pivoter sa tête, regardant soigneusement tout autour de lui. Le bâton de Kadaj accompagna chaque mouvement. Le prisonnier semblait articulé en d'étranges endroits : ses mouvements étaient fluides là où un humain aurait été maladroit, mais certains de ses mouvements étaient étonnamment hachés. Tous ceux qui l'observaient eurent un geste de recul, impressionnés par la faculté de l'étranger à se mouvoir sans montrer sa douleur, malgré la ruine sanguinolente qui avait été son nez et les marques de nombreuses autres blessures.

Tous sauf Selena. Elle, elle avait déjà vu tant de fois ces êtres la nuit, que ce soit dans ses cauchemars ou le monde réel, qu'elle avait cessé d'avoir peur.

Aéris était terrifiée. Loz et Yazoo partagés entre le dégoût, la fascination et l'horreur. Kadaj surmontait ses propres sentiments pour tenir la créature en garde.

« Bon, il est temps de se remettre en route, dit le jeune homme. Il est inutile de rester caché ici, maintenant. »

« Ça ne l'a jamais été, enfant humain », dit la chose sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » dit Yazoo, la voix grondante de colère.

« Ce que je suis ? » Un sourire caustique étira les lèvres de la créature.

« C'est un Ginn, dit Selena d'une voix neutre. Il appartient à la même espèce que Jenova, celle que vous preniez pour votre mère. »

Les garçons et Aéris la regardèrent avec surprise.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » dit Yazoo.

La jeune fille allait peut-être répondre quand le rire de la créature attira leur attention.

« Elle le sait parce que nous l'avons éduquée, du moins en partie. Nous étions là chaque nuit, dans ses rêves et dans l'ombre de sa chambre, à nourrir sa peur et sa haine envers tout ce qui l'entourait. Nous avons tué sa mère et manipulé son père, comme votre grand frère Sephiroth et vous-mêmes, stupides humains ! »

Le rire du Ginn fut étouffé par la douleur du bâton que Kadaj appuyait maintenant bien plus fort, d'une poigne tremblante sous la rage qui montait en lui.

« Alors, c'était vous… Pas seulement Jenova, mais vous aussi, vous… Pourquoi ?!? »

« Pitoyables créatures éphémères. Vous ne vous êtes donc pas encore habitués à mourir sans que vos questions aient trouvé de réponses ? »

Furieux, Loz s'avança et frappa la chose avec son pied. Le Ginn grimaça, mais ne montra pas d'autre signe de douleur.

« Loz », l'avertit Kadaj, puis il s'adressa de nouveau au prisonnier. « Mais nous sommes vivants, maintenant. Et nous avons bien l'intention de nous venger. »

« Sombres idiots. Vous êtes dans notre monde, maintenant. Arkon vous a amené chez nous, au Royaume des Nuages. »

En entendant ce nom, Selena frémit.

« Le… le Royaume des Nuages ? »

L'être hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres.

« Tzakhi a l'intention de te parler en privé, tu sais combien il t'apprécie. »

Selena se fit violence pour ne pas trembler. Pas devant cet être.

« Sois maudit, Mayork ! » dit l'adolescente.

L'être rit, du bruit du vent dans des feuilles mortes.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » attaqua Loz.

Le Ginn se contenta de le regarder.

« Vous le saurez, quand vous serez tous entre nos griffes, à revivre la douleur de votre passé », dit l'être.

Soudain, un nuage passa devant la lune, plongeant le groupe dans le noir. Selena se tendit. Mon dieu, que se passait-il ? Il faisait si noir que l'obscurité en était presque compacte !

Un vieux souvenir qu'elle avait expérimenté dans ses rêves lui revint : _au Royaume des Nuages, l'obscurité est plus forte que dans n'importe quel autre monde_.

Lorsqu'enfin, la lumière de la lune revint, le prisonnier avait disparu. Selena n'en fut pas étonnée, mais déçue et effrayée. Ils étaient seuls, maintenant. Livrés à eux-mêmes dans ce monde inconnu et hostile.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je suppose que vous deviez vous demander à quoi ressemblaient ces êtres à cape noire, jusqu'ici, non ? Je voulais répondre à cette question pour avancer tranquillement pour la suite. _

_« Ginn » est le mot que j'ai trouvé pour ces créatures. Je voulais que ça fasse un peu référence aux Djinns, ces esprits du désert qui peuvent être bons ou mauvais. Je n'allais quand même pas mettre Yuu'Gure, pas vrai, Ayame ? Au fait, si l'un d'entre vous ne sait pas à quoi je fais référence, je vous conseille de lire « Yuu'Gure no Shiijo », une fic de FF7 écrite par Ayame-Nightbreed. Un super récit, pour les fans de Sephiroth, les argentés & Cie. _

_Quant au Royaume des Nuages, je l'ai inventé. Je voulais imaginer un lieu où l'obscurité est vivante et règne, régie par des créatures toutes sujettes au pouvoir de Jenova. _

_Selena sait tout de ce royaume et de ce peuple, vous savez pourquoi puisque c'est dit au-dessus, dans ce chapitre. Que tout le monde ait un guide pour avoir un minimum de chance de s'en sortir pour la suite. _

_En attendant le prochain chapitre, voici une bande-annonce comme de coutume. _

**Bande-annonce : **

**Selena : **« Bon, nous voilà donc tous condamnés à survivre dans le Royaume des Nuages. »

_Aéris et Kadaj sont dans une grotte et regardent de curieux cristaux verts qui brillent au plafond. _

**Yazoo : **« Tu connais bien cet endroit ? »

_Quelque chose de noir et gluant rampe au-dessus de leurs têtes, avec des yeux globuleux. _

**Selena : **« Oui, t'inquiète. Restez tous avec moi et vous aurez une chance de survivre. »

_Selena tend les mains, son corps se nimbe de lumière. _

**Aéris : **« Alors, il y a de l'espoir… »

_Des flashs se forment devant ses yeux, le passé de ses parents continue de défiler… _

**Selena : **« Par ici, mesdames et messieurs, suivez le guide ! C'est le chemin le plus court et qui présente le moins de dangers mortels pour traverser cet enfer. »

_Selena pleure dans sa chambre, chez elle, à Lockwood… _

**Kadaj : **« Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, là… »

_Sur le pas de la porte, drapé de sa cape noire, Tzakhi la regarde. _

**Selena : **« Prochain épisode : _La colère des Ombres_. Interdiction de prendre des photos, c'est moi le guide, j'explique tout ! »

_Au milieu de la brume, sur une immense pelouse plate, Sephiroth regarde autour de lui, l'air perdu. Une silhouette se forme devant lui. _

**Kadaj : **« Ouais, on est mort… »

_Soluènn apparaît, accompagnée d'Angeal et Ifalna. Sephiroth la regarde avec ébahissement. La jeune fille lui sourit tristement. _

**Selena : **« T'as dit quoi, toi ?! »


	7. La colère des Ombres

**Chapitre 7 :**

**La colère des Ombres**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Alicia, Arkon, Sunny, Tzakhi, Mayork et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _Baisers volés Rêves mouvants Que reste-t-il de tout cela_ »

(Trenet)

Le voyage reprit à travers la montagne. Personne ne parlait. Les paroles du Ginn les hantait, et nul n'osait prononcer un mot, ce peur qu'il soit de trop.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le pied de la montagne, Aéris finit par se décider. Elle se mit au niveau de Selena, Loz étant de front et les deux autres frères derrière.

« Tu connais les Ginns ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Selena fit une moue triste.

« Je les connais, oui. Depuis l'âge de treize ans, le jour où ta mère m'a trahie. »

Aéris fronça les sourcils. Les trois frères se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Selena avait parlé avec amertume, sa voix tremblait, comme remplie de douleur.

Sans tenir compte de leurs regards, l'adolescente se lança dans les explications.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Selena n'aimait pas cela. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'un dimanche matin comme les autres, il devait être près de cinq heures. _

_Assise dans son lit, en chemise de nuit, la jeune fille regardait autour d'elle. Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient tirés, la lumière du soleil passait faiblement au travers, dessinant des ombres sur les murs avec les meubles aux ombres imposantes. _

_Sunny n'était pas là. Il avait l'habitude de se réveiller vers trois heures pour aller manger en premier sa gamelle dans la cuisine. Mais en cet instant, la jeune fille aurait aimé avoir son fennec auprès d'elle. _

_« Bien dormi ? » dit une voix étrangère. _

_Selena sursauta. Elle se tourna vers la porte et vit une personne. Un homme. Il avait la peau blanche, de longs cheveux argentés, le visage anguleux, évoquant plus celui d'un renard que d'un humain. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme ceux d'un requin. _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit la jeune fille, les mains crispées. _

_L'inconnu sourit, le sourire d'un renard ayant trouvé un lapin appétissant. _

_« Je suis Tzakhi, héraut de la Calamité des Cieux, messager du Royaume des Nuages. Et je suis venu te rencontrer, Selena. »_

_« Me rencontrer ? »_

_La jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici, pas avec cet être. Elle ne savait absolument rien de lui, mais il empestait la malveillance, et elle ne pouvait le supporter. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ! _

_La jeune fille voulut se lever, mais elle se rendit soudain compte que son corps ne bougeait plus. Il était comme paralysé ! _

_« Que… mon corps ? ! »_

_« Tu ne devrais pas te lever maintenant, dit Tzakhi. Il est encore tôt, tu as largement le temps de dormir davantage. »_

_Selena leva les yeux, et vit avec horreur que l'être s'était approché. Soudain, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche. La jeune fille frémit. Ce contact fut aussi brûlant que des pics de glace, comme si des éclats de verre brisé transperçaient sa joue. _

_Les yeux verts de la jeune fille devinrent noir anthracite. Elle tomba sur le lit et s'endormit, mais pas d'un sommeil sans rêves. _

_Elle s'éveilla dans une grotte obscure. Des pics de roche pointaient du sol et du plafond. Une fumée bleuâtre régnait dans l'espace, éclairant l'obscurité d'une étrange lumière floue. _

_« Bienvenue dans mon monde intérieur. »_

_Tzakhi apparut devant elle. La jeune fille sentit la panique l'envahir. Ici, elle avait encore plus peur que dans sa chambre. _

_Tzakhi tendit nonchalamment sa main vers elle. Soudain, la fumée se tordit, prenant la forme de serpents qui se mirent à se tendre vers Selena, ouvrant une bouche pleine de crocs fumants, la dardant de leurs yeux de cendres. _

_La jeune fille voulut activer sa magie du feu, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle n'avait aucune force ! _

_« N'insiste pas, c'est mon monde. Tout s'y passe comme je le veux. »_

_Selena releva la tête, l'air surprise. Son monde ? Alors… Elle se concentra, puis se mit à se gifler la joue gauche. Tzakhi parut inquiet en la voyant faire. _

_Il bondit sur elle pour l'arrêter, mais sa réaction ne fut pas assez rapide. La jeune fille disparut. _

_Selena se réveilla sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Elle avait réussi. Elle s'était réveillée. _

_À partir de ce jour, plus jamais la jeune fille n'eut droit à un instant de paix. Chaque nuit, les Ginns venaient la hanter dans sa chambre et l'emmener dans leur monde. Chacun vint à tour de rôle, comme s'ils respectaient un protocole de présentation. _

_Elle rencontra donc Tzakhi, le chef, puis Mayork, et ensuite les deux femmes du groupe, Killièn et Cristéya. _

_Même si ces années furent particulièrement difficiles pour Selena, ces luttes nocturnes endurcirent son esprit. Elle apprit à survivre, et elle apprit tout sur les Ginns en visitant leur monde. _

_Par exemple, les hommes avaient la peau blanche et les femmes bleue. Comme les nuages et le ciel. Voilà pourquoi on les appelait ironiquement le Peuple des Nuages. Les femmes avaient des ailes de chair, contrairement aux hommes. Un signe de domination, car ce peuple suivait un ordre matriarcal. _

_Le groupe de Tzakhi représentait les derniers survivants des enfants d'Eris, celle que les Cetras avaient nommée Calamité des Cieux, et les humains Jenova. Elle portait différents noms dans les mondes qu'elle avait visités puis détruits par le passé. Certaines civilisations de l'Orient sur Terre l'appelaient Eris, déesse de la Discorde, ou les Celtes la nommaient Reine de la Nuit. _

_Mais pire encore, Selena l'avait appris au cours d'une dispute avec Tzakhi, lors de sa deuxième visite onirique : les Ginns étaient autrefois, il y a plus de quinze millions d'années, les créateurs de l'univers. Ou plutôt, de l'univers où avaient été construits d'autres univers, des galaxies, des planètes… _

_Ils étaient alors des êtres purement spirituels et purs. Mais Eris, alors appelée Eülyn qui signifiait « lumière », avait succombé à l'orgueil et en voyant les habitants de différents mondes commencer à tout abîmer, gâcher, elle fut prise de colère et se mit à tout détruire, jugeant qu'elle pourrait recréer quelque chose de mieux plus tard. _

_Son époux, Odorlèn, terrifié par le changement de son épouse, s'enfuit dans un monde : la Terre. Là, il s'unit à une humaine et une lignée spéciale d'êtres fut créée : les Enfants de l'Aube. Et la dernière représente de cette lignée avait été Soluènn, la mère de Selena. _

_Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, les Ginns ne cessaient de martyriser Selena. Elle était le symbole de la trahison d'Odorlèn, l'époux de Jenova. _

_Curieusement, Selena n'avait jamais eu affaire à Jenova en personne. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait déjà tant à faire avec la clique de Tzakhi… _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« … Et quatre ans plus tard, Arkon est venu pour enlever ma grand-mère, m'emmener au Royaume des Nuages et je t'ai rencontrée en cours de route, Aéris. Vous connaissez tous la suite », acheva Selena.

Tous hochèrent la tête, commençant à comprendre la situation. C'était donc ça…

« Tu as dû souffrir », dit Kadaj.

Ce n'était pas qu'une affirmation, c'était une façon de lui dire qu'il s'imaginait parfaitement quelle torture mentale la jeune fille avait dû endurer. Et il l'admirait. Elle avait réussir à tenir tête à toute une bande de Ginns, tandis que lui…

Selena détourna le regard, frémissant face à tout ce que représentaient les paroles du jeune homme.

« On pourrait faire une pause ? » demanda Yazoo.

Il montra du doigt une grotte sur le flanc de la montagne à leur droite. Selena demanda à Sunny de devenir une boule de feu et d'éclairer la grotte, qu'ils voient si elle n'était pas déjà habitée.

Le fennec obéit et se recouvrit de flammes. Il entra, suivi par les cinq compagnons.

Cette grotte ne présentait rien de bien particulier, pourtant… Dès que Selena eut foulé le sol, elle s'arrêta. Cet endroit… Mon dieu, elle le connaissait !

Elle voulut tout de suite se retourner pour ordonner aux autres de faire demi-tour, mais tous étaient déjà entrés. Et la sortie avait disparu.

« NON ! On n'aurait pas dû entrer ! » dit Selena.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Loz.

« Cette grotte est à Tzakhi ! C'est son univers ! »

Derrière la paroi de roche, le dénommé Tzakhi sourit.

_Bien deviné, ma chère Selena. Mais tu t'y es pris un peu tard. Maintenant, que le spectacle commence ! _

Il claqua des doigts. À l'intérieur de la grotte, tous virent des cristaux verts se mettre à luire, au plafond. Et le peu de roche noire à découvert se mit à bouger, comme si elle devenait une matière gluante et vivante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'obscurité, le vide, le néant… Il n'avait que ces pensées à l'esprit depuis un temps indéfinissable.

Il marchait depuis longtemps à travers la brume. Parfois, des arbres se formaient autour de lui, et cela le rassurait un peu. Il n'y avait guère de changement dans cet endroit.

Dès qu'il osait s'arrêter, il voyait des filaments de lumière verte se former autour de lui, essayant de l'absorber pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec la Rivière de la Vie.

Mais jamais il ne s'était laissé faire. Chaque fois, il repartait, fuyant le destin qui était pourtant réservé à chaque mort de la planète.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait plus, à force. Mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il ne se souvenait même pas d'être mort ! La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, avec une netteté parfaite, était la page d'un des rapports qu'il avait trouvé dans le manoir de Nibelheim. Puis après… plus rien.

Il avait ressenti un tel désespoir en lisant ces maudits livres. Pourquoi les avait-il lus, d'ailleurs, puisque cela avait causé sa perte ? Parce qu'il voulait connaître la vérité, voilà tout.

Mais s'il avait su qu'il se retrouverait soudain ici, dans la Rivière de la Vie, à errer comme une âme en peine…

Sephiroth secoua la tête. Que s'était-il passé, après ? Son corps était-il tombé à terre, l'avait-on enterré ? Ou Hojo l'avait-il récupéré pour faire d'autres expériences glauques dessus ?

Il ne savait pas. Et il ne voulait pas savoir.

Hélas, à mesure que le temps passait, son âme s'épuisait. Il avait beau fuir, il ne pouvait éviter la force de la Rivière de la Vie qui le traquait.

Bientôt, il se laissa tomber au sol pour faire une nouvelle pause. Il finit par entrevoir des lueurs vertes au sol. Le jeune homme plia ses genoux pour se redresser, quand il s'aperçut de quelque chose de différent.

Cette fois, les filaments verts ne s'approchaient pas de lui. Ils s'unissaient devant lui, pour former une masse compacte.

Méfiant, le jeune homme mit la main devant ses yeux. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, il fut surpris de voir qui se tenait devant lui.

C'était une jeune fille qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir un jour.

« Soluènn ? ! »

La concernée lui sourit, mais un sourire triste. Sephiroth reconnut sans peine ses grands yeux verts mélancoliques. Elle portait une robe blanche ample, qui lui donnait un air svelte et fragile.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Sephiroth. Ça faisait si longtemps, plus encore pour moi que dans le monde des vivants ! »

« Alors… toi aussi, tu es morte ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« J'ai dû le faire, pour vous protéger tous. »

« Nous protéger ? »

Les souvenirs affluèrent. Sephiroth fut surpris qu'ils lui reviennent aussi facilement, après tout ce temps.

Une nuit de pluie, devant un hôpital, dans un autre monde, face à deux créatures vêtues de capes noires… Et puis ce grand flash doré…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Je suis morte. J'étais déjà très faible, après l'accouchement. L'effort que j'ai fait pour utiliser la matéria et vous ramener sur Gaïa m'a tuée. »

« Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? On aurait pu te protéger ! Tu as pensé à Genesis ? Tout le monde t'en voulait, nous pensions tous que tu nous avais trahis ! »

Soluènn baissa la tête, comme si les paroles de Sephiroth la blessaient.

« Je sais, mais je devais le faire. Cela a affaibli les deux créatures, elles ont cessé d'agir pendant cinq ans. Mieux valait un sursis, fût-il court, plutôt que de voir quelqu'un mourir. »

Sephiroth fit silence, secouant la tête négativement. Alors, elle n'avait pas changé, dans le fond. Elle avait toujours désiré mourir pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, les protéger jusqu'à la mort.

« Et ta fille ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'adossant à un arbre, les bras croisés.

« C'est justement pour ça que je viens te parler. »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, soudain plus attentif. Que se passait-il ? Avec surprise, il vit deux autres personnes apparaître près de Selena. Il reconnut Angeal et la Cetra Ifalna, qu'il avait vue il y a plusieurs années, dans les labos d'Hojo, quand il travaillait encore pour la Shinra.

* * *

**Bande-annonce : **

**Selena : **« Ah, au fait, vous avez mangé avant de partir ? »

_Des cristaux verts explosent, Selena déchaîne sa force avec Sunny. _

**Loz : **« Non, et on commence tous à avoir faim. »

_Loz se bat contre une chose gluante. Yazoo semble englué dans le mur. Kadaj protège Aéris dans ses bras. _

**Aéris : **« Bon, alors filons faire un tour à la cafétéria. »

_Soluènn pose sa main sur la joue de Sephiroth qui semble troublé. _

**Selena : **« Par ici, c'est au bout du couloir. »

_Dans une salle sombre, sur un trône flottant au milieu d'un lac de lave, Mayork est à genoux devant une ombre. _

**Tzakhi : **« Tiens, où sont-ils partis ? Je ne les sens plus dans mon univers. »

_Arkon apparaît et dit quelque chose en direction du trône. _

**Arkon : **« Je dois toujours tout faire moi-même ? »

_Selena tombe à genoux et voit son cœur se mettre à briller. Caché dans l'ombre, Tzakhi rit, un sourire dément étirant ses lèvres. _

**Selena : **« Prochain épisode : _Même dans l'obscurité… _Ah, on y est, c'est là ! Ils ont quoi, au menu ? »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais, ce chapitre est très court. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec l'approche du réveillon. _

_Mais je voulais vous dédier ce chapitre, un peu comme un cadeau de Noël, car je ne pourrai rien écrire pendant le 24 et le 25 décembre. Le 26, je ne sais pas, je verrai en fonction des fêtes.  
_

_**Nmfrter, Ayame-Nightbreed, Yukira Shiroi, la-meurtrière-barbare, Ravenhill, Ysa666, Tskukiyo2894, Lunastrelle, Emma Kansakie, MaryIshtar, Naucicka, aojiroi tsuki no senritsu, Cally-sama, et tous mes autres lecteurs anonymes…**___

_À tous, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une très bonne année 2009. Puisse cette année vous apporter un nouveau bonheur et beaucoup de prospérité, autant en écriture que dans votre vie.  
_

_Grosses bises, Melior. _


	8. Même dans l'obscurité…

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Même dans l'obscurité…**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, et Cie. _

_Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews que j'ai reçues juste avant Noël. Elles m'ont toutes touchées et m'ont inspiré ce nouveau chapitre qui est venu d'un coup. _

_Encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^_^_

_

* * *

_

« _Et la mort n'aura pas d'empire.  
Les corps nus des morts feront un  
Avec l'homme dans le vent et la lune de l'ouest ;  
Lorsque leurs os auront été nettoyés et que les os nus auront disparu  
Ils auront des étoiles au coude et au pied ;  
Bien que le perdant ils resteront sain d'esprit,  
Bien que s'enfonçant dans les flots ils réémergeront ;  
Les amoureux disparaîtront mais l'amour ne meurt pas.  
Et la mort n'aura pas d'empire…_ »

(**Dylan Thomas – _Et la mort n'aura pas d'empire_**)

Selena regarda les autres. Ils avaient peur, elle le sentait. Et ils avaient raison d'avoir peur. Elle ne se souvenait elle-même que trop bien de sa première « visite », sauf qu'à cette époque, elle le faisait toujours en rêve. Cette fois, elle était là, dans son corps. Elle pourrait mourir.

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser tuer. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des cristaux verts brillaient fort au-dessus de leur tête. Et la jeune fille sentait l'air devenir lourd, humide, comme chargé de vapeur.

« Vous avez une arme ? Quelque chose pour vous défendre ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Non, rien », dit Kadaj.

« À part mon bâton », dit Aéris d'une voix légèrement coupable.

« Je peux me débrouiller sans arme, ça va aller », dit Loz en crispant les poings.

« Super. Alors, Loz, Aéris, vous protégez les autres. Moi, je repousse les attaques et trouve la sortie ! »

Sans attendre de réponse des autres, la jeune fille bondit en avant. L'un des cristaux se mit à siffler.

Soudain, l'une des stalagmites noires qui piquetaient le sol s'allongea, devenant une sorte de tentacule qui se tendit vers Selena.

L'adolescente l'esquiva et, tout en continuant d'avancer vers la base, elle vit Loz l'attraper puis Aéris le casser en deux d'un coup de bâton.

Selena courut jusqu'à la base du tentacule et, tendant la main, créa une boule de feu qui la détruisit. La chose gluante disparut en cendres.

Le cristal vert s'éteignit, puis se couvrit de fissures. À l'extérieur de la grotte, Tzakhi vit une petite brûlure se former sur sa main. Son visage demeura impassible, mais un léger tic agita son sourcil gauche.

Il émit un soupir.

« Ma pauvre Selena… Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu, tu ne me battras pas. ALLEZ ! »

Sa voix retentit à travers la paroi. Soudain, tous les cristaux de la grotte se mirent à clignoter.

Toutes les stalactites et stalagmites devinrent alors des tentacules de boue noire qui se tendirent vers les cinq combattants.

Soudain, Yazoo parut avoir une idée. Il tendit la main vers le haut. Un grondement se fit entendre sous les pieds de chacun, le sol parut se recouvrir de fumée.

Mais les cristaux se mirent soudain à laisser tomber des gouttes de liquide vert fluo qui, en touchant le sol, firent de la fumée. Des gémissements retentirent, comme des cris de bêtes enterrées vivantes. Une odeur de chair rongée par un acide envahit l'air.

« Mes chiens rampants… ne sortent pas ? » dit Yazoo, l'air stupéfait.

Un ricanement retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis que les tentacules se rétractaient dans le sol et le plafond.

Tous aperçurent au bout de la grotte, sur une plate-forme devant eux, un des Ginns. Un homme, si on en jugeait la blancheur de ses mains, seule chose visible sous sa cape noire.

« Ceci est mon univers. Tout s'y passe comme je le veux. Même si tu as du sang de ma reine en toi, ta magie n'est pas de taille face à la mienne, petit humain. »

« Tzakhi ! » dit Selena.

L'être se tourna vers elle.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas invitée chez moi, Selena. Alors, comment trouves-tu cet endroit, dans le monde physique ? »

« Encore plus répugnant et sordide qu'en rêve. Mais c'est toujours un cauchemar. »

Tzakhi sourit, un sourire aussi cruel que la mort.

« Et toi, toujours aussi vertueuse. J'avoue être surpris, Selena. Pourquoi défends-tu ces quatre-là ? Ils représentent tout ce que tu haïs, non ? Les trois hommes sont d'anciens pantins de Jenova, et la fille est la descendante de la femme qui t'a trahie toute ton enfance. »

« La ferme. Je règle les choses à ma façon. »

« Même si cela va à l'encontre de la volonté de la planète ? Ils sont morts sur Gaïa. La déesse les avait envoyés dans l'au-delà et… »

« Et ton complice Arkon est venu les enlever pour les amener ici et les torturer à nouveau ! Arkon, celui qui a tué mon grand-père et essayé d'assassiner mes parents ! N'essaie pas de me tromper encore une fois, Tzakhi ! L'avantage, avec la trahison, c'est qu'une fois qu'on l'a vécue, on sait la reconnaître. Alors, fais ce que tu veux, mais sache que je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je retrouverai ma grand-mère, je tuerai Jenova et je détruirai votre royaume ! Je ne suis pas venue pour me promener dans la montagne en regardant les nuages, comme toi. »

Les paroles de Selena n'obtinrent aucune réponse pendant un moment. Tzakhi demeurait immobile. Si ses mains ne dépassaient pas de ses manches, tous auraient fini par le voir se fondre dans l'obscurité, avec sa cape noire. Mais il était toujours là, aussi immobile qu'une statue faite d'ombre.

« Fort bien, Selena. Alors, je laisse mes frères et sœurs s'occuper de vous. Si jamais vous arrivez à sortir d'ici, bien entendu. »

Il recula. Son corps disparut, englouti par l'obscurité de la grotte.

Soudain, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, les tentacules sortirent des parois de roche. Une stalagmite jaillit du sol et enroula Loz, comme un serpent.

D'autres aux murs latéraux attrapèrent Yazoo et le collèrent contre la paroi. Kadaj vit trois autres tentacules se diriger vers Aéris. La jeune fille prit peur et ferma les yeux, son bâton serré contre elle.

« Aéris ! »

Kadaj la poussa sur le côté, leur faisant éviter l'attaque de justesse. Ils tombèrent au sol.

Restée debout et seule, Selena réfléchit. Sa magie du feu ne suffirait jamais, alors que pouvait-elle faire ?

Soudain, elle sentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Curieuse, elle baissa les yeux et reconnut, à travers sa peau, l'éclat doré de la matéria que sa mort lui avait donnée pour revenir à la vie, autrefois.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et mit les mains sur son cœur.

_Maman, que puis-je faire ? _pensa-t-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Et voilà, tu sais tout », dit Soluènn.

Assis à même le sol, au milieu de la brume, Sephiroth avait la tête baissée, les yeux perdus dans les filaments de nuage gris qui flottaient.

Soluènn lui avait tout raconté depuis le début : ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme quand il avait senti la confusion et la douleur l'envahir au réacteur Mako, puis ce qu'il avait lu dans les rapports au sous-sol du manoir, Jenova qui avait pris possession de son corps et là… le massacre de Nibelheim, la quête de la Terre Promise, Avalanche le traquant pour le tuer, le météore, le sacrifice de cette jeune fille, Aéris, mais aussi, et surtout, l'histoire du projet Jenova, avec le professeur Gast, Hojo, Vincent Valentine et Lucrécia Crescent.

Puis l'épidémie de géostigmates, les Incarnés, le deuxième combat de Cloud, et… l'histoire du peuple des Ginns, et la vie que Selena avait menée toute seule sur Terre, ses voyages dans le passé, sa vie en parallèle avec les Cetras…

« C'est une histoire de fous », dit le jeune homme, incapable de trouver une autre réplique.

Soluènn haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais. Même moi, il m'arrive de me perdre dans tout ça », dit-elle.

Sephiroth soupira.

« Ma vie était fichue avant même que je m'en rende compte. Enfin… Fichue, c'est vite dit. Je suis mort dès que j'ai commencé à sentir Jenova s'emparer de mon corps, dans ce réacteur. Et Zack… Dis-moi, Soluènn, s'il est mort, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, avec vous ? »

Il lança un regard en direction d'Angeal et Ifalna. Ces deux derniers se tenaient un peu en retrait, occupés à repousser les filaments de la Rivière de la Vie, qui avaient poursuivi Sephiroth durant toutes ses années d'errance dans cet univers.

« Il est ailleurs dans la Rivière de la Vie, il veille sur Cloud. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai… De toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne veuille pas venir. »

Soluènn le regarda avec surprise.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai… enfin, mon corps a servi à tuer sa petite amie, Aéris. Je ne vois pas quel homme voudrait voir l'assassin de la femme qu'il aimait. Sauf si c'est pour le tuer à nouveau. »

« Arrête, Sephiroth ! Je te l'ai dit, tu ne l'as pas tuée. Tu n'as fait que marcher pendant des années ici, à fuir la Rivière de la Vie. »

« C'est vrai. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

« Parce que ton heure n'est pas venue, tout simplement. »

Sephiroth regarda la jeune fille avec incompréhension.

« Que racontes-tu ? Je suis mort, non ? Mon corps est désintégré ! Alors comment… »

« Il existe un moyen. Tu sais que la dernière fois que tu es mort, Kadaj est revenu et un nuage de plumes s'est échappé de son corps ? »

« Heu, oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi… »

« Ces plumes se sont cachées dans les grottes des montagnes près de Nibelheim. Tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs pour les obliger à te créer un nouveau corps. Tu peux le faire, tu possèdes le pouvoir de maîtriser les cellules de Jenova. Alors, essaie. Maintenant. »

Sephiroth resta un moment pensif, à regarder la jeune fille. Il ne savait si elle mentait. Déjà qu'il était un peu assommé par toutes les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites, et maintenant ça…

« Soluènn… »

« Oui ? »

« Une dernière question : pourquoi Genesis n'est pas ici, avec Angeal ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? »

La jeune fille parut à nouveau triste.

« Je l'ai cherché, mais la déesse Minerva est venue m'annoncer qu'il ne devait pas mourir, elle l'a empêché de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie quand il est mort après son dernier combat contre Zack. D'un point de vue égoïste, pour moi, c'est triste, mais… je suis contente de savoir qu'il est encore en vie quelque part… Même si je me doute qu'il se prend toujours pour un monstre et veut se venger. »

Sephiroth se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pu lui-même s'empêcher de raconter à Soluènn ce qui s'était passé, après que la jeune fille les ait tous renvoyés sur Gaïa en se sacrifiant.

Les gobelins Pips et Quick étaient repartis sur leur île vivre parmi les leurs, Jug avait retrouvé sa grotte à Icicle, Baku était parti à Kalm pour devenir le directeur d'un hôpital et Ohana… Elle avait trouvé un nouveau mari, après la mort d'Angeal, et il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, trop occupé lui-même par la guerre de Wutaï puis la désertion de Genesis, Angeal et tout le reste.

Sephiroth réalisa soudain combien la mort de Soluènn avait été fatale pour chacun d'eux. Elle avait toujours été la source de leur bonheur, celle qui avait fondé leur groupe et changé leur vie. Son départ les avait tous déchirés. Privés de la lumière de Soluènn, ils avaient cessé de vivre, petit à petit.

Mais maintenant, Sephiroth savait qu'ils avaient eu tort. S'ils avaient tous commencé à se dégrader, c'était en quelque sorte pour faire du tort à Soluènn, à cause de la rancœur injustifiée qu'ils avaient éprouvée pour elle.

Mais ce n'était pas juste. Soluènn s'était sacrifiée pour qu'ils continuent de vivre ! Alors, Sephiroth allait le faire. Pour elle, et pour les autres. Il allait essayer de revenir à la vie.

Il s'efforça de débarrasser son esprit de toutes ses peurs et de toutes ses distractions. Lorsqu'il eut acquis un certain calme, il évoqua l'image de la grotte sous Midgar, la forçant par sa volonté à apparaître, jusqu'à ce que les arbres de la forêt autour d'eux se transforment en de grandes colonnes de pierre au-dessus d'un lac souterrain. Et sur l'eau, il put bientôt de petits points noirs duveteux : les plumes.

Puis il imposa l'image de son propre visage, les rêves et les pensées et les souvenirs qui faisaient qu'il était Sephiroth. Il s'efforça de transmettre à cette vague silhouette toute l'essence vitale de sa personnalité, mais sentit qu'il avait déjà atteint les limites de sa force.

« Peux-tu m'aider, Soluènn ? »

À mesure que la grotte s'était matérialisée, elle avait perdu de sa substance ; elle était maintenant à peine plus qu'une faible esquisse humaine vaporeuse. « Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Essaie. »

Il s'imposa de maintenir les colonnes de pierre devant lui et s'efforça d'évoquer la douleur et la terreur et l'infinie solitude qui l'accompagnaient. Un instant, il crut sentir le contact de l'eau dans son dos, entendit presque le clapotis de gouttes d'eau sortant du plafond et tombant dans l'onde, puis tout commença à s'éloigner de nouveau. L'image de la grotte trembla alors comme un reflet sur la surface d'une mare agitée. Elle avait été si proche, mais disparaissait hors de sa portée…

« Maintenant, Sephiroth. »

Et soudain, la présence de Soluènn fut tout autour de lui – et même, en un sens, en lui. Il sentit sa présence le réchauffer comme un soleil. « Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais totalement cessé d'exister, même après ma mort sur Terre. Il est temps pour moi maintenant d'aller plus loin – mais il est temps pour toi de revenir en arrière. »

La force de Soluènn se déversa en lui. La grotte, le lac, les plumes, l'atroce douleur de son corps vivant, toutes ces choses qui en cet instant signifiaient pour lui la vie furent soudain toutes proches.

Mais Soluènn elle-même était très loin. Ses paroles semblèrent provenir d'une énorme distance, faibles et éthérées.

« _Je poursuis ma route, Sephiroth. Prends ce que je t'offre et fais-en bon usage : je n'ai plus besoin de la vie. Fais ce qui doit être fait. Je prie pour que cela suffise. Si tu rencontres Genesis… Non, je le lui dirai moi-même. Un jour. Ailleurs… »_

La bravoure de ses paroles ne masquait pas sa peur. Sephiroth ressentit toute sa terreur comme elle le laissait aller, tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'obscurité de l'inconnu.

« _Soluènn ! Non !_ »

Mais elle n'était plus là. La force qu'elle avait conservée après toutes ces années d'errance faisait maintenant partie de Sephiroth. Elle lui avait offert la seule chose qui lui restait – le don le plus courageux et le plus terrible qui soit.

Sephiroth se battit comme il ne s'était jamais battu avant, déterminé à ne pas gâcher l'ultime sacrifice de Soluènn. Bien que le monde réel fût si proche qu'il pouvait le sentir, une mystérieuse barrière le séparait encore du corps qu'il essayait de recréer – mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Avec la force que Soluènn lui avait transmise, il se força plus avant, accueillant la douleur, la peur et l'impuissance qui allaient être siennes s'il réussissait à revenir. S'il refusait d'accepter la réalité, il ne pourrait jamais rien faire. Il poussa et sentit la barrière céder. Il poussa encore.

La grisaille tourna au noir, puis au vert mako et enfin, au bleu de l'eau. Lorsqu'il passa du néant au monde des vivants, Sephiroth hurla. Il souffrait. Tout son corps était martyrisé. Il venait de renaître dans un monde de douleur.

Mais le hurlement, à sa grande surprise, ne sonna pas humain. On aurait dit celui d'un animal. Il se sentit tomber dans le vide, puis son dos heurta le sol. Il essaya de se mettre debout sur ses jambes, mais… son corps avait l'air articulé d'une façon différente à celle de sa vie antérieure.

Pourquoi ? Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la grotte à matéria, cette grotte où il avait autrefois contemplé la cascade Mako avec Zack, les deux gardes dont l'un était Cloud, et la guide Tifa. Avant d'arriver au réacteur pour que Jenova lui vole son esprit. C'était bien cet endroit, oui.

Les murs de pierre rêche luisaient toujours, parcours par des effluves de Mako.

Il regarda son reflet dans une flaque et là, vit avec surprise qu'il avait changé. Il était revenu à la vie, mais pas sous sa forme originale. Sans doute que les plumes n'avaient pas suffi pour recréer tout un corps.

Il soupira intérieurement. Bah, au moins, il était revenu. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se débrouiller avec ces moyens-là, mais c'était mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selena ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal, très mal. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait cru un instant voir quelque chose. Un homme aux longs cheveux gris, vêtu de noir, ressemblant à Kadaj et ses frères. Selena l'avait vu se faire enlacer par sa mère, puis tout était devenu flou et lumineux, puis sombre et… bizarre.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Selena ressentait-elle cette douleur si étrange et violente, tout à coup ? Comme une sensation de… perte ?

« Attention ! » cria Kadaj.

Selena se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas le sens de son avertissement. Soudain, un des tentacules se tendit vers elle et la frappa violemment au ventre, l'envoyant heurter le mur de la grotte.

La jeune fille tomba au sol. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle gémit.

« Maman… Je t'en supplie, ne me dis pas que tu es partie pour de bon ! Et moi, alors ? »

Tzakhi réapparut dans la caverne, juste devant elle.

« Oh, tu l'as senti, aussi ? Elle vient de mourir pour de bon. Les dernières bribes de son âme ont été offertes à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais qu'importe. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme elle, abandonne et je vous épargnerai. Je vous emmènerai tous au château, rencontrer Jenova et assister à sa résurrection. »

« Jamais », dit Selena.

Le Ginn parut choqué par le ton inflexible de la jeune fille. Aéris et les argentés la fixèrent, eux aussi touchés par sa voix.

« Ifalna m'a dit quelque chose, un jour », poursuivit l'adolescente en se redressant.

Une fois debout, elle dit : « Que la magie, issue de la Rivière de la Vie ou d'un autre monde, n'a pas été créée pour causer de la souffrance ou blesser autrui. Je ne partagerai jamais ma puissance avec de vieux monstres cruels, hypocrites, sournois et vieux qui ne respectent pas ces mots ! »

Le visage de Tzakhi perdit soudain tout son calme. Les yeux exorbités, il hurla : « JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX ! »

Les tentacules propulsèrent Aéris et les trois garçons contre le mur. Ils glissèrent tous au sol près de Selena, aussi sonnés qu'elle.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Avez-vous un dernier mot à me dire avant de retourner dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Je dirai à Arkon qu'on se débrouillera sans vous, cela vaut mieux. Je pense vraiment qu'il n'y a plus rien de bon à tirer de vous, maintenant. »

« Tzakhi… arrête ça ! » gémit Selena.

« Huh, huh… Non, rien ne peut m'arrêter. »

Lentement, le Ginn tendit la main vers le ciel, index et majeur dressés vers le haut. Mais soudain, des lianes jaillirent du sol et le ligotèrent.

« Que… » dit l'être, choqué.

Le mur couvrant l'entrée de la grotte explosa. Deux petites formes apparurent.

Tzakhi écarquilla les yeux. Ces deux-là, il les connaissait parfaitement. Selena les reconnut également, elle les avait déjà vus sur une photo du salon chez elle. Il s'agissait de deux gobelins qui avaient été amis avec sa mère : Pips et Quick !

Ils étaient exactement comme avant, ils n'avaient pas vieilli ni changé ! Mais comment pouvaient-ils être ici ?

« Laisse la fille de notre amie tranquille ! » cria Pips, dont les mains étaient tendues vers le Ginn. C'était lui qui avait fait apparaître ces lianes.

« Vous ! Maudits gobelins ! » siffla Tzakhi.

Ignorant ses paroles, le plus rapide des gobelins, Quick, fonça comme une flèche près des adolescents. Il y eut un bref éclat de lumière, puis soudain, tout le monde disparut.

Tzakhi vit les lianes disparaître. Il tomba au sol, regarda autour de lui puis se mit à trembler, ses poings serrés contre lui. Ses jointures étaient si serrées qu'elles en étaient blanches, mais sur sa peau immaculée, cela n'était guère visible.

Les cristaux au plafond virèrent au rouge sang. Soudain, il hurla. Tous les cristaux explosèrent. Les éclats rouges tombèrent au sol, comme une pluie de sang cristallisé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selena ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, chez elle, au manoir Lockwood !

Elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Tout le monde était là, allongé sur le sol : Aéris, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sunny, et…

« Grand-mère ? ! »

L'adolescente sauta de son lit et courut près de la vieille femme. Elle la secoua aux épaules. Celle-ci finit par lentement ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdu. Puis, en voyant sa petite-fille, elle parut soulagée et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie ! Oh mon dieu, quel cauchemar ! »

« Je sais. C'est fini, grand-mère. »

Un à un, tous s'éveillèrent. Ils parurent surpris en voyant où ils étaient. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, encore épuisés par tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ? » dit Kadaj, l'air perdu.

« Eh ! Vous pourriez nous remercier ? ! » cria une voix fluette.

Tous se tournèrent vers le lit de Selena. Les deux gobelins émergèrent de sous le matelas. Ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements puis bondirent au centre du cercle, regardèrent les différentes personnes puis se figèrent en voyant Selena.

« Toi ! » dirent-ils en la montrant du doigt tous les deux.

« Moi ? »

« Oui ! Ta mère nous a envoyés pour t'aider. Enfin, plutôt pour _vous_ aider », dit Pips.

Alicia sourit.

« Vous m'avez manqué, tous les deux. »

Les gobelins se tournèrent vers elle avec les sourcils froncés. Qui était cette vieille femme ? Mais, en voyant les quelques mèches blondes dépassant de sa chevelure grise, ils parurent émus.

« Alicia… Oh, toi aussi, tu nous as manqués ! Ouiiiiiiiin ! »

« Sunny aussi ! Sunny aussi ! » dit le fennec.

Tous trois bondirent dans les bras de la vieille femme qui, attendrie, se mit à les bercer.

Selena et les autres se lancèrent des regards mi-gênés mi-amusés.

« Ce sont deux anciens amis de ta mère ? » chuchota Aéris.

« Oui. Mais je ne savais pas que les gobelins étaient comme ça. »

En effet, Pips et Quick pleuraient si fort que deux véritables jets de larmes sortaient de leurs yeux, arrosant considérablement la moquette.

Enfin, lorsque Alicia parvint à les calmer, elle les posa au sol.

« Ils sont venus me chercher alors que j'étais enfermée dans une espèce de donjon, expliqua la vieille femme. Ils m'ont amenée ici puis m'ont dit d'attendre que vous reveniez. J'étais un peu sonnée par la télétransportation, alors je me suis endormie. Et quand je me suis éveillée, vous étiez tous là. »

« Ouais ! On a utilisé nos super pouvoirs pour tous vous sortir du Royaume des Nuages », dit Quick.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on arrête Jenova, elle va revenir à la vie et… » dit Selena.

Pips leva sa petite main vers l'adolescente, puis expliqua :

« Elle ne compte pas revenir à la vie en se créant un nouveau corps dans son palais au Royaume des Nuages, c'est différent. Elle a quitté le Royaume peu après votre arrivée dans la grotte de Tzakhi, son esprit est reparti sur Gaïa, elle a trouvé un nouveau corps d'accueil. »

« Ah bon ? Qui c'est, ce coup-là ? Pas un nouveau Sephiroth ? » dit Kadaj, inquiet.

« Non, nous ne savons pas. Enfin, nous savons que ce n'est pas Sephiroth, ça, c'est sûr ! Mais alors qui, on sait pas. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a ramenés. Selena, tu as toujours la matéria d'ambre de ta mère en toi ? Eh bien, le moment venu, tu t'en serviras pour tous nous ramener là-bas et on mènera une enquête. »

Alicia se leva, coupant court à toute nouvelle réplique face aux paroles de Pips.

« Très bien, mais je propose qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde se repose. Personnellement, j'ai faim. Qui voudrait un petit goûter ? »

Tous se rendirent soudain combien ils avaient faim, après toutes ces émotions.

« C'est vrai qu'un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal », dit Aéris.

« Et c'est vrai qu'on a faim », dit Kadaj.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alicia passa la première, suivie des gobelins, Sunny, Kadaj et ses frères. Aéris allait suivre quand soudain, la jeune femme se figea. Son corps tout entier trembla, puis émit de curieux craquements, comme une poupée dont le mécanisme se serait brusquement disloqué.

Puis soudain, elle tomba au sol et perdit connaissance. Selena resta quelques secondes immobile, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Puis elle tomba à genoux et se mit à secouer la jeune femme.

« Aéris ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Aéris ? Aéris ? ! ! ? AÉRIS !!!! »

Rien. Les yeux fermés, la peau pâle et froide, le corps inerte, la Cetra venait de perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Pfouh, ce chapitre a été dur à écrire, surtout le passage où Sephiroth revient à la vie. J'ai essayé de faire aussi vrai que possible. _

_J'espère que tout ça n'est pas trop confus ou soudain pour vous. En un sens, si, mais ça m'est venu comme ça. J'avoue que je pensais au départ que ce serait un pur chapitre d'action, mais mon imagination en a décidé autrement. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaît. Si vous voulez la suite, envoyez-moi des reviews pour me le dire, comme d'habitude. _

_

* * *

_

**Bande-annonce : **

**Kadaj : **« Oh non, Aéris ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ? »

_Dans le salon, Pips et Quick veulent se jeter sur Kadaj ligoté, mais Loz les retient avec l'air agacé. Alicia, Yazoo et Selena lèvent les yeux au ciel. _

**Selena : **« Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. Même quand je vivais chez les Cetras, jamais ça ne s'était produit avec l'un d'entre eux ! Eh, les gobelins, vous avez une idée ? »

_Selena marche à travers la forêt, guidée par les gobelins. Soudain, des petites lances jaillissent des arbres. Tous prennent la fuite. _

**Pips : **« Nous, non, mais… »

_Au milieu d'une immense bibliothèque, un gobelin portant des lunettes lève le nez d'un livre. Selena et les garçons le regardèrent, espérant apprendre quelque chose de ce gobelin à l'air savant. _

**Quick : **« On connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider ! Une petite visite sur notre île, ça vous dit ? »

_Tous flottent au milieu d'un immense tunnel de livres, vers une source de lumière au bout. _

**Selena : **« Si on n'a pas le choix… Grand-mère, tu restes veiller sur Aéris. Je pars enquêter avec les frangins. Prochain épisode : _Au pays des Gobelins_. En route, les amis ! »

_Un rayon de soleil traverse la fenêtre de la chambre de Selena. Aéris repose sur le lit, les mains sur son cœur, les yeux fermés… _


	9. Au Pays des Gobelins

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Au pays des Gobelins**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _Le sommeil occupe le tiers de notre vie _[…]_ mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé que le sommeil fût un repos. Une vie nouvelle commence_ »

(Nerval)

Dans la chambre de Selena, sur la table de nuit près du lit, le réveil digital afficha sept heures du matin. La sonnerie pour le collège s'activa. Heureusement, on était le dimanche. Ce jour-là, Selena faisait toujours la grasse matinée.

Pourtant, ce matin, la jeune fille ne dormait pas. Elle avait passé toute la nuit éveillée, assise au pied de son lit, à regarder quelqu'un d'autre y dormir.

Les yeux fermés, les mains sur le ventre, Aéris reposait allongée sur son lit. Elle avait l'air paisible, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Les rayons du soleil traversèrent le rideau blanc de la fenêtre, venant caresser les joues de la jeune femme.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Selena regarda le cadran, désactiva la sonnerie puis posa un doigt sur la joue froide d'Aéris.

« Eh, Aéris ! C'est le matin. »

Pas de réponse. Aucune réaction. Selena eut un pincement de cœur.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Kadaj et ses frères apparurent, l'air un peu ensommeillé. Les gobelins suivirent peu après, l'air abruti.

« Bonjour, les filles », dit Kadaj, la main sur la bouche pour couvrir un bâillement.

Selena répondit par un vague « hum ». Tous entrèrent dans la chambre et regardèrent la Cetra.

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? » demanda Yazoo, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

« Non », dit Selena.

« Eh, mais il est sept heures… » s'aperçut Kadaj.

« Oui, et alors ? »

« On t'avait dit de réveiller l'un de nous pour te relayer, afin que nous puissions tous dormir un peu. Regarde-toi, tu as des cernes sous les yeux ! » dit Loz, les bras croisés.

« Et alors ? Je n'aurais jamais pu dormir en sachant qu'Aéris est dans cet espèce de coma ! »

Kadaj eut un sourire rusé.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu aimerais bien Aéris et te ferais du souci pour elle, malgré ce qui s'est passé avec Ifalna ? »

Selena parut choquée par sa question. Elle regarda la Cetra. Alors, c'était ça… Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alicia fut réveillée par une violente sonnerie. Affolée, la grand-mère sortit de son lit, courut au placard prendre un seau puis alla dans la chambre de Selena et cria :

« Selena, où est le feu… ? Hein ? ! ! ? »

Le sol de la chambre de Selena était couvert de réveils, des montres, des horloges… Même le vieux coucou de la cuisine et la grande horloge du salon avaient été amenés. Selena, les garçons et les gobelins avaient activé toutes les sonneries en même temps et regardaient Aéris. Elle dormait toujours dans le lit.

« Oh ! Ce ne sont que des réveils ? ! Ouf, j'ai eu peur, je croyais que c'était l'alarme incendie », dit la grand-mère en posant le seau par terre.

« Depuis quand on a une alarme incendie ? » demanda Selena.

La vieille femme s'assit parmi les autres au chevet d'Aéris.

« La petite Cetra ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? » dit-elle.

« Non, pourtant on a tout essayé : un seau d'eau froide, un seau d'eau chaude, la plume brûlée sous le nez… Selena l'a un peu giflée, nous on n'osait pas. Et maintenant, les réveils. Mais rien ne marche », dit Loz.

« Elle a dû être blessée ou subir un sortilège spécial à cause de ce Tzakhi », dit Yazoo.

« Alicia, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » gémit Pips.

La grand-mère posa une main apaisante sur la tête du gobelin.

« Je ne sais pas. Même quand Ifalna venait à la maison, elle ne disait jamais trop grand-chose sur les Cetras. Je suis aussi perdue que vous tous, mes enfants. »

Kadaj poussa un soupir méprisant.

« Nous tous ? Oh, mais pas moi ! Je sais comment m'y prendre. »

Selena se tourna vers lui.

« Tu sais comment la réveiller ? »

« Oui, laissez-moi faire ! »

Sur ordre de Kadaj, tout le monde descendit dans le salon. Loz souleva délicatement Aéris dans ses bras et alla l'installer sur le canapé, près d'Alicia.

Il se retourna et vit avec surprise que Kadaj avait ligoté Selena. La jeune fille était allongée sur le sol, au pied du garçon.

Loz interrogea Yazoo du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que leur petit frère avait en tête.

Kadaj fila dans la cuisine et revint avec quelque chose qu'il tenait caché derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, là ? ! » dit Selena, inquiète.

« Aéris nous a expliqué que tu l'as ramenée à la vie. Tu possèdes donc un lien particulier avec son âme. Si tu te sens en danger et que tu l'appelles de tout ton cœur, elle se réveillera. Donc, je commence à te menacer ! »

Il brandit ce qu'il avait amené : la grande poubelle en métal de la cuisine. Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux. Les gobelins coururent escalader le canapé pour se cacher derrière Loz, refusant de regarder ça.

« T'es fou ? ! ? Arrête ça ! ! ! » cria Selena.

« En avant. Larguez les bombes ! »

Et sur ces mots, Kadaj souleva la poubelle et la fit tomber sur Selena. Le choc fut violent. Tout le monde ferma les yeux, redoutant la fin. Lorsqu'ils risquèrent un coup d'œil, ils virent que la poubelle avait écrasé le ventre de la jeune fille.

« Heu… Elle ne se réveille pas », dit Alicia en regardant Aéris.

Les poings sur les hanches, Kadaj parut se concentrer, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

« C'est étrange. Bon, alors nous allons utiliser quelque chose de plus… drastique ! »

Il tendit sa main vers le haut. Un nuage de fumée noir se forma autour de sa main, puis un grand couteau pointu apparut.

« Oh non ! » gémit Quick.

« Tu y vas trop fort, là ! » dit Pips.

« Kadaj, arrête, on va avoir deux mortes sur les bras ! » dit Loz.

« Petit-frère… » dit Yazoo en tendant les mains vers lui en signe d'apaisement.

Alicia allait intervenir, quand elle s'aperçut que quelque chose dépassait du ruban rose dans les cheveux d'Aéris.

« Eh, regardez, cette petite sphère blanche, là… »

Selena ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais oui, cette sphère, c'est… »

Kadaj fit la grimace, comme un gamin qu'on venait de priver de son jouet préféré.

« Arrêtez de dire des trucs inutiles, grand-mère ! » dit le jeune homme.

« JE VAIS MOURIR, ARRÊTE ! TU SAVAIS POUR LA MATÉRIA BLANCHE, AVOUE ! » cria Selena.

Kadaj tourna la tête sur le côté en faisant la grimace.

« Peuh ! » Puis, il lâcha le couteau. Selena poussa un cri d'horreur. Le couteau se planta dans le sol, à quelques millimètres de sa joue.

Une fois détachée par les gobelins, la jeune fille s'assit près d'Aéris et prit la matéria. Elle posa une main sur le front de la Cetra, et de l'autre elle fixa la matéria.

« Dieu merci, avec ça elle se réveillera ! » dit Kadaj, avec un grand sourire rassuré.

« Dieu merci ? ! ? C'est moi qui devrais dire ça ! ! ! » aboya Selena.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et concentra son énergie dans la matéria. Cette dernière se mit à scintiller dans sa main. La lumière enveloppa son corps puis vint toucher le front d'Aéris.

Tous attendirent, anxieux. Selena abaissa la main, posa la matéria au sol puis se pencha vers Aéris. Toujours rien.

« Eh, réveille-toi ! » dit Selena en la secouant aux épaules.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Aéris restait obstinément dans le coma.

« Ça ne la réveille pas », soupira Pips.

« Pas possible », dit Kadaj.

Alicia regarda Selena. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, l'air frustré.

« Selena, chérie, je peux réfléchir au moyen de la réveiller pendant que je vais travailler. »

« Laisse tomber. Gaspille pas ton temps avec ça », dit Selena.

Puis elle sortit du salon.

« Eh ! Comment a-t-elle osé dire ça ? ! » dit Kadaj.

Il fit mine de se lever, mais Alicia posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je la connais. Elle va faire quelque chose, mais il vaut mieux la laisser seule. Je ne l'ai pas vue avec cet air déterminé sur le visage depuis le jour où Ifalna l'a trahie. »

L'adolescent fit une moue désabusée, mais acquiesça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois seule dans sa chambre avec Sunny, Selena se mit à quatre pattes sous son lit et prit un coffre caché au fond, près du mur.

Après avoir veillé à ce que la porte de sa chambre soit fermée à clé, elle sortit le coffre de sous le lit et, à l'aide de son médaillon, ouvrit le cadenas de bronze qui maintenait le couvercle fermé.

L'intérieur du coffre renfermait différentes choses : des robes Cetra, des parchemins, des matérias naturelles, des bâtons de combat de styles divers, un herbier, un album de photos et un journal intime.

Selena se mit à feuilleter tous ses parchemins. Ils parlaient tous généralement de vieilles légendes ou de secrets liés aux Anciens. Elle examina ensuite ses matérias, revoyant les fonctions de chacune. Il n'y avait que des pouvoirs normaux comme le feu ou la glace.

Dépitée, la jeune fille jeta sa dernière matéria dans le fond du coffre et elle se laissa tomber au sol.

Rien à faire. Elle ne trouvait rien d'utile pouvant aider Aéris.

Lentement, Selena se redressa et s'approcha du lit où la Cetra reposait.

_Ifalna… Est-ce que tu savais pour ta fille ? Tu savais quel sacrifice elle allait faire pour sauver la planète ? Tu l'as laissée mourir comme moi, autrefois ? _

Selena soupira. Avec tristesse, elle rangea tous les objets dans son coffre, puis remit le tout sous son lit. Elle venait caler le coffre contre le mur quand on frappa à la porte.

« Selena ? » dit la voix de Kadaj.

L'adolescente ouvrit la porte. Les trois frères et les deux gobelins apparurent dans l'encadrement.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » dit Kadaj.

« Non, j'ai fouillé dans mes affaires pour me renseigner sur les Cetras, mais rien. »

« Ah, ben, c'est pas grave, on a un autre endroit à vous suggérer pour qu'on se renseigne », dit Quick.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Dis, Selena, tu crois que tu peux te servir de la matéria d'ambre qui est en toi pour nous emmener tous sur Gaïa, à notre époque ? Sur l'Île des Gobelins, plus précisément », dit Pips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'utilisation de la matéria ne posa pas de problème. Le groupe se réunit en cercle autour de Selena qui mit les mains sur son cœur et se concentra. La lumière dorée sortit bien vite de sa poitrine, envahit son corps et fit disparaître tout le monde, sous le regard anxieux d'Alicia.

Tous réapparurent sur une plage, au bord d'une petite île, face à une immense forêt.

« Comment être sûr qu'on est bien sur une île de notre planète ? » dit Loz.

« Ben, on y va, et on voit », dit Kadaj.

Ils se mirent tous en route à travers la forêt, Pips et Quick en tête. Selena les regarda un moment puis se décida à leur poser la question qui la taraudait depuis hier.

« Vous avez vraiment connu ma mère et mon père ? »

« Ben oui », dit Quick.

« Mais comment ? »

« Ta mère enquêtait sur une série de livres magiques provenant de notre planète : l'œuvre de théâtre que les humains appellent _Loveless_. Un méchant, Arkon, avait créé ces livres pour qu'ils volent l'énergie des lecteurs de la planète et lui donnent du pouvoir. Mais ta mère a voyagé à travers toute la planète et justement, un des exemplaires se trouvait sur notre île. Au début, les gobelins ne l'aimaient pas, pas plus que les autres humains qui ne viennent ici que nous pour nous tuer et voler nos noix gysahl, notre seule nourriture. Un des nôtres était blessé à cause d'un monstre sorti du livre. Soluènn l'a soigné, les gobelins l'ont alors épargnée puis on s'est rendu compte qu'elle était très gentille. Quand elle a quitté l'île pour continuer sa quête des _Loveless_, mon frère et moi avons décidé de la suivre, parce que nous l'aimions bien. Et finalement, un jour, Soluènn a rencontré Genesis, un autre grand lecteur de la pièce. Puis ils se sont aimés, et ils t'ont eue », dit Pips.

Selena acquiesça, songeuse. Alors, sa mère avait voyagé à travers Gaïa pour combattre le mal, elle aussi… Une espèce d'aventurière, en quelque sorte.

« On t'a vue, le jour de ta naissance, dit Quick. T'étais pas plus grosse qu'un pain, et t'étais déjà très éveillée pour ton âge. Quand les Ginns ont attaqué l'hôpital pour venir te capturer, t'as tout de suite senti leur présence. »

Selena cessa brusquement de marcher. Les mots de Quick lui firent un curieux effet. Elle eut l'impression que quelque chose refaisait surface, des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même.

Dans un flash, elle vit des images étranges : trois hommes armés. Un aux cheveux roux, l'autre brun et le dernier avec une longue chevelure argentée. Il pleuvait, il faisait nuit, et devant eux se tenaient deux Ginns, près d'une voiture qui semblait remplie de vermine.

Puis une autre image : il pleuvait, elle ne voyait que le ciel noir au-dessus d'elle, puis quelqu'un la ramassait et la calait dans les bras d'une jeune fille brune qui semblait pâle et à moitié morte. Elle tenait la main d'une femme blonde… Alicia ? ! ?

« _Pardon… pour… tout !_ » dit une voix triste, en écho.

Soudain, une voix rappela l'adolescente.

« Selena ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et vit Kadaj qui agitait la main devant elle, la regardant avec l'air inquiet.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle », dit le jeune homme.

« Hein ? Heu… Oui, oui, tout va bien ! Bon, hum, on continue ! »

Elle se remit en marche, en accélérant le pas. Nul ne comprit sa réaction, sauf Pips et Quick. Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard entendu, hochèrent la tête puis se remirent en marche, eux aussi, suivis bientôt par les trois argentés.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un arbre dont le tronc était percé de fenêtres rondes et d'une petite porte. Pips et Quick franchirent la porte les premiers. Selena et les autres les suivirent en prenant soin de s'accroupir, le sommet de la porte touchait leur taille chacun.

Ils progressèrent à quatre pattes le long d'un tunnel qui descendait en colimaçon sous terre, jusque dans une immense galerie. Ici, le sol était couvert de pavés de marbre, et les murs étaient couverts de grandes étagères.

Au milieu d'une longue table couverte de parchemins et de livres ouverts, on pouvait voir un gobelin. Il était comme les jumeaux : peau brune, grandes oreilles pointues, nez rouge et pointu, yeux bleus. Mais au lieu d'une tenue de boxeur, il portait une salopette jaune, une chemise blanche et de petites lunettes rondes sur son nez.

« C'est notre troisième frère, le savant de la famille. C'est lui qui avait l'exemplaire de _Loveless_, c'est lui que Soluènn a sauvé autrefois. Son nom est Clyr, mais Soluènn l'a surnommé Einstein, par allusion à un savant de sa planète. Du coup, notre frangin a gardé le nom tant il était flatté », murmura Pips.

Soudain, le dénommé Einstein leva le nez de son livre et dit :

« Chut ! J'essaie de me concentrer ! Enfin, c'est une bibliothèque ici, pas une arène de combat ! »

Puis il replongea dans son livre. Tous restèrent immobiles, se demandant quoi faire.

« Bon, alors, on y va ? » dit Kadaj.

« Impossible ! Notre frère est plongé dans l'étude d'une série de livres, en ce moment », dit Quick.

« Il faut attendre qu'il ait fini de lire, ou il ne voudra jamais vous aider », dit Pips.

« Et il aura fini quand ? » dit Selena.

« On sait pas… Il lit une série de treize livres en ce moment, et il n'en est qu'au deuxième, qui comporte quatre mille pages, je crois », dit Quick.

Les quatre jeunes gens firent la grimace.

« Non, on ne peut pas attendre ! Aéris a besoin de nous ! Et puis, il doit la vie à ma mère, alors il ne pourra pas me refuser de l'aide », dit Selena.

Ignorant les suppliques des gobelins, la jeune fille marcha jusqu'au bureau. Einstein ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. Il devait vraiment aimer les études pour y consacrer tant d'attention au point de se couper du monde extérieur.

« Hum… Excusez-moi ? »

« Chut ! » coupa sèchement le gobelin.

Selena fut légèrement déconcertée, puis elle n'y tint plus. Elle ferma le livre d'Einstein d'un coup sec. Le gobelin se redressa, l'air furieux.

« Mais quel est le malappris qui a osé fermer mon livre ? ! ? T'es qui, toi, hein ? »

« Selena, la fille de Soluènn. »

Les oreilles d'Einstein se dressèrent sur sa tête. Il parut fort surpris.

« Selena ? Toi ? ! ? »

Il ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Hum… Tiens, oui, tu as les yeux de ta mère ! Et son timbre de voix. Alors, que veux-tu ? Fais vite, mon temps est précieux. »

« Nous avons une amie Cetra qui est dans le coma. Elle refuse de se réveiller depuis qu'un Ginn l'a attaquée », dit Pips.

Einstein parut réfléchir un instant, une main sous son menton. Puis il sauta de la table et trottina jusqu'à l'une des étagères. Il regarda un instant différents ouvrages, puis en sortit un de la pile et revint près de Selena pour l'ouvrir à une page précise.

La jeune fille se pencha et lut la page. Kadaj et ses frères regardèrent par-dessus son épaule, mais ils ne comprirent rien, car tout était écrit en langage Cetra.

« Je vois… D'accord, j'ai compris », dit la jeune fille.

Einstein referma le livre et retourna le ranger sur son étagère. Puis il revint sur la table et là, il dit :

« Tu sais lire l'alphabet Cetra… Je vois, très intéressant. Reviens me voir, un jour, si tu veux partager tes connaissances avec moi. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

Le groupe sortit de l'arbre et se remit en marche à travers la forêt.

« T'as appris quoi, alors ? » dit Kadaj.

« Je sais comment guérir Aéris, dit Selena. En fait, elle… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tout à coup, une petite lance apparut devant ses yeux et se planta dans le sol. Un gobelin jaillit des buissons, l'air furieux.

« Des intrus ? ! ? Dans notre forêt ! »

Pips et Quick regardèrent autour d'eux et parurent affolés.

« Zut ! C'est l'heure de la chasse ! COUREZ, TOUS ! » cria Quick.

Le groupe ne se fit pas prier. Ils se mirent à courir. Tout autour d'eux, les buissons s'animèrent, des tas de petites lances jaillirent des feuillages et de petits gobelins se mirent à leur courir après.

Selena aperçut bientôt la plage. En ralentissant légèrement le pas, elle ferma les yeux et mit les mains sur sa poitrine. La lumière dorée jaillit de son corps.

La jeune fille se retourna et tendit les mains vers les autres. Un immense flash envahit l'espace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alicia était allongée sur le canapé, somnolente. Un bruit de chute et des cris de protestation la firent se réveiller. Elle sourit en voyant les gobelins qui étouffaient sous une pile de personnes entassées, composées de Selena et les argentés.

« Poussez-vous de là, j'étouffe ! » dit Selena.

« Et nous, alors ? ! » dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

« Désolé », dit Kadaj.

Une fois tous debout, Selena fut la première à courir jusque dans sa chambre, suivie par les autres.

Une fois devant le lit, elle regarda la Cetra puis se tourna vers les gobelins et les argentés. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, attendant la suite.

Selena sortit alors la matéria blanche de sa poche puis se concentra. La lumière de la matéria se fit bientôt plus dense. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et dit :

« Sacre. »

La matéria passa du blanc neige au vert comme la Mako. Des filaments de lumière bleue en jaillirent, et enveloppèrent le corps de la Cetra, qui s'éleva dans les airs au-dessus des têtes des spectateurs ébahis.

Les filaments exécutèrent un ballet gracieux autour du corps de la Cetra, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se concentre tout autour du dos et y pénètre.

Bientôt, un morceau de matière noirâtre en sortit et tomba au sol. Tous reconnurent les restes de l'une des tentacules noirs qui les avaient attaqués dans la grotte de Tzakhi, au Royaume des Nuages.

Aéris retomba doucement sur le lit. La matéria redevint blanche et s'éteignit.

Selena se pencha et mit la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Aéris… ? »

La Cetra ne réagit pas. Mais soudain, ses paupières frémirent. Et finalement, ses magnifiques yeux verts s'ouvrirent. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdu, puis elle sourit.

« Vous avez réussi », dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Tous émirent un soupir soulagé. Pips et Quick bondirent sur le lit et sautèrent dans les bras de la Cetra qui rit, surprise et heureuse.

« Vous m'avez sortie de ce cauchemar », dit la Cetra.

« Non, c'est Selena qui a réussi », dit Kadaj.

« Hein ? ! Mais non, j'étais trop inquiète pour réagir correctement, au début ! » protesta Selena.

« Tu étais inquiète… pour moi ? ! ? » dit Aéris, en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Selena rougit violemment.

_Oh, la gaffe ! J'ai été trop gentille ! _réalisa-t-elle.

« Heu… Non, pas à ce point, quand même », dit-elle.

Aéris sourit, un grand sourire attendri.

« Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi, Selena ? » dit la Cetra.

Selena fit volte-face pour échapper au regard de la Cetra, mais elle vit les argentés et sa grand-mère la regarder avec un grand sourire amusé.

« Oh, oui, bon, ça va, hein ! » dit la rouquine.

« Elle a raison. Et si on fêtait ça avec un chocolat chaud et des muffins, enfin ? » dit Alicia.

« OUAIS ! DU CHOCOLAAAAAT ! » crièrent les gobelins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, dans le Royaume des Nuages, dans la grotte aux cristaux verts, Tzakhi fixait l'une des pierres. Elle ne brillait pas comme les autres, elle était transparente. À l'intérieur, le Ginn visionnait la scène du réveil d'Aéris, qui se déroulait dans la chambre de Selena.

Lorsque les Gobelins eurent poussé leurs cris de joie, Tzakhi se retourna. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres noires.

« C'est vrai, Aéris. Tu ne peux pas encore retourner dans l'au-delà, puisque ta mission n'est pas terminée. Alors, je m'occuperai des autres, en attendant. Eux ne sont pas indispensables. »

Et il partit d'un rire malsain. Les cristaux dans la grotte clignotèrent, émettant des lueurs d'un rouge sale, comme du sang sur une lame de fer rouillé.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Mon premier chapitre du premier jour du nouvel an, pour souhaiter une bonne année à tout le monde ! _

_J'imagine que vous êtes tous contents de voir Aéris réveillée. J'espère que la scène du réveil vous a éclairés, ça va aller ? _

_Par contre, désolée, j'arrête les bande-annonces car je freine un peu sur l'inspiration, je veux dire, pour l'instant, y'a rien, mais je peux publier la suite que vous venez de lire, alors voilà. _

_Désolée. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si oui, laissez-moi des reviews comme d'habitude. _

_Encore merci, bises et à bientôt.  
_


	10. La joueuse de violon

**Chapitre 10 :**

**La joueuse de violon**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _Le violon frémit comme un cœur qu'on afflige_ »

(Baudelaire)

Cet endroit était silencieux. Trop, même. Angelina regarda autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait rien ici, sauf le sol sous ses pieds. Il était aussi clair et lisse qu'un immense lac. Pourtant, elle se tenait droite dessus.

Le ciel au-dessus d'elle était clair, parsemé de rares nuages gris qui se reflétaient dans l'eau sous ses pieds nus.

La jeune fille serra les pans de sa chemise de nuit dans ses mains crispées. Cet endroit n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait que le vide à l'horizon, tout autour d'elle.

Soudain, un vent se leva, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs autour d'elle. Angelina prit peur. Que se passait-il ?

Soudain, elle vit des plumes tomber du ciel, autour d'elle. Des plumes noires.

Inquiète, la jeune fille leva les yeux et vit quelque chose de sombre et grand voler au-dessus d'elle. Un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau.

Mais lorsque ledit volatile amorça une descente, elle comprit bien vite son erreur. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle reconnut Sephiroth.

Une fois qu'il eut atterri devant elle, il la regarda.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » dit Angelina, méfiante. « Vous ne pouvez pas être là, c'est un rêve, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, puis lui dit quelque chose. Il parlait étrangement bas, et le vent qui continuait de souffler autour d'eux n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« C'est impossible, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est ridicule », dit la jeune fille.

Sephiroth hocha de nouveau la tête, puis tendit la main vers elle. Soudain, une grande aile blanche apparut dans son dos. La jeune fille prit peur. D'où sortait cette aile ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Que… Que m'avez-vous fait ? ! »

Sephiroth s'approcha et la poussa en arrière. L'aile blanche se mit à battre d'elle-même. La jeune fille prit peur en voyant le sol s'éloigner sous elle.

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ, JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE… AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Le souffle coupé, le cœur battant la chamade, elle resta un moment immobile dans son lit.

Pour retrouver ses repères, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une immense chambre. Le lit était à baldaquin, le bureau et la commode étaient taillés dans du merisier. De fines sculptures ornaient le mobilier. C'était une chambre comme on en voyait dans les manoirs anciens.

Angelina avait l'habitude de vivre dans ce type d'environnement. Après tout, elle appartenait au monde aristocratique de la Shinra, qui régnait autrefois sur Gaïa.

L'adolescente de quinze ans s'essuya le front et sentit sa peau glisser sous une couche de sueur.

Un rêve… Encore ce même maudit rêve ! Depuis maintenant trois nuits, elle le faisait sans cesse.

Angelina sortit du lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain à droite de son lit. Une fois devant le lavabo, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, s'essuya avec une serviette puis se regarda dans le miroir.

Quelle tête elle faisait ! Il fallait pourtant qu'elle soit en forme pour demain, c'était une journée importante pour elle comme pour ses parents.

Ses parents… Un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin se forma sur ses lèvres. En fait, elle espérait surtout que ce jour marquerait l'esprit de sa mère. Son père, lui… Elle avait perdu espoir depuis longtemps.

Un peu dépitée, elle retourna dans son lit et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sur Terre, au manoir de Lockwood… _

Un beau soleil brillait ce matin-là, lorsque Selena ouvrit la porte du manoir pour sortir. La jeune fille se tourna vers Kadaj et les gobelins, qui la regardaient avant qu'elle parte.

Selena avait revêtu un jogging aux couleurs sombres et portait en bandoulière un sac de gym d'où dépassait le manche en bois d'une batte.

« Les gars, je rentrerai tard ce soir, alors vous demanderez à ma grand-mère de vous commander quelque chose pour le dîner, je ne pourrai pas l'aider à cuisiner. »

« Ouais ! » dit Quick.

« Super, merci, Selena », dit Pips.

« Dis, Selena, pourquoi tu vas au collège alors que d'après le calendrier de ta planète, c'est les vacances ? » dit Kadaj.

« C'est parce que la rencontre au club approche à grands pas. »

« Au club ? » dit Kadaj.

« Oui, je joue au cricket. »

L'adolescent ne parut pas plus éclairé par ces explications. Les gobelins sautèrent chacune sur une de ses épaules pour chuchoter.

Quick commença :

« Je vais t'expliquer : c'est un jeu très compliqué où l'on utilise cette batte en bois pour fracasser le crâne de son adversaire. C'est une lutte acharnée jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux adversaires succombe à ses blessures. Il ne peut rester qu'un seul survivant, à la fin. »

« Ouais ! Regarde-la, elle part sur le champ de bataille, pleine de sang-froid et de détermination féroce ! » dit Pips.

En entendant ces explications, Kadaj parut horrifié. Il regarda Selena avec un mélange d'horreur et d'admiration. Alors comme ça, les jeunes pratiquaient ce genre de sport, dans ce monde ? ! Mon Dieu ! Alors, c'était pour ça qu'elle savait si bien se battre, il comprenait tout, maintenant !

Selena ouvrit la porte puis, une fois dehors, avant de la fermer, elle se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

« Gardez bien la maison, je compte sur vous. »

Kadaj et les gobelins se mirent à agiter les bras comme des fous en criant :

« **ALLEZ, SELENA ! ON EST AVEC TOI ! REVIENS-NOUS EN VIE ! ALLEZ ! GAGNE ! GAGNE ! GAGNE ! BATS-TOI JUSQU'À LA MORT ! BANZAÏ ! BANZAÏ ! BANZAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !** »

Selena les regarda avec l'air ahuri. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ? Ils devenaient fous ou quoi ?

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille prit le chemin à travers la campagne qui menait à la station de bus pour le collège.

Mais une fois arrivée devant la station, elle ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la colline où se trouvait le cercle de pierres.

Une fois devant la table de pierre, elle regarda les menhirs et le dolmen.

Tout était si calme, et si paisible. Rien à voir avec cette nuit où Arkon avait utilisé sa magie pour l'emmener au Royaume des Nuages avec sa grand-mère et les Ginns.

Les pierres étaient d'une couleur grise ordinaire, couvertes de vieux symboles celtes anciens. Des runes indéchiffrables couvraient les crêtes latérales des pierres dressées.

La jeune fille se souvint de ce rêve où elle avait vu sa mère, Soluènn, annoncer à Genesis qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle, évidemment, Selena.

Ses parents… La jeune fille ferma les yeux, pour mieux revoir leurs visages. Sa mère était si belle, avec ses longs cheveux châtain foncé, ses yeux verts comme les siens. Et son père… Selena sourit. Maintenant, elle savait de qui elle tenait sa chevelure rousse.

Et ces gens qui avaient commencé à gravir la colline pour les rejoindre, alors que Genesis faisait tournoyer Soluènn dans ses bras… C'était les amis que sa mère s'était faite lors de ses aventures sur Gaïa.

Selena serra plus fort la lanière de son sac. Elle s'assura que les environs étaient vides, puis elle mit les mains sur son cœur. Encore une fois, la matéria d'ambre s'activa.

Ses vêtements se transformèrent. D'un jogging, elle se retrouva vêtue d'une jupe vert sombre descendant jusqu'aux genoux, des baskets noires, un pull marron et une veste noire. Une tenue de fille ordinaire, quoi.

Puis elle prit son sac. Il se transforma en sacoche. Cette sacoche avait appartenu à sa mère autrefois. Faite dans du cuir brun, un motif était brodé en fil argenté dessus : un cœur couronné protégé par deux mains.

La batte se changea elle-même en une dague. Mais cette dague était assez spéciale : sa lame avait la forme d'une plume d'écriture. Des motifs Cetras parcouraient le fil de la dague sur toute sa longueur. Grâce à ses connaissances acquises après des années passées chez les Cetras, la jeune fille put sans peine traduire.

« _Mon nom est Silverdjane, défenseuse de la Lumière, cauchemar de l'Ombre._ »

Ces objets, Alicia les lui avait donnés en secret dans sa chambre, la nuit après la fête qui avait été organisée pour célébrer le réveil d'Aéris.

Alicia avait jugé que Selena était enfin prête à les recevoir, pour reprendre le flambeau de sa mère.

L'adolescente n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Elle voulait surtout retrouver tous les amis de sa mère, et les réunir pour qu'ils l'aident à contrer Arkon.

C'était sa quête principale, pour le moment. Elle comptait sur l'aide d'Aéris, Pips, Quick et les argentés, mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord qu'elle retrouve les armes des trois garçons.

Ils lui avaient raconté comment ils étaient morts sur Gaïa. Et ils avaient perdu leurs armes à Edge. La jeune fille comptait s'y rendre seule, en secret. Elle ne pouvait pas emmener Aéris, tout le monde la croyait morte là-bas, et elle n'était pas encore complètement remise de sa blessure infligée par Tzakhi.

C'était à elle d'y aller, elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne ce risque seule.

Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié son équipement, la jeune fille se redressa, puis se mit debout au centre de la table. Là, elle se remit dans la position activant sa magie, puis elle prononça le nom du lieu.

« Edge. »

Un halo doré bien connu l'enveloppa. Elle se sentit tomber en avant, dans le vide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Edge, 7th Heaven, bureau du service de livraison Strife_

Debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, Cloud regardait la rue à travers

Depuis l'attaque de Deepground, les officiers du WRO avaient dû déléguer des unités pour soigner les blessés, reconstruire les bâtiments détruits de la ville et s'occuper de la repopulation de la ville. Toutes ces opérations avaient pris six mois.

Cloud avait vu sa popularité augmenter pendant tout ce temps, en tant que chef d'Avalanche, et ami de Vincent Valentine. Ses liens avec les membres d'Avalanche étaient toujours aussi forts, si ce n'était plus.

Cloud était fiancé à Tifa depuis maintenant un mois. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour où il l'avait annoncé à tous les membres d'Avalanche.

Ce jour-là, la reconstruction du bar s'était achevée. Tous les membres d'Avalanche étaient venus pour faire la fête. Même Vincent et Shelke étaient venus, l'air heureux.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé son mariage avec la jeune femme, tous avaient paru fous de joie et avaient voulu féliciter le couple. Même Vincent avait paru sincèrement heureux, ce qui avait surpris Cloud. L'ex-Turk ne cessait de l'étonner. Nul doute que ces aventures l'avaient fait changer, lui aussi.

Et aujourd'hui, premier jour du deuxième mois, Cloud s'apprêtait à sortir. Il venait d'avoir un coup de fil d'un client pour une livraison. Son premier client depuis qu'il s'était réinstallé avec Tifa, Denzel et Marlène.

Cloud vérifia une dernière fois que les papiers de livraison étaient bien en ordre dans la poche de sa veste, puis il sortit. Il descendit l'escalier, passa par le salon où il vit Marlène lisant un livre dans un fauteuil, tandis que Denzel regardait la télévision.

Il passa devant le bar où Tifa faisait la vaisselle. Les jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire affectueux, puis Cloud sortit.

Le paquet était déjà fixé l'arrière de sa selle. Il enfourcha sa moto puis se mit en route.

Le client n'habitait qu'à trois rues d'ici, dans un immeuble pas très loin des ruines de Midgar.

Une fois la livraison faite, Cloud sortit et là, il sortit son PHS. Pas de nouveau message. Aucun client pour le moment.

Bon, il allait faire un crochet à l'église d'Aéris. Tandis qu'il faisait démarrer sa moto, il ne s'aperçut pas que sur le toit d'une maison à sa gauche, un grand aigle aux plumes noires l'observait.

L'oiseau ouvrit ses ailes, puis s'envola à sa suite.

Cloud gara sa moto devant la porte puis entra. Tout était si calme, ici. Aujourd'hui, ce lieu ne lui faisait plus ressentir de sentiment désagréable. Il avait fini son deuil depuis plus d'un an. Il savait qu'Aéris reposait en paix avec son vrai petit-ami, Zack.

Et lui, Cloud, allait enfin trouver sa propre paix avec Tifa. En entrant, il fut surpris de voir que le bassin avait disparu. Bien sûr, la terre avait eu le temps de boire l'eau, après plus d'un an !

Souriant, il se pencha et effleura une fleur du bout des doigts. Mais soudain, un bruit au-dessus de sa tête attira son attention. On aurait dit un petit grattement sur une poutre en bois, au-dessus de lui.

Levant les yeux, il aperçut un aigle au plumage sombre, qui le regardait. Tiens, les oiseaux ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis longtemps dans cette ville. Un autre bon signe.

Cloud salua ironiquement l'oiseau de la tête, puis se leva et sortit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud Strife.

Il l'avait retrouvé. Alors, c'était lui. Il avait bien changé, après toutes ces années.

Quand il l'avait connu, il n'était qu'un garde timide et renfermé, un simple Soldat sans aucune classe. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait perdu sa mère et Aéris par sa faute. Enfin… En partie, puisque c'était Jenova qui l'avait contrôlé.

Tout de même, c'était étrange. Cloud avait des yeux Mako maintenant, et de bons muscles comme le laissaient voir ses bras nus. Et il portait une épée semblable à celle d'Angeal dans son dos.

Il vit le jeune homme quitter l'église. Il réfléchit. Devait-il le suivre ? Mais soudain, un détail attira son attention.

Une petite lueur dorée qui se faisait de plus en plus forte dans les fleurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selena continuait de tomber dans le vide quand soudain, elle vit un parterre de fleurs se matérialiser sous ses pieds.

Avec grâce et souplesse, la jeune fille atterrit accroupie et se redressa. Tout en écartant des mèches de cheveux de son visage, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Elle avait atterri dans une vieille église en ruines. Ce devait être celle dont Aéris lui avait parlé.

La jeune fille voulut faire un pas, quand elle réalisa qu'elle marchait au milieu des fleurs.

Zut !

Elle bondit en arrière et atterrit sur le bord de la plate-forme en bois.

« Désolé », dit-elle, plus pour Aéris que pour les fleurs.

Elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule, puis l'ouvrit. Sunny en sortit et s'étira, content d'être enfin libre.

Puis il suivit sa maîtresse dehors. Là, Selena ne put réprimer une grimace. Les ruines de Midgar…

C'était horrible. On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait balayé la ville. Les immeubles étaient en ruines, les murs gris et sales. Les fenêtres étaient toutes trouées, ou fracassées. Les rares qui ne s'étaient pas brisées avaient la surface recouverte d'une belle couche de crasse.

Des tuyaux de plomberie, des réverbères renversés, de vieux morceaux de rambardes en métal traînaient ici et là, comme les doigts crochus d'un squelette essayant vainement de sortir de terre.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas croire que c'était la Gaïa d'aujourd'hui. Où étaient passées les belles plaines verdoyantes sillonnées par les caravanes des clans Cetras ?

_Rien ne dure_, lui avait dit un jour l'un des Cetras, un ancien du clan.

La jeune fille soupira. D'accord, rien ne durait, mais elle aurait aimé dans ce cas que cela soit le signe de changements positifs. Pas d'une telle déchéance !

L'adolescente inspira profondément, puis franchit le seuil de l'église et se mit à arpenter les ruines.

Elle croisa quelques monstres en cours de route. Heureusement, sa dague, sa magie et son fennec étaient là pour la protéger.

Elle arriva bientôt en vue du plus grand des immeubles en ruines. Le bâtiment Shinra.

D'après ce que Kadaj lui avait dit, son Souba devait être quelque part au sol, autour du bâtiment.

La jeune fille se mit à faire le tour du building. Chose guère aisée, car la route était défoncée, de larges fossés s'étaient creusés tout autour.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, la jeune fille décida de se rendre au centre-ville, pour se nourrir et peut-être trouver un marchand d'armes.

Un peu frustrée, elle se rendit donc jusqu'à Edge. En voyant la ville, elle se sentit légèrement mieux. Ce n'était guère beau, tout était gris et sale, une vraie ville comme celles qu'on trouvait dans son monde tel que New York, mais tout de même, il y avait de la vie, les gens marchaient, parlaient, certains conduisaient même des véhicules sur la route, des enfants couraient dans les rues en riant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant un magasin d'armes. Elle entra et regarda les armes. Elle trouva bien vite ce qu'elle cherchait : un Dual Hound et deux gunblades. Les armes coûtaient cher, mais elle avait amassé pas mal de gils en combattant les monstres dans les ruines. Et Alicia lui avait donné les anciennes économies que sa mère avait gardées lors de ses propres voyages sur Gaïa.

Le seul ennui concernait les armes blanches. Il n'y avait que des épées ordinaires. Même pas de sabre wutaïen normal.

Lorsqu'elle paya les armes déjà trouvées, le vendeur lui expliqua que les sabres de Wutaï se faisaient commander à l'étranger, et que cela coûtait cher.

Un peu résignée, Selena remercia toutefois le vendeur et sortit avec ses achats.

Elle fit disparaître les armes à l'aide d'un sortilège grâce à sa matéria d'ambre. Elle les ferait réapparaître sur Terre quand elle les donnerait aux garçons.

Mais comment allait-elle faire pour le Souba ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions, quand elle entendit un bruit étrange, comme un miaulement.

Sunny émit un couinement puis sauta dans sa sacoche pour s'y cacher.

Inquiète, Selena se tourna sur la gauche d'où provenait le bruit. Et là, à sa grande surprise, elle vit un étrange chat noir courir vers elle et lui sauter dans les bras pour se mettre à lui lécher le visage.

« Hein ? Mais que… Oh non, arrête ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ça chatouille ! »

Soudain, une voix retentit, autoritaire.

« Encre ! Viens ici tout de suite, vilain ! »

Le félin sauta des bras de Selena et courut jusqu'à une grande voiture noire où se tenait un homme en costume sombre.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, mademoiselle. »

La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille en descendit pour prendre le chat dans ses bras.

« Encre. Tu as recommencé, tu t'es encore enfui ? »

Selena vit la mystérieuse jeune fille s'approcher. Elle devait avoir un an de moins qu'elle. Cette fille avait de longs cheveux noirs serrés en un chignon parfait, et des yeux bleu gris. Elle portait une longue robe noire aux manches longues, faites d'un voile gris qui flottaient autour de ses bras minces. Des ballerines complétaient sa tenue.

« Acceptez-vous mes excuses pour ce dérangement, mademoiselle ? » dit-elle d'une voix posée.

« Oh… Oui, mais ce n'est rien, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »

« Tiens ? Vous n'êtes donc pas effrayée ? D'habitude, les gens n'aiment pas les panthères, même les bébés. »

Selena regarda le chat avec surprise. Une panthère ? Un bébé panthère ? Oh, mais alors voilà pourquoi il avait l'air si étrange ! Elle le regarda et ne put se retenir de sourire. Avec son petit air innocent, il faisait trop mignon pour l'effrayer.

La jeune fille sortit de sa poche un mouchoir de soie et le lui tendit.

« Tenez, essuyez-vous le visage avec ceci. »

« Oh, merci. »

Selena se tamponna la joue et ne put réprimer un petit « oh » de surprise.

« Comme c'est doux ! »

« C'est de la soie, dit la jeune fille. Vous ne saviez donc pas ? »

Devant son ton moqueur et hautain, Selena fronça les sourcils. Puis, la jeune fille exécuta une révérence et remonta dans la voiture.

Une fois que celle-ci fut suffisamment loin, Selena laissa sa colère exploser.

« Non mais ! Pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? ! ? Raaaaaah ! » dit-elle, les poings serrés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la voiture, Angelina soupira. Finalement, ça s'était passé plus facilement que prévu. Elle avait donc enfin rencontré Selena, cette fille dont lui avait tant parlé sa mère.

Elle retroussa la manche de son poignet gauche et sourit. Dessus, il y avait une montre affichant un cadran spécial. Un écran où un point clignotait.

_La puce électronique dans le mouchoir va me permettre d'espionner cette fille. Je vais retrouver toute sa bande_, se dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selena utilisa la matéria pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois au milieu du cercle de menhirs, elle sauta de la table de pierres et marcha à grands pas jusqu'au manoir.

Dès qu'elle entra dans le hall en claquant la porte, elle vit Kadaj et les gobelins accourir, l'air excité.

« Alors ? C'était comment ? » dit le garçon.

Selena ne répondit pas. Elle entra dans le salon. Elle vit Yazoo et Aéris assis dans un fauteuil chacun, en train de lire un livre qui expliquait en gros la géographie et l'histoire de la Terre.

« Où est Loz ? » demanda Selena.

« Dans le jardin, il s'entraîne un peu pour ne pas perdre la main au combat. Et toi, comment ça a été ? » dit Yazoo en levant le nez de son livre.

Selena haussa les épaules, puis ouvrit son sac et en sortit une gunblade. Surpris mais bien vite ravi, Yazoo prit sa nouvelle arme et se mit à la détailler.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte-vitre donnant accès au jardin coulissa, et Loz entra. Il avait retiré sa veste et une serviette était enroulée autour de son cou.

Selena lui tendit sans dire un mot son nouveau Dual Hound. Celui-ci l'accepta, heureux mais un peu surpris par l'attitude boudeuse de la jeune fille.

Ils avaient tous appris que Selena était d'un naturel assez colérique, mais au fond ils savaient tous que c'était une chic fille, leurs aventures passées le leur avaient bien prouvé.

« Et moi ? » dit Kadaj, entrant dans le salon avec les gobelins.

Selena se tourna vers lui avec l'air désolé.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver ton Souba, navrée. Mais je pense… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Soudain, un bruit étrange retentit. On aurait dit un violon. Les vitres du salon se mirent à trembler.

Tout le monde leva le nez vers la fenêtre, inquiet.

« C'est quoi, ce bruit horrible ? » dit Aéris.

Soudain, le verre de la fenêtre et la porte coulissante se fissura. Puis des milliers de débris s'envolèrent et foncèrent droit sur la Cetra.

Loz n'hésita pas une seconde. Sanglant rapidement son Dual Hound à son bras, il frappa dans le vide devant lui. Une onde électrique bleue en jaillit et repoussa tous les bris, qui allèrent se planter dans les murs.

« Mais que… ? »

À travers l'ouverture de la porte, ils virent une fille dans le jardin. Selena reconnut tout de suite cette personne.

« La fille snob d'Edge ! ? » dit-elle.

Les gobelins, eux, parurent surpris mais aussi ravis.

« C'est Angelina ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

Ladite Angelina ne parut pas heureuse mais fâchée en les voyant. Elle se tenait debout, un violon dans un main, le menton coincé sous le bout de l'instrument, l'autre main tenant un archet sur les cordes.

« Quoi, vous vous êtes mis du côté de ces types ? Tant pis pour vous. Attention, le combat commence ! »

Elle leva son archet dans l'air, ferma les yeux puis dit :

« Premier mouvement : _La valse de l'attaque brutale _! »

Dès que l'archet se mit à passer sur les codes, des petites tornades d'air s'échappèrent des cordes et foncèrent sur les adolescents.

Selena bondit en arrière, entraînant Aéris avec elle. Les garçons esquivèrent aussi les trombes d'air. Les gobelins virent un fauteuil s'élever dans les airs puis aller heurter le mur au fond du salon. Il heurta l'horloge de plein fouet pour la démolir.

Yazoo entendit soudain la musique s'arrêter. Il se demanda si la fille s'arrêtait. Il pouvait en profiter pour contre-attaquer.

Il se risqua par l'ouverture, son fusil en main.

« Deuxième mouvement : _Le tango de la mitraille _! »

Elle se remit à jouer. Cette fois, ce fut horrible. Le son fut si fort et si violent que tous tombèrent au sol et se couvrirent les oreilles.

Les rares objets en verre qui n'avaient pas souffert du premier mouvement explosèrent. Les ampoules des lampes, les cadrans de l'horloge, l'écran de la télé, les vases sur la cheminée, rien ne fut épargné !

« AAAAH ! C'EST HORRIBLE ! » gémit Kadaj.

« AU SECOURS ! MES OREILLES VONT EXPLOSER ! » gémit Aéris.

« PITIÉ ! À BAS LA POLLUTION SONORE ! » crièrent les gobelins.

Selena serra les dents.

« Attends un peu, Angelina… JE VAIS TE FAIRE JOUER SUR UN AUTRE TON, MOI, TU VAS VOIR ! ! ! ! »

Justement, la musique venait de s'arrêter. Selena se tourna vers son fennec et tendit les mains vers lui pour invoquer ses pouvoirs, quand Angelina attaqua un nouveau mouvement.

« DISSONNANCE ! »

Et cette fois, plusieurs vagues d'air jaillirent des cordes et se dirigèrent vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci les esquiva. Les colonnes heurtèrent les murs derrière elle et y firent des trous.

Aéris regarda la scène avec horreur. Décidément, cette fille avait un pouvoir incroyable. Son violon était une arme redoutable. Mais d'où tenait-elle un tel pouvoir ?

N'y tenant plus, Pips tendit les mains vers Angelina. Des lianes jaillirent du sol et grimpèrent jusqu'au violon pour l'entourer, étouffant ainsi les cordes.

« Non, Angelina ! Arrête ça, tu te trompes de cible ! » dit le gobelin.

« Pas question ! Lâche-moi, tiens ! »

Elle trancha les lianes avec son archet, comme une épée. Pips tomba en arrière, désarçonné par la riposte.

« YAAAAAAAAAH ! ANGELINA ! » cria Selena.

Elle bondit sur la fille, sa dague en avant. Angelina para son coup avec son archet.

« Tu vas me le payer, pimbêche ! Je vais faire de la sciure de bois avec ton violon ! »

« Pauvre naïve ! » dit Angelina.

Et sur ces mots, elle fit tournoyer son violon dans sa main libre puis coinça son index sous l'une des cordes.

« _Partita de la riposte_ ! »

Elle fit claquer la corde en levant son doigt. Une onde aiguë résonna. Selena sentit soudain un puissant courant électrique la frapper de plein fouet. Elle fut projetée en arrière et tomba au sol.

« Selena ! » cria Aéris.

Les trois argentés, les gobelins et la Cetra coururent près d'elle. Loz la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Aéris posait une main sur le front de la jeune fille.

Angelina regarda le groupe avec un sourire satisfait.

« Si vous admettez votre défaite et vous inclinez tous humblement devant moi en me faisant serment d'allégeance, j'arrête mon concerto. Alors ? »

Selena ouvrit les yeux et fusilla Angelina du regard.

« Nous incliner devant une gratteuse de boîte à cirage ? Jamais ! Si tu crois qu'on va céder à cause de ton crincrin, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

« Bien dit », murmura Kadaj.

Angelina fit la moue.

« Très bien, alors vous l'aurez voulu. Je vais faire honneur à mes parents. En particulier mon père que vous avez osé attaquer dans le passé. »

Kadaj plissa les yeux. Son père ?

« Dernier mouvement : _Symphonie de la destruction _! »

Angelina leva haut son archet dans l'air, puis le posa solennellement sur les cordes. Cette fois, une puissante mélodie se fit entendre. Un air de violon rapide, fougueux, impétueux.

Une véritable tornade jaillit des cordes et fonça sur le manoir. Horrifiés, tous reculèrent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça !

Ils coururent se cacher derrière le mur qui les cachait du jardin, espérant que cela suffirait.

Mais la tornade entra dans le salon, et se mit à ravager le peu de choses qui restaient : les fauteuils, le canapé, la table, la télé, les tableaux de peinture aux murs… Tout le salon était en train d'être ravagé !

« A-a-arrête ça ! » gémit Selena.

Tous se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Le vent faisait voler leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux, leur bouchant la vue. Les bourrasques les empêchaient de respirer convenablement.

« On est fichus ! » gémit Quick.

Angelina rit. Elle les tenait, enfin ! Mais soudain, elle vit quelqu'un sortit du salon et marcher vers elle, à travers la tempête. Kadaj. Mais que faisait-il ?

Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à se retrouver à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, puis il tendit la main vers le ciel.

Angelina plissa les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse une invocation ou de la magie. Mais rien ne se passa.

Quand tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son dos. Une chose qui pesait lourd, et avait des pattes griffues.

Elle tomba à la renverse. La chimère qui l'avait renversée bondit loin d'elle, attrapa son violon dans sa gueule puis le broya en miettes d'un coup sec.

La tornade disparut aussitôt. Selena et les autres tombèrent tous au sol, enfin libérés.

Angelina se redressa en gémissant. Elle prit peur en voyant Kadaj marcher vers elle, le visage exprimant un air menaçant et sévère.

Affolée, la jeune fille courut jusqu'au muret délimitant le bout du jardin. Là, elle se tint adossée à la paroi de pierre, regardant le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle.

Une fois devant elle, il la regarda. Angelina ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il la tue. Mais là, contre toute attente… Il la gifla.

Tous les autres dans le salon ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Quoi ? C'était tout ?

Angelina rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Répare ça », dit le garçon.

« Hein ? »

« Tu viens de détruire le salon de mon amie Selena. Alors, dépêche-toi de réparer ça avec tes pouvoirs ! »

Angelina réalisa alors le massacre qu'elle avait fait. Les murs étaient pleins de trous et de fissures, tous les meubles renversés, la télé éventrée, les rideaux déchirés, et la cheminée n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

« OUAAAAAAAH ! À-À-À TES ORDRES ! »

Elle courut comme une folle au centre du salon et là, elle tendit les mains. Son bébé panthère Encre apparut alors et se transforma en un petit nuage.

Selena plissa les yeux. Cette magie… C'était la même que celle qui animait Sunny ! Cette fille serait donc… ? Comme elle… ?

Kadaj haussa les sourcils, puis émit un profond soupir de soulagement.

* * *

_Tada ! Voilà, je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, désolée ! _

_Je sais, mais ce chapitre est plus gros que prévu. Et je sais que vous avez encore beaucoup de questions, mais vous verrez dans la suite, vous comprendrez. _

_Déjà, je voulais que vous sachiez que je voulais inclure un personnage Shinra imaginaire dans cette fic. Angelina est donc une Shinra. Une adolescente, encore une apprentie, mais elle a déjà le côté chic et aristocratique des gens comme Rufus. _

_Je voulais qu'elle porte une belle tenue raffinée, et qu'elle utilise un style de combat qui fasse snob. J'ai alors trouvé le violon, et j'en ai fait une arme meurtrière. J'espère que ça vous plaît. _

_S'il vous plaît, vu qu'aujourd'hui, le 6 janvier, c'est mon anniversaire, ça me ferait très plaisir si vous me laissiez tous des reviews sur ce chapitre, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et me donniez les questions qui doivent vous tarauder maintenant que vous avez déjà lu tout ça, non ? _

_Merci d'avance et à bientôt. _

_Ah, et merci pour ton message, Cally-sama, je l'ai bien reçu ! _

_Tsukiyo2894, j'ai répondu à ta question dans la review précédente, ça va ? J'ai vu que tu as publié un nouveau chapitre dans ta fic "Rêve". Je file la voir ce soir, c'est promis, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps car là, sitôt ce chapitre publié, je sors dehors une demi-heure environ, et puis je reviens. Alors ne t'en fais pas, je continue de lire tes histoires, t'inquiète. _

_Bises à tous et à bientôt ! ^_^  
_


	11. Angelina Shinra

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Angelina Shinra**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre est fort long, attention ! _

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews le jour de mon anniversaire, ça m'a touchée ! Encore merci, à bientôt et bonne lecture !  
_

_

* * *

_

« _le mépris outrage plus que la haine_ »

(Barbey)

Le salon avait enfin retrouvé toute sa splendeur. Tous les murs étaient bouchés, repeints, et lissés. La peinture blanche scintillait d'une lueur ocre sous les rayons du soleil couchant, en cette fin d'après-midi.

Tous les sièges étaient à leur place autour de la grande table en chêne verni. La cheminée était intacte au bout de la pièce, face à la télé reconstruite à l'autre bout. Les fenêtres et la porte coulissante menant au jardin étaient comme neuves, le verre uni et lisse, sans aucune bosse ni fêlure.

Assis sur le canapé, Aéris, les argentés et les gobelins soufflaient de soulagement. Que ça faisait du bien de retrouver le salon intact !

Debout devant un dernier trou dans le mur près de la cuisine, Angelina tendit les mains. Encre, sous sa forme de nuage, se mit à tournoyer devant le trou. Les mains de l'adolescente émirent une puissante lueur bleu ciel. Le trou dans le mur disparut, celui-ci était parfaitement reconstruit.

« Ç-Ça y est, j'ai fini. Tout est comme avant », dit la jeune fille. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, épuisée.

Le nuage reprit sa forme de bébé panthère.

« Merci pour ton dur travail », dit Aéris.

« Peuh ! Elle l'a fait parce que c'était son devoir, c'est elle qui a tout détruit et nous a défiés », dit Yazoo avec mépris.

Angelina ne trouva pas la force de répliquer. Elle était complètement vidée.

Selena entra dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle la posa sur le sol près d'Angelina, qui ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec surprise.

« Maintenant, si tu nous disais qui tu es et pourquoi tu es venue nous défier ? » dit la jeune fille.

Angelina parut gênée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kadaj. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

« Je… Je suis Angelina… Angelina Shinra, la fille de Rufus Shinra. »

Selena, Aéris, Pips, Quick, Loz et Yazoo parurent stupéfaits.

« La fille du président ? ! ? » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Tu nous avais jamais dit ça ! » dirent les gobelins.

« Pourtant, vous l'aviez reconnue quand elle est arrivée ici », remarqua Selena.

« On connaît seulement sa mère, c'est une vieille amie », dit Pips.

Angelina eut un sourire triste.

« Ma mère s'appelle Ohana. Elle est la maîtresse du président. Ils ne se sont mariés, mais mon père me garde en secret, bien au chaud, et me forme en attendant que je puisse peut-être un jour diriger son entreprise. » Elle se mit à ricaner puis but une gorgée de thé pour se calmer. « En fait, non. Il veut juste que je trouve un riche parti qui pourra diriger son entreprise quand il mourra. »

« Mais il n'a jamais épousé ta mère ? » dit Aéris avec douceur.

« Rufus Shinra, se marier ? ! Laisse-moi rire ! Il passe son temps à draguer des femmes. Pour lui, ma mère est juste sa maîtresse préférée, il ne laisse aucun autre homme la toucher, il lui a même accordé un mode de vie particulièrement sain et décent, et il veille à ce que je sois bien élevée, mais c'est tout. »

« Et comment savais-tu que nous étions ici ? reprit Selena. Tu n'as pas l'air surprise ni perdue à l'idée d'être ici, sur… »

« Sur Terre, en Angleterre, au nord-ouest du Cheshire, au manoir de Lockwood. Ma mère connaissait la tienne, Selena. »

Angelina se leva et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée où elle prit un cadre de photo. Elle revint s'assoire près de Selena et lui montra l'une des personnes. Une très belle femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés. Elle portait une superbe robe de soirée noire qui s'arrêtait au niveau de la poitrine, et des chaussure à talon. Ses yeux verts étaient maquillés avec du khôl noir, et des boucles d'oreilles dorées complétaient sa parure.

« Ohana, ma mère », dit Angelina.

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu as des pouvoirs semblables aux miens ? » dit Selena.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sunny, son fennec. Il s'était approché d'Encre et tous deux se reniflaient le museau, l'air curieux.

Angelina haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ma mère m'a fait jurer dès mon plus jeune âge de ne jamais en parler à personne, pas même à mon père. J'ai donc appris à développer mon pouvoir en secret. Le violon est mon arme, parce que je semble avoir une prédisposition pour la magie de l'air, en fait. Et Encre… est sorti de moi lorsque j'ai essayé de voir quelle magie il y avait en moi… J'ai essayé de ne faire qu'un avec elle. »

Selena acquiesça. Elle voyait parfaitement de quoi parlait l'adolescente. Elle-même avait fait apparaître Sunny de cette façon.

Angelina poursuivit :

« Je vous avais attaqués à cause de vous trois. »

Elle pointa Kadaj et ses frères du doigt. Ces derniers ne parurent pas surpris, maintenant qu'ils savaient qui elle était.

« Vous avez attaqué mon père plusieurs fois et lui avez transmis les géostigmates. J'étais même là, le jour où je l'ai vu tomber du haut d'un immeuble avec Kadaj pour rattraper une boîte noire. J'ai cru comme le reste de la population de la planète que vous étiez morts à cause de Cloud Strife, après le combat dans les ruines de Midgar. Mais… il y a trois jours, Sephiroth est venu me voir dans mes rêves. Il m'a dit qu'un vieil ennemi de ma mère, Arkon, était revenu, et qu'il était temps que je reprenne le flambeau de ma mère. J'ai refusé, mais je n'ai pas pu céder à la curiosité. Je voulais venir ici et me renseigner au sujet de Soluènn. »

« Tu veux savoir quoi sur ma mère ? » dit Selena, méfiante.

Angelina finit sa tasse de thé, la buvant avec lenteur et raffinement, comme une aristocrate buvant le thé dans un boudoir.

Puis elle se leva avec grâce et lissa le bas de sa robe de façon négligente.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me parles d'elle, je veux la voir, lui parler, et la forcer à revenir sur Gaïa, afin qu'elle présente des excuses à ma mère pour l'avoir renvoyée dans son monde sans jamais revenir la voir ni lui donner de nouvelles ! »

Aéris et les argentés regardèrent Selena avec horreur. Mon dieu, comment la jeune fille allait-elle réagir ? Déjà, l'attitude d'Angelina était irritante : elle était redevenue la fille hautaine qu'elle était depuis toujours. Une vraie Shinra.

_Son père l'a bien instruite_, pensa Kadaj, considérant la jeune brune avec un mélange d'ironie et de colère.

« Ma mère… est morte quelques minutes après avoir renvoyé ta mère et les autres sur Gaïa », dit Selena.

Tout le monde se figea. Angelina perdit un instant sa façade, et regarda Selena comme si elle avait été victime d'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

Selena se redressa, l'air méprisant.

« Ta chère mère ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais le jour de ma naissance, des Ginns, des créatures semblables à Jenova, sont venues pour m'enlever, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé né il y a quelques heures. Ohana et les autres se sont battus pour nous protéger, moi et Soluènn. Mais ça a échoué. Ma mère était très faible après l'effort de l'accouchement. Elle a alors utilisé le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour renvoyer Ohana et les autres sur Gaïa, loin de cette planète et des Ginns. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que nous ayons toutes deux un sursis, le temps de grandir et d'être formées pour reprendre le flambeau et tuer les derniers Ginns, sans oublier Arkon, qui n'est toujours pas mort. »

Angelina fit silence, assimilant le flot d'informations que Selena lui assénait sans aucune délicatesse.

« Voilà, tu ne pourras pas en savoir plus sur ma mère. Si tu veux la voir, je peux toujours te conduire jusqu'à sa tombe ? »

Angelina frémit.

« N… Non, merci… Heu, désolée… » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Oh, mais ce n'est rien », dit Selena avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du salon, quand elle s'arrêta.

« Mais toi, Angelina… Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur mon père ? Je veux dire, il était revenu sur Gaïa avec tous les autres, non ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après ? »

Les jumeaux gobelins se regardèrent avec tristesse.

« Hein ? Ah, heu… Ohana m'a raconté qu'après leur retour forcé sur Gaïa grâce à ta mère, ils se sont tous séparés. Ils étaient trop tristes. Quand ils se réunissaient, ils ne pouvaient ignorer l'absence de Soluènn. Genesis était devenu plus distant, il se mettait en colère pour un rien, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne vous reverrait jamais, Soluènn et toi. Puis il y a eu la guerre de Wutaï, il est parti au combat avec Angeal et Sephiroth. Après ça, il a déserté. Angeal n'a pas tardé à le rejoindre. Finalement, tous deux sont morts, dévorés par les cellules de Jenova que le chef du département scientifique, Hojo, avait implantées en eux. Je n'en sais pas plus, désolée. »

Dans un profond soupir de déception, Selena baissa la tête. Alors, son père était mort, dévoré par Jenova. Elle avait toujours caressé l'espoir de réussir à le retrouver, en visitant Gaïa lors de ses prochaines aventures. Mais cet espoir venait de s'éteindre.

« Je suis désolée, Selena », dit Angelina.

« Oh, ça va, dit Selena. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, je ne me souviens même pas de son visage ni du son de sa voix, alors… Peuh ! »

Tous eurent un pincement au cœur. Il y avait tant d'amertume dans la voix de l'adolescente ! Elle avait beau mentir et jouer la fille insensible, ils savaient que cela lui faisait mal. Elle avait la preuve qu'elle était orpheline, que rien ne l'attendait sur Gaïa.

« Pourtant… » dit Angelina.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers elle.

« Pourtant quoi ? » dit Kadaj.

« Une rumeur s'est répandue, ces derniers jours, à Edge. On dit qu'une intense activité des cellules de Jenova se fait ressentir, dans les laboratoires de la Shinra. Oui, mon père a ordonné d'installer des labos spéciaux avec des machines qui détectent l'activité des monstres. Et des gens auraient juré avoir vu passer dans le ciel une espèce d'oiseau qui, si on le regardait de plus près, était un homme en uniforme de Soldat, avec un manteau rouge. »

« C'est vague, ton histoire. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma famille », trancha Selena.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il se peut que ton père soit en vie ! Les descriptions correspondent à Genesis. »

Selena leva les yeux vers Angelina, l'air ahuri.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Je te jure ! Je suis peut-être une pimbêche snob, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Mais ma mère m'a appris à ne pas mentir sur certains sujets, et ton père appartient au passé de ma mère. Alors non, je ne mens pas. »

Selena fit silence, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Devait-elle croire Angelina ou non ?

« On a qu'à attendre demain, avant de prendre une quelconque décision », déclara Kadaj, pour aider la jeune fille.

« Oui, nous sommes tous épuisés, après tout », dit Yazoo.

« Et on a faim, c'est bientôt le dîner », dit Loz.

À ce moment, les ventres des gobelins se mirent à gargouiller.

« Tu restes avec nous pour le dîner, Angelina ? Je suis sûre qu'Alicia, la grand-mère de Selena, serait heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu es la fille de son amie Ohana, après tout », dit Aéris.

« Alicia ? Oui, ma mère m'a parlé d'elle. Je veux bien, merci », dit Angelina.

Juste à ce moment, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit. Alicia entra dans le salon. Elle parut surprise en voyant Angelina, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Grand-mère, je te présente Angelina, la fille d'Ohana. Elle est venue nous rendre visite », dit Selena.

Alicia ouvrit de grands yeux. Angelina s'avança puis, une fois devant elle, exécuta une gracieuse révérence.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, madame Scott. Ma mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de ce monde. Le manoir est aussi beau que dans ses descriptions. »

La surprise disparut du visage de la grand-mère qui sourit.

« Je vois que ta mère t'a bien éduquée. Je suis enchantée, moi aussi. » Elle détailla le visage de l'adolescente. « Tu lui ressembles, tes yeux ont la même forme que les siens, et tu as de magnifiques cheveux noirs tout comme elle. »

Angelina eut un petit sourire triste.

« Et qui est ton pè… ? » dit Alicia.

« Grand-mère ! On mange quoi, ce soir ? » coupa Selena.

« Ouais, on a faim ! » dirent les trois frères en même temps.

Alicia fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Selena et tous les autres évitaient-ils de la regarder, même en lui parlant ?

Un peu dépitée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Plus tard, tout le monde était assis à la grande table de la salle à manger. Alicia avait allumé la télé sur demande des gobelins, qui souhaitaient continuer de la regarder en mangeant.

Selena eut peur qu'Angelina fasse la difficile pendant le repas, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, elle mangea de tout et avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Elle utilisait ses couverts avec des gestes parfaits, comme une danse !

Lorsque ce fut l'heure du dessert, Alicia débarrassa la table puis alla dans la cuisine et revint avec un plateau où étaient posées des assiettes contenant chacune part de gâteau au chocolat couronnée d'une cerise.

Tous se mirent à manger. Mais soudain, un flash d'information apparut. Curieux, Kadaj, qui tournait le dos à la télé, se retourna sur sa chaise et regarda.

Angelina, qui était assise juste sur sa gauche, eut un sourire rusé.

Tout le monde continua de manger pendant un moment, jetant parfois de discrets coups d'œil à la télé. Seuls les gobelins y attachaient réellement de l'importance, tant ils aimaient cette « boîte à images », comme ils l'appelaient.

Soudain, un bruit retentit. Un violent coup de tonnerre, dehors. Tous crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un orage, mais Loz et Yazoo reconnurent immédiatement la magie de leur petit frère.

Kadaj avait des pouvoirs prédisposés à l'utilisation de l'élément foudre. Et il lui arrivait parfois de causer de véritables tempêtes, quand il ressentait de violentes émotions.

Kadaj était assis sur sa chaise et paraissait éprouver un mélange d'horreur, de tristesse et d'indignation.

Un éclair frappa près de la maison. Les lumières de la salle à manger manquèrent s'éteindre, l'image de la télé fut brouillée pendant quelques secondes.

« ARRÊTE ÇA ! ! ! ! » beugla Selena, en lançant un regard furieux au jeune homme.

Kadaj sursauta et cligna des yeux, sortant de l'état second où il s'était trouvé. Alicia s'approcha de lui et posa une main gentille sur son épaule.

« Eh bien, Kadaj, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le jeune homme montra sa part de gâteau du doigt. La cerise avait disparu, et une bonne partie de la mousse au chocolat recouvrant le dessous croustillant du gâteau avait disparu.

« Mon gâteau… Quelqu'un a… » dit le jeune homme.

« Kadaj est un méchant garçon », dit Angelina.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci tenait toujours sa part de gâteau intacte dans son assiette.

« Il avait déjà plus de la moitié de sa part, et il a voulu manger la mienne en plus, mais j'ai dit non », expliqua Angelina.

En entendant cela, Kadaj parut choqué. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Ah ! Mais Kadaj, ce n'est pas bien. Tu as déjà ta part, tu dois t'en contenter », dit la grand-mère.

« Heiiiiiiiiiin ? ! » dit Kadaj, regardant la vieille femme avec indignation.

Aéris et Selena échangèrent un regard méfiant. Loz et Yazoo regardaient toute la scène avec inquiétude, craignant l'issue de cette histoire.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, je… » dit Kadaj en tendant les mains devant lui.

« Bon, ça suffit ! dit Angelina. Puisqu'il ne peut pas se contenter de la sienne, je lui donnerai aussi ma part, pour que ce sale gosse arrête son caprice. Keh ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle prit sa part de gâteau avec sa fourchette et la tendit vers lui d'une main, l'autre essuyant ses yeux.

« Tiens, prends-la et n'en parlons plus ! » dit la jeune fille.

Kadaj resta de pierre, incapable d'articuler un mot. Alicia s'éloigna du jeune homme et prit Angelina par les épaules pour la consoler.

« Non, arrête ! Tu es très gentille, mais Kadaj doit apprendre à ne pas faire de caprices. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings, fulminant de rage. Alors là, c'était trop fort !

« Sale peste ! » cria-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon en courant.

« Kadaj ! » cria Alicia.

Pour toute réponse, Kadaj claqua violemment la porte. On l'entendit grimper l'escalier menant aux chambres, puis une autre porte claquer, signe qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

« Kadaj… » dit la vieille femme.

Près d'elle, Angelina eut un sourire hypocrite.

Loz et Yazoo quittèrent la table et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kadaj. Une fois devant la porte, Yazoo frappa. Doucement d'abord, puis plus fort.

« Kadaj ? C'est nous, on peut entrer ? »

« Fichez le camp ! » dit le jeune homme.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec impuissance. Quand leur petit frère était dans cet état, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils croisèrent le regard interrogateur d'Aéris et Alicia, et firent « non » de la tête.

La grand-mère soupira.

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il boude ? J'ai dû être trop sévère », dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle alla aussi frapper à la porte, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Aéris essaya également, mais ce fut inutile. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle s'approcha naturellement de Selena.

« Tu veux essayer d'aller lui parler, toi ? » dit la Cetra.

« Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que vous tous, en plus ! »

« Allez, essaye, on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul à bouder dans son coin comme ça », dit Alicia.

Selena haussa les épaules.

« Non, moi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste à ruminer dans son coin. Il finira par sortir, il n'a pas le choix. »

Angelina s'approcha de Selena et lui offrit un grand sourire reconnaissant.

« Enfin, tu dis des choses pertinentes, jeune terrienne ! » dit-elle en levant le poing, comme un geste victorieux.

Tous les membres présents dans la salle parurent indignés. De quel droit Alicia parlait-elle ainsi ? La jeune fille se mit à caresser les épaules de Selena comme un chat qu'elle caresserait dans le sens du poil.

« De toute façon, il finira par descendre lorsqu'il aura envie de chocolat, à nouveau ! » poursuivit la fille du président Shinra.

« Ouais », dit Selena.

« PAS QUESTION ! » cria Aéris.

Tout le monde regarda la Cetra avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient en colère.

« Je refuse que les choses se passent ainsi ! On va tous finir nos desserts ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Alors, vous allez vous débrouiller pour faire la paix avec Kadaj ! »

« Mais enfin, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! » protesta Selena.

Angelina prit un air indifférent, signe qu'elle se moquait de tout cela. Lentement, Aéris quitta la salle pour se rendre dans le jardin.

« Je vais finir des travaux de jardinage avec Alicia, avant que la nuit tombe complètement. Et si, lorsqu'on revient, Kadaj boude encore… Alors, je me servirai de mes pouvoirs et détruirai vos matérias, elles retourneront à la planète. Toutes vos matérias à tous, sans exception ! »

Loz, Yazoo, Angelina, Pips et Quick parurent soudain horrifiés. Leurs matérias ? ! Misère, c'était vrai ! Aéris avait ce genre de pouvoir.

« Détruire les… ? » dit Selena, l'air neutre.

La grand-mère et Aéris allèrent donc dehors. Selena et les deux argentés virent alors les autres se diriger vers la cuisine, puis aller dans le couloir menant à l'escalier.

Angelina brandit un lasso, et les gobelins des couteaux de cuisine.

« Bon, on va le capturer, ce sera vite fait ! » dit Angelina.

« EEEEEEEEEH ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ! Vous appelez ça se réconcilier ? » s'écria Selena, juste derrière eux.

« Si on le capture, qu'on l'attache à l'escalier puis qu'on le sermonne, tout ira bien », dit Pips.

« Vous avez rien compris, Aéris veut qu'on fasse la paix ! » dit Loz.

Angelina se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens.

« Bon, ben si vous avez compris, pourquoi vous y allez pas vous-même ? »

« On a déjà essayé ! » répliqua Loz.

Yazoo se tourna vers Selena. Celle-ci prit l'air écœuré. En marmonnant, elle monta l'escalier puis frappa à la porte sur sa droite. Pas de réponse. Elle entra.

Il n'y avait rien. La chambre était vide. Il y avait un bureau sur la droite, et un lit à gauche, avec une commode à côté.

Mais soudain, un détail attira l'attention de Selena. Le lit avait une bosse au milieu, comme quelqu'un roulé en boule sous les couvertures.

Selena saisit les couvertures et les souleva. Elle vit Kadaj roulé en boule sur le matelas. Il avait les poings crispés contre son visage, qui affichait un air révolté.

_Il est furax ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Surmontant son inquiétude, elle le saisit par les jambes et se mit à tirer.

« Si tu veux régler cette affaire, va déverser ton amertume auprès d'Angelina, mais arrête de bouder comme ça, on dirait un gosse ! » dit Selena.

Kadaj attrapa le drap du matelas et tint bon, refusant de lâcher prise. Selena se mit à tirer par à-coups, espérant le faire céder.

Finalement, le jeune homme lâcha prise. Selena tomba au sol de tout son long. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit que le jeune homme avait disparu du lit.

Elle entendit un bruit venant de sa chambre. Inquiète, elle courut là-bas et vit, indignée, que Kadaj avait trouvé le coffre où elle rangeait ses affaires Cetras.

Le jeune homme en sortit un des bâtons de combat.

« Tu as raison, je vais pas bouder comme un gamin. Je vais aller me venger. Cette garce est la fille de mon pire ennemi, après tout ! »

Selena fit la moue. Misère, ça tournait à la guerre, là. Les réconciliations étaient vraiment mal parties.

« Kadaj, arrête, ça ne va rien résoudre ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Selena et plissa les yeux.

« Tu es de quel côté, toi, dis ? Le mien, ou celui d'Angelina ? »

« Hein ? »

« LEQUEL ? » hurla Kadaj, en lui mettant le bout du bâton sous la gorge.

« Heu… Kadaj, écoute, je n'ai rien vu, je ne peux pas me prononcer comme ça. »

Cette réponse ne parut pas être la bonne, car Kadaj fit tournoyer son bâton pour frapper la jeune fille au ventre.

« Si t'es pas avec moi, t'es avec elle, donc t'es une ennemie ! »

Voyant qu'il préparait une nouvelle attaque, Selena reprit très vite :

« Attends ! C'est vrai, je n'ai rien vu, mais si on se base sur le comportement de cette pimbêche… Je crois bien qu'elle est l'auteur de ce coup tordu. »

Kadaj plissa les yeux et la fixa un long moment, comme s'il essayait de sonder l'âme de la jeune fille. Puis, lentement, il abaissa son bâton et en sortit un autre du coffre qu'il donna à la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux rejoindre mon groupe. »

« Ah, bon… » dit Selena, ennuyée.

En bas de l'escalier, Angelina tournait en rond, attendant que Selena daigne descendre avec le jeune homme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, ces nullos ? Décidément, on ne peut compter ni sur Soluènn ni sur sa fille ! » dit la jeune fille.

Les gobelins et les argentés, assis près de la rambarde de l'escalier, lui jetèrent un regard lourd de reproches. Soudain, Angelina s'arrêta. Elle venait de poser son regard sur le haut de l'escalier.

Là, elle aperçut Selena et Kadaj, armés de bâtons.

« Angelina, sache que maintenant, l'étage est sous l'autorité de Kadaj et Selena ! » dit l'adolescent.

Près de lui, Selena fit la grimace.

« Comment on a pu en arriver là ? » gémit l'adolescente.

« Interdiction formelle de passer ! » poursuivit Kadaj.

« Hein ? ! ? » dit Angelina.

Loz et Yazoo eurent un léger sourire.

« Bon, ben, on rejoint notre camp, nous », dit Yazoo.

Et sur ces mots, les deux frères montèrent l'escalier pour les rejoindre, suivis ensuite par les gobelins. Furieuse, Angelina resta en bas et se mit à agiter les mains vers eux.

« Espèce de sales petits minus ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous m'avez trahie, vous allez me le payer ! Toi surtout, Selena ! Espèce de poil de carotte ! Sorcière ! Sale fille vulgaire ! »

Furieuse, Selena bouscula les garçons et se pencha vers le bas de l'escalier pour hurler :

« Ces insultes, c'est TOI qui vas les payer, attends un peu ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle courut vers le fond du couloir, puis revint avec quelque chose de noir et vivant, qui gigotait en miaulant de façon plaintive.

« Tu vois ton bébé panthère ? Excuse-toi ou je laisse Kadaj invoquer ses chimères pour qu'elles le dévorent ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! Non, pitié, ne faites pas ça ! » cria Angelina, l'air horrifié.

Avec un ricanement cruel, Selena se tourna vers les garçons et leur tendit le pauvre félin.

« Allez-y », dit-elle.

« Message bien reçu ! » dit Kadaj.

Il sortit un canif d'une poche de sa veste. Angelina voulut voir ce qu'il allait faire, mais les deux frères se postèrent devant, pour lui cacher la vue. On entendit un bruit de cisaille. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'écartèrent, l'adolescente vit avec horreur que le pauvre petit félin n'avait plus de fourrure. Il avait été entièrement rasé.

« Et voilà le travail ! » dit le jeune homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Folle de rage, Angelina se mit à grimper les escaliers.

« YAAAAAAAAAAH ! VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR, SALES PETITS PARASITES ! »

Kadaj fit un signe de tête à ses frères. Ces deux derniers tendirent alors la main. Les matérias dans leurs bras s'illuminèrent. Des boules de feu s'échappèrent de la paume de leur main et foncèrent sur Angelina.

La malheureuse dégringola les escaliers et se cassa la figure par terre. Les boules de feu passèrent à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle.

« Bien fait pour toi ! » dit Selena.

« AH ! Ne nous sous-estime, sale Shinra ! Stupide humaine ! » dit Kadaj.

Angelina leva la tête, les regardant avec rage. Puis soudain, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, avec l'air de pleurer.

« Bouuuuuuh ! Vous êtes méchants, tout ça parce que je suis la nouvelle ! »

« Si tu n'avais pas volé du gâteau à Kadaj, on n'en serait pas là ! Excuse-toi ! » dit Selena.

« Oui ! Je veux des excuses ! »

« NON ! Où est la preuve que je lui ai volé une partie de son dessert ? Vous êtes méchants, vous me détestez parce que je suis une Shinra et vous avez monté un complot contre moi, ouiiiiiin ! »

« T'es qu'une sale menteuse et une manipulatrice comme ton père ! » cracha Kadaj.

En entendant cela, Angelina leva les yeux. Tous purent voir qu'ils étaient allés trop loin. Ces dernières insultes semblaient avoir touché un point particulièrement sensible.

« D'accord… C'est la guerre que vous voulez ? Ben, vous allez l'avoir ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit vers la cuisine. Inquiets, les garçons, les gobelins et la jeune fille attendirent. Au fond, ils n'aimaient pas trop la tournure des évènements. Ils avaient peur que jamais les réconciliations n'aient lieu. Du coup, Aéris leur enlèverait leurs matérias !

Selena émit un soupir.

« Ça s'est calmé, on dirait. Kadaj, tu devrais peut-être te réconcilier avec elle, maintenant, non ? »

« Pas question ! Déjà que je ne pouvais pas supporter son père, je ne vois pas pourquoi je pardonnerais à Angelina. Si elle ne s'excuse pas, je refuse de la traiter en amie ! »

« Tu veux la tuer ? » dit Selena, inquiète.

« Mais non, voyons ! Mais je ne vais pas la laisser me dominer ! »

Selena acquiesça. Elle non plus n'aimait pas Angelina, c'était une vraie garce. Mais bon, cette situation s'éternisait…

« Votre attention, les rebelles ! Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! »

Selena regarda en bas des escaliers. Ce qu'elle vit la fit suffoquer de stupeur.

Angelina était au pied de l'escalier, et autour d'elle, on pouvait voir des tas de paquets renfermant des chocolats, des barres, des smarties, des esquimaux… Elle avait sorti toute la réserve de chocolat et les friandises de la maison !

« Si vous voulez manger du bon chocolat et des friandises, rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire ! » cria Angelina.

« Cette fille… Elle a osé vider le garde-manger sans permission ! » dit Selena.

Angelina émit un rire moqueur et triomphant. Puis, elle ouvrit une boîte de Mikados, en sortit un et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

« Cette couleur… ce parfum… cet éclat… C'est irrésistible ! Je me souhaite un bon appétiiiiiiiiiiit ! »

Et elle mordit dans le mikado avec lenteur, savourant de façon exagérée sa friandise.

« Oh, que je suis heureuse ! Je peux manger autant de chocolat que je veux ! » dit la jeune fille, les joues roses de plaisir.

Selena se mit à rire.

« Tu crois que tu vas nous avoir comme ça ? »

Pips et Quick la poussèrent sur le côté, l'air soudain fort content.

« Du chocolat ! »

Ils voulurent descendre les escaliers, mais Selena les ramena violemment en haut, près des frères médusés.

« VOUS ! Vous osez céder pour si peu ? ! ? »

« On ne résiste jamais au chocolat ! » dit Pips.

« Oui ! DU CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ils voulurent redescendre, mais Selena les retint fermement par le cou.

« Et zut ! » gémit-elle.

En bas des escaliers, Angelina avait fini le paquet de mikados et attaquait maintenant un esquimau au chocolat au lait.

« C'est un régal, slurp ! Maintenant, si vous vous rendez, que vous vous inclinez et me faites serment d'allégeance éternel, peut-être ou peut-être pas que je vous laisserai manger ces trésors de gourmandise, miam ! Oh, et je déciderai si je vous laisse sain et sauf ou si je vous blesse ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Selena serra les poings.

« Mais c'est une vraie peste, cette fille ! »

« Une Shinra pur sang », dit Yazoo, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, alors je sais quoi faire », dit Selena.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, sous le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons.

Elle revint quelques minutes après avec son fennec.

« Eh, Angelina ! C'est entre toi et moi, maintenant. Alors, je largue les bombes ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle lança Sunny vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière prit peur. Encre se posta devant elle et voulut la protéger. Les deux créatures se mirent alors à se battre à coups de griffes et de crocs.

Selena et Angelina gémirent et tombèrent au sol, la main sur le cœur. Elles ressentaient la douleur de leur animal respectif, car ils étaient chacun une partie d'elles.

Quand la bataille prit fin, les deux bêtes gisaient au sol, l'air épuisé, couvertes d'égratignures.

« Match nul, on dirait », dit Kadaj.

Soudain, Pips et Quick dressèrent l'oreille. Ils coururent à la fenêtre du couloir et prirent panique.

« Voilà Aéris et grand-mère ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Les garçons réfléchirent à toute vitesse, puis optèrent pour un choix différent. Kadaj prit Selena dans ses bras et courut la mettre au lit dans sa chambre. Loz fit de même avec Angelina, il la mit dans une des chambres d'amis. Puis chacun courut dans sa chambre et se mit au lit.

Aussi, lorsque Aéris et Alicia rentrèrent et virent tout le monde au lit, elles en conclurent que la paix avait été faite. Ils avaient dû fêter cela avec du chocolat, à en juger les boîtes et les paquets d'emballage vides au bas de l'escalier. Ils auraient quand même pu faire le ménage !

Enfin, tout était fini. Les deux femmes firent donc le ménage puis allèrent elles aussi se coucher.

Angelina ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Et lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde était en train de se réveiller, elle se demanda si ce qui s'était passé hier n'était pas un cauchemar.

Pourtant, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Kadaj lui lança des regards mauvais. Une forme de rancune tacite était née entre eux, et elle n'allait pas s'éteindre de sitôt.

Mais bon, ils allaient bientôt tous avoir besoin d'elle pour la suite des évènements, alors ils feraient avec.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre ! Il a été particulièrement long et spécialement élaboré pour vous dresser un tableau du personnage Angelina Shinra. _

_Vous savez à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur elle, maintenant. C'est une peste, mais elle va intégrer le groupe et ils vont devoir la supporter. _

_Le prochain chapitre comportera de vraies difficultés, des ennemis et de l'action, vous en faites pas. _

_Mais j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ? Laissez-moi des reviews comme d'habitude, please. _


	12. Le maître des poisons

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Le maître des poisons**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_Un grand merci à Ayame-Nightbreed, Tsukiyo2894, la-meurtrière-barbare, Lunastrelle, Nmfrter et Laeneth. _

_Ayame, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en pensant à ta question qui était : « Et quand verrons-nous les autres Ginns », ta review dans le chapitre 9. J'espère que ça commencera à y répondre. _

_

* * *

_

« _je sentis le poison qui corrompt mes sens et ma raison_ »

(Rousseau)

Les grottes des monts Nibel étaient un véritable labyrinthe pour qui ne savait pas s'y repérer. Autrefois, une famille de guides réputée avait pour habitude de conduire des ouvriers à travers le dédale de couloirs, pour les amener au réacteur Mako où ils allaient travailler.

Tifa Lockheart et son père avaient été les derniers guides de la ville, avant la Grande Catastrophe, comme disaient les habitants. Personne n'osait jamais parler de Sephiroth ni de l'incendie qu'il avait déclenché, il y avait maintenant dix ans.

Heureusement, depuis la victoire contre la Deepground, les souvenirs douloureux du passé s'étaient atténués. Les habitants continuaient de vivre à Nibelheim, et ils regagnaient de la confiance en eux depuis la victoire de Vincent Valentine contre Oméga.

Nul ne se doutait que, dans le dédale de couloirs des montagnes, des créatures semblables à Jenova préparaient un nouveau complot, pour détruire la planète une bonne fois pour toutes.

Debout sur la falaise d'une des montagnes, Tzakhi et deux de ses compagnons regardaient le spectacle en contrebas. Tous trois avaient enlevé leurs capuchons noirs, pour sentir leurs longs cheveux blancs voler dans le vent. Tobu, le voisin de droite de Tzakhi avait un visage blanc, signe qu'il était un mâle tout comme lui. Mais l'autre avait la peau bleue. Il s'agissait de Killièn.

Les trois Ginns regardaient les humains défiler dans les rues de Nibelheim, loin en contrebas.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? » demanda Killièn.

« J'en suis sûr. Ils ne peuvent rester inactifs », dit Tzakhi.

« Mais quand allons-nous passer à l'action ? » siffla Tobu.

Tzakhi se tourna vers son compagnon et plissa les yeux. Tobu était le plus jeune de tous, il était d'un naturel impatient. Il faudrait le surveiller.

« Nous devons _la_ laisser agir. _Elle_ seule sait comment s'y prendre », dit Tzakhi d'une voix ferme.

Tobu baissa la tête, signe que Tzakhi l'avait bien remis à sa place.

« Je ne veux que _la_ satisfaire. Accomplir _sa_ volonté », dit-il doucement.

« Nous aussi », dit Killièn.

Tzakhi reporta son attention sur les citoyens. Le chocobo d'un vieil homme venait de renverser l'étalage d'un marchand de fruits, près d'une maison. Des gens s'attroupèrent autour des deux hommes qui commençaient à se disputer.

« Regardez-les. On dirait des vers. Ils grouillent, ils sont dépourvus de grâce », dit Tobu.

« Toi aussi, tu agirais avec cette précipitation grotesque si ta vie se limitait à un siècle, ou encore moins », siffla Tzakhi.

Tobu haussa des épaules. Tzakhi fit la moue en voyant le vieil homme commencer à frapper le marchand.

« Mais tu as raison, on dirait des vers. Après tout, ils ne sont que de la vermine comparée à nous, créatures pures et parfaites descendues des nuages », dit-il.

Les trois Ginns acquiescèrent ensemble d'un mouvement de tête puis, dans un gracieux bruissement de cape, ils s'éloignèrent vers la grotte menant aux couloirs de la montagne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Healen, une région spécialement aménagée depuis l'apparition des géostigmates. Des maisons de murs blancs, dont la forme vue de haut évoquait un météore, avaient été bâties sur les falaises, près des chutes d'eau.

C'était un bel endroit, près des plaines verdoyantes dans le nord-est du continent de Midgar.

Mais si l'on s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les falaises, on arrivait près d'un manoir. Là, près d'un grand lac, on découvrait une bâtisse plus petite mais d'architecture splendide à celle du manoir de Nibelheim.

Cet endroit était surtout plus gai, mieux entretenu. C'était là que vivait Ohana, la maîtresse de Rufus Shinra, ainsi que de nombreux serviteurs spécialement embauchés pour s'occuper d'elle et de sa fille, Angelina.

Personne ne connaissait vraiment Ohana. La jeune femme avait toujours vécu recluse, ne sortant que rarement de chez elle pour se promener en forêt.

Pourtant, les serviteurs du manoir l'aimaient beaucoup. En particulier les femmes. Ohana les traitait toujours comme des amies, elle était une maîtresse de maison de nature forte et elle donnait beaucoup de conseils à ses servantes sur la façon de séduire les hommes sans succomber à leurs émotions, la plupart étant d'innocentes jeunes filles qui devaient subir les avances du Turk Reno, chaque fois qu'il venait pour escorter le président lorsque ce dernier venait rendre visite à Ohana.

En fait, il venait surtout pour Angelina ces dix dernières années, pour s'assurer que la jeune fille continuait de progresser dans ses études.

Aujourd'hui, un matin comme les autres, rien ne venait troubler le calme dans le bois de Healen. Le manoir s'éveillait lentement, les serviteurs commençaient à travailler.

Dans la cuisine, on s'activait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Dehors, un garçon allait à l'enclos des chocobos pour les nourrir.

Mais soudain, un bruit familier retentit au grenier. Tous les gens aux étages inférieurs levèrent les yeux au ciel. Il existait deux autres personnes venant parfois au manoir, pour voir Ohana et Angelina : les gobelins Pips et Quick.

Ils n'avaient jamais abandonné la jeune femme depuis le jour où Angeal était mort. Ils étaient restés pour la réconforter. Le président Shinra et les Turks ignoraient l'existence des gobelins, seuls les serviteurs les connaissaient. Mais eux, ils se moquaient un peu d'eux, parce qu'ils n'étaient que des parasites pour eux, des voleurs !

Le garde du manoir, Jack, était justement aux prises avec l'un d'eux ce matin. On entendait du bruit depuis la tour la plus haute, celle où se trouvait le grenier. Soudain, l'unique fenêtre donnant vue sur le lac s'ouvrit.

Quick apparut, un étrange paquet long et effilé dans les mains. On aurait dit un bâton enroulé dans un étui de soie noire.

« Attends, toi, reviens ! Attends que je t'attrape… » cria une voix d'homme dans le fond de la pièce.

Quick regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut, sous le rebord de la fenêtre, la branche d'un arbre. Il sauta pour atterrir dessus, quand une poigne de fer se referma autour du col de sa chemise.

Le gobelin fut soulevé devant le bord de la fenêtre, face au visage gras et chauve d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Je te tiens ! C'est la dernière chose que tu emporteras avec toi », dit Jack.

« Peuh ! Cause toujours, pauvre crétin ! » dit le gobelin.

« Tu as une sacrée grande gueule pour un petit gars », grinça l'homme.

Il saisit le cou du gobelin de son autre main, pour l'étrangler. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit le pauvre petit homme gémir de douleur.

« Je vais me faire une joie de te donner une bonne leçon, enfin ! » dit Jack en levant son poing vers le ciel, pour le frapper.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Quick leva haut son bâton de tissu devant lui.

« Moi d'abord, gros tas ! »

Et il frappa un bon coup sur la tête de Jack, qui le lâcha. Quick se reposa sur le rebord.

« Sers-toi toujours de ta tête ! » dit le gobelin sur un ton triomphant.

Puis il sauta et atterrit enfin sur la branche de l'arbre.

« À bientôt, Jack ! Bons baisers à ta femme ! » dit-il, tandis que son ennemi reprenait péniblement conscience.

Puis le gobelin s'enfuit dans les branches de l'arbre. Le gobelin sauta de branche en branche, d'un arbre à un autre, jusqu'à atteindre une petite cabane isolée près d'une grotte dans la falaise.

Là, il l'ouvrit et entra dans une salle plutôt coquette. Le sol était de terre, mais bien nettoyé, tous comme les murs jaune pâle. Une table longue et de grandes chaises étaient disposées au centre.

Des lits étaient alignés aux murs, tout autour, avec de grandes fenêtres donnant vue sur la forêt.

Angelina, Selena, Aéris, Pips et les argentés étaient là, tous assis autour de la table et occupés à discuter.

« Kadaj ! » dit Quick.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée.

« Quick ! » dit-il.

« Tadaaaaam ! Je l'ai eu ! » dit le gobelin.

« Oh ! Vraiment ? »

Acquiesçant, Quick monta sur la table et lui tendit l'objet qu'il avait emporté. Avec des mains fébriles, comme un enfant ouvrant un paquet cadeau, Kadaj ôta la gaine de tissu et sourit en voyant son fidèle Souba, rangé dans son fourreau noir.

« C'est bien mon sabre, dit le jeune homme. Mais Quick, comment as-tu… ? »

« Heu… Mieux vaut que tu l'ignores, mon gars », dit le gobelin.

« Bah, peu importe. »

« Bon, alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? » dit Angelina, une fois que le jeune homme se fut rassis.

« J'ai interrogé la planète sitôt notre arrivée hier soir, dit Aéris. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une forte activité dans la Rivière de la Vie à Nibelheim. »

« Eh bien, puisque nous n'avons aucune autre piste pour le moment, direction Nibelheim ! » dit Kadaj.

Tous revirent une dernière fois leur équipement. Aéris avait reçu un ancien bâton de combat sorti du coffre de Selena, l'adolescente avait une arme identique, Angelina avait pris un nouveau violon chez elle, les garçons avaient déjà leurs armes, comme les gobelins… Leur stock de matérias était complet, ils ne manquaient de rien.

Satisfaits, tous se levèrent et se mirent en cercle au centre de la pièce. Encore une fois, Selena utilisa la magie de sa matéria d'ambre.

Dans un éclat de lumière, ils apparurent au pied du chemin qui traversait les plaines, pour les mener au pied du Mont Nibel.

Le Mont Nibel… Tous ne purent réprimer un frisson devant ces imposants pics de roche noire. Une forte aura verdâtre flottait sur ce paysage sinistre. Une puissante odeur de Mako régnait dans l'air, mais on ressentait aussitôt la solitude, le froid du passé dur et implacable qui avait causé la mort de milliers de gens par le passé.

Aéris était la plus sensible à tout cela, de par ses pouvoirs. Percevant son trouble, Kadaj posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la Cetra qui le remercia d'un sourire.

Tous se remirent en marche sans dire un mot, mus par la volonté d'aller de l'avant. Tandis qu'ils empruntant le chemin montant graduellement à travers les montagnes, ils ne sentirent par le regard de deux personnes se poser sur eux, l'une amie, l'autre ennemie.

Un aigle noir, qui planait dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux et les regardait de ses yeux de chat vert. Et un Ginn, Tobu, depuis l'ouverture dans l'une des montagnes devant eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le petit groupe d'adolescents progressait lentement mais sûrement à travers les chemins de la montagne. Ils avaient parfois dû passer à travers quelques grottes, et ils avaient eu la chance de trouver des matérias sauvages.

Aéris conduisait le groupe d'un pas sûr, guidée par la voix des esprits, qui était très forte dans ces montagnes.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une grotte différente des autres. Ici, le ciel était visible à travers une cavité dans le plafond.

Une cascade de mako coulait au centre. C'était magnifique. Le liquide vert fluo coulait gracieusement en un trait fin et régulier au sol, formant une étrange sculpture évoquant une main qui se tendait vers le ciel, pour caresser les rayons du soleil perçant l'obscurité des tunnels.

« C'est magnifique », murmura Selena.

Aéris, les gobelins et les argentés la regardèrent. Il était rare de voir Selena afficher un air aussi admiratif et heureux. La jeune fille était heureuse de voir que, malgré le fait que les humains aient tant défiguré Gaïa par la technologie et la modernité, il restait des endroits magiques où la Rivière de la Vie pouvait encore librement s'exprimer.

« Oui, à peu près autant que les œuvres d'art qui décorent mon manoir », dit Angelina, avec un air hautain.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient déjà appris à leurs dépens qu'Angelina était comme ça, relever ses sarcasmes était une pure perte de temps.

Soudain, un rire résonna dans la grotte.

« Je ne t'avais pas vue aussi admirative depuis fort longtemps, Selena. »

L'adolescente leva les yeux et fit la grimace. Tous suivirent son regard et virent, une sur corniche rocheuse au-dessus d'eux, un Ginn.

C'était Tobu. Il les regardait avec un sourire insolent, ou plutôt regardait Selena. Les poings sur les hanches, il affichait un air de conquérant.

« Tzakhi m'a raconté comment tu as réveillé cette petite Cetra, dit-il en désignant Aéris d'un mouvement de tête. Alors, tu as pardonné Ifalna ? »

« Toujours aussi puéril et méprisant, à ce que je vois, Tobu », dit Selena sur un ton froid.

Le Ginn inclina la tête en un salut moqueur. Il observa ses compagnons. Son sourire s'accentua en voyant qu'ils étaient tous sur la défensive, leurs mains frôlant leurs armes.

« Économisez vos forces, je ne vais pas vous combattre. Je voulais seulement vous prévenir. »

« Nous prévenir ? » dit Aéris.

Le Ginn haussa les sourcils, un pli gris sur son visage blanc.

« Jenova s'apprête à se réincarner. Et une petite réunion de famille va avoir lieu. »

« Arrête avec cette histoire ! Jenova n'est pas notre mère, nous avons ouvert les yeux le jour où Aéris est venue recueillir nos âmes ! » dit Kadaj.

Le Ginn parut un bref instant surpris, puis il éclata de rire. Ce rire était atroce : le bruit des ongles crissant sur l'ardoise.

« Pauvre idiot ! Je ne parlais pas de cette famille-là, mais de la tienne, Selena ! »

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Le Ginn sauta sur une deuxième corniche, un mètre plus haut sur sa gauche. Il tendit son bras gauche en avant et s'inclina.

« Sur ce, je vous salue, jeunes gens ! »

Et il disparut dans un bruissement de cape, une ombre s'engouffrant dans la roche.

Prise d'inquiétude, Selena reprit la route en courant, suivie par ses amis qui lui crièrent de l'attendre. Mais Selena n'écoutait rien. Elle voulait savoir, à tous prix !

Après de nombreux couloirs et chemins à découvert, ils arrivèrent dans une cuvette face au réacteur Mako.

L'imposant tour de métal était vieille et rouillée. Sa hauteur et son volume étaient intimidantes. L'odeur de Mako était si forte qu'elle en était étouffante.

Surmontant son trouble, Selena courut vers les escaliers, quand soudain, une déflagration retentit.

La jeune fille leva ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais déjà elle sentait la chaleur de puissantes flammes noires lécher son visage.

Deux puissants bras entourèrent fermement sa taille et la tirèrent en arrière. Loz et la jeune fille revinrent en un éclat de lumière bleue près du reste du groupe, qui était resté en retrait.

En haut de l'escalier, tous virent quatre Ginns qui leur faisaient face. Tobu, Killièn étaient là, ainsi qu'un autre homme et une femme Ginn. Mais Tzakhi manquait à l'appel.

Où pouvait-il être ?

« Vous ne passerez pas. La résurrection de notre reine va avoir lieu ici, et nous ne pouvons vous laisser l'empêcher », dit Killièn.

Tous sortirent leurs armes, prêts à se battre. Les Ginns ne réagirent pas, leurs visages demeuraient de pierre.

« Tobu, tu disais t'ennuyer, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Killièn.

« Compris, sœurette. »

Les Ginns disparurent, tous sauf Tobu, qui s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'escalier.

« Vous allez découvrir mes pouvoirs. »

Kadaj brandit son sabre et se mit à courir vers l'escalier pour monter.

« Kadaj, non ! » cria Selena.

Trop tard. Le jeune homme venait d'atteindre le haut de l'escalier. Il leva son sabre pour frapper Tobu, mais celui-ci saisit brusquement son poignet, d'une seule main.

L'adolescent allait réagir, quand il sentit une chaleur fulgurante naître dans son poignet, puis se répandre le long de son bras.

« Tu es aussi jeune et impétueux que je l'étais autrefois », dit le Ginn avec mépris.

Kadaj regarda son bras. Une puissante fumée sortait de son poignet, là où la main du Ginn le recouvrait. L'adolescent gémit.

Soudain, une boule de feu apparut depuis le bas de l'escalier, et monta jusqu'aux deux combattants.

Tobu relâcha Kadaj. Ce dernier, étourdi par la douleur, chancela et dégringola les escaliers.

Loz le reçut dans ses bras et l'allongea au sol. Yazoo regarda son bras gauche. Le cuir de sa veste avait fondu à l'endroit où le Ginn l'avait touché. Une odeur piquante et âcre se dégageait des bords. Sa peau avait disparu, on pouvait voir ses veines palpitantes.

« Son bras a fondu ! » dit Angelina, à travers ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

« C'est le pouvoir de Tobu, dit Selena. Il est le maître des poisons. »

« Je m'occupe de le soigner », dit Aéris.

Elle tendit la main vers la blessure du jeune homme, quand le vent se mit à souffler depuis le réacteur. Le ciel se couvrit de nuages. Tobu leva les yeux et parut satisfait.

« La cérémonie a commencé. L'esprit de Jenova est en chemin ! »

Furieuse, Selena se leva et tendit son bâton vers le Ginn.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez au juste, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

Tobu fit la moue.

« Oh ? Tu veux me battre ? Amusant ! Voyons si tu peux protéger tes amis de ça ! »

Il tendit soudain la main vers eux. Un puissant nuage de fumée noirâtre en jaillit. La fumée s'anima, prenant la forme d'un dragon qui se dirigea vers eux, ouvrant grand sa gueule.

Angelina se posta devant ses amis et leva son archet vers le ciel.

« À moi de jouer ! _Prélude de l'esprit du vent_ ! » dit-elle en positionnant ses doigts sur les cordes.

Elle se mit à jouer de son violon. Une mélodie douce, aérienne résonna dans la cuvette où était installé le réacteur. Un souffle de vent jaillit des cordes et repoussa le nuage de fumée, qui reflua vers l'entrée du réacteur.

Tobu haussa un sourcil. Cette fille avait dévié son attaque avec sa musique ? Il perçut une puissante maîtrise de l'air chez elle.

« Hum… Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Oh, mais c'est bien, très bien même ! Je vais pouvoir jouer plus longtemps que prévu ! »

Il plongea la main dans sa tunique noire et en sortit une fiole.

De son côté, Aéris achevait d'utiliser la magie d'une matéria de soin pour guérir Kadaj. Le bras du jeune homme se referma. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, un peu étourdi.

« M… Merci », dit-il en refermant sa prise sur son Souba.

« Et moi ? Personne me remercie ? » dit Angelina en se tournant à demi vers eux, tout en continuant de jouer.

Selena allait répliquer que cette fille ne cherchait que les remerciements, quand elle vit Tobu lever le bras vers le ciel. Un objet brillait dans sa main.

« ANGELINA, ATTENTION ! »

Elle se jeta sur la musicienne et la repoussa en arrière. Une fiole éclata au sol devant tous. Un curieux liquide verdâtre sortit du flacon. Au contact du sol, celui-ci se mit à mousser, comme si la terre ferme devenait poussière au contact de cette substance.

« Oh non ! Le poison de la mort ! » gémit Selena.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » dit Angelina.

« Un poison qui brûle tout ce qui touche. Une fois mis dans le sol, rien ne l'arrête ! Il peut faire fondre une ville entière ! »

Aéris parut un instant prendre peur et reculer, quand elle se ravisa.

Elle était une Cetra, elle appartenait à un peuple capable de soigner la Planète.

Faisant quelques pas en avant, elle planta son bâton dans le sol. Une forte lumière bleue jaillit du corps de la jeune femme, entoura son bâton en un gracieux tournoiement, puis fondit dans le sol.

Au contact de la substance verte, il y eux des éclairs, comme si les deux forces s'opposaient. Un instant, tous ne purent voir l'un ou l'autre prendre l'avantage.

Puis, enfin, la substance verte se mit à diminuer. Le rayon bleu referma les plaies dans le sol.

Selena et ses amis poussèrent des cris joie. En haut de l'escalier, Tobu serra les dents. Cette fois, il commençait à en avoir assez !

« Vous l'aurez voulu, sale vermine ! Voici mon poison ultime : _Seïdj'an _! »

Selena parut terrifiée en entendant ce mot.

« COUVREZ-VOUS ! » hurla la jeune fille de toute la force de ses poumons.

Ses amis la regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils virent Tobu sortir de sa tunique une corne de fer noir, et souffler dedans. Un puissant nuage de poudre orange en jaillit et envahit l'espace.

Tous se couvrirent le nez. La fumée se mit à brouiller leur vision. Ils avaient l'impression d'évoluer dans un brouillard orangé.

Aéris perdit bientôt de vue ses compagnons. Elle vit la poudre se poser sur ses bras nus et ses jambes. Elle en sentit tomber sur sa peau et puis se mettre à la picoter.

Elle prit peur et ferma les yeux, s'attendant déjà à sentir son corps brûler au contact de cette poudre. Mais il ne se passa rien. Ce poison brouillait-il les sens ?

Elle vit la fumée se dissiper. Une forme sombre et floue apparut devant elle. Qui était-ce ? Prise de panique, elle brandit son bâton et tenta de frapper l'inconnu. Elle vit un sabre à double lame parer son coup et tenter de la toucher au bras.

Il fallait qu'elle le tue. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était là ni comment, une seule chose comptait à présent dans son esprit embrumé : tuer !

Elle recula. Soudain, elle sentit un liquide froid et humide asperger son visage. Sa vision se fit plus claire. Elle vit Kadaj devant elle, le visage couvert de la substance. Ses beaux cheveux argentés étaient maculés par la substance. Il avait le regard flou et la regardait avec l'air affolé, comme un animal traqué.

Aéris sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière. Elle reconnut Selena. Cette dernière avait une matéria d'eau dans sa main, qui brillait.

« Ça va ? Si tu as encore de l'énergie, sers-t'en pour l'asperger, je suis claquée ! » dit-elle.

« Mais que… ? »

« Seïdj'an est un poison qui te fait tuer tout ce qui est vivant ! Tu te bats sans distinguer l'ami de l'ennemi ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Aéris ne se fit pas prier. Elle regarda la matéria, puis secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, j'ai mieux ! Grand Évangile ! »

La jeune fille se concentra. Des éclairs sortirent de son corps. Elle fit tournoyer son bâton, puis le leva vers le ciel.

Deux petits anges de lumière apparurent autour d'elle et se mirent à l'entourer de leur doux rayon d'or. Au contact de la poudre qui se dégageait de leurs ailes, des fleurs poussèrent autour d'elle.

Puis la pluie se mit à tomber. Le brouillard orange disparut. Les compagnons des deux jeunes filles apparurent, couverts de la substance orangée.

Pips et Quick étaient par terre et se battaient comme des fous. Angelina était à terre, Yazoo au-dessus d'elle. Il la tenait par la gorge et s'apprêtait à l'égorger avec le tranchant de son Velvet Nightmare. Angelina tenait d'ailleurs son archet dans les mains. Il était taché de sang, et la tempe droite de Yazoo était ensanglantée.

Loz tenait lui-même la tête de son frère d'une main et se préparait à le frapper violemment de son poing gauche.

Dès que la pluie les toucha, tous clignèrent des yeux puis, lentement, ils se libérèrent de leurs étreintes meurtrières et se regardèrent, ahuris.

« On a failli… ? » murmura Yazoo, choqué.

« Quel cauchemar ! » gémit Angelina. Elle fut prise de tremblements.

Les gobelins coururent se réfugier dans ses bras. Loz aida Yazoo à se relever.

Selena s'approcha de Kadaj. Il était tombé à genoux et avait la tête baissée.

« Kadaj, ça va ? » dit doucement la jeune fille.

L'adolescent leva la tête vers elle, puis haussa des épaules. Lentement, il se redressa. Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée du réacteur. Tobu avait disparu.

Il était sans doute parti pour assister à son mystérieux rituel de résurrection, tant il était sûr de sa victoire.

Mais non, ils étaient toujours là. Ils avaient survécu. Et ils allaient enfin entrer dans ce réacteur.


	13. Une réunion dans tous les sens du terme

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Une réunion dans tous les sens du terme**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_Suite aux dernières reviews et un message privé envoyé par Ayame-Nightbreed, j'ai été si motivée que j'ai écrit vite et facilement ce nouveau chapitre. Il faut dire qu'il s'enchaîne assez avec le précédent. _

_J'espère que Tsukiyo2894 ne sera pas déçue par la longueur du chapitre. C'est elle qui voit, après tout. _

_Lunastrelle, ne t'inquiète pas pour "Wicca ou le destin oublié", tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre ! Et j'ai repensé à ce que tu disais quant au fait que Selena développe ses dons, alors tu verras vers la fin du chapitre. Ah, et je suppose que tu vas enfin voir si ton idée sur "qui sera pris par Jenova" va enfin être éclaircie. Alors c'était bien ce que tu pensais ou pas ? _

_Bon, je ne vais pas embêter tout le monde plus longtemps. Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

« _ce jour était, pour tous ceux qui gémissaient d'être séparés, celui de la grande réunion._ »

(Camus)

Si l'extérieur était imposant et dépourvu d'esthétique, l'intérieur du réacteur Mako était encore pire.

Tout y était sombre et noir. Les néons ronds au plafond n'éclairaient guère l'espace, seul le milieu d'un sombre couloir était éclairé.

La première salle était remplie de gradins où étaient disposées de grandes cuves. Elles étaient vides, comme le signalait l'obscurité visible à travers le hublot de chacune d'elles.

En les voyant, Kadaj et ses frères ne purent réprimer un frisson. Selena et Angelina ne comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elles eurent la délicatesse de ne pas leur demander. Tous étaient encore sous le choc après leur combat contre Tobu. Et l'atmosphère inquiétante de ce lieu n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il n'y avait nul signe des Ginns, ici. Mais tous devinèrent qu'au bout de l'escalier devant eux, au bout de ces marches traversant les lignées de cuves, se trouvait une salle où leurs ennemis devaient les attendre.

Tous se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord, ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les marches de métal. On entendait même le grattement des petites pattes griffues de Sunny et Encre.

Il ne leur restait plus que trois marches à gravir quand tout à coup, des tentacules noirâtres jaillirent du sol et se tendirent vers eux.

Kadaj et Selena, qui étaient en tête, bondirent en arrière. Ils heurtèrent leurs amis et tous dégringolèrent les escaliers.

Ils se redressèrent vivement.

« Tzakhi ! ? ! » cria Selena.

C'était bien lui. Il se tenait au sommet des escaliers. Les tentacules flottaient autour de lui, émettant un gargouillement disgracieux.

« Tobu n'a pas réussi à vous éliminer avec ses poisons. C'est regrettable. Ah, décidément, tu es très gênante, petite Aéris. Jenova avait eu raison d'utiliser Sephiroth pour te tuer. »

« Tais-toi ! Je sais que ce n'était pas lui, mais Jenova elle-même qui m'avait tuée ! Je sens ces choses-là », dit la Cetra.

La bouche de Tzakhi s'étira en un sourire hideux, révélant des dents noirâtres.

« Alors, sens-tu que la fin de Gaïa est proche ? Ma chère reine va revenir d'un instant à l'autre ! »

Il ouvrit grand les bras, la tête levée vers le plafond, affichant un air d'extase.

« Celle née pour incarner la perfection, la pureté absolue ! »

« Celle qui s'est changée en déesse du chaos et de la discorde… Eris ! » lança Selena sur le même ton solennel, mais plus froid.

Ses amis eurent un sourire intérieur. Un point partout. Tzakhi regarda la jeune fille avec mépris.

« Et toi, la dernière descendante de son époux qui l'a trahie, par amour pour une stupide terrienne, il y a des millénaires dans ton monde ! Tu t'imagines pouvoir vaincre Jenova seule, petite prêtresse de l'Aube ? »

« Tu recommences avec ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'aube ? »

Tzakhi haussa un sourcil, puis ricana.

« Tu ne sais donc rien ? Oh, c'est vrai, ta mère est morte trop tôt pour te le dire ! Et ta grand-mère ne sait rien, c'était ton grand-père qui gardait les secrets. »

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Les hublots de certaines des cuves se fissurèrent sous les secousses. Puis tout redevint très vite calme.

« Ça va commencer », dit Tzakhi, la tête tournée vers la porte. « Bon, je vous laisse. Je dois participer à la cérémonie. »

Dans un gracieux bruissement de cape, il fit volte-face. Tous coururent vers les escaliers pour l'arrêter, quand les tentacules, qui n'avaient toujours pas disparu, s'allongèrent et descendirent les escaliers pour les attaquer.

Kadaj attaque le premier, se mettant à les couper avec son sabre. Mais il y en avait beaucoup, et ils repoussaient vite.

Selena et Aéris donnèrent des coups avec leurs propres bâtons, mais leurs armes étaient bloquées, elles s'emmêlaient autour des fils de matière obscure.

Loz avait du mal à se battre, ses poings s'enfonçaient dans la chair molle de ces choses. Yazoo tirait des balles, mais elles traversaient la chair noire qui se refermait sitôt après leur passage.

Angelina sortit son violon et tenta une partita de la riposte. Une bourrasque repoussa les tentacules un bref instant, puis ils revinrent à la charge.

Sunny et Encre se jetèrent chacun sur l'un des appendices et se mirent à mordre avec leurs crocs. Mais cela ne faisait rien, aucun effet.

« Ça ne finira jamais ? ! ? » gémit Loz.

« On fait quoi ? On ne va pas tenir ! » dit Yazoo.

Angelina brandit son archet et trancha l'un des tentacules, quand un autre la saisit par la cheville et la lança violemment vers le bas de l'escalier. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol en gémissant.

« Angelina ! » cria Kadaj.

Il se retourna. Ce geste lui fut fatal. Un tentacule le saisit à la gorge. Les autres, apparemment guidés par une sorte d'intelligence, imitèrent leur égal et saisirent chacun adversaire à la gorge.

En bas de l'escalier, Angelina leva péniblement la tête et gémit. Elle voulut tendre la main vers son violon, mais elle avait mal dans tout son corps.

Selena porta les mains à sa gorge, voulant desserrer l'étreinte autour de son cou. Mais elle étouffait, l'air avait du mal à entrer dans ses poumons. Et cette substance noire était acide, elle pouvait sentir sa peau brûler là où cette chose la tenait. Ces tentacules devaient être empoisonnés.

Cette fois, c'était sûrement la fin. Elle allait mourir, et pour de bon cette fois. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle allait enfin retrouver sa mère, au moins.

_Pardon, maman. Je suis désolée, tu risques d'être déçue en me voyant arriver ainsi. _

Sa mère… Son image se dessina dans son esprit, sans qu'elle l'eût invitée. Elle était là, avec son beau visage et son sourire triste, ses longs cheveux brun sombre autour de son visage, et ses yeux verts débordants d'amour…

_Pardon à toi aussi, Ifalna… J'aurais aimé… te dire… que je ne t'en voulais plus. _

Soudain, Selena sentit quelque chose se réchauffer à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle sentit son cœur émettre une pulsation. Une pulsation si forte que tout son corps vibra, comme la peau d'un tambour sous le coup d'une baguette.

Une puissante lumière dorée apparut au niveau de sa poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouvait la matéria d'ambre que Soluènn lui avait donnée.

Selena rouvrit les yeux. La matéria… Oui, c'était ça ! Elle sentait le pouvoir de la matéria s'éveiller. Le désir de vivre enflamma son âme.

La jeune fille serra les poings. Tout son corps se nimba de la lumière. Elle se transforma en un véritable soleil. Le tentacule disparut en cendres. Les rayons que le corps de la jeune fille projeta touchèrent les autres.

Tous ses amis furent relâchés. Ils dégringolèrent les escaliers, évanouis.

Selena atterrit au sol et courut près d'eux. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'ils respiraient. Mais elle… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle se sentait bizarre !

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi forte, avant ! Elle regarda son cœur. La matéria d'ambre brillait, elle semblait vivre à travers elle ! Autrefois, lorsque la jeune fille l'avait utilisée, elle avait toujours ressenti une douleur au niveau du cœur, comme si tout son corps s'était embrasé.

Mais là, c'était différent. Elle se sentait bien, comme si elle flottait au milieu d'un puissant vent doux et chaud.

Un piaillement attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut dans les canalisations au plafond un aigle. Il n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'était ses yeux. Ils étaient comme ceux des argentés.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers jusque devant la porte, et regarda l'oiseau. Il n'était pas normal, elle le sentait. Il dégageait une énergie particulièrement forte.

La jeune fille s'approcha jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme. En contrebas, elle apercevait la Rivière de la Vie par une cavité souterraine. Un détail attira soudain l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans la Mako. Mais celui de l'oiseau n'y était pas. À la place, elle pouvait voir un homme vêtu d'un grand manteau noir, et aux longs cheveux gris.

Selena releva la tête et regarda l'aigle. L'oiseau émit un cri, puis s'envola pour venir se poser sur son bras. Selena se laissa faire, trop étonnée pour le repousser. Elle ne sentait aucune malveillance en lui, de toute façon. Mais comment… ?

Dès que l'oiseau se fut posé sur elle, Selena sentit son énergie la toucher, parcourir son corps et atteindre la matéria d'ambre.

Le corps de l'aigle s'enveloppa de cette lumière dorée. Il s'envola pour atterrir à quelques mètres de Selena. Son corps s'allongea, devint plus grand et prit une forme humaine.

Lorsqu'enfin la lumière dorée disparut, Selena vit l'homme que la Rivière de la Vie lui avait montré en reflet.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, comme un frère. Mais il était plus âgé. Selena lui donnait la trentaine. Il dégageait aussi plus de puissance. Ses vêtements noirs lui donnaient plus l'air d'un militaire que d'un motard, comme les trois autres argentés. Il avait pour arme un long katana, rangé dans un fourreau attaché dans son dos.

« Vous… Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Selena.

L'homme eut un léger sourire.

« Tu ne me connais pas ? C'est vrai que tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand tu m'as vu. Je suis Sephiroth, un vieil ami de ta mère. »

Sephiroth ? Oui, l'un des compagnons de sa mère, lors de la quête de Loveless ! Alicia lui en avait parlé. Un homme peu communicatif, mais protecteur et loyal avec ses amis. Et aussi…

La jeune fille voulut lui poser une question, quand le jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule.

« On parlera plus tard. Il faut aller arrêter les Ginns, suis-moi. »

« Mais… et les autres ? » dit-elle en montrant ses amis, au bas de l'escalier.

« Ils sont seulement évanouis, ne t'inquiète pas. Et le temps qu'on les réveille, Jenova sera revenue à la vie. Allez ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte magnétique et l'ouvrit. Selena hésita, puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Les laisser seuls ici la répugnait, mais il avait raison. Le temps leur était compté.

Elle leur adressa un bref regard d'excuse, puis elle suivit Sephiroth et entra dans la salle.

Le spectacle qu'elle y vit la figea.

Ici, l'espace était totalement différent. Il n'y avait que le vide, mais on pouvait voir au bout de la salle une plate-forme ronde où se trouvait une grande colonne de verre qui montait vers le plafond. C'était un tube de verre, à l'intérieur duquel circulait de la Mako.

Les cinq Ginns se tenaient là, à genoux autour de la colonne. Ils s'inclinaient constamment, leurs bras tendus au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et au centre, près de la colonne, la jeune fille aperçut un homme. Elle reconnut sans mal la cape grise d'Arkon.

Il s'approcha de la vitre et posa la main dessus. Il se mit à réciter une prière.

Selena fut prise de panique. Il parlait en Cetra, il invoquait la puissance de la Rivière de la Vie pour qu'elle ramène quelqu'un à la vie !

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant, pour crier aux Ginns d'arrêter, mais un léger cri de surprise près d'elle l'arrêta. Elle regarda Sephiroth. C'était lui qui avait réagi ainsi. Pourquoi ?

Elle suivit son regard, et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Puis elle comprit.

Quelqu'un était apparu à l'intérieur de la colonne de vert. Le corps d'un homme. Il portait une tenue de guerrier assez semblable à celle de Sephiroth, sauf que sous les deux lanières de cuir, on pouvait voir un pull en laine noir. Et il portait un grand manteau rouge, aux épaulettes noires. Et son visage… Ces cheveux roux… Selena reconnut sans mal son père, dont Alicia lui avait montré une photo dans le salon, un jour.

Incroyable ! Son père ! Elle ne bougea plus, pétrifiée. Pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, elle voyait son père en chair et en os.

Mais soudain, les chants des Ginns la firent tressaillir. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient fait que murmurer des psaumes à voix basse. À présent, leurs intonations devenaient plus fortes, leurs paroles insistantes.

Le verre du tube se fissura, la Mako se mit à briller de plus en plus fort.

Selena regarda Sephiroth. Il lui renvoya son regard. Il paraissait aussi sonné qu'elle par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Soudain, les chants s'unirent, ne formant qu'une seule et même puissante voix. Arkon leva les bras vers le ciel, hurlant haut et fort le nom de Jenova.

Le corps de Genesis dans le tube émit un soubresaut. La Mako passa du vert au blanc, et son éclat envahit la pièce, rendant tous les spectateurs aveugles.

Selena sentit l'onde de choc la pousser en arrière. Le sol disparut sous ses pieds. Le dos de la jeune fille heurta durement le sol.

Elle tomba au sol, à demi sonnée. La jeune fille entendit un sifflement dans sa tête. Un silence assourdissant emplit l'espace. Elle n'entendait plus rien.

Puis, lentement, son ouïe revint. Elle se redressa, et se tourna vers Sephiroth. Il était allongé sur le sol près d'elle, et semblait un peu sonné lui aussi.

La jeune fille se tourna vers la plate-forme. Les Ginns se tenaient debout à présent, chacun au bord de l'espace réduit. Arkon était près de Genesis, et aidait ce dernier à se relever.

Le Soldat tendit sa main gauche devant lui et fit plusieurs fois plier ses doigts dans sa paume.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » dit Arkon.

Genesis ne dit rien pendant un instant, continuant de jouer avec ses articulations, comme pour tester la résistance et la souplesse de son corps. Puis il eut un sourire narquois.

« Je me sens comme quelqu'un émergeant d'un long et pénible sommeil. »

Un bruit attira soudain son attention. Il aperçut Sephiroth, à l'entrée de la salle, se relevant avec l'aide d'une jeune fille qui le fixait.

Le sourire de Genesis s'agrandit.

« Tiens, tiens ! Décidément, c'est une réunion dans tous les sens du terme ! Jenova réintègre le corps d'un de ses enfants, et celui-ci retrouve un de ses frères ! »

Sephiroth fit la grimace, mi-écœuré mi-inquiet. Est-ce que Jenova parlait à travers Genesis, ou l'influençait-elle juste un peu, de façon à brouiller ses pensées ? Peut-être… Mais pourquoi ne regardait-il pas Selena ?

Soudain, Genesis bondit pour aller atterrir sur l'autre plate-forme, devant le Soldat. Il brandit sa longue épée rouge et la pointa vers Sephiroth.

« Je crois me souvenir que nous avions eu un duel inachevé, il y a bien longtemps, dans la salle d'entraînement du building Shinra. Qu'attends-tu pour dégainer ? »

Sephiroth lui lança un regard irrité.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi, et encore moins devant ta fille ! »

Il se tourna vers Selena. Genesis daigna enfin regarder l'adolescente. Cette dernière déglutit avec peine. Des sentiments contradictoires la paralysaient. Elle était remplie d'appréhension, de joie et d'excitation.

Elle aurait aimé que son père la voie, paraisse surpris puis la prenne dans ses bras. Mais en cet instant, elle pouvait sentir la présence de Jenova qui était en lui. Et elle avait peur.

Genesis regarda la jeune fille des pieds à la tête. Il plongea ses yeux bleu-gris dans ceux verts de l'adolescente.

« Selena ? » dit-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Soudain, des bruits retentirent dans le couloir derrière tous. Aéris, Angelina et les argentés apparurent. Ils se figèrent en voyant Sephiroth puis Genesis. Celui-ci les regarda, puis reporta son regard sur Selena. Il émit un léger soupir méprisant.

« Je vois. Tu es donc Selena Scott, l'enfant de celle qui m'a abandonné, il y a plusieurs années. »

Selena eut soudain l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle serra les poings. Non, ça, c'était le comble !

« Ma mère ne vous a jamais trahi ! » dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par la colère.

Genesis reporta son regard sur elle, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu poursuivre ses protestations, Arkon apparut près de lui.

« Genesis, nous devons y aller. »

Le Soldat regarda Sephiroth et Selena, puis acquiesça.

« En effet. »

Il se retourna et se prépara à s'envoler, quand Selena l'interpella.

« Alors, c'est tout ? » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » attaqua Genesis.

« Vous partez avec ces monstres, vous qui les avez autrefois combattus ? Et même Arkon, que vous aviez tué de vos propres mains ? »

Genesis parut se crisper.

« Je suis un monstre. »

Il tendit son bras gauche sur le côté. Une immense aile noire apparut dans son dos. Selena poussa un cri et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je n'ai plus rien à voir l'homme qui avait aidé Soluènn à vaincre Arkon. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'envola vers le sommet du réacteur. Une ouverture lumineuse apparut dans le toit. Il y disparut, suivi d'Arkon et des Ginns.

Désemparée, Selena tomba à genoux. Près d'elle, tous ces amis ne dirent rien, la regardant avec l'air impuissant. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire, en cet instant, de toute façon ?

Selena avait enfin rencontré son père… Et elle venait aussi de le perdre.

Jenova le lui avait volé.


	14. La gloire ou une vie normale ?

**Chapitre 14 :**

**La gloire ou une vie normale ?**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _c'est le bonheur de vivre Qui fait la gloire de mourir._ »

(Hugo)

Tifa se réveilla en sursaut. Elle resta immobile, assise dans son lit. Il faisait sombre, les rayons du soleil filtraient péniblement à travers les stores aux fenêtres.

Les draps du lit étaient en désordre. La jeune femme avait dû beaucoup remuer. Mais Cloud n'était pas là. Il avait dû se lever plus tôt que prévu.

Dommage. Tifa aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour la rassurer. Ce rêve… Non, c'était un cauchemar ! Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien.

Elle avait cru reconnaître la salle du réacteur Mako de Nibelheim, celle où reposait autrefois le corps de Jenova.

Elle se souvenait avoir vu des êtres vêtus de noir, aux visages blancs ou bleus, et un autre en cape grise, un humain. Et un jeune homme roux, au regard possédé…

Tifa se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce rêve lui avait fait peur, son esprit s'efforçait déjà de tout oublier pour mieux le repousser.

Elle porta la main à son ventre. Elle se sentait mal, comme une nausée.

La jeune femme essaya de se rendormir, mais c'était inutile. Elle regarda le réveil. Cinq heures du matin. Bah, elle pouvait profiter de son avance pour préparer tranquillement le bar avant l'heure d'ouverture.

La jeune femme se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle sortit de la chambre, traversa le couloir et descendit l'escalier menant au salon.

Elle venait d'atteindre la dernière marche quand elle aperçut Cloud à la porte d'entrée. Il serrait la main de Reno. Ce dernier lui dit quelque chose puis s'en alla. Cloud ferma la porte. Depuis l'endroit où elle était, Tifa vit quelque chose dans sa main. Une enveloppe.

Les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe, le jeune homme retourna dans le salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil, l'air songeur. Tifa hésita, puis attendit un instant avant d'entrer dans le salon.

« Cloud ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme. Il se leva et vint l'embrasser.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » dit-il.

« Pas vraiment. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu levé avant moi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh, rien », dit Cloud, en cachant vivement l'enveloppe dans une poche de son pantalon.

Tifa serra les poings. Pourquoi lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Elle haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Mais dans sa tête, elle échafaudait déjà un plan pour découvrir ce que tramait Cloud.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« … Puis Genesis a disparu avec les Ginns et Arkon. Nous sommes rentrés peu après », acheva Sephiroth.

Assise dans un fauteuil du salon devant le jeune homme, Alicia ne dit rien. Son visage était de pierre. Elle semblait fixer un endroit totalement différent. Un autre monde, une autre époque.

Le salon était silencieux, on n'entendait que le cliquetis de la grande horloge au fond, près de la cheminée. Sephiroth regarda la vieille femme.

Elle avait tant changé ! Rien à voir avec la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qu'elle était, le jour où Soluènn avait accouché.

Oh, Alicia était toujours belle, malgré tout. Le temps l'avait usé, son visage était ridé, mais elle conservait un certain charme, et Sephiroth était soulagé de voir qu'elle était toujours en vie, elle, malgré toutes ces épreuves et la perte de tant d'êtres chers. Son mari, sa fille…

Sans parler des jumeaux Pips et Quick. Ces derniers étaient à l'étage, devant la porte de Selena, avec Aéris, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo et Angelina.

Depuis son retour sur Terre, la jeune fille s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et refusait d'ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » dit Kadaj.

« On devrait peut-être la laisser tranquille », dit Yazoo.

« Peuh ! C'est vrai, après tout, elle n'est pas digne de notre intérêt », dit Angelina.

« Toi, tu la fermes, on n'a pas besoin de ton venin, Shinra ! » dit Kadaj.

« T'as dit quoi, minus ? ! ? »

« Arrêtez, tous les deux ! » dit Aéris.

Les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la Cetra. Ils acquiescèrent, mais la contrariété demeurait sur leurs visages.

En bas, Sephiroth avait levé les yeux en entendant les éclats de voix d'Angelina et Kadaj, suivis de ceux d'Aéris.

Avec un soupir, il reporta son regard sur Alicia. Elle avait l'air las, résigné, comme si elle portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Genesis est donc revenu. Et il croit que ma fille l'a trahi… Tout comme toi tu l'as cru, je suppose. »

Sephiroth baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Je lui en ai voulu, comme les autres, c'est vrai… Mais elle s'est expliquée, j'ai compris que j'ai eu tort. Je suis désolé, Alicia. »

La vieille femme secoua la tête. Avec effort, elle se leva et vint poser sa main sur celle de Sephiroth.

« Elle s'est sacrifiée pour te ramener à la vie. Ma fille avait toujours été comme ça, depuis ce jour maudit où elle a découvert son père mort dans son bureau. Je suis chagrinée par sa mort, mais je suis un peu soulagée de te revoir. »

Elle lui sourit. Sephiroth lui rendit timidement son sourire, touché par les paroles de la vieille femme.

« Va te reposer, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine. Ta chambre est toujours au même endroit dans le manoir. »

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils. Tiens, il avait presque oublié ça ! Quand lui et ses amis venaient autrefois sur Terre pour rendre quotidiennement visite à Soluènn, ils avaient droit à des chambres. Le manoir était assez vaste et comportait beaucoup de pièces.

Autrefois, Pips et Quick partageaient celle d'Alicia, Genesis celle de Soluènn. Angeal et Ohana en avaient une pour deux, Baku une pour lui seul et Sephiroth aussi.

Le jeune homme resta encore quelques secondes assis dans son fauteuil, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir au fond à droite, vers les chambres d'amis.

Il fut surpris de trouver Selena debout devant sa porte. En le voyant, elle baissa les yeux et se mit à se tordre les mains, l'air intimidé.

« Sephiroth… Je peux vous parler une minute ? »

Le jeune homme fut un peu surpris de la voir ici. Il la croyait enfermée dans sa chambre. Comment avait-elle fait pour sortir sans croiser les autres qui se disputaient devant sa porte ?

Il trouva la réponse en regardant les mains de la jeune fille. Elles étaient couvertes d'égratignures et d'échardes, son pantalon était couvert de feuilles de lierre. Elle avait dû sortir par la fenêtre, escalader le lierre grimpant et entrer par une fenêtre en bas, dans le couloir.

« Oui, bien sûr. Entre. »

Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. La jeune fille fut surprise en entrant dans la chambre. Il y avait un lit au fond à droite, près de la fenêtre, et une commode de l'autre côté, ainsi qu'une étagère où s'alignaient beaucoup de livres et une caisse où étaient rangés ce qui ressemblait à des diplômes et des médailles militaires. Une carte de Gaïa était encadrée au-dessus de la cheminée. Sur le manteau, on pouvait voir la photo du groupe de Soluènn. La même photo que celle dans le salon.

« Tu n'es jamais venue ici, auparavant ? » dit Sephiroth en voyant son air étonné.

« Non. Ma grand-mère y allait souvent pour faire le ménage, mais elle m'interdisait d'y entrer. Elle avait toujours l'espoir que vous et les autres reviendriez, un jour. Elle a donc tenu à respecter l'intimité de chacun d'entre vous. »

Sephiroth sourit intérieurement, et se fit une note mentale pour remercier Alicia plus tard. Il présenta un siège à la jeune fille puis s'assit en face d'elle sur le lit.

« Alors, tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui… Je voulais… que vous me parliez de mon père. Vous étiez amis, n'est-ce pas ? C'était quel genre d'homme ? »

Sephiroth baissa tristement les yeux.

« Nous étions amis, en effet. Il était Soldat Première Classe de la Shinra, tout comme moi et Angeal. Il disait qu'il était entré dans le Soldat pour devenir un héros, que j'étais son modèle, ou plutôt son rival. Néanmoins, nous sommes devenus amis. Nous étions trois : moi, Angeal et Genesis. Ton père a rencontré Soluènn à Midgar, alors qu'elle luttait contre l'une des créatures maléfiques des exemplaires de _Loveless_. Au début, il ne l'aimait pas trop, il la prenait pour une folle parce qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Mais quand elle nous a tous emmenés ici, nous avons compris qu'elle disait la vérité. Ton père a alors commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Après la victoire contre le pouvoir maléfique du _Loveless_ original, ils se sont déclaré leur amour. Et un an plus tard, tu es venue au monde. Je crois que tu connais la suite. »

Selena acquiesça. Mais elle paraissait toujours triste et inquiète.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que mon père m'aimait ? » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sephiroth soupira.

« Je crois que oui. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais connu l'amour d'un père, je veux dire un _vrai_ père. Mais je sais que Genesis avait prévu que tu t'appellerais Selena, il voulait que tu viennes au monde. Il s'est montré très prévenant pendant la période de grossesse de ta mère, et il s'est battu pour te protéger quand les Ginns ont voulu t'enlever, à ta naissance. Quand Soluènn nous a tous ramenés de force sur Gaïa, il était le plus perdu et le déchiré de nous tous. Elle nous avait tous liés, elle était la fondatrice de notre groupe, alors sans elle… Notre amitié semblait avoir perdu sa raison d'être. Si seulement Soluènn avait vécu… »

Le regard du jeune homme se perdit dans le vague, vers la fenêtre. Dehors, on pouvait voir la mer. C'était la marée basse, les vagues reculaient vers la crête du phare. Le soleil se couchait dans le ciel plaquemine. La mer avait une belle couleur bleu sombre.

« Selena… Je t'avoue qu'avant ta naissance, ton père et moi commencions à moins bien nous entendre. »

Selena haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est… compliqué. Moi et mes amis venions parfois sur Terre pour rendre visite à ta mère et Alicia. Et je pensais… quitter Gaïa et essayer de venir vivre ici, sur cette planète. Je ne supportais pas mon métier de Général à la Shinra. Tuer, combattre, toujours tuer… Et je ne supportais pas Hojo, mon tuteur ! Je rêvais d'une nouvelle vie. J'ai été choqué en apprenant que Genesis hésitait à venir vivre ici, lui. Pour moi, il était tout à fait naturel qu'il souhaite rester sur Terre avec ta mère pour t'élever, ou bien alors qu'il vous emmène toutes les deux sur Gaïa. Mais le voir hésiter entre une vie de guerrier et celle d'un père de famille normal… »

« Vous étiez fâché contre lui parce qu'il était prêt à renoncer à ce que vous désiriez : l'amour, une famille et une vie normale », comprit Selena.

Sephiroth acquiesça.

« Oui. Et je crois que ta mère s'en doutait, elle aussi. Que Genesis ne pouvait renoncer à ses rêves de héros pour rester avec elle et t'élever, comme un père. Je crois que c'est ce qui l'a poussée à utiliser la matéria d'ambre pour le renvoyer sur Gaïa. Elle voulait lui épargner ce dilemme. »

Selena baissa la tête, compréhensive. Sephiroth la regarda, inquiet de sa réaction.

Soudain, Selena se redressa et lui sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir tout expliqué avec sincérité, Sephiroth. Je vois mieux quel genre de personnes étaient mes parents, maintenant. Merci. »

Sephiroth parut un peu surpris, puis il lui accorda un sourire gêné.

« Tu sais quoi faire, maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille soupira.

« Je vais essayer de libérer mon père de Jenova, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il comprenne que ma mère ne l'a pas trahi. Qu'il me déteste ou non, je veux qu'il éprouve des sentiments qui ne soient pas dus à l'influence de Jenova, les Ginns ou Arkon. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, pour l'instant. »

Sephiroth acquiesça, rassuré. Selena le remercia une dernière fois, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Au moment où elle l'ouvrit, elle s'écarta vivement.

Sephiroth vit Aéris, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Pips, Quick et Angelina tomber de tout leur long sur le sol, devant lui.

« Oh, vous, alors ! Bande d'indiscrets ! » dit Selena, les poings sur les hanches.

Pour toute réponse, les autres rirent bêtement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tifa ouvrit doucement la porte du bureau de Cloud. Une chance, il était parti en moto pour une livraison.

La jeune femme disposait d'une bonne heure pour fouiller avant qu'il rentre. Elle commença par les tiroirs du bureau, mais elle ne trouva rien, sinon des factures, d'anciennes fiches de paie, des prospectus et deux stylos.

Elle fouilla ensuite dans les vêtements de la penderie, mais rien non plus. Un peu découragée, elle se résolut à faire une dernière tentative.

Elle tira le tapis sous l'étagère à outils de moto, et elle sourit triomphalement. L'enveloppe était là !

Elle l'ouvrit et déplia une feuille de papier marquée du logo Shinra. En voyant son contenu, elle pâlit.

C'était un projet de reconstruction de la société Shinra. Un projet particulier pour le département guerrier. Rufus Shinra proposait à Cloud de devenir le nouveau guerrier d'élite de la future nouvelle société.

La jeune femme baissa le bras. Sa main tenant le papier tomba mollement contre sa hanche. Cloud…

Soudain, un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée du bar claquer.

« Je suis rentré ! » dit Cloud.

Furieuse, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, descendit à toute vitesse dans le salon et se planta devant Cloud.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Hein ? » dit Cloud, complètement perdu.

« ÇA ! La Shinra te propose de devenir leur nouveau Soldat numéro un ! Tu veux retourner sur le champ de bataille ou quoi ? Et nous laisser encore une fois, moi, Marlène, Denzel, et les autres ? »

Cloud soupira en voyant le papier que Tifa tenait dans sa main. Elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Mais comment s'était-elle doutée de ça, aussi ?

« Je n'ai pas dit oui ni non, Reno est venu me proposer ça hier, et je… »

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Cela me concerne, je te signale. Et la réponse est évidente, tu vas refuser. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Cloud. Il semblait sincèrement étonné.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? ! ? Mais enfin, Cloud, réfléchis un peu ! La Shinra nous a tout volé, tu l'as oublié ! Ils ont lancé le projet Jenova et cela a coûté la vie à ta mère, Aéris, et mon père, les parents de Marlène, le bras de Barret, l'honneur du pays de Youffie, et… et enfin, pourquoi tu es tenté par cette proposition ? »

« Ce boulot est plus payant que celui de livreur, et… »

Tifa plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas convaincue.

« Ton métier de livreur et le mien au bar suffisent largement, Cloud, ne mens pas ! Avoue plutôt que c'est parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment renoncé à ton ancien rêve. »

« Hein ? »

« Devenir un grand héros, comme Sephiroth ! L'occasion se présente, maintenant, hein ? Mais tu as pensé à moi ? Je croyais qu'on allait se marier. »

« Mais bien sûr qu'on va se marier ! Ça n'annulera pas du tout ça. »

Tifa baissa les yeux, ses lèvres se plissant soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Cloud.

« Cloud, je… je suis enceinte », dit la jeune femme.

Cloud mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information. Lorsqu'il réalisa le sens de ces mots, il voulut sourire, prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui exprimer sa joie, mais il perdit tous ses moyens en la voyant lever des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

« Je ne veux pas vivre comme ces femmes qui passent leurs journées à vivre dans l'angoisse en espérant que leur mari rentrera sain et sauf le soir. Je ne veux pas te perdre ni élever un enfant qui verra son père s'en aller ou mourir. Tu dois choisir : moi, ou le Soldat. »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face et remonta l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Resté au bas des escaliers, Cloud se gratta la tête, confus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il poussa un profond soupir, puis ressortit du bar et enfourcha sa moto. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, s'aérer la tête, maintenant.

Il roula à travers la ville, jusqu'à l'église en ruines. Là, il marcha jusqu'au parterre de fleurs et s'assit au bord. Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ?

Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Comme un puissant battement d'ailes. Il vit des plumes noires tomber dans l'herbe devant lui.

Levant les yeux, il bondit sur ses pieds et dégaina son épée. Une silhouette humaine avec une grande aile brune dans le dos atterrit devant lui.

« S… Sephiroth ? ! ? » dit le jeune homme, d'une voix empreinte de colère et d'incrédulité.

L'étranger tendit une main gantée de rouge vers sa capuche. Le visage qui apparut n'était pas celui de Sephiroth, mais d'un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleu-gris. Il avait l'air arrogant et souriait à Cloud de façon narquoise.

« Sephiroth ? Oh non, je n'ai rien à voir avec cet idiot. »

« Qui es-tu, alors ? Et cette aile, dans ton dos… Toi aussi, tu as des cellules de Jenova ? »

« Oui, j'en ai, comme toi. Après tout, nous sommes Soldat Première Classe, c'est notre lot à tous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit Cloud, les dents serrées.

« Jenova m'a raconté comment tu avais battu Sephiroth deux fois de suite. Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter pour avoir tué mon rival ou te maudire pour m'avoir volé la victoire et l'honneur de le battre. »

Cloud voulut bouger, quand il s'aperçut que son corps était comme paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout !

« Je vais peut-être te punir, cela vaut mieux. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se vanter d'avoir tué quelqu'un qui a survécu, en fin de compte. Tzakhi ! »

Genesis claqua des doigts. Une créature vêtue de noir apparut près de lui. En voyant son visage de cadavre blanc, Cloud pâlit. Bon sang, c'était quoi, cette horreur ? !

La créature s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. À ce contact, Cloud sentit son regard se voiler.

Il tomba au sol, évanoui.

« Que comptez-vous faire de lui ? » dit Tzakhi.

Genesis s'approcha et fouilla dans les poches de Cloud. Il en sortit une photo où l'on pouvait voir Cloud en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme brune et de deux enfants, une fille et un garçon.

« Je vais l'envoyer rejoindre Sephiroth pour qu'il le tue. Cela nous fera un ennemi de moins. Allez, ouvre le passage. Moi, je dois continuer d'agir pour le compte de Jenova. »

Tzakhi sourit, un sourire cruel.

« Avec grand plaisir », dit le Ginn.

Tandis que Genesis s'envolait dans le ciel, Tzakhi se tourna vers le jeune homme et tendit la main. Un épais nuage de fumée noir enveloppa Cloud.

« Salue Selena de ma part, Cloud Strife », dit la créature.

Et sur ces mots, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le nuage s'éleva dans les airs, emportant Cloud avec lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le vent était glacial. Une vague glissa sur le sable jusqu'à toucher le bras de Cloud.

Ce dernier frissonna. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec surprise qu'il n'était plus dans l'église, mais au bord d'une plage, près d'un phare. Tiens, étrange ! Cet endroit ne lui disait rien. Où avait-il atterri ?

Ce n'était pas Junon, la ville n'était pas là. Il n'y avait qu'une grande plaine herbeuse devant lui. Mais au loin, vers l'est, il put apercevoir les lumières d'une petite ville. Un village, on dirait.

Un peu rassuré, Cloud prit son épée qui traînait au sol, et la rangea dans son dos.

Il vit sa moto couchée sur le sable, à quelques mètres devant lui. Le jeune homme l'enfourcha puis roula jusque vers le village.

Mais soudain, il prit peur en passant près d'un enclos sur sa droite. Il pouvait voir de drôles de bestioles à l'intérieur. Des espèces de petites bêtes noires couvertes de laine blanche. L'habitant de Gaïa ignorait qu'il faisait face à des moutons, des animaux qu'on ne trouvait que sur Terre.

Croyant qu'il avait affaire à des monstres, Cloud fonça sur la clôture de fil de fer et brandit son épée.

Mauvais calcul : la moto se prit dans les fils et s'il réussit à franchir la barrière, ses roues se coincèrent dans les barbelés. Son épée fort imposante fut prise dans les fils. Les moutons s'écartèrent vivement face à ce motard fou qui faisait intrusion sur leur territoire.

Cloud fit des virages sur lui-même, essayant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de sa moto. Le bélier du troupeau, furieux de cette confusion et ce raffut, fonça sur la moto et heurta violemment le capot de ses grandes cornes.

Le véhicule fut alors projeté sur la route qui descendait en pente vers les premières maisons du village. La jolie petite route pavée ne put résister aux roues épaisses du véhicule. Les pavés se mirent à sauter du sol et frappèrent Cloud au visage, toujours empêtré dans les barbelés.

Il passa devant la taverne, où le chef de police du village dormait, assis à une table, une bouteille de vin à moitié vide devant lui.

Lorsque Cloud passa dans un grand fracas, le vieux gendarme à la moustache grise se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil et comprit tout de suite en voyant au loin la moto qui continuait de rouler en faisant du bruit.

« Hoho, pas question ! Pas d'ça chez moi », dit le vieil homme.

Il enfonça son képi sur sa tête puis sauta sur sa bicyclette et se mit à poursuivre la moto en émettant des coups de sifflet.

Cloud se retourna au son du sifflet et soupira. Oh non, apparemment, les autorités du coin l'avaient repéré. Soudain, il vit devant lui une clôture, qui protégeait le jardin d'une maison.

Il ne put dévier, il avait perdu le contrôle. Sa moto heurta la clôture de plein fouet. Le jeune homme tomba dans le jardin, et se retrouva prisonnier des ronces d'un buisson de roses.

Étourdi par sa course vertigineuse, à moitié assommé par le choc de la clôture et la douleur des ronces, le jeune homme fut aveuglé par le flash d'une lampe. Le chef de police se tenait au-dessus de lui, et il le regardait avec l'air sévère. Cloud sentit à peine le vieil homme lui menotter le poignet.

« Tu t'es mis dans un joli pétrin, mon garçon », dit le vieil homme.

Cloud perdit connaissance.

* * *

_Bon ! Ce chapitre était long, mais je crois que vous devez encore plus avoir hâte de connaître la suite, non ? Je suppose que vous devez tous vous demander ce qui va se passer, maintenant, hein ? _

_Posez-moi plein de questions et comment vous imaginez la suite, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis dans des reviews, ce serait vachement intéressant ! _

_Merci d'avance et à bientôt, chers lecteurs ! ^_^_


	15. Un procès mouvementé

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Un procès mouvementé**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! Désolée si j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour publier ce chapitre. Je suis tombée malade et j'ai arrêté d'écrire pendant un bon bout de temps du coup. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_

* * *

_

« _Ce procès traînait dans les délais, dans le lacis inextricable de la procédure_ »

(Balzac)

Une fois que Selena et les autres eurent quitté la chambre, Sephiroth referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il inspira, et laissa enfin son esprit se détendre, pour la première fois depuis son retour à la vie. Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il comprit qu'il était dans un rêve. Il était dans la bibliothèque du manoir de Nibelheim. Le jeune homme soupira. Pourquoi son esprit restait-il fixé sur ce souvenir ? Sans doute à cause de ses remords. S'il n'avait pas lu ces maudits livres, son esprit ne se serait pas autant affaibli, et Jenova n'aurait pas pris le relais dans son corps.

L'endroit se déforma, laissant place à la salle des cuves du réacteur Mako. Le jeune homme serra les poings. Mais enfin, que se passait-il ?

Un bruissement d'ailes résonna dans l'air, suivi d'un bruit de bottes. Quelqu'un approchait.

« _Sephiroth…_ »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Cette voix, c'était celle de Genesis !

« _Sephiroth… Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas un monstre. Un vulgaire monstre qui mérite de pourrir !_ »

Sephiroth garda obstinément la tête baissée. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réveiller ?

Il finit par risquer un léger coup d'œil. Genesis était là, debout devant lui. L'ombre de la salle le masquait légèrement, donnant à sa silhouette des allures de fantôme. Son aile était visible dans son dos.

Lorsque le regard de Sephiroth se posa sur lui, Genesis leva la main. Une pomme de Banora reposait sur sa paume.

« _Sephiroth…_ »

Soudain, l'obscurité disparut, Sephiroth put alors voir que la chevelure de Genesis était blanche. Sa peau était terne et pâle, ses vêtements grisâtres et usés, comme lors de cette période où il avait subi une dégénération physique, il y avait des années de cela, quand Zack était encore en vie.

« _Sephiroth… Sephiroth !_ »

Le corps de Genesis mit à goutter. Des dizaines de gouttes de liquide noirâtre se mirent à couler de sa tête, ses bras, son corps… La pomme dans sa main se mit elle-même à pourrir.

« _Sephiroth !_ »

« Genesis… Attends ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser comme ça. Si je… Si j'ai été dans la bibliothèque du manoir, c'était pour chercher un moyen de te sauver. Je voulais comprendre ce qui se passait, comprendre pourquoi Angeal était mort, et pourquoi nous continuions tous de souffrir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te nuire ! C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de te capturer quand la Shinra m'a proposé la mission. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Zack à ma place ! »

À mesure qu'il parlait, Genesis continuait de se détériorer. Le visage du jeune homme tombait en miettes maintenant, il n'avait presque plus de cheveux sur la tête, et son aile avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses plumes.

« _Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi te bats-tu ? Pourquoi ? SEPHIROTH ? ! ?_ »

« GENESIS ! ! ! »

Sephiroth se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui, et fut rassuré de reconnaître sa chambre du manoir Lockwood.

Il baissa la tête. Ce rêve… Sa conscience le hantait donc encore, après toutes ces années. Il soupira. Selena n'était pas la seule à désirer sauver Genesis.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte dans le mur sur sa gauche, donnant sur une petite salle de bains. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.

Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'aperçut qu'il commençait à faire nuit, dehors. Alicia rentrerait bientôt du travail pour préparer le dîner.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fenêtre pour fermer les longs rideaux, quand il s'aperçut que son lit avait une drôle de forme, comme si quelque chose de gros et rond était caché en dessous.

Curieux, l'ex-Soldat se pencha et leva la couette. Il découvrit deux bottes de cuir noir qui dépassaient du cadre de son lit.

Sephiroth hésita, puis donna un petit coup de pied dans l'une des bottes.

« Aie ! Chut, laisse-moi tranquille ! Personne ne doit connaître ma cachette ! » dit la voix de Kadaj.

L'adolescent glissa plus loin sous le lit, pour que Sephiroth ne l'atteigne plus. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Eh, si tu veux jouer à cache-cache, va le faire dans le jardin, mais pas dans ma chambre ! »

Soudain, la porte fut violemment défoncée. Elle tomba sur le sol. Angelina apparut, l'air folle furieuse.

« AAAAAH ! Où est Kadaj ? Hein ? ! Allez, montre-toi, crétin ! »

Furieux, Sephiroth la saisit au bras.

« ÇA VA PAS ? Tu as défoncé la porte ! Non mais, tu t'imagines que parce que tu es une Shinra, tu as tous les droits ?! »

« Où il est ? Où il est ? RÉPONDS ! » hurla Angelina, ignorant complètement ses reproches.

Soudain, Selena apparut en coup de vent et entra dans la chambre en bousculant Sephiroth au passage, tant elle ne contrôlait pas son dérapage. Le Soldat lâcha Angelina, qui se remit à jeter des coups d'œil autour d'elle, bien décidée à retrouver l'adolescent.

« ANGELINA ! Tu vas te calmer, oui ? ! » dit Selena.

« JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER CALME APRÈS CE QU'IL A FAIT ! Par la déesse Minerva, montre-toi, sale minus ! »

« JE SUIS PAS UN MINUS ! » cria Kadaj.

Angelina sursauta, puis regarda le lit d'où provenait la voix. Sous le matelas, Kadaj mit les mains sur sa bouche en étouffant un gémissement. Flûte, il s'était trahi lui-même !

« Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! Je te tiens », dit Angelina avec un sourire diabolique.

Elle bondit sur le lit et se mit à sauter dessus à pieds joints, aussi fort que possible.

« Sors de là ou je te t'aplatis comme une crêpe ! »

« ARRÊTE, NE MASSACRE PAS MON LIT EN PRIME ! » cria Sephiroth.

Kadaj gémit. Les coups d'Angelina lui faisaient mal au dos. Il finit par ne plus tenir. Il sortit du lit et courut se cacher derrière Sephiroth. Il sortit lentement la tête de derrière son aîné.

« Arrête ! J'ai rien fait ! » dit Kadaj.

Angelina cessa son manège pour tendre un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Menteur ! J'ai des preuves contre toi ! Regarde ça. »

Elle sortit son violon. Tous purent voir que le bois avait été attaqué à coups de canif. Kadaj avait sculpté une tête d'oiseau dans le bois, ce qui lui donnait un air asse ridicule. Avec les cordes coupées, qui étaient tordues vers le haut, l'instrument ressemblait à une espèce de grosse perruche ridicule.

Sephiroth eut un rire silencieux qui secoua son corps. Kadaj lui lança un sourire complice.

« CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE ! Ces coups de couteau sont ceux du Souba, je reconnais très bien ces marques à double lame, elles son parallèles, comme les lames du sabre de Kadaj ! Et toi, Selena, montre ta dague. »

L'adolescente émit un soupir résigné, puis elle sortit sa jolie dague en forme de plume. L'arme avait été recouverte d'une sorte de glue noirâtre, celle que Kadaj avait le pouvoir de créer pour affecter les gens du géostigmate. Mais là, la substance s'était figée sur l'arme, juste pour rendre cette dernière sale, pas pour que son propriétaire soit contaminé.

« Kadaj, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Pourquoi avoir saboté nos armes ? » gémit la rouquine.

« Ben… » dit Kadaj, un peu moins fier.

« AH ! Tu avoues ! Je le savais… » dit Angelina.

« NON ! Tu as encore mangé la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'Alicia avait mise au frais pour mon goûter ! Alors, je me suis vengé de toi, voleuse ! »

Angelina prit un air coupable.

« Oh non, tu recommences ? Mais tu ne changeras jamais ! ? » gémit Selena, les yeux au ciel.

« Heu… Non, c'est… c'est faux ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! » dit Angelina, l'air déstabilisé.

« Je sais que c'est toi ! » dit Kadaj.

Furieuse, Angelina se tourna vers lui.

« TOI ! ! ! Tu vas payer pour avoir osé toucher à mon précieux violon ! J'en fais le serment, tu vas le regretter. Ce coup-ci, je vais te vaincre, minus ! »

Elle fonça sur lui. Sephiroth bondit sur le côté avec Kadaj, pour esquiver l'attaque. Angelina tendit la main. Une bourrasque de vent jaillit de sa paume et vit voler le bureau loin vers le bout de la pièce.

« ARRÊTE ! Tu vas encore tout démolir ! » cria Selena.

Mais Angelina n'était pas du genre à pardonner. Elle se mit à courir après Kadaj. Ce dernier se détacha de son aîné pour s'enfuir dans le couloir. Angelina l'y suivit. On les entendant dégringoler les escaliers, puis la porte d'entrée claquer.

Selena se tourna vers Sephiroth.

« Ça va, pas trop secoué ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Non… Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« Oh oui, toujours ! »

Soudain, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

« Et zut ! Ils sont sortis sans prendre le double des clés du manoir », dit Selena.

Agacée, elle descendit dans le hall, suivie par Sephiroth. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit pas Kadaj et Angelina.

C'était le chef de police de la ville, un homme en uniforme de policier, assez vieux, avec une petite moustache grise.

« Tom ? ! »

« Salut, Selena. Ta grand-mère est ici ? » dit le vieil homme.

« Heu, non, elle est partie travailler. Pourquoi ? »

« On vient d'avoir un crime commis en ville, hier soir. Un motard, un voyou qui croupit en prison pour le moment. Et il m'a raconté une histoire assez… spéciale, qui semble appartenir à ton domaine. J'ai donc pensé que ta grand-mère et toi pourriez m'aider… Hein ? ! »

Sephiroth venait d'apparaître près de Selena. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'air interloqué. Puis soudain, le vieux moustachu se précipita sur Sephiroth pour le prendre par les épaules.

« Toi ? ! ? Seph ? ! C'est pas croyable, j'pensais qu'j'te reverrais jamais, ni toi ni même les autres ! Alors, comment vous allez, tous ? Et Genesis ? Et Angeal ? Et cette belle Ohana ? Et les autres ? ! »

Selena ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur. Sephiroth ne paraissait pas du tout déstabilisé par la familiarité du vieil homme, il semblait au contraire ravi de le voir.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Hein ? Quoi, ta grand-mère t'a jamais dit qu'j'étais dans l'secret ? Bien sûr, je sais qu'ton père, Sephiroth et les autres viennent d'un aut'monde ! Bon, Seph, est-ce que tu veux bien faire l'juge cet après-midi ? T'es général à la base, t'as déjà jugé des soldats, non ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. Ça se passera à la mairie, comme autrefois ? »

« Comme au bon vieux temps », dit le policier avec un clin d'œil complice. « Bon, alors à c't'après-midi, tout l'monde ! »

Et il s'en alla. Une fois rentrés, Selena demanda des explications à Sephiroth. Celui-ci lui expliqua que lors d'une de ses anciennes visites sur Terre avec les autres, Pips et Quick avaient commis la bêtise de se manifester en ville. Ils avaient volé un sac de noix sur le marché. Le chef de la police les avait emprisonnés, les gobelins s'étaient alors fâchés, ils avaient utilisé une matéria d'invocation du dieu Ramuh. Soluènn avait dû apaiser le dieu avec l'aide de tous ses amis, et sauver de justesse le pauvre policier des foudres du dieu de Gaïa. Ils avaient ensuite dû lui avouer leurs secrets. Le chef de police avait fini par sympathiser avec tous les membres de l'équipe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Il vit qu'il était dans une cellule de prison. Les murs étaient gris et couverts de tâches et de rature. Il était allongé sur un lit, près d'un petit lavabo.

Le bureau du chef de police était visible de l'autre côté des barreaux de la cellule.

Alors que Cloud se redressait, la porte s'ouvrit. Un policier entra.

« Ah, tu t'es réveillé, mon gars ? Bon, je t'emmène au tribunal. »

Une fois menotté, Cloud suivit le policier dehors. Tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers la ville, ce dernier regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien. Cette ville ne lui rappelait rien. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être sur Gaïa.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la mairie, dans la salle des procès.

« La séance du tribunal de Lockwood est ouverte. Silence ! » dit Tom, le chef de police.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Cloud entra, escorté par un policier. Les habitants du village s'étaient rassemblés. Dès que le jeune homme entra, tous se levèrent de leurs sièges et se mirent à lui crier dessus, l'air furieux.

« Vous avez détruit notre belle route ! Une route qui date du temps de la Renaissance ! » cria un homme.

« Mes roses ont été saccagées, vandale ! » dit une femme.

« Vous avez failli m'faire perdre mes moutons ! » dit un vieux paysan.

Ignorant leurs insultes, Cloud marcha jusqu'au banc de l'accusé où il s'assit.

« Dites, cette formalité va durer combien de temps ? Parce qu'il faut que j'enquête sur un certain Genesis et Jenova, moi ! » dit Cloud.

« Où est votre avocat ? » dit Tom.

« Pfft ! Je n'ai pas d'avocat, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait un procès ! »

« Quand un accusé n'a pas d'avocat, le tribunal doit lui en commettre un d'office. Alors, qui veut faire son avocat ? »

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Tout le monde se mit à glisser en arrière sur sa chaise. Finalement, un jeune garçon d'une quinze d'années, un petit paysan du coin, accepta de faire son avocat, pour que le procès puisse avoir lieu, rien de plus.

« Levez-vous ! Le juge Crescent va présider la séance », dit Tom. Puis il fixa Cloud. « Puise Seph avoir pitié de ton âme, mon garçon. »

Seph ? Crescent ? Cloud n'eut pas le temps de poser de question. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Le jeune Soldat se retourna. En voyant le juge, il écarquilla les yeux.

« TOI ? ! ? »

Sephiroth ouvrit de grands yeux. Juste derrière lui, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo sursautèrent. Selena ne parut pas trop comprendre, mais Angelina fit la grimace. Cachés dans le sac à dos de la rouquine, Pips et Quick émirent des jurons.

« Vous… Vous êtes vivants ? ! ? Mais comment… ? »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » dit Tom.

Sephiroth leva la main vers le policier, puis reporta son regard sur Cloud.

« Je crois que le jugement se poursuivra à huis clos, Tom. Que les villageois voulant exprimer des plaintes contre lui envoient des pétitions par la poste. »

Les villageois murmurèrent de vagues protestations, mais acceptèrent de se plier à son ordre. Cloud, lui, n'avait pas bougé, choqué.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ses quatre ennemis étaient là, vivants, et lui, prisonnier, prêt à être jugé par LUI ? ! ? Sephiroth ? ! ! ! ? Alors ça, c'était vraiment la meilleure !

Bientôt, il ne resta dans la salle que les quatre argentés, Tom, Cloud, Selena, Angelina et les gobelins.

« Comment as-tu fait pour arriver dans ce monde, Cloud ? » dit Sephiroth.

Cloud lui lança un regard haineux.

« Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour revenir à la vie, sale monstre ? »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. Kadaj se leva de son banc pour dire quelque chose, mais Sephiroth lui lança un regard qui le remit à sa place.

« Cette offense ne visait que moi, Kadaj. Et tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, comme nous tous, alors ignore ça », dit gentiment son aîné.

« Oh si, cette offense vous visait tous les quatre ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, à la fin ? Arrête de jouer au gentil juge innocent, dégaine ton Masamune et bats-toi contre moi ! »

« Te battre ? Alors que tu es menotté ? » dit Sephiroth sur un ton moqueur.

Les autres émirent un léger rire, qui humilia Cloud et ne fit qu'accroître sa rage. Menotté ou non, il se préparait à sauter sur Sephiroth pour l'étrangler, quand soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

« Désolée ! Je suis en retard ! » dit une voix, essoufflée mais très douce.

Cette voix… Cloud se figea. Lentement, il se retourna. _Elle_ était là. _Elle_ n'avait pas changé. Toujours vêtue de rose, avec ses cheveux châtains tressés en natte, _elle_ était toujours aussi belle et souriante.

Lorsque ses beaux yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de Cloud, elle parut elle aussi stupéfaite. Comme les autres, elle ignorait qui était l'accusé, Tom ne leur avait pas décliné son identité.

« Cloud ? ! ? » dit-elle, dans un souffle.

« Aéris ? ! C'est… C'est vraiment toi ? »

Folle de joie, Aéris courut pour sauter dans ses bras. Selena et Angelina parurent agréablement surprises, puis gloussèrent, comme deux filles discutant de la relation amoureuse d'une de leurs amies.

« Je savais pas qu'elle avait un petit-ami », dit Selena.

« Moi non plus », dit Angelina.

Sephiroth avait un air soucieux. Il savait bien, lui, qu'Aéris était la petite-amie de Zack. Et Cloud, il n'était pas avec cette jeune femme, Tifa ?

Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo paraissaient soulagés par la tournure des évènements. Maintenant qu'Aéris était là, elle pourrait justifier leur présence et convaincre Cloud de leur bonne foi à tous.

« Allons, allons ! C'est joli, ces effusions, mais la séance doit reprendre ! » dit Tom.

Aéris et Cloud se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, puis la jeune fille alla s'assoire près des trois argentés, ce qui fit frémir Cloud de dégoût.

« Bon, alors, Cloud, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué comment tu as fait pour venir ici, dans ce monde ? » dit Sephiroth.

Cloud fit la moue.

« Cloud ! Réponds-lui, fais-moi confiance », dit Aéris.

Résigné, avec l'air toujours renfrogné, Cloud dit :

« Un type, un ex-Soldat Première Classe comme toi, m'a attaqué puis utilisé je-ne-sais-quelle-magie pour me faire venir ici. »

« Un ex-Première Classe ? » dit Sephiroth, l'air inquiet.

« Oui. Un type roux, avec un manteau rouge et une aile brune dans le dos, comme toi. Et il avait un complice, une espèce de monstre à la peau blanche, on aurait dit un… un spectre ! »

Cloud porta en réflexe la main à sa joue gauche. Selena hocha la tête, compréhensive.

« Tu as eu affaire à Tzakhi, c'est ça ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Tu le connais ? ! » dit Cloud.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Angelina posa une main conciliante sur celle de son amie.

« Pourquoi les Ginns auraient fait venir Cloud ici ? » dit Yazoo.

« Pour nous tuer, sans doute », dit Sephiroth, les yeux à demi-fermés.

Il émit un profond soupir puis soudain, il se leva.

« Réunion de l'audience, nous allons décider de l'issue de ce jugement. »

Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Tom, Aéris et Selena se levèrent pour aller dans une salle isolée au fond à gauche. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

Puis enfin, tous revinrent et prirent leurs places précédentes.

« Cloud Strife, après délibération, nous avons décidé que tu resterais ici, à vivre à Lockwood, sous notre surveillance. Et le tribunal te condamne à une peine de travaux d'intérêt général pour dommages causés à la ville et à ses habitants. Tu vas réparer tous les dégâts que tu as causés sous notre surveillance », dit Sephiroth.

« QUOI ? ! ? » dit Cloud, les yeux exorbités.

« La séance est levée, l'affaire est classée. Qu'on l'emmène ! » dit Sephiroth.

Les policiers emmenèrent Cloud hors de la salle, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.


	16. Amitié, jalousie et révélations

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Amitié, jalousie et révélations**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_Ce chapitre est assez long, mais je tenais à le faire en entier ici, je trouve que ça valait le coup. En hommage au personnage d'Angelina, d'une certaine manière. _

_

* * *

_

« _Les femmes fières dissimulent leur jalousie par orgueil._ »

(Stendhal)

Selena et ses amis rentrèrent au manoir. Ils allèrent dans le salon et se laissèrent tous tomber dans les fauteuils et canapés disponibles.

Ce procès les avait vidés de leur énergie, en particulier Sephiroth et ses frères. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé revoir Cloud un jour. Sur Terre, en plus !

« Si je m'attendais à le revoir dans un endroit pareil ! » dit Yazoo.

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Ginns l'ont amené ici », dit Angelina.

« Parce qu'il nous hait au plus haut point. Les Ginns ont voulu qu'il se déchaîne sur nous ici, pour ne pas avoir à faire le sale travail », dit Kadaj.

« C'est idiot. Je sais que Cloud est terriblement rancunier et combatif, mais jouer le jeu des Ginns comme ça… » dit Aéris.

« Il l'a pourtant fait dans le passé, ne l'oublie pas. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie », dit Sephiroth.

La Cetra frémit. En effet, c'était de durs souvenirs. Kadaj posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pourra rien te faire ici, on est tous là, nous. »

Cachée derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, Angelina regardait la scène avec un air fâché.

Elle fit volte-face et se mit à marcher le long du couloir en parlant pour elle-même.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ce minus passe son temps à réconforter Aéris, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle au monde. Oh, je m'en fiche complètement, bien sûr ! Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, ce minable. Tant mieux s'il ne fait pas attention à moi, c'est toujours ça de gagné, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps avec un minus aux cheveux décolorés comme lui. Mais quand même, ça m'énerve ! »

Soudain, Pips apparut au bout du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve, Angelina ? »

La jeune fille émit un cri horrifié.

« Hein ? Quoi ? ! Mais je suis pas énervée du tout, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, là ? Tu crois peut-être que je suis jalouse d'Aéris, c'est ça ? Oh ben non, pas du tout, pas du tout, pas du tout, pas du tout, pas du touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! » dit-elle en agitant furieusement les bras.

¨Pips fronça les sourcils.

« T'as dit quoi ? Pas du tofu ? »

Il n'y comprenait rien. Angelina émit un gloussement bête.

« Ça m'est bien égal, tu entends ? D'ailleurs, je m'amuse bien mieux sans lui, na ! »

Et elle s'enfuit. Mais derrière le mur adjacent au salon, Sephiroth avait tout entendu, étant celui assis juste devant dans un fauteuil. Dans le salon, la conversation continuait.

« Et sur Gaïa, les gens risquent de se demander où est passé Cloud, maintenant », dit Aéris.

Angelina entra juste à ce moment.

« Je dois rentrer, mon père va bientôt revenir au manoir pour une inspection. J'en profiterai pour rassurer la famille de ce Cloud Strife, si vous voulez. »

« Bonne idée ! Je t'accompagne jusqu'au cercle de pierres pour te ramener chez toi », dit Selena.

Les deux filles quittèrent le salon, laissant leurs amis continuer de se reposer.

Une fois dehors, toutes deux grimpèrent le chemin en pente jusqu'au cercle de pierre. Là, elles se mirent debout sur la table de pierre.

Angelina jeta un regard circulaire. La campagne anglaise, la mer, le phare, les ruines… Elle ne put réprimer un soupir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Angelina ? »

« Hein ? Oh, non, je… Je regardais ça avant de partir, voilà tout. »

« Je reviens te chercher quand ? »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas trop. Disons, au bout de quatre jours, va au centre commercial d'Edge, je serai sûrement là, et je te dirai si je peux venir ou pas. Mais j'ai peur que mon père reste plus longtemps que d'habitude. »

« Ça devrait te faire plaisir, alors, non ? »

Angelina fit la grimace. Selena se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr, son père n'était pas du tout le genre de personne à aimer. Tout de même… L'adolescente aurait tant voulu savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un père, elle enviait Angelina pour cela.

« Quatre jours », trancha Angelina d'une voix sèche.

Acquiesçant, Selena tendit la main et activa le pouvoir de sa matéria. Angelina ferma les yeux, laissant la lumière l'envelopper pour l'emporter à travers les dimensions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angelina réapparut devant le lac du manoir de sa mère. Quelle chance !

Elle courut dans le hall d'entrée. Elle vit tout de suite la grande horloge murale qui affichait dix-sept heures quarante.

Elle avait le temps de prendre un bain et se changer, son père n'arriverait que vers vingt heures.

La jeune fille courut jusqu'à sa chambre, en veillant à ne croiser aucun serviteur. Une fois enfermée dans la grande salle de bain, elle se fit couler un bon bain chaud et bien moussant.

Lorsque la grande baignoire taillée en forme de coquillage fut pleine, Angelina ôta ses vêtements et se laissa avec délice flotter dans l'eau douce et chaude.

Elle sourit. Comme cela lui avait manqué ! Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser avec nostalgie au manoir Lockwood.

Certes, la salle de bain n'était pas aussi luxueuse qu'ici : il n'y avait qu'un petit cabinet clos où on ne pouvait prendre qu'une douche.

Mais… Angelina se redressa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand regrettait-elle un endroit aussi… commun, comme le disaient les gens de son rang social ?

Elle secoua la tête. Allons, elle était une aristocrate, elle devait se ressaisir ! Et elle avait intérêt à maintenir sa façade lorsque son père arriverait.

On frappa à la porte.

« Angel ? »

L'adolescente sourit. C'était sa mère.

« Je suis là, entre, maman. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une femme vêtue d'une superbe robe de soirée rouge. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient serrés en un chignon fermé par une chaîne d'or. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en diamants, et ses mains étaient ornées de bagues. Ses chaussures à talon claquaient sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Elle referma la porte et vint s'assoir au bord de la baignoire. Elle regarda sa fille.

« Tu ne m'as pas tutoyée ni appelée _maman_ depuis des années », dit Ohana.

Angelina plissa les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, ou sinon, elle serait cuite !

« Bah, sans doute ce voyage sur Terre qui m'a déstabilisée », dit l'adolescente en sortant une jambe de la mousse pour faire goutter l'eau dessus.

« Alors ? Tu as rencontré Soluènn ? Et Selena ? »

Angelina baissa la tête. Avec un soupir résigné, elle raconta tout ce qu'elle avait découvert et vécu depuis son départ de la maison.

Ohana l'écouta en silence, attentive, posant parfois des questions pertinentes auxquelles sa fille répondait toujours.

« … et je viens juste de rentrer puisque père va passer nous voir. »

« Je m'arrangerai pour que tu puisses retourner sur Terre le plus vite possible, afin d'aider les autres. Et j'enverrai moi-même un message à Tifa Lockheart, la fiancée de ce Strife, pour la rassurer. »

« Tu vas dire quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas lui raconter qu'il est dans un autre monde ? ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! rit sa mère. Mais je vais juste lui dire qu'il est très préoccupé par la demande de la Shinra, et ne pourra donc pas la revoir tout de suite. Toi, tu iras sur Terre t'assurer que Cloud a vite fini ses corvées pour retourner auprès d'elle. »

« D'accord », sourit Angelina.

« Au fait… Comment est Selena ? Je ne l'ai vue que lorsqu'elle était bébé. Tu t'entends bien avec elle ? »

Angelina fit la moue.

« Ce n'est qu'une fille du commun, effrontée, vulgaire et sans aucune grâce. »

Ohana eut un sourire malicieux.

« Dans ton langage, ça veut dire que tu l'aimes, et les autres aussi, dans ce cas. Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin fait de vrais amis, ma chérie. »

Angelina émit un « peuh » méprisant, mais son sourire était celui de quelqu'un d'heureux.

Plus tard, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain propre et habillée. Elle avait enfilé une robe de satin blanc fermée par une ceinture de soie noire, et noué ses cheveux en chignon comme sa mère.

Elle passa un moment assise devant la coiffeuse dans sa chambre, pour bien revoir mentalement le code des bonnes manières qu'elle devrait adopter avec son père.

Une fois qu'elle se sentit prête, elle se leva et traversa les couloirs jusqu'à une grande porte menant à la salle à manger.

En un sens, Angelina devait reconnaître que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. D'habitude, elle dînait avec sa mère. Pour une fois, cela ressemblait à un dîner en famille.

Sa main s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la poignée de la porte. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Si son père prenait la peine de venir dîner avec elle et sa mère… Cela devait cacher quelque chose.

Est-ce qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait été absente plusieurs jours de suite, loin du manoir ? La jeune fille inspira profondément.

Elle eut soudain envie de fuir. Maudit dîner ! Elle préférait tant ceux qu'elle avait passés plusieurs soirs de suite au manoir Lockwood ! Un dîner chaleureux, à discuter avec Alicia, Selena, Aéris, les argentés, les gobelins… Elle eut un léger sourire en revoyant cette unique fois où elle avait piqué le dessert de Kadaj en plein dîner, puis leur bagarre dans les escaliers.

Pas de manières, pas de chichis ni de protocole compliqué. Elle avait juste été elle-même.

Angelina réalisa soudain la triste vérité : elle avait appris à aimer vivre comme quelqu'un de normal. Sa mère avait raison, elle s'était fait des amis, et elle commençait à ne plus supporter la cage dorée où elle avait grandi toute sa vie.

_Mais… je vais peut-être profiter de ce dîner pour tirer quelques informations à mon père sur Genesis ! Si une menace se profile ici, sur Gaïa, je dois trouver des informations pour aider les autres. _

Cette idée lui rendit un peu de courage. La jeune fille inspira profondément, une ultime fois, puis ouvrit la porte et entra.

Elle marcha avec une lenteur mesurée jusqu'à l'extrémité de la grande table à manger où se tenaient Rufus et Ohana, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Il y avait aussi un homme que la jeune fille reconnut avec surprise et joie. Il s'agissait de Reeve Tuesti, le chef du WRO. L'une des rares personnes qui avait toujours traité Angelina avec naturel, sans aucune hypocrisie. Quand elle était toute petite, il lui avait souvent souri et même fait tournoyer dans ses bras, comme une véritable enfant.

Assez grand, les cheveux noirs et une barbe plutôt courte, il portait une sorte de tunique bleue, ainsi qu'un pantalon et des chaussures sombres.

« Père, mère. Monsieur Tuesti, quelle surprise de vous voir parmi nous », dit Angelina.

Reeve se leva et lui prit galamment la main.

« C'est assez exceptionnel, en effet, mais je tenais à voir votre père », dit-il.

L'adolescente fit la révérence puis s'assit au côté de sa mère, devant les deux hommes. Le dîner reprit. Rufus et Reeve se mirent à discuter un moment de différentes choses administratives.

Angelina n'y prêta pas trop d'intérêt. Mais soudain, la discussion s'orienta sur un sujet qui attira son attention, ainsi que celle de sa mère.

« Les gens d'Edge se sont plaints de l'apparition récente d'étranges créatures, et demandent au WRO d'augmenter les troupes », dit Reeve.

« D'étranges créatures ? » dit Ohana.

« Oui. Ils les décrivent comme des spectres à la peau blanche, ou bleue. Mélange d'humain et de renard, difficile à définir. »

« Et vous avez pu vérifier la véracité de ces dires ? » demanda Rufus.

« Oui et non. J'ai envoyé quelques hommes, mais tous ont été retrouvés morts. Et l'ennui est qu'en ce moment, je ne peux pas dispenser davantage de troupes à Edge, à cause des problèmes de reconstruction de Wutaï. Aussi, je me demandais si vous pouviez nous assister grâce à vos Turks, monsieur Shinra. »

Rufus parut réfléchir.

« Je ne peux pas promettre une telle chose, Reeve. J'ai d'autres soucis, en ce moment. »

« Monsieur Shinra, s'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment important », dit Reeve.

Angelina regarda le cadre. Elle gardait un visage impassible, mais intérieurement, elle ressentait un mélange de compassion et d'admiration. Reeve se souciait vraiment du bonheur des citoyens, et pour qu'il prenne le risque de demander à son père de l'aide, c'était que les choses allaient mal.

Sa mère avait raison. Plus vite Rufus partirait, plus vite la jeune fille retournerait voir ses amis et les aiderait pour qu'ils puissent vite poursuivre le combat contre les Ginns !

« Je vais y réfléchir », dit Rufus.

Reeve acquiesça, l'air soucieux. Il finit de boire un verre, puis se leva, s'inclina et quitta la salle. Angelina lui envoya des excuses mentales. Elle aurait aimé le rassurer, lui dire qu'elle le croyait, elle, qu'elle savait combien la situation était désespérée. Hélas…

« Angelina ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Rufus. Ce dernier la scrutait, il semblait la sonder.

« Tes professeurs m'ont dit que tu n'es pas venue à leurs cours pendant une semaine. »

Angelina se fit violence pour ne pas rougir. Elle émit un soupir méprisant.

_Depuis quand tu fais attention à moi, d'abord ? _pensa-t-elle.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait. Mes Turks ont interrogé les serviteurs du manoir, personne ne t'a vue. »

Angelina voulut chercher du réconfort dans le regard de sa mère, mais elle savait que si jamais elle osait la regarder, sa mère s'attirerait des ennuis elle aussi.

« C'est une grande fille, Rufus. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait », dit Ohana.

Rufus lui lança un regard qui n'admettait aucune parole de sa part. Ohana baissa la tête, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire.

« Alors ? » dit Rufus.

« Je… n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire », lâcha maladroitement l'adolescente.

Les yeux toujours baissés, elle entendit son père émettre un soupir.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Un des actionnaires de ma nouvelle entreprise m'a dit qu'il m'achèterait des pourcentages en échange d'une chose. »

Angelina serra les poings. Elle commençait à entrevoir la raison pour laquelle son père était venu. Mon dieu, ce ne serait quand même pas… ?

« Il veut passer quelques jours avec toi, il est sensible à ton charme. »

Pâle de rage, Angelina perdit soudain sa façade et laissa éclater sa colère :

« Que… Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? ! Je refuse ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à me dire la vérité, et je refuserai son offre, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas encore encaissé l'argent », dit Rufus, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Furieuse, Angelina se leva de son siège et sortit de la salle. Elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Une fois enfermée, elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer, la tête dans son oreiller.

Non, décidément, cette vie n'était plus pour elle ! Mais comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Elle reconnut le claquement des chaussures à talons. Quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle, puis une main très douce se mit à caresser sa chevelure.

Angelina se retourna et laissa sa mère la soulever pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Maman ! » gémit l'adolescente.

« Chérie, je suis tellement désolée. »

Elles restèrent enlacées un moment, la mère berçant sa fille qui continuait de pleurer contre elle. Lorsqu'elle parut se calmer un peu, Ohana lui prit la main et y mit quelque chose. Une chose ronde enveloppée dans du tissu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Angelina.

« Une matéria dorée. Ou plutôt, une pâle copie de celle que Soluènn utilisait pour nous emmener dans son monde. Celle-là est presque épuisée, il ne reste assez que pour un simple aller. »

Angelina réalisa soudain la portée de cet acte.

« Maman… tu me demandes de retourner sur Terre maintenant ? ! Mais je, heu… Et père, alors ? Je veux dire, il faudra bien que je rentre, non ? »

« Ne rentre pas. Va vivre sur Terre, cela vaut mieux. »

« Qu… Quoi ? ! ? Mais, heu… je… Et toi, alors ? »

Ohana ferma les yeux un instant, comme si elle se contrôlait pour rester calme. Puis lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était calme et sérieuse.

« Il est temps que je t'avoue certaines choses, Angelina. Rufus Shinra… n'est pas ton père. »

Angelina ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur.

« QUOI ? ! ! ? ! ! ? »

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit autrefois que tu étais née prématurément à sept mois, et tu m'avais souvent fait la remarque que tu ne ressemblais pas physiquement à Rufus ? En vérité, je… j'aimais un autre homme, un Soldat, qui était l'un des meilleurs amis du père de Selena. Je t'ai appelée Angelina pour lui rendre hommage, car il se nommait Angeal Hewley. »

Angelina fit silence, complètement assommée par la flopée d'informations. Alors, elle… elle n'était pas une Shinra ! ? ! Son père, c'était un Soldat ? !

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de sa mère se poser sur les siennes.

« J'ai laissé Rufus me séduire parce que je n'avais plus rien. Un peu par abandon, j'avoue, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je lui ai simplement fait croire que tu étais ma fille pour que tu ne manques de rien financièrement. Maintenant que tu sais quelle vie tu désires, je veux que tu la saisisses. Agis et bats-toi pour ton honneur, comme ton père. Pour lui, les rêves et l'honneur étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux. Alors, si tu veux t'en aller, vas-y, ma chérie. »

« Et toi ? » dit Angelina, d'une voix éteinte.

Ohana soupira.

« Je me débrouillerai. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ma chérie. Je t'aime, sache-le, c'est tout. »

Elle serra une dernière fois sa fille contre elle, puis sortit de la chambre. Angelina resta un moment assise sur son lit, à regarder le paquet dans sa main.

Ainsi, c'était ça. Ces pouvoirs qu'elle avait, liés aux cellules de Jenova héritées de son véritable père, Angeal… Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses pouvoirs étaient si étrangement ressemblants avec ceux de Selena. Elles étaient pareilles, toutes les deux. Filles de Soldats Première Classe, liées par la guerre contre Jenova et les Ginns.

Angelina serra la matéria au creux de sa main. Très bien, sa décision était prise. Elle allait partir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, de toute façon. Mais en un sens, cela l'écœurait : abandonner sa mère à ce sale Shinra, qui ne voyait en elle qu'une pure distraction. Mais il y avait urgence, les Ginns menaçaient Gaïa !

_Quand tout ça sera fini, je reviendrai te chercher, maman, c'est promis ! _

Et sur cette décision, elle sauta de son lit et courut faire ses bagages. Elle hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait emmener ?

Elle prit des vêtements, de préférence les moins chics, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer.

Puis tout l'argent qu'elle avait. Au moins, vivre dans une famille aisée avait eu cet avantage. Oui, mais sur Terre, les Gils ne valaient rien. Bah, si elle revenait sur Gaïa avec l'aide de Selena, elle s'achèterait une maison isolée, loin d'Healen. Wutaï, tiens, puisque la Shinra n'y était pas bien vue.

Elle prit tous ses bijoux, son matériel de toilette, son violon de rechange, la nourriture et un sac de litière pour Encre. Et un parapluie, car elle se souvenait que sur Terre, la météo avait prévu de la pluie pour les jours à venir.

Puis, une fois prête, elle se mit au centre de la chambre, et déballa la matéria. Elle la serra fort contre son cœur, et l'activa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il pleuvait sur Terre, à Lockwood. La campagne anglaise prenait des allures sombres, avec le ciel gris et nuageux qui était apparu.

Dans le salon, Alicia prenait le thé avec Aéris, Loz, Yazoo, Pips, Quick et Selena. Sephiroth était sorti pour aller chercher Kadaj, le jeune homme avait été de corvée de courses cette journée-ci.

Le jeune homme courrait à travers le chemin de campagne détrempé, quand il vit une lueur familière au sommet de la colline.

Il marcha jusqu'au cercle de pierres, et fut surpris de voir Angelina. Mais que faisait-elle là, avec tous ces bagages ? !

« Angelina ? Déjà de retour ? Tu… »

Sephiroth cessa de parler lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougis de la jeune fille. Elle avait pleuré, elle semblait bouleversée.

« Sephiroth ! Je suis si contente de voir ! » gémit l'adolescente.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Surpris, Sephiroth ne fit d'abord rien, puis il mit les mains sur ses épaules et la poussa gentiment sous le dolmen pour qu'ils s'abritent de la pluie. Là, il la laissa pleurer contre lui.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle semblait désemparée.

« Comment as-tu fait pour revenir sans la matéria d'ambre ? » demanda-t-il lorsque les pleurs de la jeune fille eurent cessé.

Angelina lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle vit Sephiroth sourire, puis cette fois, ce fut lui qui la serra dans ses bras.

Alors c'était ça, elle était la fille d'Angeal ! Il s'en était toujours douté, même si Ohana ne le lui avait jamais dit. Rien que le fait qu'elle reçoive un nom si ressemblant à celui de son père aurait dû effacer ses doutes. Il était heureux et fier pour son ami.

« Tu n'as pas à être triste, tu sais. J'ai connu ton père, c'était un homme d'honneur », dit Sephiroth.

« Je sais, maman m'a dit ça aussi. Mais Sephiroth, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant ? Où je vais vivre ? Je veux pas rester sur Gaïa, j'ai trop peur que les Turks me retrouvent un jour ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas de l'aide à Alicia ? Elle compte m'aider à m'installer sur Terre dès que l'affaire des Ginns sera terminée. Kadaj et ses frères aussi souhaitent rester dans ce monde, eux aussi. Ils vont être adoptés par Alicia, tu pourrais demander la même chose. »

La jeune fille serra les dents.

« Oh non, je veux pas devenir leur sœur adoptive ! »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire malicieux apparut sur ces lèvres.

« Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir devenir la petite amie de Kadaj si tu deviens sa sœur ? »

Angelina rougit soudainement.

« Mais de quoi tu me parles, là ? ! »

Sephiroth haussa des épaules.

« Je t'ai entendu parler à Pips, avant de venir dans le salon demander à Selena de te ramener chez toi. Contrairement au gobelin, j'ai tout compris. »

Angelina recula. Son visage devint si chaud que les gouttes de pluie sur ses cheveux s'évaporèrent. Sephiroth rit gentiment devant sa mine embarrassée.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu passes ton temps à l'embêter, hein ? Pour attirer son attention ? »

« J'dirai rien, na ! » dit Angelina, bras croisés, tournant le dos à l'ancien général qui souriait toujours.

Soudain, le jeune homme dressa l'oreille. Angelina aussi, elle avait entendu. Ils virent quelqu'un passer en courant devant eux.

C'était Kadaj. Le jeune homme s'arrêta sous le toit de la station de bus et regarda le ciel par la vitre.

« Bon sang, quel temps de chien ! »

Soudain, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

« Va lui donner ce parapluie, Sephiroth. »

« Mais c'est ton idée, alors fais-le, Angelina. »

« Oh, t'es pas gentil ! »

« Dis donc, tu peux parler, toi, hein ! »

Kadaj se pencha sur l'ouverture de droite et vit Sephiroth et Angelina qui discutaient.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » dit-il.

Angelina se crispa. Puis, avec effort, elle se retourna et s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Heu… J'ai deux parapluies, alors… prends-le », dit-elle en lui tendant le sien avec un sourire timide.

« Oh ? Merci », dit-il.

Le sourire d'Angelina se fit plus grand.

« Holala, quel empoté ce minus d'incarné, il ne serait pas prévoyant pour deux sous ! » dit-elle avec une note de fierté dans la voix.

« Hein ? ! » dit Kadaj.

« Je pense que je devrais m'installer au manoir, en fin de compte. C'est vrai, que feriez-vous sans moi, si votre vie tournait mal ? Enfin, je ne dis pas que… »

Kadaj la saisit brusquement au poignet.

« Dites donc, toi ! Jamais je ne laisserai une vipère comme toi vivre avec nous au manoir, ok ? »

Angelina parut en colère.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas assez désespérée pour demander asile à des minables comme toi, Selena et les autres ! »

« Répète un peu ? ! »

Angelina le frappa violemment sur la tête avec le parapluie.

« Ouvre grand tes oreilles : JAMAIS je ne vivrai avec toi, espèce d'abruti de minus d'incarné ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit au bas de la pente, vers le village.

« Ras-le-bol de cette satanée sorcière de Shinra ! » gémit Kadaj en se massant la tête.

Sephiroth regarda l'adolescente partir.

_Elle s'est encore enfuie_, pensa tristement le jeune homme.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Oui, je sais, vous vous doutiez tous depuis le début qu'Angelina n'était pas la fille de Rufus Shinra, hein ? _

_Mais je tenais à la faire découvrir ça d'elle-même, pour l'évolution de cette histoire. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Angelina est un personnage plus complexe qu'on ne le croyait, hein ? _

_Elle n'est pas juste hypocrite, méprisante, égoïste et immature. Elle est aussi quelqu'un de sensible, elle est amoureuse et elle a le sens de l'amitié, même si sa façade affiche tout le contraire. La petite diablesse Shinra cache en fait une âme d'ange. _

_Je trouve que j'ai développé le personnage de Sephiroth comme quelqu'un de très protecteur avec les plus jeunes du groupe, dites donc ! Je me demande si j'arriverai à le caser avec quelqu'un dans cette fic, lui. Ce serait bien, tout de même, quoi. Genesis et Angeal ont eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un et d'avoir des enfants, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et sinon, en plus, Ysa666 va me botter les fesses.  
_

_En attendant la suite, laissez-moi des reviews comme d'habitude, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, il est plus long que les autres et m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts d'imagination. _

_Lunastrelle, si tu n'as pas reçu mon message, sache que tu as toujours mon soutien comme fidèle lectrice et admiratrice de tes fics. _

_Bises à tous et à toutes, _

_Melior.  
_


	17. Le spectacle de marionnettes

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Le spectacle de marionnettes**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _ils tirent chacun par le fil de ses passions ou de ses intérêts, et _[…]_ en font des marionnettes_ »

(Balzac)

Cloud avait été sorti de sa cellule peu avant l'heure du déjeuner. Malgré la pluie, le chef de police Tom le conduisit jusqu'au champ des moutons.

Le vieux berger les avait tous réunis. Cloud les regarda. On lui avait expliqué que c'était des animaux domestiques, herbivores, qui servaient à fournir de la laine aux humains. Il s'en voulait maintenant qu'il savait que c'était de gentilles créatures.

« Ces trucs sont… »

« LES Z'APPELLE PAS TRUCS ! s'écria le berger. Maint'nant, écoute bien. Leurs noms sont : Aldric, Éric, Patrick, Albéric, Frédéric, Aimeric, Monique, Alaric, Guerric, Padréic, Médéric… et Sonia. »

« HEY ! Une minute ! Pourquoi le dernier a un nom aussi différent ? ! » s'écria Cloud.

Tom sourit, puis attira le jeune homme près de la limite du champ. Il lui tendit un marteau et lui montra une énorme bobine de barbelés et un monceau de pics posés devant lui.

« Aujourd'hui, tu vas commencer par réparer la clôture du champ. Je reviendrai dans une heure t'apporter à manger. Et n'oublie pas : tu n'es plus sur ta planète, ici, personne ne te connaît. Si jamais tu essaies de t'enfuir et d'aller dans une autre ville, les gens t'arrêteront et te mettront à l'asile, ce sera pire que les laboratoires de ce Hojo dont Seph m'avait parlé. »

Cloud grimaça. Bah, après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'enfuir, il tenait à rester pour surveiller Sephiroth et ses frères, alors…

Une fois seul, le jeune homme se mit à tâche. Heureusement, les trous avaient déjà été faits dans le sol, il suffisait de replanter les pics.

Et Cloud était fort, tous ces combats au fil des années lui rendaient bien service. Mais sous cette pluie dégoulinante, dans l'herbe boueuse, c'était vraiment embêtant ! Qu'une star mondiale comme lui se retrouve à jouer les planteurs de clôture pour des moutons !

Il avait fini de planter son cinquième pic quand il s'arrêta pour regarder ses mains. Elles étaient pleines d'échardes et rouges.

Il grimaça. Levant la tête, il aperçut quelqu'un au bas de la pente, qui se dirigeait vers le manoir. Une personne cachée sous une grande cape noire. Cloud plissa les yeux.

Soudain, la personne s'arrêta. Comme si elle avait senti le regard du jeune homme, elle se tourna vers lui. Une brusque rafale de vent souleva sa capuche, révélant un visage à la peau bleue, encadrée par une longue chevelure argentée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angelina avait trouvé refuge dans la grange aux moutons. Assise dans un coin, au milieu de la paille, elle pleurait. Les deux petits agneaux du troupeau quittèrent leurs mères pour venir près d'elle et se frotter à ses genoux.

La jeune fille leur sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle avait bien besoin de réconfort en cet instant. Elle laissa l'un des petits monter sur sa jupe et elle le caressa.

Mais elle ne put réprimer un profond soupir.

« Je ne veux plus jamais revoir cet idiot de Kadaj, c'est décidé ! » gémit-elle.

La jeune fille fourra sa tête dans la petite laine maigre du bébé, qui émit un petit bêlement interrogatif.

Soudain, une voix masculine résonna près de l'entrée.

« Eh ben, c'est pire que je ne croyais, sur cette planète. Entre les tâches ménagères, les corvées, la police, les moutons nommés bizarrement et maintenant cette… cette femme Ginn qui rôde autour du manoir. Pourquoi vient-elle ici ? Bah, si c'est pour tuer Sephiroth et les autres, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais Aéris pourrait… »

Angelina bondit de la sortie et sauta sur Cloud. Elle le coinça au sol, la tête enfoncée dans la boue.

« C'est très intéressant, ça ! Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? » dit la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

De leur côté, Kadaj et Sephiroth rentraient au manoir par le chemin à travers bois.

« Tu sais, Angelina n'est pas si méchante que ça. Quand elle était enfant, Rufus m'avait chargé de la former au combat. Pendant les pauses, elle jouait souvent du violon rien que pour me remonter le moral. Son pouvoir était puissant, cela allégeait beaucoup mon cœur », dit Sephiroth.

« Ah ? C'est bien », dit Kadaj.

Un fermier passa en courant près d'eux, un journal rabattu sur sa tête. Les deux jeunes hommes attendirent qu'il fut loin pour reprendre la discussion.

« Et Alicia m'a raconté qu'Angelina l'aidait souvent dans les tâches ménagères, lors de ses visites au manoir. Et elle est très douée pour la préparation du thé. Aussi bien celui de Wutaï que les thés d'ici : thé anglais, thé grillé… » poursuivit Sephiroth.

Soudain, une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Arrête d'essayer de vendre mes mérites auprès du minus ! »

Sephiroth et Kadaj se retournèrent. Angelina venait d'arriver près d'eux, essoufflée, trempée et traînant près d'elle un Cloud couvert de boue.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, tous les deux ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Il y a urgence ! Selena et les autres sont en danger, au manoir ! » dit Angelina.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le salon du manoir, tout le monde prenait le thé. Comme toujours, Alicia était partie travailler. Assis dans les différents fauteuils du salon, Selena, Aéris, Loz, Yazoo, Pips et Quick buvaient du thé.

Mais soudain, Aéris, qui était assise face à la fenêtre, vit quelqu'un approcher. Tous l'entendirent pousser un cri. Ils se retournèrent et virent alors l'une des femmes Ginns, qui les regardait à travers la fenêtre.

« Cristéya ! » dit Selena.

La Ginn tendit lentement la main vers la fenêtre. Un sourire dément étira ses lèvres. Elle émit un sifflement. Le verre de la fenêtre se recouvrit alors de rainures argentées.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth, Kadaj, Angelina et Cloud coururent jusqu'au manoir. Sephiroth ouvrit en premier la porte, traversa le hall et entra dans le salon.

Le spectacle qu'il vit le figea. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Les fauteuils près de la fenêtre menant au jardin avaient été renversés. Les tasses de thé étaient renversées sur le sol, d'autres sur la table. Le thé anglais coulait le long du rebord, rouge comme du sang.

Mais le plus étrange était qu'une matière inconnue recouvrait les murs et les meubles. C'était fin et brillant comme de l'argent. Comme si une araignée géante s'était amusée à recouvrir tout le salon d'une file toile. Kadaj tendit le doigt vers un des fils. C'était visqueux et collant. Il eut besoin de l'aide d'Angelina pour se détacher du fil.

« On arrive trop tard », dit Sephiroth.

« Ils sont peut-être encore dans la maison, fouillons les autres pièces ! » dit Kadaj.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ? Je vous répète qu'elle est descendue des bois, près du dolmen ! » dit Cloud.

Sephiroth tint compte de ses paroles. Ils sortirent tous du manoir et prirent le chemin des bois. Des éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel. Des flashs aveuglaient parfois les jeunes gens, et la pluie n'arrangeait rien.

Kadaj jeta un coup d'œil à Angelina. Sephiroth lui avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé, avant qu'il se dispute de nouveau avec elle.

La jeune fille marchait sous la pluie sans se plaindre. Ses jolies ballerines étaient maculées de boue, sa robe s'était plusieurs fois déchirée dans les buissons, son chignon n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Et elle ne se plaignait pas du tout, elle restait concentrée sur la route que le groupe suivait à travers la forêt.

Ainsi, elle n'était pas du tout la fille du président, mais bien celle d'un Soldat Première Classe, et ancien ami de Sephiroth. Il avait un peu de mal encore à y croire, mais au fond il était rassuré. Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise en présence de la jeune fille. Penser que son père, enfin, son faux père avait été son pire ennemi ! Et elle portait donc des cellules de Jenova en elle, comme lui…

Soudain, tous s'arrêtèrent. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une petite clairière. Ici, les arbres étaient recouverts de la même substance. Les fils partaient des arbres et se rejoignaient au sol, formant le motif central d'une immense toile d'araignée. Le motif luisait. Les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient dessus émettaient un bruit cristallin.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? » dit Kadaj.

Angelina hésita, puis se tourna vers Cloud. Sans prévenir, elle le poussa en avant. Le jeune homme tomba à la renverse au centre de la toile. Celle-ci s'illumina.

Lorsque la lumière décrut, Cloud avait disparu. Sephiroth hocha la tête. Il avait compris.

Sans hésiter, il sauta dedans, suivi par Kadaj et Angelina. Ils débouchèrent alors tous dans une salle.

C'était une immense grotte, aux murs recouverts de la même substance grise.

« Ce doit être la grotte de cette Ginn, dans le Royaume des Nuages », dit Kadaj.

« Quoi ? On est vraiment au Royaume des Nuages dont vous m'aviez parlé ? ! » dit Cloud.

Il est vrai que ni Cloud ni Angelina ni Sephiroth n'y étaient jamais allés. Ainsi, c'était le domaine des Ginns sur leur planète d'origine, celle d'où venait Jenova…

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! » cria la voix enthousiaste et soulagée d'Aéris.

La Cetra accourut, suivie par Selena, Loz, Yazoo et les gobelins.

« Vous êtes tous là ! Vous n'avez rien ? » dit Angelina.

Tous haussèrent les sourcils en voyant l'état de celle qui était encore, à leurs yeux, la fille du président Shinra.

« Tu sembles avoir plus souffert que nous », dit gentiment Selena.

« Mais vous allez tous bien… » dit Cloud.

Soudain, les fils aux murs se mirent à luire. Tzakhi apparut devant eux, avec Cristéya.

« Sephiroth, Cloud, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz… Et vous, Selena et Angelina… Derniers gardiens du pouvoir de Jenova », dit Tzakhi.

« Aujourd'hui, vous tisserez la tapisserie du destin avec la nouvelle marionnette de Jenova : Genesis », dit Cristéya.

« Maintenant, levons le voile du futur et regardons ce qui se passera », dit Tzakhi.

Les deux Ginns disparurent. Tous retinrent leur souffle, anxieux.

Les fils recouvrant le mur devant eux se mirent à briller d'une lueur bleuâtre. Puis la pierre disparut, coulant sur le sol comme si elle avait fondu. Une estrade apparut. De nouveaux fils se mirent à bouger devant tous. Et, à leur grande surprise, de petites marionnettes apparurent. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Aéris et Cloud émirent un hoquet de surprise. Ces poupées les représentaient !

Même si elles avaient des visages ronds et poupins, des petits corps assez disproportionnés et des costumes aux détails peu soignés, les détails étaient là pour qu'ils puissent se reconnaître !

D'abord, on vit une marionnette en robe rose, à la longue chevelure brune, qui se mit à genoux pour prier. Puis une marionnette en grand manteau noir, à la longue chevelure grise, s'approcha d'elle.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Sa marionnette se mit à gigoter, comme si ses mains fouillaient dans son dos.

« Oh non, arrête ça ! » gémit Sephiroth.

« Ma poupée va… » murmura Aéris.

Un petit sabre en bois apparut dans les mains de la marionnette Sephiroth. L'arme coupa en deux la poupée d'Aéris, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit de tissus et de débris de bois.

La vraie Aéris gémit.

Puis une poupée habillée en noir, avec de petits cheveux jaunes hirsutes, s'approcha de la marionnette Sephiroth et sortit une grosse épée de sa ceinture. Elle se mit à mimer un combat contre l'autre marionnette.

Finalement, la poupée Cloud gagna. Puis ce fut au tour des marionnettes de Kadaj et ses frères. La poupée de Cloud se mit à combattre celle de Kadaj.

« Cette plaisanterie est de très mauvais goût ! » s'écria Angelina.

« C'est le passé d'Aéris et les garçons », murmura Selena, les dents serrées.

La poupée de Yazoo tendit une main vers le ciel. Des petites chimères en poupées de chiffons sortirent du sol et se jetèrent sur la poupée Cloud, qui perdit un bras, mais utilisa le seul restant pour s'approcher de la marionnette de Yazoo et la gifler.

« Ouais ! Vas-y, ma poupée, te laisse pas faire ! » dit le vrai Cloud.

Selena regarda les autres. Ils étaient tous scotchés à la scène, incapables de lâcher des yeux cette horrible mise en scène. Aéris était en état de choc. Kadaj tremblait, Loz gémissait et Yazoo était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Sephiroth, lui, avait la tête baissée, l'air désespéré.

Soudain, une musique résonna. Un puissant vent balaya la scène, et fit voler les marionnettes en éclat.

Tous se tournèrent vers Angelina. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce spectacle, la jeune fille avait sorti son violon et joué un air provoquant un courant d'air tranchant, qui avait coupé les fils des marionnettes.

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS RÉVEILLER, OUI ! ? ! Cette espèce de sale danse de singe ne doit pas vous influencer comme ça ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis.

« Elle a raison ! Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ces poupées de chiffon ! » dit Selena.

Soudain, les fils aux murs se remirent à siffler. Tous se tournèrent vers l'estrade, et virent Cristéya devant eux.

« Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de commencer le vrai combat ? » dit la jeune femme.

Soudain, les fils se détachèrent des parois et foncèrent sur eux. Tous les esquivèrent et parèrent avec leurs armes. Mais Cloud, qui n'avait aucune arme, se retrouva vite coincé au sol, dans un cocon de fils.

Kadaj courut près de lui et coupa les fils de son Souba. Loz aussi avait un problème : ses coups de poing étaient insuffisants face à ces étranges fils qui se déplaçaient autour de lui. Ils étaient comme des serpents : rapides, vifs, sinueux. Insaisissables !

Sephiroth trancha quatre fils fonçant sur lui et leva la tête. Il aperçut la poupée d'Aéris, qui gisait toujours en miettes sur l'estrade.

_Oh non ! Mais qu'ai-je fait… ? _pensa le jeune homme.

Cet instant d'hésitation lui fut fatal. Un fil le saisit à la jambe et le fit tomber. D'autres s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

« Sephiroth ! » cria Aéris.

Elle courut pour l'aider, mais d'autres fils attrapèrent sa longue natte la plaquèrent au mur. Angelina courut vers elle pour l'aider, mais soudain, une toile d'araignée géante se dressa devant elle.

Tous se retrouvèrent coincés au centre d'un cercle de fils entremêlés.

Kadaj serra les dents. Impossible de se sortir de là ! Sephiroth était en état de choc, Aéris prisonnière, les autres prisonniers.

Mais soudain, il eut une idée. Il regarda Angelina. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, elle était aussi impuissante que les autres.

« C'est d'accord, Angelina ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tes cellules Jenova qui te donnent ton pouvoir ! Sers-t'en, je les amplifie, j'ai foi en toi ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, réalisant ce qu'il disait. Alors, ça y est, il savait qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Shinra ! Mais celle d'Angeal…

Un peu anxieuse, la jeune fille prit son archet et le positionna sur les cordes. Kadaj mit sa main dénudée sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

Une puissante lumière bleue envahit le corps du garçon. Loz et Yazoo reconnurent cette lumière : c'était celle qui avait déjà empoisonné l'eau du lac, le jour où Kadaj avait endoctriné les enfants.

Au contact de la lumière, Angelina émit un soupir admiratif. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements, elle émit de petits hoquets étouffés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Kadaj, inquiet.

Il lâcha la jeune fille, mais sa main continuait de luire. Le front d'Angelina se plissa, comme si elle se concentrait.

Soudain, une violente déflagration balaya l'espace, coupant net tous les fils. Angelina bondit dans les airs. Tout son corps brillait, et ses yeux avaient maintenant des pupilles félines. Un immense sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres.

« YAAAAAAAAH ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! VALSE DE L'ATTAQUE BRUTAAAAALE ! »

La jeune fille se mit à jouer, tandis que tout son corps tournoyait. Un vent surpuissant jaillit de ses cordes, et fonça sur Cristéya. Celle-ci tendit des fils vers son ennemie, mais au contact du vent, ils s'étiolaient, comme si ces ondes sonores les désintégraient.

La jeune femme Ginn fronça les sourcils. C'était trop puissant pour elle !

Soudain, elle vit ses fils disparaître. Ne pouvant plus se protéger, la Ginn alla valdinguer contre le mur. Elle glissa sur le sol et leva un visage mécontent vers Angelina.

Cette dernière atterrit au sol devant elle, et remit son archet sur les cordes, en signe de menace.

« Sans le soutien de Jenova, tu ne peux rien contre moi, tu es cuite ! » dit Angelina.

Kadaj serra les dents. Il avait beaucoup puisé de son énergie pour aider la jeune fille.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Tous levèrent les yeux.

« Il faut filer », comprit Selena.

« Bonne idée ! Allez, on fonce ! » dit Pips.

« Angelina, viens ! » dit Kadaj.

La jeune fille parut surprise. Quoi, partir maintenant ? Un peu déçue, elle rangea son violon en bandoulière et courut avec les autres vers l'ouverture lumineuse, au centre de la pièce.

Une fois que le dernier eut quitté la pièce, Cristéya se redressa. Elle émit un soupir.

« Pardonnez-moi, maître bien-aimé. J'ai échoué. »

Genesis apparut près d'elle et posa une main conciliante sur son épaule.

« Non, je te félicite, au contraire. Les choses vont devenir fort intéressantes, maintenant. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj ouvrit les yeux. Il vit qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil du salon. Le salon… Il était comme neuf ? ! Pourtant, quand tous l'avaient quitté, il était détruit, recouvert des fils…

« Ah, tu te réveilles ! » dit Selena.

Elle venait d'entrer dans le salon, une tasse de thé chaud à la main. Elle la lui tendit. Le jeune homme se redressa et la prit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je me suis endormi ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Tu as beaucoup donné de ton énergie pour aider Angelina. Une fois de retour ici, tu t'es endormi. Et pendant ce temps, on a fait le ménage. Enfin, Angelina surtout. Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour tout réparer. Elle dort à l'étage, comme les autres. Ils sont encore un peu sous le choc, après le spectacle des marionnettes. Faut les comprendre. »

Kadaj haussa les sourcils. Il y avait de quoi être choqué, après tout.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa tasse de thé, il monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Selena partit dans la sienne, de son côté.

Kadaj traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte. Par l'entrebâillement, il vit une forme allongée sur un lit.

Il entra, et reconnut la chevelure noire d'Angelina. Elle dormait dans un lit. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient sur l'oreiller blanc. Elle avait troqué sa pauvre robe déchirée contre une nuisette noire. Ainsi endormie, elle paraissait inoffensive. On aurait dit un ange.

Kadaj sourit. Depuis que Sephiroth lui avait révélé ses véritables origines, il voyait la jeune fille différemment.

_Pardon de t'avoir méprisée comme ça. _

Il écarta une mèche qui barrait le front de la jeune fille. Angelina ne réagit pas, elle continuait de dormir.

Kadaj ajusta les draps sur les épaules de la jeune fille, puis sortit en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Il était temps qu'il aille dormir, lui aussi.


	18. Une journée de conseils

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Une journée de conseils**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _On donne des conseils, mais on n'inspire point de conduite._ »

(La Rochefoucauld)

Épuisé, Cloud se laissa tomber à terre. Il avait fini. Le dernier pic de la clôture était planté, enfin.

Tandis que le jeune homme se reposait, le vent balaya la plaine de Lockwood. Les moutons avaient enfin regagné leurs pâturages et broutaient. Le soleil de l'après-midi faisait luire leur laine immaculée sur l'herbe émeraude. Au loin, sur la colline, on pouvait voir le cercle de pierres dressées, sinistres doigts d'une main de pierre essayant vainement de sortir de la terre.

En voyant un agneau s'approcher de sa mère, Cloud eut un pincement de cœur. Il pensa à Tifa, et à l'enfant qu'elle allait avoir.

Elle lui manquait. Elle et Avalanche, le 7th Heaven, sa planète…

« Cloud ? Tu as enfin fini. »

Le jeune homme leva la tête et sourit. Aéris se tenait debout près de lui, toujours souriante.

« Le chef de police m'a envoyée te chercher pour te ramener au poste. Mais repose-toi encore, avant, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Elle s'assit près de lui sur l'herbe. Tous deux reprirent la contemplation du paysage un moment.

« C'est beau », murmura Aéris.

Cloud acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. Mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu es ici, Aéris. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu restée sur cette planète après que Selena t'ait ramenée à la vie ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenue nous voir, tous, sur Gaïa ? Tu nous manques tellement, si tu savais ! J'ai moi-même eu tellement de mal à faire ton deuil… » dit Cloud, la gorge serrée par ces souvenirs qui remontaient.

Aéris soupira.

« Cloud… Je ne suis revenue que le temps d'aider Selena et les autres à battre les Ginns. Quand tout sera fini, je retournerai dans la Rivière de la Vie. Zack m'attend, je l'aime… Et toi, tu as Tifa, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. On va se marier. Et… elle attend un bébé. »

« C'est vrai ? ! ? Mais c'est magnifique ! »

Cloud fit la moue, sceptique.

« Tu crois que je rentrerai à temps pour voir mon enfant venir au monde ? » dit-il, inquiet.

Aéris lui prit la main.

« J'y veillerai personnellement, Cloud. Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne te reste plus qu'une dernière corvée, puis tout sera fini. Alors, ne baisse pas les bras et continue. D'accord ? »

Ces encouragements et le sourire magique d'Aéris rendirent espoir à Cloud. Plein d'un enthousiasme nouveau, il se leva et suivit la jeune femme en direction du village, vers le centre de police.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ni Cloud ni Aéris n'avaient remarqué Sephiroth, qui les avait observés, caché derrière un arbre près de la clôture. Il était venu pour s'assurer qu'Aéris ne ferait pas de bêtise.

Depuis qu'il avait vu la façon dont Cloud semblait tenir à elle, il avait eu un peu peur pour Zack. Mais ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme l'avait… rassuré et attristé, à la fois.

Ainsi, la Cetra ne demeurerait pas éternellement en vie. Il soupira. Il revoyait encore sa marionnette tuant celle de la Cetra, dans la grotte de Cristéya. Maudite Jenova ! Si seulement il avait eu le contrôle…

Un peu triste, il se dirigea vers le manoir. Il marcha sans le savoir vers les écuries. Il vit Selena dans l'enclos à chevaux. Elle portait des bottes noires, un pantalon de coton blanc et une chemise de laine sombre. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient détachés, ils flottaient librement dans le vent.

La jeune fille bichonnait une jument grise. En entendant Sephiroth, elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

Le jeune homme s'accouda à la barrière. Devant son air sombre, Selena hésita puis s'approcha.

« Ça ne va pas, Sephiroth ? Vous semblez triste. »

« Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais au passé. »

Selena comprit ce qui se passait.

« Vous pensez encore au spectacle de marionnettes ? Écoutez, je… »

« Non, ne dis rien. Et puis, arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est agaçant, à la longue. »

Selena haussa les sourcils devant le ton sec qu'il avait employé. Un frottement contre son épaule la fit sourire. Elle se tourna vers sa jument et lui frotta doucement l'encolure.

Sephiroth la regarda. Il se souvenait avoir déjà vu les écuries du manoir, lors de sa première visite. Mais à l'époque où Soluènn était en vie, il n'y avait pas encore de chevaux. En ce temps-là, le manoir avait été vidé, pour être vendu.

Et sur Gaïa, il y avait des chocobos, pas ces animaux.

« C'est ça, un cheval ? » dit le jeune homme.

« C'est une jument, elle s'appelle Duélia. Je la sortais pour une petite promenade. »

Soudain, elle eut une idée.

« Ça vous dirait de venir avec moi ? Je peux vous prêter un cheval. »

Sephiroth ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais monté un cheval de ma vie ! »

Selena sourit.

« J'ai déjà monté un Chocobo du temps où je vivais chez les Cetras du clan d'Ifalna, moi. Et je sais que c'est le même principe. Allez, venez. »

Elle prit la main du jeune homme qui, ébahi, la laissa l'entraîner vers les écuries, dans un enclos à part. Là, Sephiroth vit un grand étalon noir, qui finissait de boire dans un abreuvoir.

En entendant le bruit de pas des visiteurs, il se tourna vers eux. Tout de suite, Sephiroth fut saisi par la beauté sauvage de l'étalon. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de puissant, noble et fier.

L'étalon traversa l'enclos jusqu'à la barrière, et regarda Sephiroth de ses yeux brillants d'intelligence.

« Son nom est Odin, je l'ai nommé ainsi en référence à l'invocation de ta planète », dit Selena.

Odin… Ce nom lui allait bien. Selena sella l'étalon et la jument, tout en veillant à ce que Sephiroth l'observe pour bien retenir.

Puis, elle lui montra comment l'enfourcher. Sephiroth y parvint, non sans quelques hésitations. Une fois sur l'animal, il dut reconnaître que c'était en effet comme un chocobo. Moins confortable, mais pareil.

Les deux cavaliers sortirent de l'écurie et prirent le sentier de la colline. Ils passèrent près des pierres dressées, puis Selena engagea un petit trot vers le bas de la colline. Les moutons dans l'enclos les regardèrent passer.

Puis la jeune fille les mena vers le bord de la mer. Là, elle passa au galop. Sephiroth se prit au jeu et la suivit.

La sensation qui s'empara alors de lui fut merveilleuse. L'ivresse du galop, les secousses rythmées du cheval, l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui dans le soleil couchant… Le jeune homme ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression que s'il continuait, il laisserait derrière lui ce monde et ses problèmes, que tout ne serait plus qu'une illusion.

Il n'y avait que lui, le cheval et cet endroit, en cet instant. Il se tourna vers Selena. Cette dernière n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil tout au long de la promenade. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il allait mieux, maintenant.

Sephiroth, lui, se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire. Elle était belle. Quand elle souriait, elle semblait rajeunie, elle redevenait la jeune fille de seize ans qu'elle était. Elle n'était plus cette enfant qui avait perdu ses parents trop tôt, et vécu dans un équilibre familial précaire, trahie et désabusée.

_Elle est comme moi. Elle n'a jamais connu de vraie famille, elle n'a jamais su qui elle était réellement, et elle doute d'elle_, réalisa Sephiroth.

Il cligna des yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Une curieuse sensation semblait naître en lui, tandis qu'il regardait la jeune fille. C'était… agréable et douloureux, en même temps. Comme s'il commençait à ressentir plus que de l'amitié.

Enfin, les chevaux ralentirent. Les deux cavaliers restèrent un moment à regarder le soleil se coucher, puis tous deux rentrèrent lentement vers le manoir.

Une fois devant la porte de l'écurie, ils descendirent de cheval. Selena dit à Sephiroth qu'elle allait s'occuper des chevaux, il pouvait rentrer. Le jeune homme refusa d'abord poliment, puis abdiqua devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune fille. Selena avait tenu à engager cette promenade pour que Sephiroth retrouve le sourire, elle tenait à ce qu'il ait le moins de soucis possible en rentrant, pour le dîner.

Le jeune homme quitta donc l'écurie et se dirigea vers la porte du manoir. Il fut surpris de trouver Tom assis sur les marches du perron, en train de fumer la pipe.

« Tom… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Je voulais juste t'amener les affaires de Cloud. J'y ai trouvé une lettre qui concerne la compagnie pour laquelle tu travaillais autrefois. Tu te souviens, tu m'avais parlé de la Shinra ? Ben tiens. »

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. Sephiroth la prit en fronçant les sourcils. Une lettre à Cloud ? De quoi pouvait-elle parler ?

« Et aussi… J'voulais te d'mander. C'est vrai, cette histoire ? Genesis est devenu un mauvais gars ? L'a même renié sa fille dès leur première rencontre ? »

Sephiroth baissa les yeux. Tom soupira. Il avait connu Genesis, il avait souvent vu le jeune homme avec Soluènn, à l'auberge ou lors d'une promenade à travers le village, en compagnie de leurs autres compagnons. Sephiroth, Angeal, Ohana, Jug, Baku, Pips, Quick, Genesis…

« C'tait l'bon temps, avant… » dit Tom, songeur.

« Oui », dit Sephiroth.

Le chef de la police émit un soupir. Avec effort, il se leva.

« Fais gaffe, Seph », dit le vieil officier.

« Quoi ? »

« J'tai vu chevaucher avec la p'tite Selena. Tu sais qu'je t'aime bien, t'es un brave gars, mais j'aime encore plus Selena, Soluènn, Alicia, et tous les gens d'cette p'tite ville. J'veux pas que l'même épisode que Soluènn et Genesis s'produise. Ne brise pas l'cœur à Selena. »

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas comme Genesis, Tom. Et il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et Selena. Nous nous sommes promenés, c'est tout. »

« Non… Mais ça commence toujours comme ça. Une p'tite discussion par-ci, une p'tite promenade par-là, et d'fil en aiguille. Moi aussi, j'ai été jeune, c'que tu crois ? Fais attention, c'tout c'que j'te d'mande. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla, sans attendre une réponse de la part de Sephiroth. Interloqué, ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Selena ? Ridicule !

Haussant les épaules, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre. À mesure qu'il lisait, un pli apparut sur son front. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, de colère.

Il se dirigea vers d'un pas ferme vers le centre de police. Il entra sans prêter attention au préposé du guichet, et traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'unique cellule.

Cloud était assis sur le lit derrière les barreaux, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il fixait le ciel à la fenêtre d'un air songeur.

« Cloud ? »

L'intéressé tourna la tête et son visage se ferma lorsqu'il vit qui était venu le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » attaqua Cloud.

« Ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Cloud haussa les sourcils en voyant la lettre, puis haussa les épaules.

« T'as été général à la Shinra pendant des années, et tu me demandes ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, crétin ! Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de devenir le nouveau Soldat de la Shinra ? »

« Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? » dit Cloud sur un ton mielleux.

Sephiroth soupira. Bon dieu, que ce type pouvait être puéril, quand il s'y mettait !

« Disons que je vois mal un futur père partir à la guerre et laisser derrière lui sa femme et son enfant », dit Sephiroth sur le même ton.

Cloud pâlit. Il se leva et se mit face à Sephiroth, comme s'il se préparait à le combattre. Les barreaux qui le retenaient dans cette cellule semblaient avoir disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Sephiroth.

« Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à mes amis encore une fois, t'as compris ? »

« C'est toi qui t'apprêtes à faire du mal à Tifa si tu réponds à cette lettre en rentrant sur Gaïa, Cloud ! »

« MOI ? Du mal ! ? ! Oh, ça, c'est la meilleure ! Qui a tué le père de Tifa, il y a neuf ans ? Hein ? Qui ? C'est toi qui l'as blessée quand elle a essayé de t'attaquer dans le réacteur, en plus ! »

Sephiroth serra les dents. Cloud avait raison en un sens, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils, mais…

« Cloud, tu as le droit de me haïr, c'est vrai, je ne mérite que ça… Mais Tifa ne mérite pas ce que tu lui infligeras si tu acceptes cette proposition. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai moi-même perdu un des rares amis que j'avais. Genesis ne pensait qu'à son avenir dans le Soldat, il a délaissé Soluènn et aujourd'hui, Selena se retrouve dans la situation où elle est. Si nous en sommes tous là, c'est aussi un peu à cause de la Shinra et des illusions qu'elle a fait miroiter à Genesis. Même toi, tu rêvais de devenir comme moi autrefois, quand j'étais un héros de la guerre de Wutaï. Et regarde où ça t'a mené. »

« J'ai eu tort, en effet, de penser que tu étais humain. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, voilà tout ce que tu es, comme tes frères ! Alors, ferme-la ! T'as jamais eu de famille, t'as pas à me dire comment gérer la mienne ! Ou plutôt, le peu qui en reste, puisque tu as tué ma mère, aussi ! » cracha Cloud.

Sephiroth lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Je suis peut-être un monstre mais toi, tu n'es qu'un sale gosse qui fait preuve de mauvaise foi. Je vais m'assurer que ta peine durera le plus longtemps possible, en espérant que tu changes d'avis un jour. »

Et sur ces mots, Sephiroth fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte. Cloud émit un soupir méprisant.

« Oh, et en passant… Je détruis ça », dit Sephiroth.

Il leva la main vers le ciel, la main qui tenait la lettre. Une matéria feu dans le bras du jeune homme s'activa, et réduisit le papier en cendre. Cloud émit un hoquet de surprise.

« Bonne nuit, Cloud. Rêve bien des moutons, car demain, tu t'attaqueras aux pavés de la route de Lockwood », dit Sephiroth sur un ton hypocrite.

Il sortit du poste, ignorant les insultes que Cloud hurlait depuis sa cellule, et qui se répercutaient dans les couloirs, sous l'œil hagard du vigile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur un siège dans sa chambre, Ohana regardait la forêt par la fenêtre. Healen était une belle région, si verdoyante, si paisible…

Mais en cet instant, elle le savait, la paix n'existait plus dans ce manoir. Elle entendait le bruit de l'hélicoptère de la Shinra dehors, en train d'atterir.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, avec un air triste sur le visage. Elle aurait tant aimé ne pas se retrouver ici, en cet instant, dans cette situation.

Mais au fond, elle avait toujours su que les choses se termineraient ainsi. Déjà, quand elle était enfant, elle avait été abandonnée par sa famille. Ils l'avaient vendue à une maison de passe pour gagner de l'argent, tant ils étaient pauvres.

Ces quelques années là-bas avaient été un véritable enfer. Mais Ohana avait un jour trouvé sur un client un exemplaire de _Loveless_. La magie du livre, attisée par le désespoir qui habitait alors l'âme d'Ohana, avait déclenché son pouvoir et tué tous les humains présents dans l'immeuble.

Seule Ohana avait survécu. Elle avait alors conservé ce livre, précieusement, comme un fétiche. Puis, vers l'âge de trente ans, elle avait commencé à perdre le contrôle du livre et senti qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'attaquer à elle.

Elle se trouvait alors à Midgar, dans un bar où elle faisait office de serveuse. Soluènn était arrivée un beau jour, prétextant être une voyageuse de passage.

Et là, le livre s'était à nouveau déchaîné. Ohana, consciente que tout était de sa faute si ce livre s'en prenait maintenant aux gens dans le bar, avait tenté de l'arrêter. Un terrible combat s'était engagé, d'où Soluènn était ressortie gagnante. Elle avait alors proposé à Ohana de venir avec elle, pour l'aider. Elles étaient devenues amies. Et il y avait eu Jug aussi, puis Baku, Pips, Quick, Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal… Angeal.

Le visage d'Ohana se crispa. Elle sentit des larmes naître sous ses paupières. D'un geste rageur, la jeune femme saisit un coton démaquillant sur sa table de maquillage et ôta le khôl. Elle en avait assez ! Elle allait en finir, il était temps.

Juste à ce moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, elle reconnut le pas de Rufus.

« Tu entres sans frapper, maintenant ? » dit Ohana.

Rufus haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme avait un ton méprisant qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Où est Angelina ? Mes Turks ont enquêté pendant plusieurs jours, personne ne l'a vue ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Cela signifie qu'elle s'est enfuie, tout simplement. »

Rufus se planta devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière leva les yeux et frémit légèrement. Il avait un air menaçant, comme un fauve prêt à lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer.

« Tu l'as aidée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais où se trouve notre fille… »

« _Notre_ fille ? ! ? Mais mon pauvre, quand finiras-tu par admettre la vérité ? Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence si Angelina est née prématurément ? Tu crois que je n'ai aimé personne, avant de te rencontrer ? En fait, non. Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux que j'ai aimés, tu n'entres pas dans cette catégorie. »

Rufus ne réagit pas sur le moment. Ohana crut que ces mots ne l'avaient pas atteint. Mais elle réalisa trop tard son erreur.

Une violente douleur la saisit à la joue. Elle tomba au sol. Rufus venait de la gifler.

« Je suis peut-être un manipulateur cynique et ammoral, mais toi aussi, sale garce. Néanmoins, tu m'as bien eu ce coup-ci, je le reconnais. »

Ohana sentit la main de Rufus la saisir au cou et l'obliger à se relever. Il la plaqua contre le mur. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre, mais il était plus fort.

« Donne-moi une raison, une seule bonne raison de ne pas te faire de mal. Ni à toi, ni à ta fille, quand je la retrouverai pour la tuer », dit Rufus.

Méprisante, Ohana lui cracha au visage. Qu'avait-elle à perdre, à présent ?

Avec violence, Rufus saisit d'une seule main les deux poignets d'Ohana et les mit au-dessus de sa tête. Sa main droite demeurant libre, il essuya sa joue. Puis il saisit la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrassa, un baiser dur et froid, possessif, pour l'empêcher de respirer. Une larme de frustration roula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Enfin, après un moment, il se sépara d'elle et la jeta sur le lit. Ohana serra les poings. Elle l'entendit approcher.

Au fond, tout avait commencé ainsi. Et cela allait se terminer de la même façon. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et invoqua le pouvoir que _Loveless_ lui avait donné. Chaque possesseur d'un exemplaire détenait un pouvoir spécial issu du livre.

Et en cet instant, Ohana allait utiliser le sien. Soudain, elle se redressa et regarda Rufus droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme tendit la main vers le ciel.

« Apparais, mystère infini ! » cria Ohana.

Soudain, une petite balle de lumière rouge se forma au creux de la main d'Ohana. Puis elle éclata en étincelles, qui se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elles.

Rufus sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pouvoir ? ! Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça !

Ohana serra les dents. Autrefois, ce pouvoir l'avait sauvée des gens qui avaient voulu profiter d'elle, quand elle était une adolescente vendue par sa famille.

Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, tout était fini. Ohana défit lentement son chignon. Ses magnifiques cheveux noirs se déployèrent autour d'elle, comme les ailes d'un corbeau prenant son envol, pour enfin quitter la cage dorée où il s'était résigné à vivre, par amour pour son unique enfant.

Ohana ferma les yeux. Ses dernières pensées furent pour Angeal Hewley et sa fille chérie, Angelina.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Dans ce chapitre, Cloud apparaît comme méchant, pas vrai ? _

_Bah, vous en faites pas, il ne l'est pas, au fond. Mais la rancœur, la haine, ces choses peuvent fort souvent changer les gens et leur donner un tout autre visage. _

_Mais je vous garantis que Cloud finira par comprendre, vous en faites pas. Je ne hais pas ce personnage, mais je dois d'abord dresser un portrait de son caractère actuel avant de passer à l'évolution mentale. _

_Ah, et je suppose que vous savez maintenant avec qui Sephiroth risque, je dis bien _risque_ de finir. Parce que je ne sais pas, hein, je tiens au suspens, et il se peut que ça ne marche pas entre lui et Selena, on verra. _

_Vous vous demandez ce qui va arriver à Ohana, si elle va survivre ou non ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant, que je vais commencer dès ce soir, les idées continuent de se former dans ma tête. _

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews pour le savoir, comme d'habitude. _

_Bise et à bientôt, Melior. _


	19. Un déjeuner explosif

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Un déjeuner explosif**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _La cuisine est le plus ancien des arts._ »

(Brillat-Savarin)

Le lendemain matin, lorsque tous se réveillèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine, ils eurent une bonne surprise. Alicia avait préparé des pastèques pour le petit-déjeuner, comme c'était le début de l'été.

Très contents, tous s'assirent autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Pips et Quick s'assirent côte à côte et décidèrent de se lancer un défi.

« À MOI LA PASTÈQUE ! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

Et ils se mirent à manger leur pastèque à même la bouche, sans cuillère. Alicia haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bien ! Vous aviez vraiment faim, vous deux ! Prenez tout votre temps, il en reste encore d'autres dans le frigo. »

Assise à gauche des jeunes gens, Angelina prit un air écœuré.

« Franchement, vous mangez comme des cochons, tous les deux ! Vous ne savez pas vous tenir ou… ? »

Pips et Quick venaient de finir leur part. Sans dire un mot, ils se tournèrent vers Angelina et se mirent à cracher tous leurs pépins sur elle.

« J'AI TERMINÉ MA PART EN PREMIER ! » crièrent-ils en chœur, une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus de munitions.

« Ah non, c'est moi ! » dit Pips.

« Non, c'est moi ! » dit Quick.

Angelina sauta de sa chaise et se mit devant eux, l'air féroce, le visage couvert de pépins.

« Ah, vous deux ! Vous avez besoin d'une bonne leçon ! JE VAIS VOUS ATTRAPER ! »

Les gobelins jumeaux sautèrent de leurs chaises et s'enfuirent dans le couloir, poursuivis par Angelina, sous l'œil amusé des autres convives.

Puis, une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Alicia dit au revoir à tout le monde et quitta le manoir pour aller travailler.

De leur côté, Aéris, Angelina, Kadaj, Pips et Quick s'assirent à l'ombre d'un parasol dans le jardin, près de la porte coulissante du salon. Ils regardèrent Selena se battre contre Sephiroth, bâton contre katana. Un peu plus loin, Loz et Yazoo s'entraînaient au tir d'arme à feu.

« Selena fait des progrès », dit Kadaj, observant le jeu de jambes de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle parait les attaques de Sephiroth.

« Oui, mais elle est toujours préoccupée pour son père », dit Angelina.

« On ne peut rien faire, pour le moment », dit Aéris.

« Il faudra attendre de retourner sur Gaïa », dit Kadaj.

« Oui, mais je pense que nous pouvons essayer de remonter un petit peu le moral à Selena, nous », dit Angelina.

La Cetra et le jeune homme regardèrent la jeune fille avec suspicion. Celle-ci leur fit signe de la suivre discrètement. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Angelina enfila un tablier et s'arma d'une louche, puis elle se tourna vers eux.

« Nous allons préparer un déjeuner pour Selena. Nous allons faire de ce repas un événement qui restera gravé dans toutes les mémoires ! » dit-elle en levant haut sa louche, comme une arme.

Kadaj parut inquiet en entendant cela.

« Mais… Alicia nous avait dit qu'on commanderait des plats pour midi, et je… »

Angelina pointa sa louche devant le nez de Kadaj.

« C'est hors de question ! Tout ce que nous mangerons ce midi sera fait maison, avec talent et amour ! »

La jeune fille voyait déjà Selena assise à la grande table de la salle à manger. Elle voyait la rouquine affichant un air d'extase face à une succulente dinde couronnée de marrons et d'oignons, une assiette de foie gras avec du bon pain de campagne où on pourrait le tartine, un autre plat où était disposé un succulent saumon, le tout accompagné de toast beurré, et de citron, sans oublier un bon plat de spaghettis bolognaises et au dessert, un merveilleux miroir au chocolat lisse et brillant, orné d'une feuille d'or. (_Note de l'auteur : rien que d'écrire tout ça, j'ai faim ! Sérieusement ! Pas vous ?_)

Kadaj, lui, n'était pas très rassuré. Autrefois, du temps où lui et ses frères étaient des fugitifs vivant à l'écart de l'humanité, c'était Yazoo qui faisait la cuisine. C'est pourquoi Kadaj n'était pas sûr d'être d'une aide précieuse à Angelina. Aéris préférait rester en retrait, elle sentait mal cette idée, elle aussi.

Mais Angelina leur offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Vous allez voir, les gars, je vais me surpasser ! Selena goûtera à mes bons petits plats et elle n'en croira pas ses yeux ! Bon, allez, au travail. »

« Bon, d'accord », dit le jeune homme en s'équipant d'un tablier à son tour.

Angelina prit un saladier, puis ouvrit le livre de cuisine que Kadaj sortit de l'étagère pour elle. La jeune fille l'ouvrit à une page précise et se mit à suivre les indications.

Elle prit six œufs qu'elle cassa dans le saladier, puis elle lut :

« _Battez les œufs vigoureusement et mettez quelques épices bien choisies._ »

« Bien choisies ? » dit Kadaj.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut mettre un peu tout ce qu'on veut, tout simplement. »

« Compris », dit le jeune homme.

Angelina prit deux bocaux et versa une poudre blanche puis une grise.

« D'abord, du sel et du poivre… »

Soudain, Kadaj tendit la main et versa…

« Du yaourt et des pépites de chocolat, c'est bon, ça ! »

« AAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, sombre idiot ? ! Tu veux tout faire rater ? ! »

Mais Kadaj, emporté par son enthousiasme, lui tendit un morceau de concombre et une pomme de terre qu'il venait d'éplucher, puis du riz.

« Et si on ajoutait tout ça aussi ? » dit-il.

« Mais non, ça ne va pas du tout ensemble ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? Aaaarhg ! »

Trop tard, Kadaj venait de tout mettre dans le saladier. Il prit la cuillère en bois dans le buffet se mit à mélanger le tout vigoureusement.

Dans le jardin, Loz, qui était le plus près de la fenêtre, renifla et parut un peu écœuré.

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent bizarre, tout à coup ? »

Yazoo, qui tendait le bras pour viser correctement avec sa gunblade, renifla et plissa le nez à son tour.

« Tu as raison. On dirait une odeur d'acide. »

Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention et continuèrent l'entraînement. Dans la cuisine, Aéris, Angelina et Kadaj regardaient le contenu du saladier avec un air écœuré.

« On dirait qu'une de réaction chimique très étrange vient de se produire », dit Aéris.

« À votre avis, pourquoi ça sent l'acide et le moisi, comme ça ? » dit Kadaj.

Le mélange avait une étrange consistance fort peu ragoûtante : des espèces de boules jaunâtres parcourues de filaments verts, autrement dit de la purée de pommes de terre garnie avec du concombre et du riz, le tout baignant dans une sauce de yaourt noirâtre due au chocolat. Le tout avait formé une drôle de réaction avec le sel et le poivre.

« C'est à cause de toi, pauvre crétin ! Qui t'a dit de mélanger du chocolat avec du sel ? ! Et la pomme de terre et le concombre n'ont rien à faire ici, on les mange séparément. La pomme de terre et le riz doivent êtres cuits en plus, ça ne se mange pas cru ! » dit Angelina.

« Mais… je croyais que ça ferait un mélange délicieux, je pouvais pas savoir ! » se défendit le jeune homme en prenant un air boudeur.

« La recette parlait d'épices bien choisies, pas d'entasser n'importe quoi ! »

Ils mirent le saladier dans l'évier, puis Angelina ouvrit le frigo et sortit un autre œuf qu'elle mit à flotter dans une tasse d'eau. Elle mit ensuite la tasse dans le four à micro-ondes.

« Bon, maintenant, laisse-moi me débrouiller seule. Je vais faire des œufs durs, et avec le four à micro-ondes, ce sera vite fait. »

« Chic, j'adore les œufs durs ! » dit Kadaj.

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! » cria Aéris en courant vers eux.

Trop tard, il y eut une terrible détonation. Les combattants quittèrent tous le jardin et coururent dans la cuisine. Ce qu'ils virent les figea d'effroi et d'horreur.

Le four à micro-ondes était ouvert. La tasse avait explosé, les débris gisaient au sol. Et l'œuf avait éclaté, lui aussi. Les murs et les meubles de la cuisine étaient couverts de blanc et de jaune d'œuf à moitié cuit.

Angelina et Kadaj étaient allongés au sol, l'air un peu sonné.

« Q'est-ce que… quoi ? ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FICHU ? ! » hurla Selena, furieuse.

Aéris s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Ne te fâche pas, Selena. Ils ont fait ça pour toi. Ils ont voulu te préparer un bon déjeuner pour te faire plaisir, tout simplement. »

Selena parut surprise en entendant cela.

« Pour me faire… plaisir ? »

Elle regarda les jeunes gens. Kadaj était à genoux au sol et baissait les yeux, l'air penaud. Angelina serrait fort les pans de sa jolie robe toute sale, et semblait très triste elle aussi.

« Pour me faire plaisir… » répéta Selena d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha d'eux. Kadaj ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir une brimade. Mais au contraire, il sentit une main se poser gentiment sur son épaule.

Surpris, il leva les yeux et vit Selena lui sourire.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée. Votre initiative me touche, merci. »

Angelina et Kadaj écarquillèrent les yeux. Près de la porte de la cuisine, Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, Pips, Quick et Aéris eurent un sourire attendri.

« Et si on commandait des pizzas pour ce soir ? » dit Selena.

Kadaj eut un grand sourire ravi.

« Oh oui ! » dit-il.

Angelina, elle, parut fâchée.

« Eh ! Et moi, alors ? Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ? C'est pas juste, tu ne t'occupes que de Kadaj ! »

Selena fut surprise par sa réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Angelina serra les dents. Bon dieu, elle en avait marre ! Marre, marre, marre !

« Rien ! Rien, rien du tout ! C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit, rien ! dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par la colère. D'ailleurs, je m'en fiche pas mal, na ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle donna un bon coup de pied dans le ventre de Selena. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse et gémit, les mains repliées sur son ventre endolori.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, pauvre folle ? ! Tu veux être privée de pizza, c'est ça ? »

« Peuh ! Essaie seulement, et tu verras de quoi je suis _vraiment_ capable ! Me priver de pizza, tu disais ? »

Il y eut un bruit de gifle. Selena gémit de douleur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce. Il avait mal dormi.

Alors que Cloud se redressait, la porte s'ouvrit. Le chef de la police entra, un saladier dans les mains.

« Ah, tu t'es réveillé, mon gars ? Mange avant ta prochaine corvée, ça va être plus dur qu'une clôture de moutons, aujourd'hui. »

Cloud prit le saladier qu'il lui tendait et fit la grimace. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces boules grumeaux jaunes, vertes, noires et blanches ? ! Ça sentait très bizarre, comme de l'acide mélangé à du moisi.

Il posa le saladier sur son lit puis s'approcha du lavabo pour s'asperger le visage, avant de manger.

Au moment où il avait fini et s'essuyait le visage, il entendit un croassement. Il se retourna et vit qu'un corbeau était entré par la fenêtre de sa cellule. Perché sur le rebord du saladier, il venait de manger plus de la moitié de la nourriture.

Furieux, Cloud le chassa à grands gestes des bras. L'oiseau fila par les barreaux de la fenêtre et s'envola. Cette saleté de piaf venait de lui voler son petit-déjeuner !

Mais soudain, l'oiseau cessa de battre des ailes dans le ciel. Il tomba au sol… mort.

Cloud se figea, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. On avait… on avait essayé de l'empoisonner ? ! Holà, il sentait que ses nouvelles corvées n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Le policier finit par ouvrir la porte de la cellule et l'entraîna dehors. Ils sortirent dans la rue et traversèrent le village. Plusieurs habitants se retournèrent à leur passage, lançant à Cloud des regards emplis de reproches et murmurant des propos réprobateurs.

Le jeune homme sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Il baissa la tête. Depuis sa première victoire contre Sephiroth, il y avait plus de trois ans, les gens l'avaient toujours apprécié, voire chaleureusement abordé, le traitant comme un héros.

Mais ici, tout était si différent ! Il avait perdu l'habitude, tant le goût de la célébrité, de l'admiration était devenu coutumier. En cet instant, il aurait voulu retourner dans sa cellule, et manger l'ignoble bouillasse verte qu'on lui avait laissée.

Enfin, le policier s'arrêta. Cloud aperçut alors la route qu'il avait détruite. C'était encore pire que la nuit. La couche de pavés fine et uniforme était détruite, le sol était mis à nu. Une grande étendue de terre brune parcourue de quelques tubes métalliques. Un ou deux misérables pavés se bataillaient l'espace sur l'immense route détruite. La ligne de dégâts partait en zigzag, ce qui faisait qu'elle couvrait une assez grande étendue de la route.

Sans dire un mot, le policier laissa tomber un seau de ciment, une pelle, une pioche, un râteau de ciment et un énorme sac de pavés devant Cloud.

« À toi de faire le boulot, fiston. Quand t'auras besoin de ciment ou d'autres pavés, tu te serviras du portable que je t'ai filé pour m'appeler. Je chargerai alors le chef ouvrier du village de venir te filer le matériel. »

« Heu… et combien de temps ça va durer, ce truc ? » dit Cloud.

« Si tu t'y attelles sans arrêt chaque jour, ça devrait prendre une bonne semaine. »

Une semaine ? ! Cloud étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

« Bon, je te laisse, je dois rentrer au poste. Je laisse ton frère cadet te surveiller. »

Kadaj arriva au tournant de la rue et s'approcha, le visage neutre. Cloud serra les poings. Décidément, cette nouvelle corvée n'était pas prête de lui plaire. Il préférait encore réparer l'enclos des moutons.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Kadaj, surveille-le, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Une fois seuls, Cloud et lui se dévisagèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu vas me narguer pendant que je travaille ? ! » aboya Cloud.

« Non, c'est Sephiroth qui m'a ordonné de te surveiller. Il n'a pas apprécié ce que tu as dit au sujet de la lettre d'hier. »

Puis, sans attendre une nouvelle réplique, Kadaj s'assit.

« Allez, tu t'y mets ? » dit-il.

Cloud soupira. Tout en grommelant et jurant, il prit la pelle et se mit à creuser, pour égaliser le sol. Ce n'était pas facile, la terre était parcourue de nombreux tuyaux.

« Pourquoi je dois faire ça tout seul ? » dit-il après quinze minutes de creusage.

« Tu as détruit la route seul, tu la répares seul », dit Kadaj.

Cloud le fusilla du regard.

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! »

Kadaj fit la moue. Il avait oublié à quel point Cloud lui en voulait. Il soupira. Pourquoi Aéris n'était-elle pas venue le surveiller ? Elle s'entendait bien avec lui, elle.

« Au fait, je peux te poser une question ? » dit l'adolescent.

« Quoi ? » dit Cloud, en soulevant un bon tas de terre avec sa pelle.

« Pourquoi t'as accepté de travailler pour Shinra ? Je croyais qu'Avalanche luttait contre elle depuis des années. »

Cloud planta sa pelle dans le sol, mais ne l'enfonça pas dans le sol. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis répondit :

« Je ne voulais pas travailler pour eux, au départ. Quand toi et tes frères cherchiez la tête de Jenova, Rufus m'a demandé de venir à Healen pour me parler d'un truc important, puis je suis parti de mon côté. Après, pour cette lettre… Je n'ai pas répondu, j'ai été emmené par Genesis et son copain le Ginn trop tôt pour me faire une idée sur ce que j'allais répondre à Shinra. »

Kadaj fronça les sourcils.

« La réponse n'était pas évidente, pour toi ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Quelle réponse ? »

« Dire non, évidemment ! Quel père laisserait sa femme et son enfant seuls pour aller combattre ? »

« Quel enfant s'abandonnerait à une fausse mère au détriment de ses frères ? »

Le visage de Kadaj se crispa. Puis, il baissa la tête.

« Parfois, je me demande ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. »

Cloud haussa les sourcils. La voix de Kadaj était faible, elle semblait triste, comme s'il étouffait des sanglots.

« Je n'ai… pas réalisé. Elle m'a fait miroiter tant de choses, je pensais qu'à la fin, je pourrais revenir auprès de mes frères, et qu'on serait heureux, tous ensemble. Mais en fait, non. Je suis allé trop loin, j'ai abandonné mes frères. Et quand je suis revenu, rien n'était plus comme avant. Sans Aéris, Selena et les autres… J'aurais fini perdu à jamais dans la Rivière de la Vie, et j'aurais entraîné Loz et Yazoo dans ma folie. »

Cloud fit silence, stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu Kadaj avec l'air aussi abattu et honteux. Il n'avait plus rien de cet incarné arrogant et narquois qui l'avait combattu pour Jenova. Il avait l'air d'un enfant honteux, qui portait sur lui un lourd passé. Il lui rappelait cet instant où il avait repris son apparence, après la réunion. Cloud se revoyait encore portant Kadaj dans ses bras, tandis que la pluie tombait, le faisant disparaître.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et se remit à creuser. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne grommelait plus. Les paroles de Kadaj revenaient continuellement, rythmant ses mouvements et ses coups de pelle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La cuisine fut vite nettoyée. Selena, Angelina, Aéris et Sephiroth s'y mirent ensemble. Avec des chiffons et du nettoyant, ils eurent tôt fait de nettoyer tous les murs et les meubles de la cuisine.

Sephiroth prit ensuite le matériel et se dirigea vers le couloir du manoir. Il ouvrit la porte tout au bout, menant au placard. Là, il se dirigea vers l'étagère où étaient entreposés les produits ménagers.

Il tendit la bouteille vers l'espace libre sur une des planches de bois au mur, quand soudain, la bouteille glissa de sa main.

Il se figea, tremblant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce sentiment… Il ferma les yeux, la main sur son cœur qui se mit à battre comme un fou.

Dans la cuisine, Selena, Aéris et surtout Angelina eurent le même sentiment.

Angelina ferma les yeux, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Dans un flash, elle vit sa mère. Elle avait ses longs cheveux noirs défaits, une marque rouge sur la joue, et elle brillait d'une puissante lumière. Elle avait l'air triste, résigné…

Angelina rouvrit brusquement les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel. Cette sensation… que lui arrivait-il ?

Ses amies parurent reprendre contenance et la regardèrent sans comprendre. Angelina comprit qu'elles n'avaient pas eu la vision, juste la sensation du danger.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine et courut dans le salon, vers le grand miroir mural.

Elle tendit la main. Ses yeux prirent de nouveau une forme féline. Elle activa le pouvoir de ses cellules de Jenova et traversa le miroir.

Elle se retrouva dans un espace sombre, obscur. Une grotte, comme celles qu'avaient les Ginns dans le Royaume des Nuages. Mais celle-ci était différente. Elle était remplie de crevasses d'où sortaient des flammes.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi. Elle avait pensé à Healen. Pourquoi son pouvoir ne s'était-il pas correctement activé ?

Elle se trouvait dans la grotte de l'un des Ginns. Mais laquelle ? Ce n'était pas celle de Tzakhi ni de Cristéya.

« Tu as des cellules de Jenova, mais ton contrôle n'est rien comparé au mien. »

Cette voix… Angelina se retourna et vit Genesis. Sans hésiter, l'adolescente dégaina son violon et mit l'archet sur la corde dans une position menaçante.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette vision ? ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Tu ne peux plus rien pour ta mère. Elle est perdue. Tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Je le regrette, c'était une très grande amie. »

Angelina serra les dents.

« Et vous, vous n'avez rien fait pour elle ! ? Pas plus que pour mon père, Angeal, ni même votre fille, Selena ? »

Genesis plissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de ce genre de chose. Par contre… »

Il s'approcha d'Angelina. Cette dernière recula.

« Ce que je veux, c'est ton cœur de nuage. »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Donne-le-moi maintenant, et tu n'auras pas mal. »

« Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Genesis émit un soupir agacé. Soudain, il déploya son aile et fonça sur la jeune fille.

Cette dernière esquiva son attaque et sortit son violon. Elle allait jouer un air quand soudain, l'aile de Genesis s'allongea et la saisit, comme une main géante.

La jeune fille essaya de se libérer, mais cette aile était puissante, elle la serrait trop fort.

Genesis s'approcha, avec un sourire carnassier. Il tendit la main vers la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Prise de panique, Angelina fit tournoyer son violon de sa main libre, qui dépassait encore de l'aile.

« Partita de la riposte ! » cria la jeune fille.

Les cordes émirent une vague d'ondes. Genesis fut violemment repoussé. Il heurta le mur de la grotte et glissa au sol.

L'aile se détacha d'Angelina. La jeune fille en profita pour s'enfuir par une ouverture lumineuse dans le sol.

Elle traversa le miroir et tomba de tout son long sur le plancher du salon, répandant des plumes noires tout autour d'elle. La jeune fille entendit des voix. Selena, Aéris et Sephiroth entraient dans le salon, ils courraient vers elle en criant son nom.

_Maman… _pensa la jeune fille, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Désolée ! Je pensais éclaircir tout le monde sur le sort d'Ohana dans ce chapitre, mais il s'est révélé plus long que prévu. _

_J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews pour le savoir, s'il vous plaît. _

_Merci d'avance et à bientôt. _


	20. Danses, lumières, paillettes… et larmes

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Danses, lumières, paillettes… et larmes**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _Seuls toi et moi on ne voit plus personne  
La musique plane et donne du blues au cœur  
Si près tous les deux serré dans tes bras  
Si près pour la première fois  
J'oublie mes rêves je ne peux plus y croire  
Je leur dis au revoir  
Et je suis là  
Si près j'attendais d'être près de toi pourtant je savais déjà  
Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras  
Si près_

_Si fort j'ai rêvé mais je ne rêve plus  
Alors je ne crois plus en ce prince inconnu  
Encore sers-moi jamais je n'aurais cru  
L'amour un jour  
Si près_

_Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir  
Si je te perdais ce soir_

_Tu es si près de m'aimer de forcer le destin  
Jamais n'abandonne tes rêves en chemin  
Aimer comme personne d'un amour sans fin  
Si près  
Si près_

_ Et pourtant si loin…_ »

(_Si près_ – Chanson tirée du film _Il était une fois_)

Selena se souvint du jour où Aéris était tombée dans le coma, après le bref séjour qu'elle avait passé au Royaume des Nuages avec elle, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo.

Et aujourd'hui, celle qui dormait sur un lit dans une chambre, entourée par tous ses amis, était Angelina. Cela faisait deux jours que l'adolescente restait figée dans un sommeil douloureux.

La jeune fille était pâle, la peau qui bordait ses paupières était rouge et marquée par le sillon de larmes qui coulaient même dans ses rêves.

L'adolescente murmurait constamment le nom de sa mère et celui de Genesis.

Selena et les autres ne savaient que penser.

Celui qui avait le plus tenu à rester près d'Angelina était Kadaj. Alicia avait eu du mal à le convaincre de prendre un peu de repos ou de quitter la chambre le temps de venir manger. Encore plus curieux, celui qui s'était proposé de le relayer dans ces moments-là était Cloud.

Justement, ce midi, il veillait la demoiselle tandis que Kadaj renonçait au dessert pour retourner au chevet d'Angelina le plus vite possible.

En entrant, Kadaj s'approcha du lit. Angelina était toujours endormie. Son bébé panthère Encre dormait contre sa poitrine.

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? » dit Kadaj, plus pour la forme que la question.

Cloud soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cette question. Mais il fut surpris de voir Kadaj se laisser tomber à genoux près de lui, la tête dans les mains.

« Et si c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était comme ça ? Et si c'était le prix de mes péchés ? » demanda l'adolescent pour lui-même.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement l'accablement qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Aéris mourir, poignardée par Sephiroth. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'établir une sorte de parallèle entre les deux circonstances.

Le jeune homme blond se leva et fit mine de sortir. Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et faisait un pas pour franchir l'encadrement, il s'arrêta.

« Kadaj… »

« Oui ? » dit le jeune homme, sans lâcher Angelina des yeux.

« Je… Ça peut paraître bizarre venant de moi, mais… Que tu sois responsable ou non de l'état d'Angelina, essaye déjà de te pardonner, pour les péchés. »

Kadaj tourna un visage stupéfait vers Cloud. Mais celui-ci était déjà sorti, il eut juste le temps de voir la porte se refermer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angelina était parfaitement éveillée. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. L'un de ses pouvoirs consistait à pouvoir se détacher de son corps, et laisser son esprit dériver dans le vent, l'élément qui animait sa magie.

La jeune fille se laissait donc dériver au fil du vent, à travers la campagne anglaise.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu traverser le miroir pour la rejoindre, et voir comment elle allait ?

L'adolescente avait tant de chagrin !

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avec moi sur Terre, maman ? Et toi, papa, pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnées ? Tout ça à cause de cette maudite Jenova ? Je croyais que tu étais un homme d'honneur… _

Un esprit pouvait pleurer, car en cet instant, Angelina sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elles s'échappèrent dans le vent, comme des petites étoiles.

La jeune fille resta ainsi, à dériver pendant plusieurs jours, avant de finalement se résoudre à retourner dans la chambre, et rejoindre son corps.

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi. Elle fut surprise de trouver Kadaj à son chevet. En la voyant ouvrir les yeux et se redresser, il la serra dans ses bras avec l'air soulagé.

Angelina se laissa faire, trop engourdie et perdue pour réagir. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, ses jambes se dérobèrent. Elle avait passé tant de jours ainsi, sans bouger ? !

En la voyant aussi faible, Kadaj n'hésita pas et la souleva dans ses bras. La jeune fille rougit violemment. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui qu'en cet instant.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » dit-elle.

« Je t'emmène dans le salon, les autres vont prendre le thé. Ils seront fous de joie de te voir », dit Kadaj en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

« Mais-mais-mais je peux marcher, arrête ! »

« Non, tu as l'air trop faible. »

En effet, lorsque tous virent les jeunes gens descendre, ils coururent vers eux en criant de joie. Kadaj la déposa sur le canapé.

Juste à ce moment, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit et Cloud entra, en sueur. Il annonça que la route était finie, il l'avait réparée. Angelina réalisa soudain le temps qu'elle avait passé à dormir, et comprit pourquoi tous s'étaient fait tant de soucis.

Pour le remercier, Alicia laissa Cloud s'asseoir à une chaise dans le salon, et elle lui apporta du thé. Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir Angelina éveillée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'était arrivé ? Où es-tu partie en traversant le miroir ? » demanda Selena au bout d'un moment.

Angelina, qui levait sa tasse pour boire une gorgée, stoppa son geste et la remit sur la soucoupe. Un silence pesant se fit dans le salon.

Finalement, Alicia se racla la gorge.

« Bien… Je suppose que vous allez bientôt tous repartir sur Gaïa pour appréhender Genesis, n'est-ce pas ? Et Cloud doit retrouver sa fiancée, Tifa ? »

Cloud haussa les sourcils. Tifa ! Mon Dieu, il l'avait presque oubliée, après tout ce temps passé sur Terre, avec ces maudits travaux !

« Oui, en effet, on repart demain », dit Sephiroth.

« Dans ce cas… resterez-vous au moins avec moi ce soir, pour la fête de l'equinoxe d'automne ? »

Selena sursauta. La fête ! Mon dieu, c'était vrai ! Aujourd'hui, c'était le 23 septembre ! Il y avait une fête ce soir, au manoir, organisée par toute la ville.

« Une fête ? Oh oui, super ! » dit Aéris.

« Une fête ? Mais on devra se coucher tôt, alors je ne sais pas si… » dit Sephiroth.

Selena lui montra Angelina d'un mouvement de tête. La pauvre avait le regard dans le vague, elle était toujours plongée dans sa déprime.

Sephiroth comprit.

« D'accord, ce soir, tout le monde fait la fête ! » dit-il avec l'air le plus enthousiaste possible.

« OUAIS ! » crièrent Selena, Aéris, Kadaj, Pips et Quick.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cloud avait été un peu surpris qu'Alicia et les autres pensent naturellement qu'il pourrait participer à la fête. En un sens, cela le réconfortait un peu, mais il aurait aimé que Tifa soit là, pour être sa cavalière.

Quand il regagna le poste de police, il trouva sa cellule ouverte, les clés glissées dans la serrure de la porte. Tom était assis derrière son bureau au fond à droite, et lui lançait un sourire encourageant.

« T'as fini ton boulot fiston, alors je te rends ta liberté. Mais retourne pas au manoir sans être bien sapé, c'est la fête ce soir. »

Cloud le remercia et alla dans le vestiaire des policiers pour mettre les vêtements. Ils comportaient une veste blanche, un pantalon noir et des chaussures bien cirées. Tout était à sa taille.

Quand Cloud sortit, Tom venait d'enfiler son plus beau costume de gendarme. Les deux hommes prirent ensemble le chemin du manoir. Les autres habitants de Lockwood sortaient de leurs maisons et prenaient le même chemin qu'eux à travers la campagne. Tous avaient mis de beaux habits.

En entrant dans le hall, Cloud fut ébahi. Comment le manoir avait-il pu changer d'allure aussi vite ? Les meubles du vestibule et du salon avaient été retirés, des bougies avaient été disposées aux murs et aux chandeliers du plafond, éclairant la pièce. Seul le piano était resté à sa place dans le salon. La maîtresse de l'école du village s'était assise au piano et jouait un air de musique, tandis que d'autres musiciens s'installaient près d'elle, accordant leurs instruments et branchant des micros pour les chansons.

Un buffet avait été installé de l'autre côté de la pièce, et déjà des enfants se précipitaient pour manger des muffins, des puddings et des fruits pies.

Cloud aperçut Sephiroth et ses frères. Ils avaient aussi fait un effort vestimentaire. Ils portaient pratiquement le même genre de vêtements que Cloud, mais leurs chemises étaient noires. Sephiroth et Yazoo avaient attaché leurs cheveux en catogan.

Finalement, les « dames » du manoir firent leur entrée. D'abord, ce fut Alicia. Elle avait mis une robe d'un noir assez sobre, un bracelet de diamants ornait son poignet droit, et ses longs cheveux blancs étaient détachés.

Puis ce fut Aéris. En la voyant, Cloud fut ébloui. Elle portait une grande robe de bal vert sombre, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Le haut de la robe s'arrêtait à la poitrine, laissant ses épaules découvertes. Ses avant-bras étaient ornés de bracelets d'or fin, qui émettaient des tintements cristallins. Un châle transparent et couvert de paillettes pendait à ses bras. Ses longs cheveux étaient libres, pour une fois.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Angelina. Elle portait une robe dotée d'un corset de velours noir, où étaient brodés de fins motifs argentés. La jupe était constituée de pans de tissu bleu vaporeux, qui évoquaient les nuages. Les manches de sa robe flottaient autour de ses bras en deux pans de tissu gris. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en chignon avec une chaîne d'argent ornée de diamants.

Curieusement, Selena manquait à l'appel. Mais Angelina les rassura : la jeune fille avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se préparer, elle arriverait dans une minute.

Alors que la fête reprenait, Cloud s'attendit à ce que Kadaj vienne vers Angelina, mais il restait prostré dans son coin avec ses frères, non sans lancer souvent des coups d'œil timides et admiratifs vers la jeune fille, qui discutait gaiement avec deux jeunes filles du village.

« Toi aussi, tu as remarqué ? » dit Aéris.

Cloud sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu Aéris arriver près de lui.

« Kadaj n'ose pas approcher Angelina. On devrait peut-être leur filer un coup de main ? » dit la Cetra.

« Oui, mais comment ? »

Aéris lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Cloud parut d'abord surpris, puis il sourit et acquiesça.

« Ok, vas-y, je m'occupe de lui », dit le jeune homme.

Acquiesçant, Aéris se dirigea vers Angelina et la poussa volontairement dans les bras d'un jeune villageois, un jeune blond très séduisant. Vu que Kadaj ne semblait pas vouloir se décider, elle avait eu l'idée d'attiser un peu sa jalousie.

Pour cela, Aéris encouragea donc vivement son amie à danser plusieurs fois de suite avec ce garçon qui semblait particulièrement l'apprécier. De bonnes grâces, la jeune fille accepta de danser avec le cavalier désigné par Aéris sans se rendre de ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Puis soudain, alors que les musiciens entamaient une musique particulièrement lente et douce, Cloud entreprit de taquiner Kadaj.

« Je crois qu'Angelina s'est trouvé quelqu'un pour la soirée. »

Kadaj ne répondit pas, se contentant d'adresser un regard noir aux jeunes gens, qui ne virent rien.

« Eh bien, Kadaj, pourquoi ces regards meutriers ? » dit Cloud.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! » siffla Kadaj.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à danser ? »

« Je… ne sais pas danser… » murmura Kadaj, tout bas.

« Mais elle le sait, alors elle peut t'apprendre. Oh, allez, Kadaj, ce n'est qu'un slow, même des enfants le dansent pour s'amuser, regarde ! Fonce, ou tu vas le regretter ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent, en tout cas pas pour moi et Aéris ! »

Cloud le saisit rudement à l'épaule et le poussa sur la piste de danse, où il se retrouva face à Angelina, qui venait de finir de danser avec son premier cavalier. Elle se retourna et eut un léger sourire surpris en le voyant. Kadaj ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler puis la referma aussitôt. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Cloud qui se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'encouragement.

Kadaj se tourna vers Angelina. Timidement, il lui tendit la main. Le sourire d'Angelina s'agrandit. Elle lui donna gracieusement sa main. À son contact, Kadaj sembla retrouver ses esprits. Il entraîna la jeune fille plus au centre de la piste de danse, puis ils se mirent à danser.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Pour un débutant, Kadaj se débrouillait bien. Ses premiers mouvements parurent hésitants. Angelina dut s'apercevoir de son trouble, car elle se mit à lui parler plusieurs fois, avant que le jeune homme prenne de l'assurance et se mette à danser sans problème.

« Merci, Cloud. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, et se tourna vers celui qui lui avait parlé. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sephiroth venait de le remercier ? !

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire amusé.

« Tu as fini tes travaux, et tu viens même de jouer au marieur auprès d'un de mes _frères_. Merci. »

Cloud haussa les épaules, le visage impassible, puis se remit à observer les danseurs d'un air absent.

« Désolé pour toi que Tifa ne soit pas là pour danser avec toi », dit Sephiroth.

« Bah, ça va. Je suis déjà heureux de repartir, demain. »

Puis il s'éloigna, pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Une semaine passée sur Terre l'avait donc changé à ce point ?

Sephiroth le regarda partir avec un léger sourire, puis se tourna vers la porte menant au couloir des chambres du manoir. Là, il vit une jeune fille qui faisait son apparition.

Ou plutôt, hésitait à entrer. En la voyant, Sephiroth ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs.

Selena avait choisi de mettre, pour le bal, une robe qui avait appartenu à sa mère, Soluènn. C'était une robe de soie rouge aux reflets foncés, clairs et noirs. Le bustier était incrusté de petites perles et de broderies blanches. Les manches se fendaient en deux à partir du coude. La jupe de la robe était légèrement serrée au niveau de la taille, mais elle s'élargissait à mesure que l'on descendait. Les cheveux de Selena, d'habitude bouclés, avaient été lissés avec un shampoing pour l'occasion. Une barrette dorée en forme de papillon retenait deux mèches en anneau derrière sa tête. La jeune fille était magnifique. Elle ressemblait à une princesse du feu et de la lumière.

Sephiroth vit soudain la lumière s'éteindre, seules les bougies dans la pièce illuminaient la pièce.

Selena attendit que ses yeux s'accoutument à la lumière pour regarder autour d'elle.

Soudain, une personne apparut devant elle et, en s'inclinant, lui tendit la main. Selena reconnut la chevelure argentée de Sephiroth qu'illuminaient faiblement les bougies des lustres.

La jeune fille hésita légèrement, puis lui donna la main. Lentement, les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le centre de la piste.

Une fois en place au milieu des couples, Sephiroth se tourna vers Selena. Lentement, il lui tendit la main gauche, dans laquelle la jeune fille mit la sienne. Puis, il posa sa main sur sa taille, tandis qu'elle mettait sa main libre sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ils firent un ou deux pas sur place, puis Sephiroth amorça le mouvement de la valse. Lentement, les jeunes gens se mirent à tournoyer au milieu des autres danseurs.

À un moment, ils passèrent près de Kadaj et Angelina. Ces derniers les regardèrent avec une légère surprise, puis leur offrirent un sourire encourageant.

À l'écart de la piste, Alicia eut un sourire attendri. Aéris, Loz, Yazoo, Pips et Quick sourirent, eux aussi. Cloud haussa les sourcils. Sephiroth savait danser ? ! ?

« Vous n'avez pas de cavalière ? Moi non plus, figurez-vous. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à entendre une femme dire ça, mais la voix qui avait proféré ces mots était masculine. Et familière.

Légèrement inquiet, il se retourna. Sur le moment, il ne reconnut pas son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt, il ne ressentit pas de surprise en voyant qui c'était. Puis ce fut le déclic.

Des cheveux roux, des épaulettes noires sur un manteau rouge, et des yeux bleus-gris émettant la lueur Mako si familière aux Soldats…

« Genesis ? ! »

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire de prédateur.

« Ah, Sephiroth t'a parlé de moi ? J'en suis heureux. »

Cloud fit un léger mouvement de recul, mais prit sur lui pour ne pas réagir de telle façon qu'il provoquerait un esclandre. Comment Genesis était-il arrivé ici ?

« Je suis déçu, Cloud. Je m'attendais à te voir tuer Sephiroth. Mais à ce que je vois, cette petite t'en a empêché. »

Il désigna Aéris d'un mouvement sec du menton. Cloud serra les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Genesis haussa les épaules.

« Je suis les ordres de mon créateur. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Un créateur ? De quoi parlait-il ? Soudain, Genesis fit volte-face.

« Je vais chercher les autres, ils s'ennuient. Je suis sûr que cette fête leur plaira. »

Et il sortit, sans autre forme de procès. Cloud serra les dents, puis courut prévenir les autres. Alicia fut la première à élaborer un plan : elle courut à la cave avec Loz et trouva le système anti-incendie. Une pompe dans la tuyauterie du plafond de la cave. Loz l'activa sans problème, grâce à sa forme.

Bientôt, tout le monde dut quitter la salle, en pestant contre l'abondance de « bougies qui avaient activé le système anti-incendie ».

Mais Selena et ses compagnons restèrent, eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Genesis reparut à l'entrée de la salle, accompagné de Tzakhi et Arkon.

« Vous avez osé revenir ! » dit Sephiroth, les poings serrés.

« Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que ça te déplaît ! » fit Genesis, avec un sourire moqueur.

« On s'en fiche, ça ne change rien ! » dit Kadaj.

Genesis le regarda et son sourire s'accentua.

« Tiens, au fait, je t'ai vu danser avec la fille d'Angeal. Pas mal pour un clône de Sephiroth. Apparemment, même les pâles copies peuvent se comporter humainement. »

Kadaj serra les poings, mais Sephiroth l'arrêta en posant la main sur son épaule.

« Genesis, tu as vu Angelina il y a peu. Et tu as parlé d'un cœur de nuage. Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Genesis haussa les sourcils.

« Tiens ? Ma fille ne vous l'a donc pas dit ? »

Selena eut un frisson mêlé de peur et d'étonnement. Un… un cœur de nuage ? Misère, elle n'avait jamais su ça, elle ! Comment Sephiroth était-il au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Angelina, puisque depuis son réveil, la jeune fille n'avait rien dit à personne ?

Mais elle se souvint qu'Angelina possédait des cellules de Jenova, et que Sephiroth avait le don fort gênant de pouvoir lire dans la mémoire des gens à travers ces cellules. Il avait appris cela ainsi, sans doute.

« Je vais vous l'expliquer, ou plutôt vous le montrer, puisque je vais vous prendre votre cœur à chacun ! »

Il dégaina son épée, puis soudain, fonça sur eux. Chacun bondit sur le côté.

Selena vit soudain Tzakhi devant elle, une dague argentée à la main. La jeune fille tendit la main et invoqua Silverdjane, sa fidèle dague héritée de sa mère.

Tous l'imitèrent et firent apparaître leurs armes. Les autres Ginns apparurent dans la salle, tous armés d'une dague d'argent.

Angelina se retrouva contre Killièn, Aéris luttait contre le poison de Tobu, Loz et Yazoo étaient aux prises avec Cristéya et Mayork.

Cloud regardait la scène de loin, l'air indécis. Que devait-il faire ? Lui n'avait pas d'arme ! Pips et Quick étaient près de lui, avec Alicia.

Sephiroth, lui, luttait contre Arkon. Et Genesis, où était-il passé ?

Kadaj luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre Killièn, pour assister Angelina. Son Souba tranchait habilement les toiles magiques lancées par la Ginn.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il tranchait une nouvelle toile, il vit Cristéya bondir en arrière et ouvrir grand les bras. Le jeune homme ne comprit rien. Pourquoi abaissait-elle si soudainement sa garde ? Une plume noire tomba devant le jeune homme.

Celui-ci leva la tête et soudain, il comprit. Ce genre de choses que l'on comprend trop tard, au dernier moment, comme lorsqu'on voit un camion vous foncer dessus, et qu'on comprend qu'il est trop tard pour l'éviter, qu'on va se faire écraser.

Genesis fonçait sur lui, son aile noire déployée. Il piquait vers lui et tendit la main vers lui.

« KADAJ ! » hurla Yazoo.

Loz activa la fonction vitesse lumière de son Dual Hound et bouscula son frère. Il se tourna vers Genesis pour le frapper quand soudain, avec une vitesse et une volonté foudroyantes, la main de Genesis se posa sur sa poitrine.

Loz ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Tout le monde dans la salle se figea et le regarda.

Une violente lumière aveugla les spectateurs. Selena fut frappée d'horreur, comprenant ce qui se passait.

Lorsque la lumière cessa, Genesis se détacha lentement de Loz. Le grand homme tomba de tout son long sur le sol.

Kadaj et Yazoo se précipitèrent près de lui. Genesis s'éleva dans les airs avec un sourire triomphant.

« Loz ! Loz ! » cria Kadaj.

« Merde, on n'a pas de matéria de soin ! » siffla Yazoo, le visage crispé pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Lentement, Loz ouvrit les yeux. Ils brillaient plus fort que d'habitude. Il tendit la main vers ses frères et ouvrit péniblement la bouche.

« Pre… nez… Vite ! »

Ses frères émirent un léger cri interrogatif. Que voulait dire leur frère ? Ils tendirent chacun la main pour prendre celle de Loz, mais elle retomba brusquement au sol.

Il ferma les yeux. Son corps se nimba d'une puissante lumière bleue électrique. Un flash d'énergie repoussa ses frères, qui regardèrent avec ébahissement son corps s'élever dans le ciel, loin au-dessus d'eux.

Une curieuse petite forme lumineuse jaillit de sa poitrine. Selena plissa les yeux. Tous eurent l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un nuage. Mais en fait, en regardant bien, on voyait qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse argentée, émettant de multiples paillettes blanches et dorées.

« Son cœur de nuage… IL EST À MOI ! » cria Genesis.

Il fondit sur Loz, tel un vautour se jetant sur sa proie.

« NON ! » cria Kadaj.

Il bondit, prit le corps de Loz dans ses bras et tendit le bras vers la lumière pour la prendre et la remettre en son cœur.

Mais juste à ce moment, Genesis passa devant lui… et saisit la pierre. Horrifié, Kadaj le vit se retourner, la pierre dans les mains.

« Son cœur, la source de vie qui anime ses cellules et le lie à la magie de Jenova, la reine des Enfants des Nuages… Enfin, je l'ai ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche et l'avala. Son corps tout entier se nimba de la lumière de la pierre. Il leva les bras vers le ciel, le visage détendu, affichant un sourire extatique.

Lorsque la lumière cessa, il regarda les autres en bas.

« Merci pour cette fête. Je reviendrai ! »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut. Les Ginns aussi. Tous se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle, abattus et choqués. Ils n'arrivaient pas encore totalement à y croire. Ils avaient perdu une bataille… et Loz était mort ? !

* * *

_Alors là, je suis sûre que vous allez me maudire. _

_Quoi, s'arrêter là ? ! Et la suite ? ! _

_Ouais, ben ce chapitre est si long que je me dois d'arrêter là. La suite paraîtra bientôt, ne vous en faites pas. Mais ce qui vient déjà de se produire est un fait. Loz vient de mourir, Genesis lui a pris ce qui le maintenait en vie et faisait de lui un héritier de Jenova. _

_Je suppose que vous savez maintenant ce qu'est un cœur de Nuage. _

_Désolée, je vais faire le plus vite possible pour la suite. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. La chanson au début de l'histoire m'a inspirée pour le bal. Je vous conseille de la trouver et de l'écouter en même temps, ça aide à se mettre dans l'ambiance. _

_À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. _


	21. Requiem de la Lumière

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Requiem de la Lumière**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

_

* * *

_

« _Puis-je continuer de prier ?  
Puis-je continuer de croire en toi ?  
Ô lumière qui brille dans la forêt du désespoir…_

_Je frappe la terre froide de mes pieds  
Mes cheveux fraîchement brossés voltigent dans la lumière de la lune  
Abandonne tes yeux effrayés et ta solitude  
Quand tu joues au dur, ton seul ami est toi-même  
Mais laissons tout cela derrière_

_Y a-t-il du confort pour moi là-bas ?  
Peux-tu bannir les profondes ténèbres ?  
Est-ce bien pour moi de chercher de la gentillesse ?  
Je veux être plus forte que quiconque  
Je veux protéger celui qui m'est cher  
Ô lumière qui brille au-dessus de moi…_ »

(Traduction du générique d'ouverture d'_Inukami_)

Le manoir de Lockwood comportait beaucoup de chambres. Lorsque Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo étaient arrivés pour la première fois, Alicia leur avait donné une chambre comptant trois lits, un chacun.

Et ce soir-là, à trois heures du matin, le 24 septembre, Loz était allongé sur son lit, au centre de la chambre, les mains sur son cœur, les yeux fermés.

Tous étaient debout autour de son lit. Selena, Alicia, Aéris, Angelina, Kadaj, Yazoo, Sephiroth, Angelina, Pips et Quick.

Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux, sauf Sephiroth, qui avait le visage fermé, et Cloud qui paraissait troublé. Aéris avait les mains jointes devant son cœur et les yeux fermés. Elle priait pour que la Rivière de la Vie accueille son âme et prenne soin de lui.

« Je n'avais pas compris ce que m'avait dit Genesis, quand il m'a attaquée », dit soudain Angelina. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ça, un cœur de Nuage. Si j'avais su, peut-être que… »

« Il n'est pas mort par ta faute », dit Sephiroth.

« Non, par la mienne », dit Kadaj. C'était lui que Genesis visait. S'il avait été plus rapide, s'il s'était défendu, Loz ne serait pas intervenu, et alors…

« Qu'importe qui est responsable. »

Tous se tournèrent vers celle qui avait parlé. C'était Selena.

« Genesis a volé le cœur de Nuage de Loz. Il faut aller au Royaume des Nuages pour le lui reprendre. »

« Le Royaume des Nuages ? Pas Gaïa ? » dit Yazoo.

Selena fit non de la tête.

« Le cœur de Nuage est une clé qui mène au monde d'où Jenova vient. Si Genesis en a obtenu un, je suis sûre qu'il ira là-bas, rien que pour le plaisir d'utiliser ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il a volé à votre frère. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, puis reporta son attention sur Loz.

« On dirait qu'il est juste en train de dormir », murmura Pips.

« Il reviendra. Je vous le promets, dès que nous aurons récupéré son cœur, j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs pour le ramener », dit Aéris.

À travers leurs larmes, Kadaj et Yazoo lui offrirent un sourire reconnaissant. Après quelques dernières minutes de recueillement, tous sortirent de la chambre, laissant Kadaj et Yazoo seuls avec leur frère.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cette nuit-là, nul ne parvint à dormir.

Allongé sur son lit dans une des chambres d'amis, la tête sur ses bras croisés, Cloud regardait le plafond avec l'air toujours aussi troublé.

Aéris dormait dans sa chambre, elle, mais d'un sommeil trouble. Elle avait les mains serrées contre son cœur, comme si elle continuait de prier dans ses rêves.

Dans l'autre chambre, Sephiroth était assis en tailleur sur son lit, et regardait la lune, qui dardait ses rayons sur ses longs cheveux argentés.

Kadaj et Yazoo veillaient toujours leur frère.

Pips et Quick dormaient au pied d'Alicia, qui avait les yeux ouverts, mais le visage fermé.

Et dans sa propre chambre, Selena ne dormait pas non plus. Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, elle ne cessait de fixer le vide. Un mélange de colère, frustration, de peur et de fatigue la hantait à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer demain.

Et Angelina…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Contrairement aux autres, Angelina ne resta pas dans sa chambre toute la nuit.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de faux sommeil, elle sortit en douce de la chambre et alla dans le salon. Elle activa le miroir mural en priant pour que Genesis n'intervienne pas.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle vit la chambre de sa mère, Ohana, apparaître devant elle.

La jeune fille sauta souplement au sol. Pieds nus, dans une simple nuisette bleu ciel, Angelina traversa la chambre.

Il faisait noir. Elle chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons et lorsqu'elle l'alluma, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée de chambre.

La pièce était dans un désordre incroyable. Les meubles étaient couverts de trous laissés par des balles de fusil, les sièges renversés, le sol recouvert de lambeaux laissés par les rideaux déchiquetés.

Et le lit… Angelina s'en approcha, redoutant le pire. Là, elle vit le corps d'une femme. Une très belle femme, aux longs cheveux noirs, portant une longue robe de soirée violine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient répandus sur l'oreiller blanc, autour de son beau visage endormi. Il était si pâle…

Angelina tendit la main vers son cou pour prendre son pouls.

« C'est inutile, elle est morte. »

Angelina se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Un homme se tenait assis près du lit. Il avait la peau brune, des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux tristes, derrière des lunettes carrées. Il portait une blouse de médecin.

« Vous êtes… »

« Baku. Un vieil ami de ta mère. J'ai participé à la quête de Loveless, il y a longtemps. »

Angelina se souvint. Baku… Oui, le médecin doué qui avait ouvert un grand hôpital à Mideel, il y avait de cela dix ans ! Un grand homme, faisant près de deux mètres, se tenait près de Baku. Il portait un grand costume noir, qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage couvert de cheveux et d'une barbe hirsute.

« Vous êtes Jug, vous ? Ma mère m'a parlé de vous », dit Angelina.

Le colosse hocha la tête, avec un doux sourire. Einstein, le gobelin savant, apparut aux pieds du colosse. Lui aussi avait mis des vêtements noirs, pour l'occasion.

« Vous êtes venus rendre hommage à ma mère, tous les trois ? » dit Angelina, le visage fermé.

Baku plissa les yeux.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu pleures sa mort. »

Angelina soupira. En fait, ce choc n'était pas si grand que ça, parce qu'elle venait déjà de subir celui de la mort de Loz. Bien sûr, elle était terrassée par la mort de sa mère, mais… mais elle ne cria pas. Les larmes se mirent juste à couler, couler sans retenue.

Angelina se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouit le visage dans le cou glacé de sa mère.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer, elle se redressa.

« C'est Rufus qui l'a tuée, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.

Einstein se racla la gorge.

« Angelina, il y a des choses que tu ignores. Nous sommes venus ici pour tout te raconter, afin que tu ailles prévenir les autres. Écoute… »

Angelina se fit tout ouïe. À mesure qu'Einstein parlait, le visage de la jeune fille afficha un mélange de surprise, d'horreur et de fureur mêlées.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, la jeune fille regarda sa mère, déposa un long baiser sur sa joue, puis elle remercia les trois amis et se dirigea vers le miroir et regagna sa chambre, sur Terre, en Angleterre, dans le manoir de Lockwood.

Demain, une importante bataille se jouerait. Il fallait qu'elle dorme pour avoir une chance de la gagner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque tous descendirent le lendemain matin et s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger, ils furent surpris de voir qu'Alicia leur avait mis une assiette où trônait une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat couronné d'une cerise chacun.

« Voilà, bon petit-déjeuner à tous », dit la grand-mère.

Tout le monde fit la moue, un peu gêné.

« Heu… C'est très gentil, madame », dit Cloud.

« On adore ça, mais au petit-déjeuner, c'est… » dit Kadaj.

Alicia regarda l'horloge murale et poussa un cri.

« Mon dieu, je suis en retard ! Je dois aller travailler. »

Elle courut dans le couloir prendre son sac, puis elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle à manger.

« Je… Je vous ferai un véritable festin pour votre retour, dit-elle. Alors… revenez-moi. Revenez-moi tous en vie. J'ai déjà fait le deuil de mon mari et de ma fille il y a des années. Je ne tiens pas à faire celui de Loz ni d'aucuns d'entre vous. »

Tous regardèrent la vieille femme avec un mélange de stupeur et d'émotion. Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, Alicia Scott quitta la maison.

_Grand-mère…_ pensa Selena.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tous ensemble, équipés de leurs armes, Selena et ses compagnons se mirent face au miroir du salon. Sephiroth l'activa. Tous traversèrent la surface de verre trouble, et débouchèrent sur un plateau de l'immense montagne enveloppée de nuages, dans le royaume de Jenova.

Les Ginns les y attendaient. Tout de suite, chacun se choisit un adversaire. Sephiroth et Selena prirent Tzakhi, Pips et Quick attaquèrent Killièn, Aéris et Cloud choisirent Tobu. Mayork et Cristéya affrontaient Kadaj et Yazoo.

Le fennec de Selena était de la partie, il utilisait ses pouvoirs du feu contre Tzakhi, lui aussi. Mais près d'Angelina, Encre restait de pierre, comme sa maîtresse.

Cette dernière semblait hésiter à se battre. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'Einstein lui avait dit. Finalement, elle n'y tint plus.

Elle sortit son violon et se mit à jouer.

« _Prélude de la Rivière de la Vie_ », dit la jeune fille.

Elle se mit à jouer. Les ondes sonores envahirent l'espace, le faisant vibrer.

Tzakhi venait de repousser Sephiroth, quand il tourna la tête vers Angelina. Selena profita de la diversion pour lancer une attaque d'eau sur Tzakhi. Ce dernier la repoussa d'un sortilège de bouclier.

L'eau déferla sur Angelina qui recula. Elle réfléchit, puis décida d'interpréter le second mouvement.

« _Tango de la mitraille._ »

Les cordes créèrent quatre tornades qui foncèrent sur Tzakhi. Ce dernier, en voyant cette attaque, rugit de colère et fit apparaître des tentacules de fumée noire qui repoussèrent les tornades.

Angelina regarda les quatre rais de fumée noire foncer sur elle, quand un puissant éclat de lumière bleu les fit disparaître. Cloud atterrit devant la jeune fille et la prit par le bras.

« Arrête de jouer du violon, ça ne sert à rien, file plutôt te mettre à l'abri, allez ! »

La jeune fille hésita, puis obéit et courut se cacher derrière un grand rocher. Cloud la regarda s'éloigner, puis se retourna. Il vit une plume noire passer devant son visage.

Il leva les yeux et vit, sur un plateau supérieur, Genesis qui les regardait tous combattre. Selena suivit son regard et poussa un cri.

« Père ! »

Tzakhi fonça sur la jeune fille et bloqua sa dague avec la sienne.

« S'il vous plaît, père, écoutez-moi une minute ! Pitié, je ne veux pas vous combattre, alors arrêtez ! Rendez-moi le cœur de Nuage de Loz et je… AH ! »

Tzakhi venait de lui donner un violent coup de pied au ventre.

« Comment oses-tu t'opposer ainsi à la volonté de ton père ? Bats-toi ou tu mourras, pauvre idiote ! »

Il fonça sur elle. Sephiroth se posta devant elle et lui fit une entaille du bras avec Masamune.

« Ne la touche pas, démon ! »

Tzakhi eut un sourire méchant. Quand il vit Cloud s'éloigner du champ de bataille et courir vers l'escalier menant au plateau où se trouvait Genesis.

Selena serra les dents.

_Cloud… _pensa la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tous se battaient, bien déterminés à gagner. Mais nul ne parvenait à réellement vaincre l'autre. Ils étaient tous si puissants !

Genesis les regardait combattre avec un air impassible. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Cloud apparut derrière lui.

« Genesis ! Selena est venue vous arrêter. Bon Dieu, écoutez-la, c'est votre fille ! »

Mais s'il l'entendit, Genesis n'en fit rien. Il continuait de regarder le combat. Cloud fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il, enfin ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj coupa les nouveaux fils de Cristéya quand soudain, il eut une idée. Il tendit son sabre. La Ginn profita de l'occasion : elle enroula le sabre. Mais, au lieu de les couper, Kadaj saisit de ses propres mains la toile.

La Ginn haussa les sourcils, puis prit panique.

« Que fais-tu ? Lâche ma toile ! »

Kadaj lui offrit un méchant sourire.

« Yazoo ! Vas-y ! »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il arma sa gunblade et tira. Cristéya ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Du sang vert se mit à couler sur son front.

La balle avait atteint son cerveau. Elle tomba au sol, morte. Une lumière apparut sur sa poitrine. Yazoo s'approcha pour prendre son cœur de Nuage quand soudain, il se figea.

Lentement, il baissa les yeux. Une flèche noire venait de percer sa poitrine.

Kadaj ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais rien ne sortit. Ce fut au tour de Yazoo de tomber sur le sol.

Fou de rage, Kadaj se tourna vers le responsable : Tzakhi. Sans hésiter, Kadaj courut vers les deux cadavres. Il prit les deux cœurs de Nuage : celui de Cristéya et celui de son frère.

_Je te rendrai le tien à la fin du combat, Yazoo, ne t'en fais pas_, pensa le jeune homme en se penchant vers son frère. _Juste le temps de récupérer celui de Loz, et de tuer tous ces monstres ! _

Il se tourna vers Tzakhi.

« Tu as osé prendre le cœur de ton frère ? Hum, tu n'es pas bien différent de nous, en fin de compte ! » dit le Ginn.

« Tais-toi, sale monstre ! »

Il entendit soudain des cris. Il se tourna vers Aéris. La jeune femme était tombée au sol, épuisée. Comme Cloud était monté voir Genesis, elle s'était retrouvée seule à combattre Tobu. Sa magie Cetra avait repoussé toutes les attaques de poison du Ginn, mais elle faiblissait.

Il courut vers elle pour la protéger. Il repoussa la dague empoisonnée du Ginn avec son Souba.

Toujours cachée, Angelina regardait la scène. Mon dieu, Yazoo aussi venait de tomber !

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Que font les autres ? _se dit-elle, furieuse.

Soudain, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette et courut près d'Aéris pour l'examiner. Elle était couverte de blessures aux bras. Des blessures… empoisonnées !

« Aéris, tu as une matéria de soin ? »

La Cetra ne dit rien, elle se contenta de perdre connaissance. Angelina serra les dents. Non, pas elle, maintenant !

Elle fouilla la Cetra et finit par trouver une potion. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à appliquer le liquide sur les plaies, quand elle vit un nuage de fumée orange se diriger vers elle. Le poison qui rendait fou et faisait tuer autrui sans distinction !

Angelina se couvrit le visage, mais rien ne vint. Elle risqua un coup d'œil et vit Kadaj devant elle, son sabre armé d'une matéria de vent.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, tu veux nous gêner ou quoi ? Fiche le camp avec Aéris, allez ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais je veux vous aider ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Commence par aider Aéris, alors ! Je viens de perdre un deuxième frère, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! »

Angelina ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela. Kadaj tourna vers elle un visage triste. Elle crut voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

La jeune fille hocha gravement la tête, puis mit le bras d'Aéris sur ses épaules et la traîna vers sa cachette, derrière le rocher.

Kadaj la regarda s'éloigner. Quand soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, et ne put esquiver un coup de poing de Tobu.

Il tomba au sol. Avec effort, il se redressa et vit la pointe de l'arme du Ginn devant son visage.

« Toi aussi, tu vas aller rejoindre tes frères. Rends-toi, et je t'accorde une mort rapide. »

Kadaj lui lança un regard haineux. Derrière le rocher, Angelina frémit.

_Kadaj… _

Elle regarda la Cetra, puis Kadaj. Elle parut hésiter, puis son visage prit un air décidé.

« Encre, viens là. »

Elle tendit les bras vers son petit fauve. Ce dernier obéit et se transforma en une boule de lumière qui rentra dans son cœur. La jeune fille prit son violon. Il avait une corde de plus, maintenant.

Kadaj regarda la dague du Ginn se dresser vers le ciel, pour s'abattre sur lui. Mais soudain, une violente mélodie retentit.

Tobu fut projeté en arrière et alla heurter un mur de pierre. Kadaj se retourna. Angelina était debout à trois mètres de lui, jouant du violon avec un grand sourire.

« À moi de t'aider, Kadaj ! »

« Espèce d'idiote ! Je t'ai dit de te cacher ! »

« QUOI ? Ben dis donc, et les remerciements, dans tout ça ? »

Agacé, Kadaj se tourna vers le Ginn. Il se redressa et sourit. Mayork apparut près de lui.

« À moi de vous montrer mon pouvoir, mes petits ! »

Kadaj bondit vers Angelina.

« SAUVE-TOI ! » hurla le jeune homme.

Mayork ouvrit les doigts. La paume de sa main se recouvrit de petites épines, comme un pelage de hérisson. Et soudain, les aiguilles s'élevèrent dans les airs et foncèrent sur les jeunes gens.

Une aiguille coupa deux cordes du violon d'Angelina, qui poussa un cri. Kadaj la prit sans hésiter dans ses bras. Un bruit de fléchettes retentit, comme si elles venaient de se planter dans un corps mou.

Kadaj hurla, hurla toute sa douleur. Tout le monde se figea, horrifié.

« Ka… Kadaj ! ? ! » dit Angelina.

Le jeune homme la regarda, lui sourit avec l'air rassurant puis tomba au sol, le dos couvert d'aiguilles sanguinolentes.

Au sommet du plateau, Cloud se tourna vers Genesis.

« ÇA SUFFIT, TOI ! ET ARRÊTE DE M'IGNORER, JE… »

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et vit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Rufus.

« Laisse tomber, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Ils n'abandonneront jamais, maintenant. Trop des leurs sont morts », dit l'ancien président de la Shinra.

En contrebas, le cœur de Nuage de Kadaj apparut, avec celui de Yazoo et Cristéya. Mayork tendit la main pour les prendre.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » cria Angelina.

Elle les saisit et les serra fort contre sa poitrine. Tout son corps s'illumina. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement.

« Tu ne les auras jamais. Je vais les protéger ! » dit-elle.

En haut, Cloud se mit à hurler.

« ARRÊTE, LÂCHE-MOI, TOI ! ET D'ABORD QUE FAIS-TU LÀ ? ! ? »

Il finit par se dégager du président, mais celui-ci tendit alors la main. Un bouclier d'énergie enveloppa Cloud, qui se retrouva prisonnier.

En bas, Angelina dégaina son violon et se mit à jouer.

« _Requiem de la Lumière_. Je le joue pour vous tous, mes amis », dit-elle.

Sa musique retentit alors. C'était un air doux, triste. Les Ginns frémirent. Ils détestaient cet air, il y avait trop de bienveillance dedans.

Mais soudain, la mélodie prit un rythme rapide, vif, comme si le cœur du musicien était passé de la tristesse au désir de vengeance.

Mûs par cette mélodie vaillante, Selena, Sephiroth, Pips et Quick se regardèrent puis reprirent le combat contre les derniers Ginns : Tzakhi, Tobu et Killièn.

Jamais encore Angelina n'avait joué ainsi. Sa mélodie était si forte que les ondes balayaient tout l'espace.

Les Ginns avaient un mal fou à se concentrer, cet air les rendait fous !

_Je vais te protéger, Kadaj… Et je joue pour vous, maman, papa, Soluènn. Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj… TENEZ BON, JE VAIS VOUS SAUVER, JE VOUS LE DOIS ! _pensa Angelina de tout son cœur.

Une véritable tornade se forma autour d'elle. Mayork fut projeté contre le mur. Les trois autres Ginns furent projetés contre les rochers.

La tornade était trop forte. Selena, Sephiroth et les gobelins coururent se cacher dans une grotte sous le plateau où Cloud et les deux autres hommes regardaient.

Restée seule, Angelina continuait de jouer. Hélas, sa force n'était pas sans limites. Elle finit par ressentir de la fatigue. En plus, elle n'avait que trois cordes à son violon, maintenant.

Soudain, des plumes noires se firent voir dans la tornade. Angelina leva la tête et vit Genesis, sur le plateau au-dessus d'elle.

Il venait de déployer son aile, et laissa des plumes s'envoler dans la tornade.

Angelina n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Soudain, Genesis claqua des doigts. Ses plumes, qui voletaient alors dans la tornade, se raidirent et transpercèrent la colonne de vent pour se diriger sur Angelina.

Les dernières cordes du violon furent coupées. La tornade disparut. Le violon d'Angelina tomba au sol.

Les Ginns tombèrent au sol, sonnés. Genesis sauta au sol et dégaina son épée rouge. Effrayée, Angelina recula.

Elle regara les corps de Kadaj, Yazoo et Aéris allongés plus loin. Puis elle se tourna vers Genesis avec l'air aussi menaçant que possible.

« Ne t'approche pas ! Si tu veux les toucher, tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps ! »

Genesis s'avança.

« Ne-ne-n'approche pas, recule ! Je suis Angelina, la fille d'Angeal Hewley, et je peux me battre, moi aussi ! Cette fois… Cette fois, j'aiderai tout le monde, je le jure ! Je refuse complètement de te donner mes amis. RECULE OU JE… ! »

Soudain, elle ne dit plus rien. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent.

« Oh, mais… que… que m'arrive-t-il ? » dit la jeune fille.

Risquant un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la grotte, Selena, Sephiroth, Pips et Quick hurlèrent d'horreur. Genesis était face à Angelina. Son épée rouge était plantée dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

Le corps d'Angelina s'illumina.

_Oh non… Non, pas ça… Oh, mes amis, je… Pardonnez-moi ! Maman, papa, je voudrais que vous soyez là. Maman… _

La jeune fille tomba au sol. Quatre cœurs de Nuage sortirent de son corps. Genesis les prit et les absorba.

Selena secoua la tête.

_Non ! Angelina… _

Elle tomba à genoux et s'enfouit le visage dans les mains. Mon dieu, toute cette folie, toutes ces morts…

Sephiroth soupira puis, avec l'air résigné, il se mit en garde face à Genesis.

* * *

_Voici la suite, sans plus attendre, car la fin me vient du fond du cœur… _


	22. Épilogue : Le Cœur de la Lumière

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Épilogue : Le Cœur de la Lumière**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Selena, Sunny, Arkon, Angelina et Cie. _

« _J'ai entrepris une tâche, une tâche d'amour pour le monde et pour réconforter les nobles cœurs : ceux qui me sont chers, et le monde vers lequel tend mon cœur. Je ne parle pas là du monde usuel, de ceux qui, m'a-t-on dit, ne peuvent supporter le chagrin et ne désirent que baigner dans le bonheur. (Que Dieu leur accorde un infini bonheur !) Mon histoire ne s'accorde ni à leur monde, ni à leur mode de vie ; leurs vies et la mienne ne suivent pas le même chemin. J'ai un bien autre monde en tête, qui porte dans le même cœur son amère douceur et sa peine aimée, le ravissement de son cœur et la douleur de l'attente, la joie de la vie et la tristesse de la mort, la joie de la mort et la tristesse de la vie. En ce monde, laissez-moi avoir mon monde, et être damné avec lui ou sauvé avec lui._ »

(Gottfried de Strasbourg  
– recréateur de _Tristan et Iseut_)

* * *

Selena courut près des corps de ses amis et baissa la tête, les larmes coulant en abondance. Tous… Tous, ils étaient morts ! Non…

Des éclats d'épée retentirent au-dessus d'elle. L'adolescente redressa la tête et regarda les deux derniers combattants. Sephiroth avait déployé son aile d'ange et se battait contre Genesis dans le ciel.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis. Pips et Quick la rejoignirent, le visage affligé.

Toujours en haut, Cloud réfléchissait. Comment sortir de là. Il prit son épée, puis se mit à frapper la surface énergétique. Une entaille finit par se former, puis le bouclier céda.

Rufus lui lança un regard noir, puis s'enfuit vers un chemin menant au sommet de la montagne. Cloud fit mine de le suivre, quand il perçut aussi les coups d'épée.

Il leva les yeux et vit Sephiroth et Genesis, qui se battaient. Cloud fut saisi par la grâce et la vivacité de leurs mouvements. Il reconnaissait bien là le pouvoir des Soldats Première Classe.

C'était plus qu'un combat, c'était une véritable danse, les épées n'étaient que le prolongement de leurs bras. Les étincelles des armes faisaient luire leurs corps, leur donnant un aspect surnaturel. Leurs yeux étincelaient de rage, la rage de vaincre, de prendre le dessus.

Genesis tenta une attaque sur le flanc gauche. Sephiroth la para et donna un violent coup de pied à Genesis entre les jambes.

Le guerrier roux perdit le contrôle et se laissa saisir à la gorge. Sephiroth plongea vers le sol et fit s'écraser Genesis au sol.

Il se redressa et, sans délicatesse, saisit Genesis par les cheveux et le fit se tourner vers Selena, toujours au chevet de ses amis.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, dit Sephiroth d'une voix étouffée par la rage. Tu as renié ta femme, ta fille, et tu as osé tuer tous ceux qui avaient tenté de former une nouvelle famille pour elle. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu… ? »

« Parce que… nous sommes des monstres ! C'est notre lot ! » dit Genesis, la voix étouffée par la douleur.

Furieux, Sephiroth le saisit au col de sa veste.

« Mais toi, tu connais la douleur, la souffrance, l'amertume de l'échec, la sensation ignoble et froide de tout perdre ! Alors pourquoi… ? »

« Oh oui, je connais ça. Et en grande partie grâce à toi ! » dit Genesis.

Sephiroth fut si choqué qu'il laissa Genesis se détacher de son emprise.

« Surtout, ne crois pas que la haine que j'éprouve pour toi risque un jour de s'éteindre. Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais chercher du réconfort dans ma fille ? Regarde-la, elle a vécu des années sans moi, c'est une adulte pratiquement, elle n'a plus besoin d'un père ! Et Soluènn est morte ! MORTE ! Alors quoi ? Ouvre les yeux, Sephiroth, ex-héros de la Shinra. Je suis Genesis Raphsodos, celui qui te tuera et deviendra UN HÉROS ! »

Sephiroth ne réagit pas, figé par l'horreur de ces paroles. Quand soudain, Selena cria.

« SEPHIROTH, ATTENTION ! »

Il se tourna vers la direction que pointait la jeune fille, et eut le temps de voir Tzakhi devant lui. Sans un mot, le Ginn planta sa dague dans son ventre.

Sephiroth ouvrit la bouche, suffoqué. Non ! Il… il avait oublié les Ginns ! Mais Angelina les avait vaincus, non ? Ils avaient juste été assommés par la tornade, alors ?

Selena, Cloud et les gobelins prirent l'air horrifié.

« Non… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Selena.

« Oh si », dit Genesis.

Il saisit le dernier cœur de Nuage et l'absorba. Selena se redressa, les jambes soudain dures comme du plomb. Tous… Ils venaient tous de… ?

Elle porta les mains à son cœur. Non ! La matéria d'ambre s'illumina. Des milliers de petites gerbes de lumière en jaillirent et envahirent l'espace.

Genesis sourit.

« Ah, tu te décides enfin, toi aussi ? Pas trop tôt ! »

Selena tendit la main. Sunny, son fennec, entra en elle, petite balle de feu dans un corps de lumière. La jeune fille se jeta sur son père, sa dague Silverdjane s'allongeant pour devenir une épée.

La lame rouge de son père entra en contact avec celle de son père. Tous deux se mirent à combattre.

Rufus apparut près du bord de la falaise. Il s'agenouilla près des corps des combattants morts et regarda Aéris, la plus proche.

Puis il regarda les deux épéistes. Selena se battait bien, mais avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle tenta une attaque horizontale vers la tête de son père, mais il glissa sur le côté. Il leva son pied et frappa la jeune fille, l'envoyant valser contre le mur de la montagne.

Genesis se tourna vers Rufus avec un sourire cruel, puis se dirigea vers sa fille. Cette dernière se redressa et lui lança un regard haineux.

Sans hésiter, elle bondit. Les épées se heurtèrent à nouveau, puis chacun bondit en arrière.

Selena tendit la main. Des fils de lumière jaillirent de ses mains. Genesis déploya son aile. Les plumes brûlèrent au contact de la lumière, mais certaines parvinrent à toucher Selena aux bras.

Malgré les coupures sanglantes qui se formèrent sur ses bras, l'adolescente lança une deuxième vague de lumière. Genesis lança une vague de feu qui le fit traverser.

Et lorsqu'il traversa la lumière, il vit soudain sa fille. Le prenant par surprise, elle lui asséna un coup au ventre. Genesis se figea. Elle… elle venait de le vaincre ? !

Il sentit son ventre s'ouvrir en deux et le sang couler. Une nouvelle vague de lumière le repoussa, et l'envoya heurter le mur.

Genesis tomba au sol dans une flaque de sang. Avec effort, il se redressa. Il vit sa fille, Selena, marcher vers lui. Elle jeta son épée au sol et continua sa marche, le visage empli d'une fureur sans nom.

Genesis rit, un rire dément. Une fois devant lui, Selena le plaqua au sol, l'immobilisant de tout son poids, et lui prit les mains pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Tout est de ta faute ! Tu… tu n'es pas mon père ! Je n'ai rien hérité de toi, sale monstre ! » dit Selena.

Genesis ouvrit la bouche et rit, éclaboussant le visage de l'adolescente avec son sang. Selena ne parut pas dégoûtée. Elle l'était déjà trop. Comment l'être davantage ?

Prenant les deux poignets de son père d'une main, elle tendit l'autre libre vers le ciel et fit apparaître une boule de lumière, pour l'achever. Genesis souriait toujours, l'air fou.

Rufus sourit aussi, l'air satisfait.

« ARRÊTE ! » cria une voix.

Selena tourna la tête sur la gauche. Rufus était là, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il se tourna lui-même sur la gauche et vit celui qui avait parlé. C'était Cloud. Il tenait son épée encore fumante et paraissait essoufflé, tant il s'était dépensé pour détruire le bouclier.

« Cloud… ? » dit Selena d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est ton père, ne l'oublie pas. Le même sang coule dans vos veines », dit le jeune homme.

« Mais… Mais enfin, il a… »

« Selena, je t'en prie ! Je sais que je suis mal placé pour dire ça, moi qui ai voulu tuer Sephiroth parce qu'il avait tué ma mère, mais… Mais j'ai compris, après tous ces jours passés dans ton monde : ce n'était pas Sephiroth, mais Jenova qui tuait à travers lui. Et si tu tues Genesis, tu le perdras, Jenova l'emportera avec lui ! »

« Mais… Mais je… »

Selena regarda Genesis. Oui, elle se souvenait de ce rituel durant lequel Jenova avait pris le corps de son père, dans le réacteur Mako, mais…

« Mais je dois… Je dois le tuer ! Genesis est… C'est… Ce n'est… Ce n'est qu'un meurtrier ! » cria Selena, les larmes aux yeux.

« Et alors ? Tu en deviendras une, toi aussi ! Tu veux sombrer dans la solitude et la déprime pendant des années, comme moi, après mon premier combat contre Sephiroth en Terre Promise ? ! Arrête, Selena, le sang de ton père ne doit pas être versé par toi, sa fille ! »

Selena ferma les yeux, le visage crispé. Sa main tremblait. La boule de lumière commençait à la brûler, il fallait qu'elle la jette sur Genesis, il fallait qu'elle le tue…

« Selena, je t'en conjure, arrête ! Arrête, il y a déjà eu tant de morts ! Prends-lui juste les cœurs de Nuage pour Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth et Angelina, soignons Aéris et… et rentrons tous à la maison ! Alicia nous attend. Rentrons ensemble. »

Selena se tourna vers Cloud. Elle parut surprise, puis un sourire attendri s'épanouit sur son visage.

Genesis fit remuer ses mains, sans pour autant essayer de les détacher de l'étau de Soluènn.

« Cloud… » dit-elle.

Cloud lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha. Selena le regarda venir vers elle. Mais soudain, le sourire de la jeune fille disparut. Cloud prit l'air horrifié.

Lentement, Selena baissa les yeux. L'aile de Genesis était réapparue dans son dos. Une plume s'en était détachée. Elle venait de se planter dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

« SELENA ! » hurla Cloud.

La jeune fille porta lentement les mains vers son cœur.

« Tu es faible, comme les autres », lâcha Genesis.

Il poussa violemment sa fille au sol et se redressa. Puis il la prit dans ses bras. Selena résista mollement.

« SELENA ! NON, LÂCHE-LA ! » hurla Cloud en courant vers lui.

« C… Cloud », gémit l'adolescente.

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Sans aucune gêne ni pudeur, Genesis ouvrit la chemise de l'adolescente et mit la main sur son cœur. La matéria d'ambre apparut. Le Soldat la prit.

Cloud arriva juste devant lui à cet instant et leva son épée pour le frapper, mais soudain, le corps de Genesis se mit à rayonner.

Une violente vague d'énergie balaya l'espace, repoussant Cloud au sol. Genesis se redressa et regarda sa blessure au ventre se refermer.

« Je les ai… Je les ai tous, maintenant ! Tous les cœurs de Nuage, les pierres du pouvoir de l'Ombre, et le Cœur de la Lumière ! »

Rufus s'approcha en applaudissant.

« Félicitations, G 2000 ! Vous avez brillamment combattu. »

Cloud se redressa et regarda les deux hommes. Pourquoi Rufus l'appelait-il G2000 ?

« Alors, cela veut dire que je suis devenu surpuissant ? » dit Genesis.

« Oui, cher clone. Vous êtes plus puissant que Sephiroth, ses frères et Genesis ! Plus fort que tous les Soldats Première Classe de l'univers, à présent ! »

« Plus fort que… Genesis ? ! Quoi, ce n'est pas Genesis, ça ? ! » dit Cloud, en montrant le rouquin du doigt.

« Genesis ? Peuh, ce n'était qu'un homme ordinaire, et il est mort peu après la guerre de Wutaï, terrassé par Zack ! Moi, j'ai utilisé des rapports retrouvés dans les labos de Hollander et créé un nouveau Genesis, pour avoir mon propre Soldat ultime. Tu vois, Cloud, la lettre que je t'avais envoyée pour t'engager n'était qu'un leurre. Je voulais que Tifa la découvre, se sépare de toi et te pousse à t'éloigner d'elle. En apprenant que Sephiroth et les autres étaient encore en vie sur Terre, tu aurais quitté Gaïa sans hésiter, tu serais alors venu pour les tuer, puis mon clone serait venu cueillir les Cœurs de Nuage. De mon côté, je voulais tuer Angelina pour lui prendre son cœur aussi, mais cette idiote d'Ohana m'en a empêché, elle a essayé d'utiliser sa magie. J'ai eu du mal à la tuer, celle-là, j'avoue. Enfin, le plus dur dans tout ça, c'était toi, car j'avais oublié combien tu étais faible… humain ! Enfin… »

Cloud écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda le cadavre de Selena, puis les autres un peu plus loin. Toutes ces morts… Toute cette violence… Ce carnage…

Fou de rage, il se redressa et courut vers Rufus. Il le saisit au col de sa veste.

« RAMÈNE-LES ! RAMÈNE-LES TOUS À LA VIE ! DIS À TON CLONE DE LEUR RENDRE LA VIE, OU JE TE FERAI PAYER, ESPÈCE DE… »

Rufus lui asséna un coup de poing. Cloud tomba en arrière.

« Non mais, tu te prends pour qui, imbécile ? Tâche de surveiller tes manières, ou je dis à mon arme de te tuer tout de suite. Sois fier, Cloud Strife. Car tu es le premier témoin de l'avènement du roi des guerriers ! »

Le faux Genesis sourit, un sourire flatté. Mais soudain, il gémit. Rufus se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » dit le président.

« Je… Mon corps… Ça brûle ! »

Genesis porta la main à son cœur. Une puissante lumière se forma sous son pull noir. Cloud plissa les yeux. Que se passait-il ?

Puis il comprit. Les cœurs de Nuage et la matéria de lumière. Elles représentaient la vie, la conscience de chacun de ses amis. Et ils luttaient, ils luttaient encore contre cet ignoble clone qui avait osé les absorber.

Le corps de ce faux Genesis se mit à perdre de ses couleurs, puis sa peau sécha, devenant comme du parchemin desséché.

Rufus prit l'air horrifié.

« NON ! PAS LUI ! MON MEILLEUR GUERRIER ! MON ARME ULTIME ! »

Il saisit le rouquin par le col et lui hurla des insultes, lui ordonnant de résister. Mais trop tard. Les yeux du clone explosèrent en cendres, ses cheveux devinrent blancs puis disparurent en fumée. Le reste du corps tomba en morceaux, comme une poupée explosant de l'intérieur, comme une fleur se flétrissant.

Rufus recula et se couvrit le visage. Les pierres grises et la petite balle d'or s'élevèrent dans les airs et tournoyèrent autour de Rufus, jusqu'à le faire disparaître dans un grand éclat de lumière.

Les pierres parurent ensuite s'immobiliser, comme hésitantes, puis elles se dispersèrent aux quatre vents.

Cloud vit alors quelqu'un devant lui. Arkon ! Il se tenait debout devant lui, l'air impassible, encadré par les quatre derniers Ginns survivants.

« Ombre et Lumière ne peuvent fusionner. Elles se doivent de rester séparées, étroitement liées. Des fils trop serrés peuvent détruire leur prisonnier, avant de tomber avec lui », dit Arkon.

« Vous saviez tout », dit Cloud, le visage crispé par le dégoût.

« Oui, et j'ai tout regardé de loin, comme d'habitude. J'aime jouer avec les pantins et assister au spectacle. »

« Pantins… spectacle… » dit Cloud, écœuré.

Arkon fit volte-face.

« Dépêche-toi de rentrer, avant de perdre autre chose, petit humain. »

Puis il disparut dans la brume, suivi par les Ginns, les quatre derniers Enfants des Nuages.

Cloud resta un instant immobile, puis il courut prendre le corps de Selena dans ses bras.

« Oh, Selena ! Pardon… Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas ça. Je suis désolé, je voulais juste… Je ne voulais pas te voir tuer ton propre père, je… »

Il serra fort la jeune fille contre son cœur. Puis soudain, il leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla.

« EH ! GENESIS ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ ! TU M'OBSERVES, AVEC CET ARKON ET CES FICHUS GINNS, PAS VRAI ? ! ? TU ES FIER DE TOI ? C'est pour assister à un massacre que tu as laissé ta fille toute seule, toutes ces années ? Et Sephiroth, ton ami ! ! ! »

Le soleil traversa les nuages, posant ses rayons sur les corps de Kadaj, Yazoo, Aéris, Angelina et Sephiroth. Les deux gobelins étaient près d'eux, silencieux, impuissants.

Des souvenirs défilèrent devant les yeux de Cloud. Des choses qu'il avait vues, ou qu'on lui avait racontées lors de son séjour sur Terre, à Lockwood…

Angelina faisant la guerre à Selena et les trois argentés dans les escaliers, leurs chamailleries pour des parts de chocolat au gâteau…

« Selena t'aimait ! Même si elle ne te connaissait pas, elle t'aimait ! Elle et ses amis voulaient seulement t'aider, te libérer de Jenova ! »

Il se souvenait de ce jour où Angelina avait montré son violon, terrassé par le Souba de Kadaj. Toutes leurs chamailleries, leurs disputes… Le procès, au tribunal de la Mairie de Lockwood, où il avait revu Aéris pour la première fois… Sephiroth faisant brûler la lettre d'engagement de Cloud au Soldat, dans la prison du bureau de police de la ville… Angelina plaquant Cloud au sol, dans la boue, près de la bergerie… Selena et les autres buvant du thé avec Cloud, et riant des grimaces de Pips et Quick, dans le salon. Et la dernière soirée tous ensemble, au bal… Kadaj dansant avec Angelina, Sephiroth avec Selena…

« Si tu es vraiment le père de Selena, alors manifeste-toi ! Fais quelque chose ! » hurla Cloud.

Il attendit. Mais rien ne se produisit.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi… j'ai rien pu faire ? » dit Cloud, hoquetant de sanglots.

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit. Cloud dressa l'oreille. On aurait dit deux talons de bottes claquant sur le sol de pierre.

Il leva la tête, et aperçut une lumière dans la grotte, devant lui. Une lumière rouge. Lentement, une silhouette humaine se dessina. Un manteau rouge, une tenue de Soldat, des cheveux roux… Deux yeux bleu-gris se posèrent sur ceux de Cloud, deux yeux étincelants de la lueur des Cœurs de Nuage, et de la matéria d'ambre qui volaient en orbite autour du corps de l'homme…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selena se sentait étrangement bien. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas normal. Il faisait si froid, avant. Quand son cœur s'était envolé, sa matéria d'ambre, son soutien vital…

Elle avait senti Genesis le lui enlever, puis ensuite, tout était devenu flou, étrange. Elle s'était retrouvée dans le noir, puis elle avait senti deux bras puissants la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle avait reconnu Sephiroth. Il était là. Elle sentit alors, pur esprit, la vérité la transpercer, comme l'âme de Sephiroth et les autres, près d'elle : ils étaient dans le corps d'un faux Genesis, un pur clone, qui servait les intérêts de Rufus Shinra.

Alors, ils s'étaient tous unis, ils avaient uni leurs forces et lutté contre ce corps ignoble qui avait aspiré leurs âmes.

Et ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient alors vu Rufus et l'avaient attaqué, l'envoyant loin d'ici, sur Gaïa pour qu'il rumine seul son échec.

Ils avaient ensuite vu Cloud et éprouvé de la tristesse pour lui. Le pauvre… Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul avec leurs dépouilles.

Puis ils s'étaient tous dispersés. Curieusement, l'âme de Sephiroth était restée avec celle de Selena. Et elle avait senti celle de Kadaj rester avec Angelina et ses frères.

Et puis… Genesis, le vrai, était apparu. Un rêve, non ? Selena ne se souvenait plus de rien, après. Tout était devenu blanc.

Mais maintenant, pourquoi avait-elle chaud ? Elle sentait même la dureté d'un fauteuil sous elle, comme si elle avait de nouveau un corps et était assise.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut difficile, mais elle y parvint. Elle vit alors quelque chose d'étrange.

Les corps des quatre argentés étaient alignés dans des fauteuils sur sa droite. Ils avaient tous l'air endormi. Même Angelina était là, assise près de Kadaj, endormie, la tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Une belle femme en tenue de soirée s'occupait de nouer les cheveux de la jeune fille avec un ruban de soie, tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs s'occupait de soigner une blessure au bras de Kadaj. Cet homme avait une grande aile d'oiseau blanche dans le dos, comme Angeal, dont Sephiroth avait un peu parlé parfois.

Selena plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un s'agitait près de Sephiroth. Elle vit un jeune homme roux, vêtu d'un grand manteau rouge. Il tenait un cœur de Nuage dans ses mains, et le faisait entrer dans la cage thoracique de Sephiroth.

Une fois cela fait, il se redressa et donna une tape amicale au jeune homme. Selena ouvrit doucement la bouche.

« Papa… ? » dit-elle avec espoir.

Genesis se retourna, et eut un sourire attendri en voyant sa fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Selena utilisa ses maigres forces pour poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Papa… Je… Je… »

Les lèvres de Genesis s'ouvrirent. Il se mit à parler. Selena ouvrit davantage les yeux. Sa voix ! Mon dieu, elle était si belle ! Grave et en même temps un peu envoûtante, comme celle de Sephiroth.

Une jolie jeune femme brune apparut près de Genesis. Ce dernier se redressa, et passa un bras autour de la taille de cette femme. Selena sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Cette femme, c'était sa mère. Oui, sa mère était là. Soluènn se pencha vers Selena et l'embrassa sur le front.

Selena ne comprenait plus rien. Mais elle était heureuse. Elle était là, elle voyait ses parents, ils lui souriaient. Ohana et Angeal se mirent à leurs côtés, et sourirent aussi à la jeune fille. Aéris, Zack, Einstein, Jug et Baku apparurent à leur côté, et la regardèrent.

Puis… tous disparurent dans un grand éclat de lumière. Selena ferma les yeux, sans se poser davantage de questions. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle ressentait une telle sérénité, un tel bonheur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Selena ? Selena ! »

Doucement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit un visage penché au-dessus du sien. En voyant ces deux yeux Mako, elle crut que c'était Genesis. Mais l'image se précisa. C'était Cloud.

« Selena… » dit le jeune homme, rassuré.

La jeune fille soupira.

« Cloud… Tu sais, j'ai vu mes parents. Je les ai vus pour de vrai ! Et il y avait même tous les autres : Ohana, Angeal, Baku, Jug… Tous les anciens compagnons de ma mère ! Et mon père m'a expliqué des tas de choses. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Les chemins à travers l'au-delà sont longs. Ma mère était fière de moi, elle a dit que j'avais réussi, mon âme s'était débarrassée de toute trace de haine, j'étais enfin devenue l'égale d'une Cetra. La gardienne de la Lumière qui m'anime, la… »

« La Prêtresse de l'Aube », dit Cloud.

« Hein ? ! »

« Oui, j'étais là, j'ai tout entendu. Genesis a aussi soigné Aéris, et l'esprit de Zack est venu la chercher. Ils sont retournés dans la Rivière de la Vie tous ensemble. Tout est terminé, Selena. »

L'adolescente soupira. Elle se tourna vers les autres sièges. Ils étaient vides.

« Les autres sont dans le salon, ils t'attendent pour le goûter. Enfin… »

Soudain, de grands éclats de voix retentirent.

« ANGELINA ! Tu as encore mangé ma part de gâteau au chocolat ! »

« Même pas vrai, Kadaj ! Ah non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rends-moi mon violon ! MON VIOLOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Selena pouffa de rire. Cloud se joignit à elle. La porte s'ouvrit. Sephiroth entra. En voyant Selena, il parut soulagé.

« Bon, je vous laisse », dit Cloud.

Il sortit de la salle, parcourut les couloirs du manoir et se cala contre le mur, laissant passer Angelina qui courrait, poursuivie par Kadaj.

Il entra dans le salon et sourit. Loz et Yazoo étaient là, buvant du thé en compagnie des gobelins Pips, Quick et Einstein. Alicia était là aussi, servant du thé au troisième gobelin.

Tous sourirent à Cloud. Ce dernier leur rendit leur sourire, puis il sortit. Là, il sortit une matéria de sa poche. Un petit cadeau d'adieu d'Aéris, pour le remercier de son aide.

Il activa la matéria. L'univers changea. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant la porte du 7th Heaven. Il entra, et vit Tifa qui s'occupait de frotter le comptoir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au calendrier. On était le même jour que celui où il était parti, après s'être disputé avec elle au sujet de cette maudite lettre envoyée par la Shinra.

Rufus Shinra… Cloud soupira. Où était-il passé, celui-là ? Oh, qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour où il fallait penser à ça !

« Alors ? dit Tifa. Tu t'es décidé ? »

Cloud cligna des yeux. De quoi parlait-elle ? Et soudain, il comprit et se souvint. Il éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? » demanda Tifa.

Cloud ne répondit pas. Il contourna le comptoir et saisit Tifa par la taille. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Elle lui avait tant manqué !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Trois ans plus tard… _

Pour une fois, l'été en Angleterre était sublime. Le soleil brillait, l'air était chaud. L'herbe avait fleuri, même le kern de Lockwood était splendide, paré des couleurs vives des fleurs.

« Alors, c'est ça, un cercle de pierres anglais… » murmura Tifa Strife.

Cloud lui sourit. C'était la première fois depuis trois longues années qu'il revenait sur Terre, ici, à Lockwood. Il avait amené Tifa et leur enfant, enfin né.

La jeune femme portait dans ses bras une adorable petite fille blonde, aux yeux chocolat comme sa mère. La petite regardait le Kern en suçant son pouce.

Le jeune couple descendit la colline et marcha vers le manoir. En passant près de l'enclos, Cloud salua les moutons d'un signe de tête.

« Salut, Frédéric ! » dit-il au plus proche.

Ce dernier émit un bêlement.

_Tiens, pour une fois, je ne me suis pas trompé ! _pensa le jeune homme avec amusement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du jardin du manoir, ils virent un spectacle assez surprenant.

Un grand feu avait été allumé au centre de la pelouse. Selena et ses amis étaient là, occupés à y faire cuire des brochettes. En fait, tout le monde ne s'y mettait pas vraiment.

Sephiroth entretenait le feu avec l'aide de Selena, Loz et Yazoo essayaient vainement de calmer leur frère Kadaj qui se disputait avec Angelina. Il voulait l'aider à faire la sauce pour la viande, mais la jeune fille l'empêchait de s'approcher des ingrédients, elle le menaçait avec une broche.

« Mais enfin, je veux aider ! » dit Kadaj.

« Non, Kadaj ! Laisse-moi faire la cuisine seule, c'est tout un art ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Eh ! Les brochettes arrivent, oui ? » dit Pips.

« On a faim ! » gémit Quick.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Einstein.

Cloud sourit, mais un léger détail le troubla. Où était Alicia ?

Kadaj saisit soudain une broche et engagea le combat. Sephiroth les regarda et poussa un long soupir. Selena lui prit la main et lui sourit. Le jeune homme reprit de l'assurance.

Cloud fronça les sourcils, puis eut un grand sourire en les voyant s'embrasser. Apparemment, les choses avaient évolué entre ces deux-là, pendant tout ce temps.

« C'est donc elle, Selena ? » murmura Tifa.

Cloud hocha la tête. Il attendit que Sephiroth et Selena aient fini leur baiser pour se racler la gorge.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers eux et parut surpris puis ravi.

« Cloud ! » dit Selena.

« T'es revenu, depuis le temps ! » dit Yazoo.

Ils se figèrent en voyant Tifa et le bébé. La jeune femme prit un air un peu gêné. Selena s'avança.

« C'est vous, la fiancée de Cloud ? » dit-elle.

Tifa haussa les sourcils, puis montra son alliance.

« Je suis sa femme. Et il m'a parlé de vous et de tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Merci d'avoir écouté mon mari, mademoiselle Scott. »

« Oh, appelez-moi Selena, je vous en prie. Bienvenue, madame Strife. »

« Et ce joli bébé, qui c'est ? » dit Angelina en s'approchant.

« C'est notre fille, Amélie », dit Cloud.

Selena invita le couple à se joindre à eux. Tifa finit vite par se détendre, tant l'atmosphère était chaleureuse. Finalement, lorsque tous furent servis en brochettes et se mirent à manger, Cloud s'approcha de Sephiroth et chuchota :

« Dis, où est Alicia ? »

Le jeune homme cessa de manger pour le regarder. Il poussa un léger soupir, puis posa sa brochette et fit signe à Cloud de le suivre.

Tous deux s'éclipsèrent, tandis que les autres continuaient de manger.

Sephiroth conduisit Cloud vers la colline, mais pas vers les bois. Ils prirent au sud-est, vers la mer. Là, près du phare, sur le bord de la falaise, il lui montra des tombes.

Cloud lut sur les différentes pierres, de gauche à droite : _William Scott_, _Soluènn Scott_ et… _Alicia Scott_. La vieille femme avait donc fini par mourir. Un an avant l'arrivée que Cloud revienne avec Tifa et Amélie, d'après Sephiroth. Elle était morte de vieillesse, et heureuse.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à contempler l'océan.

« J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses pendant tout ce temps, hein ? » dit Cloud.

Sephiroth fit la moue.

« Pas tant que ça. Angelian et Kadaj continuent de se chamailler, mais ils ont fini par se déclarer leur amour. Leurs disputes ne sont que des jeux, maintenant. Mais la mort d'Alicia a été un rude coup pour nous tous, Selena surtout, mais elle nous a dit qu'elle savait que Soluènn et les autres seraient là pour l'accueillir, et qu'ils continueraient de veiller sur nous ensemble. »

« Et toi, tu es là pour elle, non ? »

« Oui. » Sephiroth prit l'air un peu gêné. Cloud sourit. Voir Sephiroth embarrassé le rendait bizarrement drôle… humain.

« Et toi ? Sur Gaïa, tu as revu Rufus Shinra ? » dit Sephiroth.

« D'après les médias, il est mort d'un cancer. On l'aurait retrouvé avec le cœur brûlé, comme rongé par une sorte de feu. »

Sephiroth plissa les yeux. C'était bien la marque de l'attaque des Cœurs des Nuages et de la matéria de Lumière. Justice avait donc été faite.

Désormais, tout irait donc mieux. Après leur victoire, le jour où Selena s'était réveillée, puis que Cloud était retourné sur Gaïa, Sephiroth avait discuté avec la jeune fille.

Elle lui avait annoncé entre autre chose que les derniers Ginns survivants ne pourraient plus jamais rien faire. Arkon avait vécu sa dernière défaite, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire puisque les esprits de Soluènn et tous ses compagnons restaient éveillés, ils veillaient constamment sur eux et ne laisseraient jamais l'ennemi gagner.

Une lumière resterait toujours allumée dans le noir.

« Bon, on y retourne ? Ou Angelina va manger tous les desserts sans nous, et il y aura une nouvelle dispute », dit Sephiroth.

Cloud acquiesça. Tous deux reprirent leur chemin vers le manoir. Le soir tombait, les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Bon dieu, ça n'aura pas été facile à finir, mais j'y suis arrivée ! Ces deux chapitres me sont venus d'un coup dans l'après-midi, alors j'ai tenu à vite vous les publier, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je le sache, s'il vous plaît, j'y tiens énormément, ce serait si chouette ! _

_Ah, et j'espère que vous avez aimé l'épigraphe au sommet de ce chapitre. Je trouve qu'il retranscrit bien toute cette fin, et en même temps ce que je ressens lorsque j'écris une histoire ou juste quand je regarde ma vie et le monde autour de moi. _

_J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous a plu. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai quelque chose après ça, je suis si claquée, après tout ça, j'avoue ! _

_Comme une voiture dont le moteur fume après une longue course enfin terminée. _

_Enfin, je reprends mon souffle et j'attends vos reviews, ça me fera du bien. _

_À bientôt, tous, et encore merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews, à tous ! _

_Bises, Melior. _

_P-s : À Naucicka. Je ne t'oublie pas. Je sais que pour le moment tu n'es pas disponible, mais je sais que tu finiras par atteindre la fin de cette histoire. Je te remercie d'avance pour tes reviews. À bientôt et bises à toi aussi. _

_See you all soon ! _

_Melior. _


End file.
